Undiscovered
by patientslie
Summary: HouseCam & WilsonCuddy. HouseCam relationship, romantic,thriller with attempt at smut. It is a sequel but you can catch up as I've mentioned what happened at beginning.
1. Chapter 1

OK……. So this is a sequel to my other fic called Secret. For those of you who aren't up to date with it here is a brief summary of what took place.

House secretly bid on winning a date with Cameron in a fundraiser for the hospital. Their mystery date turned into a relationship. Cameron moved in with House two months later.

Cameron suffered a miscarriage early in their relationship.

House and Cameron have just returned from a vacation in Hawaii.

Wilson and Cameron had a McDreamy moment when she started working at the hospital. They met the night before at a bar and slept together. Although House and Cuddy know about this they don't know it was actually a week and not the one night.

Cuddy and Wilson were married in a romantic setting at a vineyard and have just recently discovered that she is pregnant.

Wilson's brother Marty returned but it was unknown to Wilson until House figured out who his mystery patient was.

It was also revealed a young cancer patient of Wilson's Sean, 8 was actually Marty's son that he didn't know existed.

House and Cameron have a contest with Cuddy and Wilson involving a porcelain pelican called Pablo. Pablo resides in the residence of whoever had sex in the most adventurous place.

If there's anything I have forgotten I will mention it when necessary.

BTW – House has a nick name for Cameron called 'Smurfette' that may pop up from time to time.

This fic picks up two months after House and Cameron returned from their vacation. Cuddy is now three months pregnant.

Chapter 1 – Pablo

It had been a long running tradition between the two couples that dinner would alternate between them once a week. This had recently changed to once a fortnight. Things had been increasingly hectic since House and Cameron have returned. Cameron had delivered her first lecture to rave reviews and published her third article. After having a shortage of patients to diagnose House's case load had gone into over drive. Between her lecture and the continuing late nights at the hospital with their patients House and Cameron had seen little of each other in the last week. Dinner with Wilson and Cuddy tonight was not where he wanted to be spending his Saturday night with Cameron. He parked the car in the driveway and met Cameron on the other side of the car. Cameron began to walk to the front door as she left House reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her gently back to him. He placed his calloused hand on the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his gently brushing his lips across her own. "Let's go home" he suggested. Cameron giggled at his suggestion.

"I think it's a little late for that" she declared. "Considering we are in their driveway" she added.

"We'll make a run for it" he said as his hand trailed down her back resuming their kiss.

"We haven't seen them in weeks" she said.

"We see them everyday" he replied as he kissed her neck.

"Not at work" she told him finding it increasingly hard to not just give in and climb back into the car.

"Let's get this over with" he sighed as he took her hand and led her inside. Cameron knocked on the door as House stood next to her sulking. If you were to ask House what he would prefer to be doing tonight there is only one thing's that would make his list. Dinner with friends wasn't even close. Wilson answered the door.

"Hey guys come on in" he said holding the door open for them. House followed Cameron inside where they sat on the couch. Wilson returned to the kitchen to check on their dinner and also bought back a beer each for himself and House and a red wine for Cameron. Cuddy walked into the lounge room from the bedroom to join them.

"Hey Lisa, how are you feeling?" Cameron asked. The bump becoming even more evident with each passing day.

"My guess would be satisfied" House interrupted.

"Greg" Cameron said still never surprised when he said something inappropriate.

"What?" he asked. "She has bed hair" he pointed out. Cuddy brushed her hair down with the palm of her hand to make herself look decent.

"Well she is three months pregnant maybe she was sleeping before we came over" Cameron suggested.

"Then how do you explain the enormous grin on his face" he said pointing to Wilson with his cane. "And hers for that matter?" he asked. Cuddy was used to playing his games she had been since college. When he came to work for her she just developed a new technique. If you can't beat him join him. With this in mind she sauntered up to him leaning on the back of the couch where he sat.

"Just ignore him" Cameron said. Cuddy leaned in over the couch.

"You know we did" she said playfully. "And it was sensational, you know James does this thing" she continued.

"Enough!" House screamed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What?" Cuddy asked innocently. "If you can't handle it you shouldn't ask" she said. Wilson smirked as his wife bravely shot down House. Cameron grinned at how quickly she took him down.

After dinner the four friends retired to the back porch where the boys enjoyed some scotch. House was actually onto his second now. Add that to the three beers he had and he was a little tipsy. Wilson wasn't far behind him. "By the way" Wilson began. "We want our bird back" he stated.

"Your bedroom doesn't count" House quipped.

"No but the benefit does" Wilson smirked.

"That was three months ago" Cameron said. "Why ask now?"

"Is there a time limit?" Wilson asked. House was sitting their silently, going through things in his mind calculating making sure he was right.

"Because that's when the evil spawn was conceived" House answered. Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other. A deep crimson red washed over Cuddy's face. Cameron looked towards Cuddy.

"Is he right?" Cameron asked with a grin.

"The dates do match" Wilson agreed.

"You were the guest of honor" Cameron directed at Cuddy. "You knew she was being awarded that night" Cameron turned her attention to Wilson.

"Your quiet" Cuddy said to House. He snapped out of his thought and stood reaching for Cameron's hand.

"Come on where leaving" he said to her.

"Did I offend you?" Cuddy asked House.

"We're not leaving till you tell me what's going on" Cameron said following him into the kitchen leaving a confused couple on the porch. House sat Cameron down on the stool near the counter.

"I have spent more time tonight discussing my best friend's sex life than my own" he started. "I and my friend down here" he said pointing to his groin. "Would like to rectify that situation and it would be much more fun if you came home too" he said. Cameron stood and walked to the back door opening it slightly just enough to speak.

"We'll see you guys Monday" she said as she quickly followed House to the car.

Chapter 2 - Corrupted

House was pleased to see Cameron slide into the drivers seat of her car. "Decide to come along after all" he smirked.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun" she grinned back.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked as Cameron sat looking at him.

"It was a little rude just leaving like that maybe we should go back" she finally said.

"Great," House sighed. "I knew the real Cameron would come out sooner or later" he mumbled.

"I'm just saying" she began.

"Your saying what your always doing" he screamed at her.

"Excuse me?" she yelled back. House opened the door of the car and climbed out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"What the hell was that about?" she yelled at him following him out of the car. House ignored her as he dialed the number on his cell. Cameron snatched the phone from his hand.

"Your always doing that" he said angrily pointing towards Wilson and

Cuddy's house with his cane. Their voices started to echo loudly across the street.

"Doing what?" she yelled growing more angry with him by the minute.

"Your putting other people before me before us" he screamed. Cameron froze.

"How am I doing that?" she asked. Wilson walked towards them to try and calm the situation. Their yelling had caused a couple of the neighbors to come out and see what was going on. Upon reaching House Wilson spoke to him gently.

"Is everything OK?" he asked.

"Peachy" House snapped back.

"What's with all the yelling?" Wilson asked turning to Cameron.

"I honestly have no idea" she replied.

"Do you want to come inside talk about this in a little less public forum" Wilson suggested.

"It's OK were going now" Cameron said looking towards House. "You coming?" she asked him as she turned back to the car. House limped back to the passenger side of the car and climbed in. Cameron opened the door and waited. "Sorry" she said to Wilson. Wilson nodded before heading back inside. She climbed into the car and drove away. Cuddy walked outside and met Wilson at the door as he came back inside.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"No idea" he replied as he kissed her gently on the cheek and took her back inside.

No one spoke for the entire trip home. Although it was only ten minutes to Cameron it felt like an eternity. She hoped that House had been able to calm down by the time they reached their apartment. She parked the car and House opened the door limping towards their building he didn't wait for her. Cameron slowly got out of the car and walked to the steps of their building. She sat on the steps outside and thought about what he had said to her. House stormed into the bedroom and threw his cane down onto the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, after a few minutes he realized he hadn't heard the door shut. "Where is she?" he thought to himself. He picked up his cane and limped down the hall and looked out the window, her car was still there, the door to their apartment was still open. He turned back to the open door and looked out of it and saw her sitting on the steps outside. She looked so vulnerable to him sitting there, shoulders slumped forward her head being held up by her soft gentle hand. He watched for a minute as she wiped the tear from her eye. He pushed himself off the door frame and stood behind her he wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say. He sat on the step behind her, maybe she would speak first.

"If your going to yell at me again maybe we should go inside" she said without even looking at him.

"I hate it when I yell at you" he admitted eyes still forward.

"Me too" she said back.

"This is hard" he said.

"Please tell me your not talking about..." she began but he cut her off.

"No,that ship has sailed" he said.

"Our cases our difficult,clinic patients are difficult, why can't this be easy?" she asked.

"Does it make it any less interesting, or rewarding?" House asked.

"No" she replied immediately. "But you were right this is hard" she added.

"Come inside?" House asked reaching for her hand. Cameron ignored his hand but stood anyway heading back inside. House sighed and braced himself as he followed her inside.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked him as he closed the door behind him.

"I said a lot of things earlier" he replied.

"When you said I was putting other people ahead of us" she reminded him.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said as he moved to his piano stool and sat down.

"Yes you did, you always say what you think" she began. "Do you think I don't love you?" she asked.

"I've never doubted that" he said as he rubbed his now aching thigh. Cameron watched him as he rubbed his leg, she wanted to go to him but couldn't - not yet.

"Do you want to know why I care about our friends" she snapped at him. Her rediscovered anger surprising him.

"I thought we were done with the yelling" he quipped. Cameron walked over to where he sat and stood before him, her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't put other people before us" she said.

"You care about what they think - you try and please everyone all the time" he added.

"I'm not trying to please everyone" she replied.

"Then why did we go to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Because they invited us and we haven't seen them in a long time" she said.

"We haven't seen each other either" he said. "Before you even say it, I mean really together" he explained.

"I know" she sighed.

"So when you told me we were going to Wilson's for dinner I was a little pissed off" he told her.

"You were jealous?" she asked as she sat in front of him on the piano stool. Her hand took over from his and began to ease the tension in his thigh. "And I thought I was the insecure one" she added.

"Possessive" he replied. "Your mine, no one else gets to have you except me" he said as he cupped her face in his hand.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Me too" he said as he brushed his lips along her jaw the stubble on his face tickling her.

"You have me to yourself now, what do you plan on doing with me?" she asked.

"I'm going to corrupt you" he said with a wicked grin on his face his hands now running down her back as his lips moved to her own taking her in a longing and passionate kiss.

"Let's see if we can put a little wind back in your sails" she replied matching his wicked grin with her own.

Chapter 3 -


	2. Chapter 2  Nice Day for a sail

Chapter 3 – Nice day for a sail

House held Cameron close to him as he continued trailing kisses down her neck. "House" she began trying to fight off his advances. "Let's go to bed" she said.

"The couch is so much closer" he said breaking from his attack on her neck. Cameron stood up and took him by the hand.

"Believe me you'll thank me" she said. House followed somewhat reluctantly as he watched Cameron remove her jacket and top as they made their way down the hall. As she reached the door to their bedroom she turned to face him. Almost completely naked she looked at a fully clothed House. She stepped toward him and placed her arms around his neck. "Why are you still dressed?" she asked as she walked backwards into the room not breaking the hold she had on him.

"I was a little distracted" he admitted with a smirk. She fell back on to the bed and lifted herself up on her elbows so she could look at him.

"Well I promise not to distract you" she said playfully as she lay on the bed in her jeans and bra. House bent down over the top of Cameron and snapped open the button of her jeans. He ran his hand up along her chest and down her stomach plunging further down until he ran his hands over the top of her panties. He felt how ready she was for him and it made him ache for her even more. He pulled her jeans and panties down her thighs and flung them behind him. As he moved toward her bra Cameron put her hands on his chest stopping him. "Shirt" she ordered. House stood back and removed his shirt throwing it aside. She was now able to take in his tightly toned physique for all it was worth.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Maybe you'd like a closer look" he suggested as he climbed onto the bed and gently lowered himself onto her. His hands moved around her back to unclasp her bra as he softly kissed her bare shoulders. As she felt his hands move across her back, she moved her own hands down his chest and to the waist of his jeans. She could feel his erection growing yet it was still confined to his jeans. She squeezed his groin tightly letting him know that she wanted to play – and play now. She unzipped his jeans and he pushed them down off his legs and onto the floor. House worked his way down her body smothering her with kisses until he found his lips hovering over her soft moist centre. He gently blew cold air, sending shivers through her body and causing her to call his name. He teased her with his tongue moving at the top and then slowly down towards her core. Cameron began gripping at the sheets almost ripping them from the bed, "Oh, god Greg" she screamed breathlessly. He had her right where he wanted her almost at the edge but not quite on the brink. House began to kiss her inner thigh and then moved back up her body. Cameron was disappointed, he had her so close and then took it all away. As House towered over her she spun him onto his back and straddled his hips. "Two can play at that game" she said before gently moving off his body and placing herself in between his legs. She removed his boxers releasing his now straining mountain of excitement. Cameron didn't waste any time. She didn't start off slowly, with the tip taking him in a bit at the time. The first time her lips had contact with Mt. Gregory she took all of him.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed as she pulled back slightly. Cameron was having the desired effect , she had him right where she wanted him. Before he had time to recover she took him again. "Oh fuck!!!!" he yelled as he opened his eyes he could see Cameron looking back up at him. Her mouth still on his dick, that image itself almost sent him over. Cameron herself was finding the whole situation too arousing. She needed him and she needed him now. "If you don't stop that" House breathed hurriedly. "Things are going to end a little prematurely" he warned. She crawled back up his body letting her hair fall down around her shoulders and tickling him as she moved.

"I need you to do something for me" she whispered into his ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Anything" he replied back as he squeezed her buttocks. She gently took his throbbing erection in her hand and guided him inside her moist core.

"Fuck me" she begged. House thrust deep inside her filling every inch he could take. Cameron straddled his lap and House lifted himself up into a sitting position. "Oh, god yes!!" she screamed as she rode him closer to her own orgasm. She could feel the tingling and warmth building inside her as he gripped her ass and leaned her back slightly. He licked his thumb and began to circle her clit, looking into her eyes he could see them burning with desire he knew she was close. House's own orgasm was climbing from within it was now a race to see who could finish first although neither really wanted to. Cameron leaned into his chest crushing her breasts to his chest.

"Cameron" he moaned. "Your close?" he asked.

"Very……….uuuugggghhhh" she replied. He threw her onto her back and she locked her legs around his waist. He plunged into her as deeply and quickly as he could bringing him right to the edge. His leg was beginning to ache but he didn't care he kept fucking her and he wouldn't stop till she came. He felt her body quiver beneath him as her orgasm shot through her body. "Greg!!!!" she screamed as she shook beneath him. He threw himself deep within her as his own climax sent shockwaves through him before collapsing next to her. He wrapped himself around her body tightly wanting to savor the moment for as long as he could before the pain in his thigh took over.

"Now there's only one thing we have to do" he said trying to breathe normally.

"What's that?" Cameron asked trying to calm down.

"Get our bird back" he smirked.


	3. Chapter 4  You're Going Down

Chapter 4 – You're Going Down

The soft morning sun light broke through the window and fell onto the face of Allison Cameron. Stirring in her sleep she turned and rolled over to the man who lay beside her a protective arm draped across her waist. She smiled reflecting on the previous evening, their love making continued well into the early hours of the morning. Cameron buried herself deeper into his arms taking in his intoxicating scent as she closed her eyes again her exhaustion claiming her once more.

House awoke an hour later, looking down he saw Cameron nestled in his arms a small smile still evident on her face. A smile he had put there many hours earlier. His leg was aching, actually now it was throbbing. The aching started an hour ago and he held out as long as he could. Trying to move without waking her would be impossible. "Cameron" he whispered into her ear. She didn't move, her smile didn't falter as she laid there. "Allison" he whispered this time figuring he may have more success with her first name. She moved a little her head nestled further as she took in a deep breath a small moan escaping her lips. "Smurfette, time to wake up" he said a smirk spreading across his face.

"Not now Greg" she replied assuming he was waking her to continue the previous nights exploits. The pain in his leg was becoming worse and he really needed to get up and take his Vicodin.

"I need my Vicodin" he told her. He didn't really want to admit he was in pain but now he had no choice. Cameron's eyes shot open as she moved from his comfortable embrace and headed into the lounge room to grab his pills. She walked back into the room with his pills and a bottle of water. He swallowed the pills as she went to the bathroom and then returned to bed crawling in as gently as she could. She laid her head on his arm using it as a pillow as he waited for the drugs to work. "You didn't have to do that" he said.

"Do what?" she asked rolling over so she could face him.

"My pills" he replied as he rubbed his thigh encouraging the drugs to do their work.

"You're in pain" she pointed out.

"No sh!t" he said rubbing his leg harder. She ignored his smartass remark knowing it was just a combination of the pain and of – well just him.

"Well you weren't about to leap up and run get them were you" she playfully sniped back. The gentle humor of her joke made him realize he had maybe pushed it before.

"Ever get tired of making fun of the cripple?" he asked bluntly. Cameron pushed herself up and placed her left hand on the other side of his body her right hand near his head.

"You don't fk like a cripple" she smirked as she kissed him good morning his stubble tickling her chin.

Cameron was making coffee in the kitchen when she felt his arms wrap around her and kiss her neck. It was one of her favorite ways to be greeted by him. Constantly amazed by how quiet he could be, let's face it a man with a cane in a apartment with timber floor boards he always snuck up on her. "How do you do that?" she asked as she watched him steal the piece of toast from her plate and take a bite.

"Look this good early in the morning?" he quipped.

"No" she giggled as she turned and sat at the table. "Sneak up without a sound" she said.

"I have my silencer on" he replied as he poured himself some coffee and joined her at the table. He sat there observing her for a few minutes as she went about eating her breakfast, reading the paper.

"Any plans today?" she asked as she tossed him the sports section of the paper. House looked at her curiously. In his mind he could see his day of watching the game and drinking beer was slowing disappearing.

"Why do you ask?"

"Thought you might like to come shopping" Cameron said knowing he would hate the idea.

"Are you going underwear shopping?" he asked with a grin.

"No" she replied hiding the smile on her face.

"Do I have to go?" he asked.

"No" she replied back.

"Then I'll catch up on my soap" he said as he took another bite of her toast.

"OK" she said as she picked up her coffee and headed to the bedroom. "I'm going to have a shower" she said as she left. House got the feeling she was up to something but he didn't know what yet. She was acting very suspicious.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he leaned against the door of the bedroom.

"Shower, I told you" she snickered. House rolled his eyes.

"I know that, where are you going shopping?" he asked.

"Well, we need to eat so I'll go by the grocery store, we could use some new sheets on the bed seeing as mine don't fit and you only have two different sets" she explained as she gathered up some clothes to wear.

"OK, OK sorry I asked" he said. "You really thought I would want to go to those places with you?"

"I thought the proposition of spending all day with me would be too much for you to resist" she said. House walked over to her and trapped her against the bathroom door.

"You are incredibly intelligent, sexy, fun, caring, and have this thing you do with your tongue that drives me insane but I would not go through that hell which is designed to drive men to suicide" he smirked as he brushed his lips across hers. She locked lips with his and returned his kiss evolving it into something more passionate.

"Fine" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Then you can think about me all day why you stay here by yourself" she said as she turned and brushed up against him in just the right way.

"You think I can't go the whole day without you?" he questioned.

"I'll do your clinic hours for the week" she offered.

"Let me get this straight if I can manage to stay here all day and not go shopping with you, you will do my clinic hours this week?" he asked wanting to make sure he had it right. Cameron removed her t-shirt and turned on the shower.

"No phone, no text messages, no contact in any way shape or form from you" she laid out the terms of the deal.

"And if by some miracle you win?" he asked as he watched her strip her remaining clothes.

"You come shopping with me any time I say for the next month" she said.

"You're going down" House said as he shook her hand confirming their bet.

"Been there done that" she said as she closed the shower curtain on him.


	4. Chapter 5  '1 new message'

Chapter 5 – '1 new message'

Cameron finished getting dressed after her shower and went out into the lounge room to find House had situated himself on the couch watching Sunday morning cartoons. "Last chance" she said as she walked toward him and leaned down to kiss him goodbye. House kissed her back as he thought of how easy this bet was going to be for him to win. He pulled back from their kiss and playfully slapped her on the bottom.

"Get" he said with a smirk. Cameron stood up and turned heading out the door.

Cameron's first stop was at the mall. She walked into the large department store and headed for the bedding department. She hadn't even been gone an hour when she found what she was looking for. Cameron had searched the entire department for the brightest pink floral bed sheets she could find. The unbelievably bright pink and green matched in ugliness by the hideous flowers were sure to make House cringe. Pulling her cell phone from her purse she took a picture of the sheets and sent it to House.

House hadn't moved from the couch since Cameron had left almost an hour ago. His cell phone beeped alerting him to the new message, he picked it up and read the screen. '1 new message' it revealed. He opened the message and looked at the picture she had sent. House almost choked when he saw the disgusting looking sheets and the attached message.

'Aren't these sheets gorgeous, and they were only $300' the message read.

House thought about replying to the message but he remembered the terms of their bet. No phone calls, or text messages from him at all. This gave Cameron free reign to terrorize him all she wanted. He smirked and threw his phone down onto his lap and then returned his attention back to the TV.

Cameron wasn't too upset that he didn't respond to her message, she knew it would take more than a set of nasty looking bed sheets to get him to bite. She eventually settled on some sheets she liked and thought he would be able to live with. Next stop was the ladies fashion department, she already told House she wasn't going underwear shopping but there was no reason she couldn't try on some other clothes. Cameron picked a full length evening dress, another dress that stopped just above her knee with a nice revealing slit down the side. As she made her way to the dressing room she saw another outfit and picked that up also.

House was involved in his soap when his phone beeped again. Knowing it would be Cameron she better have something better in store this time he thought. He opened the text message first before looking at the picture. 'Does this make me look fat?' read the message. House cringed at the question every male would cringe at the question.

"She could only look fat if she was dressed in a sumo wrestling suit" he said to himself. He opened the picture portion of the message to reveal Cameron in a very flattering evening dress that hugged her hips like the dress was modeled on her own body. He felt a little twinge downstairs he smirked finding that he was enjoying this little game of hers. Cameron tried on the second outfit she had taken in with her, the dress showed off her legs and the plunging neck line gave just a hint of her cleavage. House was now anxiously awaiting another message from her, the TV played in the back ground but he wasn't really paying attention anymore. His phone beeped alerting him to another message and he grabbed at it quickly eager to see what she had in store for him next. The picture highlighted Cameron's cleavage in the plunging neckline of the dress she picked, her hand pulling the front of the dress down a little bit further to give him a better view of her breasts. House had an idea. He took his phone and dialed Wilson's cell.

"Hey House what's up?" Wilson asked. "Did Cameron kick you out?" he asked concerned.

"Why do you always assume that when I call you?"

"It's not that far of a leap given the screaming match the two of you had out front of my house lat night" he reminded him.

"Do me a favor" House said.

"I'll add it to the list shall I" Wilson quipped back.

"Send Cameron a text message for me" he told Wilson.

"Why don't you send it yourself?" he asked.

"This whole thing would go a whole lot quicker if you would just do as your told" House said.

"Fine," Wilson relented knowing House was right. "What do you want it to say?"

"Tease" House replied flatly."Just make sure she knows it's from me" he explained.

"Fine but one of these days you'll sit down and answer my questions" he said as he hung up.

Cameron was coming out of the dressing room when her cell phone beeped.

"It couldn't have been that easy" she thought. She looked at the screen '1 new message' it displayed.

Wilson: Message from House – 'Tease'.

Cameron grinned she knew she was getting to him and her last stop on the way home should clinch the deal.


	5. Chapter 6  Hilsons

Chapter 6 – "Hilsons"

Cameron headed towards what she hoped would be her final destination before House would eventually track her down. She knew she was on the right track when House had gone to the lengths of getting Wilson to send a text message to her on his behalf. She hoped this last store would seal the deal, Cameron didn't care about the bet so much deep down she was actually beginning to miss him.

House was pacing the hallway waiting for another message from Cameron. He was debating whether he should go find her or not. He was growing more used to having her around with him – granted it had taken him almost a year but he was opening up more to her by the day.

Cameron walked into the final store of her choice and began to wander up and down the aisles. Instead of breaking out her cell phone and snapping a picture to send to House she continued to explore and kept her cell phone in her pocket. She picked up a few items and examined them closely before placing them back on the shelf. She was enjoying browsing through the items they had an offer and had a strong suspicion she was going to add to her collection before she left.

House had increased the speed of his pacing down the hall. It had been over an hour since he had a message from Cameron. He was growing impatient, he wanted contact from her, he craved contact from her.

Cameron placed a couple of items on the counter and proceeded to pay for them. She looked at her watch and realized it had been about an hour and a half since she had sent House a message wondering what effect this was having on him. She grabbed her items from the sales assistant and went to her car. As she reached her car she turned and pulled her cell phone from her bag she turned and took a picture of the store she had just left. She sent the picture to House with a message attached.

House had finally given up on pacing the apartment and tried to distract himself by watching his soap. Why was her absence annoying him so much? She had been away from him before, they would go an entire afternoon at work not talking to one another, she would be in the lab running tests he would be going through the differential in his office. So why was today so difficult? He almost jumped when his phone beeped alerting him to a message. He picked up the phone and opened the picture message showing the sign of the shop she had been visiting. A smirk spread across his face as the picture revealed itself. He opened the accompanying message 'All this shopping is thirsty work, think I might head to Hilsons for a drink and play with my toys'. House took a deep breath, she was testing him and he was finding it hard to resist.

Cameron drove to Hilsons and ordered herself a drink. Taking a seat in a booth she happily relaxed and placed her bag on the table. She quietly wondered if House would cave and come meet her or hold out and she would end up doing his clinic hours for the rest of the week. While she had missed House over the day she thought time apart from him was healthy, she didn't know if he shared the same thoughts. He was just beginning to open up to her more and she to him, she didn't want this to be a sign to him that she was shutting him out. Cameron took a deep breath as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 7  Steak & Pasta

Chapter 7 - Steak & Pasta

House wanted to meet Cameron. Sure he wanted to win the bet too but he would suffer through clinic duty if it meant being with her. Or so he thought. How would she react if he didn't go find her? Would she be angry? Or would she be pleased that he had won the bet? Was this some sort of bet that had no real winner, like when your wife or girlfriend asks you "Do I look fat in this?" he wondered. He hated that this was happening to him, he couldn't think straight without her around. He grabbed his motorcycle jacket and helmet and headed out of the apartment.

Cameron sat in the booth she was thinking about her relationship with House when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she turned to face the mysterious figure behind her. House looked down at her as he sat in the booth alongside her. "You really are a tease" he said as the waitress came over and he ordered a beer.

"I know" Cameron admitted. "The bets off" she added.

"Why?" he asked curious.

"It wasn't meant to be like this" she said moving closer to him.

"You weren't meant to win?" he asked with a grin. She returned his grin as she tried to explain.

"I've been sitting here worrying myself that this is just going to push you further from me" she said. The waitress returned with House's beer and then left. House took a sip waiting for her to continue. "I love you but I think time apart is healthy" she almost whispered afraid of how he would react.

"Do you want to take a break?" he asked not making eye contact with her.

"No!" she answered immediately reaching out for his hand. "I just like the anticipation" she told him. "When I've been in the clinic or the lab all day I'm just thinking of how long it is till I get to see you again" she said as she squeezed his hand.

"Today, I have been thinking about you non stop" he told her. Cameron smiled as she felt reassured by his words. "I can't think straight when your doing this to me."

"I was trying to win a bet" she smiled.

"I would have done the same thing" he sighed.

"Well it's no surprise your rubbing off on me" she said as she leaned into him. "I especially like it when you rub up against me" she whispered into his ear. House turned to face her, his left hand disappearing underneath the table and finding the inside of her thigh.

His right arm snaked around her shoulder as he whispered into her ear. "So what did you buy me?" he asked. Cameron bent down to pick the paper bag up from under the table and handed it to House. He took the bag from her and peered inside. Cameron took the opportunity to caress his thigh and gently gave the base of Mt. Gregory a squeeze.

"This looks like fun" he managed to mumble more focused on the attention he was receiving from Cameron.

"I can't wait to try it" she whispered.

"Why don't we eat here and then go home and give it a go" House suggested. Cameron motioned for the waitress to come over.

"Can we get two more beers and a menu please?" Cameron asked. Cameron turned to face House and he raised his left hand cupping her face with his hand he drew her to him and kissed her. She returned his kiss with a deep passion - little did she realize that by not only tempting House all day she had also been teasing herself.

They sat snuggled together as they enjoyed their meals. House ordered a steak while Cameron had some pasta. She ate his steak as he ate some of her past and they simply enjoyed each others company. They were alone together and House seemed to truly relax and joke around with her. "So what did you say to Wilson to get him to send that message?" she asked as she finished a mouthful of his steak. House took a sip from his beer and placed it back down on the table.

"I just told him to send it, and by me explaining everything it would be longer time he would have away from Cuddy" House said simply.

"That was it?" she asked surprised at how quickly Wilson had caved.

"Cuddy is going through a hormonal pregnancy stage" House explained. "I'm surprised she hasn't told you" he said.

"That she constantly wants to jump Wilson, she did mention it actually" Cameron grinned.

"Well being any normal man he can't say no to her" House replied. Cameron glared at him. "Oh come on, I'm not going to jump her - but she is attractive" he admitted taking the final sip of his beer.

"She does have great breasts" Cameron smirked as she too finished her beer. House almost spat his beer across the table. "What?" Cameron asked innocently. "She does."

"It's just not like you to admit it" House said brushing her thigh again.

"Does that excite you?" she asked seductively.

"Your breasts excite me" he replied as he brushed his lips along her neck.

"Good answer" she said. "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 8 Race You To The Bedroom

Chapter 8 - Race You To The Bedroom

House followed Cameron home from Hilsons on his motorcycle. Cameron could see him in the rear view mirror and although he was wearing his helmet, the constant flickering of his headlight told her he was getting impatient. She admitted to herself that she was anxious to get home also, but wasn't going to tell him that. Finally she pulled into the car park in front of their apartment and found House already waited on the steps. "Took you long enough" he stated.

"I don't have a death wish" she smirked back at him making a joke about his riding.

"No you have a come fk me wish" he replied as he turned to put the key in the lock and entering the front door holding it open for her. As soon as he shut the door and helped Cameron inside with the rest of her shopping (yes he actually did help) he pinned her against the wall in the kitchen. He began pushing her t-shirt up her body and running his experienced calloused hands along her stomach. He devoured her lips with his own she was trying to speak but he didn't care, his only concern at the moment was tasting her and filling his need.

"House" she mumbled. He pulled back from her only to remove her shirt from her body.

"That's better" he said as he took in the beauty standing before him.

"House" she continued. "Stop for a second" she said. He placed both his hands alongside her face and looked into her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest and spoke to him gently. "It's been a long day and we both have work tomorrow, I just want to have a shower and go to sleep" she told him. House looked at her in shock. His face had the expression of a child seeing their puppy run over in the street. Cameron could hardly contain her laughter as she ducked underneath his arm and left a bewildered looking House watching her as she left. Once she was on the other side of the door she stopped and removed her bra. Composing herself she flung the bra around the corner and hit House square in the face. She peeked around the door keeping the top half of her body from his view. "I was kidding" she announced. "Race you to the bedroom?" she asked. House limped passed her tossing her bra back to her.

"Your right we should probably go to bed" he agreed with her. Now it was Cameron's turn to be shocked. He was trying to turn it back on her.

"Your right" she said as she brushed passed him and lead him down the hall way. House followed her closely.

"What the hell was going on?" he thought to himself. Just as he did so Cameron stopped abruptly in front of him pretending to pick something up off the floor. House was too preoccupied with his thoughts to realize she had stopped and walked right into her now exposed ass. She straightened herself and pushed off his groin feeling his excitement building at the mere presence of her near him. She went to walk away when she felt his arms curl around her and pull her back toward him. His right hand dived down beneath her jeans as his left hand pulled the stray hairs from her neck where he began kissing her. Cameron gasped at the touch of his hand beneath her jeans and moaned when he applied more pressure. He walked them forward to the bed before collapsing onto it. Cameron ripped off his shirt as he began undoing her jeans. He pulled them down her legs as she began removing his own jeans. As soon as he had disposed of her jeans he helped her pull his own jeans from his legs. His straining erection now free Cameron launched herself onto it like a woman possessed. Throwing House onto his back she began her attack on his chest torturing his nipples by squeezing them and then soothing them with her tongue. He watched the attention she was giving his body her mouth working lower and lower until she hovered above his now very hard cock. She kissed the tip of his penis reminding him of the way she would lovingly kiss his cheek at the hospital. He would now think of this moment every time she kissed him on the cheek. "That could be trouble" he thought to himself a smirk coming across his face. Cameron took him in her hand and began lightly stroking him kissing his length in between strokes. She took his tip in between her lips and House thought he was going to explode. He curled his hands around her biceps and moaned. Upon hearing him moan she looked up at him not taking her lips from the task. Hearing him moan and knowing she was the reason always excited her. As she continued she felt his grip on her arms tighten as his orgasm drew closer. He pulled her up by the arms and she fell onto his chest a wicked grin on her face. "You're not going to have all the fun" he grinned. He grabbed her hips and lowered her on top of his erection. He slid inside her with ease, the familiarity helped with the lubrication of her own excitement and they soon developed into a smooth flow. House reached up and fondled her breasts as she rode him moving slightly to allow him in deeper. "Oh…… fuck Cameron" he sighed throwing his head back onto the pillow beneath him. She brought her legs up around his back and pulled him forward so she was sitting in his lap her legs around his back.

"I want to see the look on your face when you come" she whispered huskily into his ear.

"Ladies first" he replied as she slowed her movements slipping out slightly and then back down onto him.

"I don't think you can wait that long" she replied as he sucked on her breasts.

"Maybe you need some help" he suggested moving his hands down her back and moving to her clit. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her back.

"Please Greg" she begged. He looked into her eyes, the begging he couldn't stand throw in the use of his first name and he couldn't deny her. She quickened the pace between them again sweat forming on their bodies as he neared his climax. His thigh was killing him but he didn't care, the endorphins would numb it for now he reasoned. He felt her muscles clamp around his cock as she sent him over the edge. "Oh…… god Cam" he screamed as he shot inside her falling back on to bed. She climbed off his lap realizing his thigh would be sore and snuggled against him kissing him sweetly as his breathing settled. She kissed him one last time as she moved to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Cameron stopped on the edge of the bed her back to him.

"Shower" she said simply.

"No you're not" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Cameron leaned against him she could feel the heavy breathing from his chest against her back. "You have never left my bed unsatisfied and you're not about to start" he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"I was satisfied" she tried to reason with him.

"No you weren't" he replied, moving his hand around her waist and sliding his hand between her legs opening them up a little further. "Lie on your back" he instructed. She laid on her back her head resting on his left bicep. He could see her face and she could see his as he moved in to kiss her she felt his hands raise her right leg and trail down her thigh. He slipped his fingers above her core and felt how wet she was. "You must have been close" he said as he moved his fingers around. Cameron's eyes were closed and she just nodded in response.

"You have incredible hands" she said as she enjoyed his movements.

"I am gifted." Cameron laughed as he again slowed and then quickened the pace. Cameron could feel the desire pooling in her toes and quickly rising through her body. House felt her quiver slightly beneath his touch signaling she was close. Her breathing quickened and she threw her head into the pillow closing her eyes.

"Uh ah" he said. "Open them" he told her. Her eyes remained shut, so he stopped. She smirked at him as she opened his eyes and he resumed. She moaned as he looked deep into her eyes and watched her face as he took her over the edge her entire body shook through her quaking orgasm.

"Oh…. Fuck Greg" she screamed as she collapsed onto the pillow finally closing her eyes. He wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her to him. "That was not necessary" she began. "But definitely welcome" she said.


	8. Chapter 9  Finally

Chapter 9 – Finally

The scent of Cameron's freshly brewed coffee greeted Foreman and Chase as they entered the main diagnostics office. "If you're here on time does that mean House is too?" Foreman asked as he looked around the office.

"Your kidding me right?" Cameron asked.

"Stranger things have happened" Chase remarked.

"Well not today last time I saw him he was in bed" Cameron said.

"Please don't finish that thought" Foreman pleaded with her.

"Do we have a case?" Chase asked. Before Cameron had a chance to respond Cuddy entered the office.

"You do now" she announced handed them each a copy of the file. "I assume House isn't here yet?" she said. Foreman, Chase and Cameron all shook their heads.

"He usually gets in around ten" Chase told her.

"Well he is getting earlier it used to be 11am" she said. "Go through the file you can get House up to speed when he gets here" she instructed. The three ducklings sat at the table and began going through the file.

House walked into the foyer of PPTH just before 11am. Wilson was finishing up in the clinic and walked over to greet him. "Care to explain what happened this weekend?" he asked as he walked in stride with House.

"Good morning to you to Jimmy" he replied.

"Since when do you care about saying good morning?" he asked. "So explain what went on between you and Cameron this weekend" he said. House stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"How's Cuddy?" he asked. "Still want to jump your bones every five minutes?"

"If this is the only hormonal issue we have during this pregnancy I think I can survive" Wilson grinned. The elevator arrived at the fourth floor and they both walked out into the hall. Wilson stopped at his office door. "House" he yelled out. House stopped and turned to face him as he stopped outside his own office door. He knew what Wilson was asking without even asking it so he told him what he wanted to hear which just so happened to be the truth.

"We're fine" he said. Wilson accepted his friends answer and headed into his office. House walked into his office and then into the main chamber where he could see his ducklings reading over a patient file. He limped into the office and Cameron got up to fix him so coffee. "What have we got?" he asked.

"23 year old female" Foreman began. "Came into the clinic."

"Oh great a clinic reject" House interrupted.

"Presented with cough, fever, unexplained weight loss and nausea" Foreman continued.

"Please tell me that after three years of working here under a world renowned diagnostician you three can identify a case of the flu" he snapped.

"She's had the symptoms for three weeks" Chase offered.

"OK a really bad case of the flu" House replied.

"Swollen lymph nodes indicate infection" Cameron said.

"Oh not you too" House moaned. "Who gave us this case anyway?" House asked.

"Cuddy" Cameron told him.

"If it was the flu do you think the patient would have made it this far, the doctors in the clinic would have sent her home and told her to rest" Foreman said.

"If you want to waste your afternoon diagnosing the flu go right ahead knock yourself out" House said as he stood up and limped to his office. "I have a date with my PSP" he said.

"I'll get a history" Cameron suggested.

"Chase and I will draw some blood" Foreman added. The three headed out the door to the patient's room as House threw his feet up onto his desk and took his PSP from his backpack.


	9. Chapter 10 Maybe House Was Right

Chapter 10 – Maybe House Was Right

Cameron finished taking the medical history of their patient and went to the lab to find Foreman and Chase who had left earlier to run some blood tests. She slid the door to the lab opened and walked inside. "Anything?" she asked as she sat down at the stool.

"Nothing yet" Foreman replied. "History tell us anything?" he asked.

"No" she began. "But we can add dizziness to the list of symptoms" she said.

"Maybe House was right, maybe it is just the flu" Chase suggested.

"There has to be something more for her to make it all the way to us" Cameron said.

"What is up with House anyway?" Chase asked. "He's been bitching for weeks because we haven't had a case now we have one he doesn't want anything to do with it" he said.

"Because this is not a case" House said as he limped into the lab.

"How the hell do you sneak up like that?" Chase asked.

"I ask myself the same thing" Cameron interrupted.

"You guys done looking for something that's not there?" House asked ignoring Chase's question.

"What do you care it's not like we have any real cases" Foreman said.

"No but my clinic hours are real" he replied. As he finished his sentence Cameron's pager went off followed by Foreman, and then Chase. They rushed to their patients room as quickly as they could leaving House alone in the lab.

"Patient is having trouble breathing" the nurse announced as the ducklings entered the room. The patient was sitting upright in the bed trying to breathe as deeply as she could. Chase took his stethoscope from around his neck and listened to her breathing.

"Decreased breath sounds" he announced to Foreman and Cameron. "Start her on oxygen" he instructed the nurse. After stabilizing the patient they returned to the diagnostics chamber. House was in his office playing his PSP.

"She has decreased breath sounds in her lungs" Cameron announced as she sat on the couch ignoring the fact House was still playing his game.

"She has pneumonia" House declared. "Nothing diagnostically brilliant about that" he said.

"Why did it just start to present now, she should have had it three weeks ago with the original symptoms started" Cameron argued.

"Mucus builds up on the lungs, makes the breathing more difficult" Foreman said.

"I've ordered a chest x-ray" Cameron said.

"Fine" House said shutting off his PSP. "Anyone hungry, Wilson's buying" he said as he headed out the door.

Cameron filled in at the clinic while waiting for the results of the x-ray. She had just sent an elderly woman out of the exam room when the door opened again.

"I'll call you when I'm ready" she said without turning to look and see who was behind her.

"Not even the hookers used to say that" House quipped as he hopped up onto the exam table. Cameron threw her pen down onto the table and grinned at him.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Get the results yet?" he asked as he pulled a red lollipop from his pocket and removed the wrapper placing it in his mouth.

"What results?" she asked playing with him.

"The chest x-ray" he said.

"Oh from the patient you say has pneumonia" she smirked. "Why are you so interested?" she asked.

"My charting is getting a little backed up" he quipped.

"Your charting has been up to date for the last three weeks" she retorted.

"I'm bored" he said simply. "Thought we could play doctors and nurses" he smiled.

"I still want my job here, if Cuddy catches us again she'll kill us" she told him. "Besides" she added getting up from her seat "I still need to go get the results." House lay down on the table and pulled a magazine over his eyes.

"Close the door on your way out?" he asked as he closed his eyes. Cameron took her file closing the door as she left. She placed it on the desk and grabbed the next patient file and called their name.

"Mrs. Johnson?" she called out. A young mother and her son approached her. "Dr. House will see you now" she said pointing them to the exam room.

Cameron went to check on the patient before heading back to the office. "Hi Molly, I'm Dr. Cameron how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Little better" she said. "A little hard to breathe though" she added. Cameron turned the oxygen level up on her mask. "Do you know what's wrong with me yet?

"We're not certain, we have some more tests to run" she told her. Molly nodded her head and raised her hand to scratch her arm.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Cameron asked. Molly continued scratching her arm.

"No thank you" Molly replied. Cameron looked at Molly's arm which she was still scratching. She took a hold of her arm and had a closer look at it.

"How long have you had this rash?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know why?" Molly asked.

"I'll get you some cream to put on it" Cameron said placing Molly's arm back down on the bed.

Back in the diagnostics office Chase and Foreman looked at the x-ray films. "Looks like pneumonia" Chase declared.

"Just when I thought we had a case" Foreman sighed.

"Where's Cameron?" House asked as he walked into his office a little annoyed.

"No idea" Foreman replied. "X-ray is back you were right it's pneumonia" he said.

"It's not pneumonia" Cameron announced walking into the office.

"Have your fun did we?" House asked.

"What fun?" Chase asked intrigued.

"Her sending me patients in the clinic" he said as he pointed his cane at Cameron.

"That is the point of the clinic, to see patients" Foreman said.

"It's not pneumonia" Cameron said again ignoring all of them.

"X-rays tend to say otherwise" Chase said as he took a seat in the chair.

"What type of pneumonia presents with a skin rash?" she asked defiantly.

"Skin rash?" Foreman asked.

"How long she had the rash?" House asked.

"She's not sure, but it wasn't there when I gave her a physical exam this morning" Cameron said.

"Could just be a reaction" Chase offered.

"To what antibiotics?" Cameron asked. "This is not pneumonia" she stated.

"Then what the hell is it?" Foreman asked.


	10. Chapter 11 Magic 8 Ball

Chapter 11 – Magic 8 Ball

"Could be auto immune" Cameron offered.

"Which one though" Chase said.

"Infection is more likely" Foreman chimed in. "Given that her fever is hanging around" he said. The ducklings had been discussing possible illnesses of their patient for the last hour. No matter what they discussed they couldn't agree on a diagnosis. House was in his office looking over the x-rays and the patient file. The three of them turned when they heard House walk into the main chamber and stand at the white board.

"Well?" he asked as he looked at them expectantly.

"Cameron thinks auto immune, I think infection" Foreman said.

"Don't you have an opinion?" he asked turning to Chase.

"Could go either way" he replied.

"How's the patient?" House asked.

"She's fine" Cameron replied. "Stable for the time being" she added.

"No new symptoms?" Cameron shook her head.

"Let's get out of here then" he said. "Not much else we can do tonight."

"I'll let the nurses know to contact us if anything changes overnight" Foreman said.

Cameron walked into the hospital with House along side her the following morning. Cuddy was shocked to see House at work on time for once. "How's your patient?" Cuddy asked as she walked with them to the elevator.

"Breathing" House replied. "Or at least I think he is I may not have heard my phone this morning, Cameron can get a little loud" he said as he slyly pointed his thumb in her direction. Cameron remained silent, now unphased by his remarks.

"You must have had one hell of a dream" Cameron finally said as they stepped into the elevator.

"So it's not pneumonia?" Cuddy asked.

"You knew it wasn't pneumonia when you gave us the case" House said.

"There was a chance it wasn't pneumonia" she replied. "What made you rule it out for sure?"

"Magic 8 ball" House quipped as he stepped into the hallway. Cameron rolled her eyes as Cuddy looked at her for help.

"Skin rash" Cameron answered.

"Keep me informed" Cuddy said as she headed down the hall. Cameron went about her usual morning routine, making coffee and checking House's email. Chase and Foreman walked in not long after a little surprised to see House there so early, they had just returned from their patient's room.

"Anything new?" he asked as they sat around the large glass table.

"Nothing" Chase replied. House took his coffee from Cameron and slowly sipped on it. Neither of them had slept last night. House was thinking about the patient and as a result tossed and turned most of the night. Cameron therefore didn't sleep much either, she ignored House's remarks about her being 'loud' because she was too tired to bother. She couldn't even be bothered telling Cuddy the truth that they hadn't slept together that morning.

"Draw more blood, test for lupus, is she still coughing up mucus?" House asked.

"Yep" Foreman answered.

"Collect a sample run a stain and culture, see if we can find out what we're dealing with before she can't breathe anymore" House instructed. The three ducklings hurried off to carry out the tests.

"How are you feeling this morning Molly?" Cameron asked as she sat by her bed.

"Sh!t actually" Molly grinned.

"Nausea still bothering you?" she asked. Molly nodded. "Dr. Chase is going to draw some more blood and Dr. Foreman needs to collect some of your mucus to test also" Cameron explained. Chase approached the other side of the bed and began to get the needle ready.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked looking at Chase.

"I'm drawing some more blood for testing, Dr. Cameron just told you" he reminded her.

"That's right" Molly said shaking her head. "Sorry."

"It's OK" Chase reassured her. After Chase and Foreman had collected the relevant samples they headed to the lab.

"Do you think she was just confused or is her memory becoming affected?" Chase asked referring to Molly's earlier behavior.

"Either way it shows neurological involvement which is not good" Foreman said.

It was lunchtime, House was in his office when Wilson walked in. "How's the case?" Wilson asked.

"Running some more tests" House replied.

"Want to get some lunch?" he asked.

"Not hungry" House responded. Wilson turned in his seat to look at the door behind him. House watched this unusual behavior.

"I walked into the right office, Greg House not hungry?" he questioned. "Either you had a fight with Cameron or this case is really getting to you" he said.

"Don't you have cancer kids to save?"

"OK, OK" Wilson resigned getting to his feet. "You know where to find me." As Wilson left House's office his pager went off. House hurried as quickly as he could to their patient's room.

Foreman and Cameron were trying to control their patients seizure as Chase prepared to administer some medication. "How long has this been going on?" House asked.

"Second one in half an hour" Foreman replied.

"And you only just page me now" House yelled.

"Well we were a little pre-occupied" Foreman snapped back. Chase fired the drugs into Molly's blood stream and they quickly took effect.

"What did the blood tests show?" House asked.

"It's not lupus, and we ruled out everything else we could think of" Cameron told him.

"One of you stay with her at all times" House told them as he limped out of the room.


	11. Chapter 12 Night Shift

Chapter 12 – Night Shift

It was around eight o' clock and Foreman was monitoring the patient while Cameron went to get something to eat. She stopped by the cafeteria and picked up a salad for herself and a Ruben for House. She walked into his office and placed his sandwich on his desk. He looked up to her acknowledging her act of kindness and turned back to face the whiteboard full of symptoms.

Cough

Fever

Weight loss

Nausea

Skin Rash

Confusion

Seizures

Fever

Decreased breath sounds

"Who's with our patient?" House asked.

"Foreman, for another couple hours then I'm going to take over" she told him.

"You took the night shift?" he asked.

"My turn" she replied. Cameron sat on the chair next to him and stared at the whiteboard as she ate her salad.

"How many seizures has she had now?" House asked.

"Another two since you saw her" she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Nothing….I….. I was just saying" she began.

"I don't need to babysit my patients, that's what you three are for" he yelled as he got to his feet.

"I never said you needed too" she yelled back.

"Bullsh!t" he said as he walked closer to the whiteboard. Cameron got up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"If you're going to be like this I'm not going to bother staying" she said storming out.

Cameron was in the doctors lounge finishing her salad when she saw Wilson walk in. "Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Just having dinner" she replied.

"Your not with House" he replied back.

"He needs some space" she told him. "This case is really getting to him, you know what he's like when he can't solve something" she said.

"Been there" Wilson said as he made himself a coffee. "How is your patient?"

"She's started having seizures" Cameron told him.

"Head CT?"

"Showed nothing, no tumors, no lesions" she said as her head fell back onto the couch.

"Are you going home?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"House wants one of us with her at all times and I scored the night shift" she began. "I have to relieve Foreman at ten o'clock."

"I'm going home in about fifteen minutes you can sleep on the couch in my office if you want" he offered.

"That would be good thanks" she agreed.

Cameron woke from her slumber and made her way to the patients room. Foreman was starting to fall asleep and she gently nudged him awake. "Hey" he said.

"Hey, go home and get some sleep" she said. "How's Molly?" she asked.

"She seized again" he told her. "If we don't work out what is causing these seizures soon she could end up with some serious damage. Does House have any ideas?" he asked.

"Nothing yet" she replied.

"Well have a good night, page me if you need me" he told her as he headed home for the evening.

Cameron was checking Molly's hourly observations when Chase came in with a coffee. He held it out to her and she didn't take it. "What?" he asked.

"Did you make it?" she asked.

"No" he laughed. "I bought it from the coffee shop out front." Cameron took the coffee from him and sat down on the chair. She inhaled the aroma of the coffee and took a sip.

"Thank you" she said.

"How was your night?" Chase asked.

"She had one seizure about six this morning, other than that quiet" Cameron said.

"I don't know whether that's good or bad" Chase replied.

"No new symptoms means no new clues to what this is" Cameron offered.

"But no more damage to her brain from the seizures is good too" Chase said. They looked over to the doorway where a rather disheveled (well more than usual) House walked in.

"Morning" Cameron said.

"Is she awake?" House asked.

"Yes" Molly spoke up. House walked over to her bed. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Dr. House" he replied. "You haven't told us everything" he said. Molly looked at him confused.

"I've answered all your questions" she told him. House began to barrage her with another series of questions, most of which she had already answered. After an hour she was beginning to grow tired.

"Ever done time?" House asked.

"No, what do you mean like prison?" she asked.

"Unless you actually no someone called time" he replied.

"What? No, not me" she said.

"What do you mean not you?" Molly stayed silent trying to avoid his question.

"Have you ever been to prison?" House asked again this time raising his voice. Cameron approached her and sat on the edge of the bed to try and reassure Molly.

"it's important that you tell us everything" Cameron spoke softly.

"You can't mention this to my parents" she begged.

"How old are you?" House interrupted. Cameron turned and glared at House.

"Molly it's OK" Cameron said as she squeezed her hand.

"My boyfriend he's in prison, I go see him twice a week" she told them. Cameron and Chase both looked at House.

"Draw some more blood and meet me in the lab" House ordered.


	12. Chapter 13 TB or not TB

Chapter 13 – TB or not TB

House was in the lab waiting for his ducklings to arrive. Cameron was first in the room. She took a seat near one of the many microscopes and started to prepare the slide ready for the blood sample Chase was taking from their patient. "Did you go home last night?" she asked.

"No I slept in the office" he replied. "Cameron" he began but was interrupted by Foreman entering the room.

"I got the page what's up?" Foreman asked as he walked into the lab followed by Chase.

"Give me the blood" House instructed. "TB" he said simply.

"Not all the symptoms fit TB" Cameron said looking over at House.

"I didn't say she had TB" House replied.

"Then why are you testing for it?" Foreman started to speak.

"I'm not" he joked.

"Care to enlighten us?" Foreman asked turning to House.

"The patient has been visiting her boyfriend in jail" House answered. The three ducklings waited for him to continue. House sighed before continuing. "What disease runs rampant through jails?"

"TB" Chase answered.

"But she has symptoms that can be explained by TB" Cameron told him.

"I didn't say TB was making her sick" House replied.

"So we're testing for random diseases to rule them out when we know they are not what is making the patient sick?" Foreman asked.

"Should be fun" House said. "It's better than the clinic."

"The TB weakened her immune system" Chase offered. House turned to him in shock as did Cameron and Foreman. "What?" he asked.

"Just didn't expect the answer to come from you that's all" he sniped. "Test will be a while, start the patient on broad spectrum antibiotics" he told them.

"We don't even know what she has" Chase said.

"I do" House replied. "Tell you what whoever guesses correctly before the results come back gets to not do my clinic hours for the rest of the week."

The three doctors were in the conference room reading through medical encyclopedias searching for the answer. House walked into the room with the test results in hand. He waved them above his head to draw their attention to him. "Times up" he said. "Foreman you first."

"Nothing" he replied. "Good you can do Wednesday" House said. "Cameron?" he asked.

"Tuberculosis" she offered.

"At least you had a go but you get Thursday" he said. "And last but not least mighty Mick Dundee."

"Some form of bacteria" he replied.

"And that gives me the entire week off" he concluded. "Did you start her on the broad spectrum?" he asked.

"Yes" Foreman told him. House placed the piece of paper onto the table and Chase lunged for it.

"Pulmonary nocardiosis" he read off the page.

"People who have recently had an organ transplant, prolonged steroid use, or suffer from emphysema are prone to the condition. Since Cameron's medical history revealed she had none of those conditions the result had to be because of the TB she contracted while visiting her boyfriend" House explained.

"How did that lead you to Pulmonary Nocardiosis?" Foreman asked.

"Pulmonary nocardosis can present with symptoms mimicking pneumonia" Cameron began. "In some cases the bacteria can go to the brain causing seizures and a skin rash" she said. House turned and walked towards his office. He stopped at the doorway when he heard Cuddy walk in behind him.

"Do you have a diagnosis?" Cuddy asked.

"Pulmonary nocardiosis" Foreman told her.

"Good, House clinic now" Cuddy said firmly.

"Foreman" House said. Foreman stood and shook his head.

"Today's Tuesday House" he grinned as he walked out of the room.

Cameron met House in the office as they prepared to go home for the day. "Stir fry OK for dinner" Cameron asked as she leaned on the desk.

"You're not pissed at me?" he asked.

"Why would I be pissed at you?" she asked in return.

"Because I yelled at yesterday" he said.

"You've yelled at me before" Cameron replied.

"But I wasn't sleeping with you then" he said.

"What makes you think you are tonight?" she joked. House's face dropped at the thought of not sleeping with her again tonight. She saw his hang dog expression and smiled. "I'm kidding." Cameron moved around to the other side of the desk. "I'm not taking our work home with us" she told him. "You have your process and I know you don't mean to take it out on us."

"Well not you, Chase and Foreman maybe" he quipped. Cameron placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She gently brushed his lips with her own before she slid her tongue into his mouth. House returned the kiss with passion. "I missed you last night" he said as he broke their kiss.

"Me too" Cameron said as she picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder. "Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 14 Soundproofing

Chapter 14 – Soundproofing

Wilson walked into his wife's office to find her asleep on the couch. Her shoes on the floor beneath her, her feet resting on the coffee table and papers scattered on her lap. Wilson snickered to himself, but then the concern set in. He hoped she would start to take it easy, and that the board would nominate the care taker dean of medicine as soon as possible. He placed his briefcase down and gently rubbed her shoulder to wake her. "Was I snoring?" she asked.

"No" Wilson smirked, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 5pm" he replied. Cuddy stood up and wrapped her arms around Wilson's neck. She drew his lips down to hers and kissed him passionately. Her hands roamed up and down his back as they were both lost in the moment and his hands soon mimicked her own movements. Her right hand trailed down beneath his waist and cupped his budding desire with her hand. "You just woke up" he stated.

"So?" she questioned.

"So, you just woke up five seconds ago and you want to jump me" he said.

"Most men wouldn't complain about their wives wanting to sleep with them" she pointed out.

"I'm not complaining" he replied.

"Good, now let's go home" she said as she packed up her things and took him by the hand. Wilson walked out with Cuddy hand in hand. Something was telling him he wasn't going to sleep much tonight – not that he cared.

Cameron took the bowl containing the stir fry she had made for them both and headed into the kitchen. House was on the couch watching Spongebob. She returned back to the kitchen with her own meal and then sat down next to him. They ate in silence, which Cameron found unusual. After finishing their meal she had had enough. "OK I give up" she said in frustration.

"What?" House asked.

"This" she gestured with her hands about the space in between them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"This silence" she continued.

""We were watching TV" he said.

"No you were watching TV" she told him. "Are you pissed at me? she asked.

"Why would I be pissed at you? If anyone should be pissed you should be pissed at me" he told her.

"Why would I be angry with you?" she asked.

"After the way I spoke to you today I'm surprised you're not more angry" he said.

"I told you, it was a work thing and it stays at work."

"So when we go to work tomorrow you're going to be pissed with me?" House jokingly asked.

"No, you yell at us all the time nothing is going to change that" she said. Cameron took the remote from his hand and placed it on the coffee table. She carefully climbed into his lap and placed her legs on either side of him. She placed a sweet slow kiss on his lips and began to gently nibble his ear lobe. "How can I convince you that I'm not angry?" she asked seductively a familiar glint in her eye. House's hand snaked up the inside of her top, she could feel his calloused hands on her skin and the excitement drove her wild.

"Take off your top" he instructed. Cameron leaned back a bit and removed her top in one swift move.

"Anything else?" she asked with a grin.

"Bra too" he replied as he leaned back into the couch and stretched his arms along the back of the couch. Cameron did as she was told and removed her bra. She could feel his excitement building beneath his jeans. "Play with them" he told her. Cameron didn't hesitate she moved her hands down to her nipples and began twisting them, her hands cupping her breasts at the same time. She moaned as she quickened the movements and let out a sigh when she felt House's hands rest on her thighs. He moved up to the button of her pants and undid it slowly sliding the zipper down. Her small waist fir perfectly into his hands and enabled his thumbs to reach down beneath her underwear and brush over the top of her most sensitive spot. He felt her shudder on top of him making himself harder and aching for her.

"Fuck me" she pleaded with him her head falling down onto his chest. She turned her attention to his chest and began to twist his own nipples causing him to moan. His fingers soon disappeared beneath her waist as he thrust one and then two inside her. Every time she squeezed his nipples he would thrust harder and deeper inside her now soaked centre causing her to squeeze even harder. It was a vicious cycle that they loved. "Greg, it's too soon" she said breathlessly. "I want you to come with me" she told him.

"Bed" he whispered his fingers sliding out of her and Cameron sighing at their absence. "Don't worry I'll replace them with something better" he smirked.

Cameron climbed onto the bed and waited for House to join her, climbing on top of her he looked deep into her eyes and found himself distracted. "How on earth did I end up with the gorgeous piece of ass in my bed" he wondered.

"Greg you OK?" Cameron asked.

"Never better" he replied as he kissed her lips and settled on top of her. He teased her with his tip, sitting at her entrance as his hands roamed across her body. He thrust himself inside her catching her unaware. They moved in a rhythm they had come to master, each of them knowing what would either prolong or quickly satisfy the other. Right now they would settle for the latter. The sound of his body slapping against hers and the sound of her moaning his name quickly enabled him to catch up to her.

"Greg, I'm close" she sighed. He pounded in to her harder and deeper.

"It won't be long baby" he replied in between breaths as he could feel his own climax building. Soon his climax scorched through his body as did Cameron's, both of them screaming the other's name.

"I think we may need to sound proof these walls" House said as he fell down alongside her. Cameron nestled in next to him her head resting on his chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't make me come so much" she snickered.

"You want me to stop doing that to you?" he questioned.

"Never" she replied.


	14. Chapter 15 Content & Staisfied

Chapter 15 – Content and satisfied

Wilson unlocked the front door of the home he shared with Cuddy and stepped inside. He placed his briefcase down on the floor and took off his jacket placing it on the hook by the door. "What would you like for dinner?" Wilson asked. Cuddy threw her arms around his neck and took his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands began to remove his tie as his hands travelled around her waist their lips in constant contact. He moved them towards the bedroom as she tried to move them to the couch.

"Couch is closer" she said briefly breaking their kiss before continuing her assault.

"Our bed would be more comfortable for you" he replied. Cuddy was always thankful that in even the most pressing situations he always looked out for her. Cuddy hesitated so Wilson swept her up in his arms and decided for her carrying her to the bedroom and laying her gently on the bed.

"I like it when you take charge like that" Cuddy whispered seductively.

"So I guess you'll love it when I strip you naked" he grinned.

"Can't wait" she replied. Wilson didn't disappoint her wasting no time in removing her clothes until she lay before him naked as the day she was born. Even three and a half months pregnant to him she was the most beautiful woman on earth.

"You look incredible" he declared as he removed his shirt and flung it to her, landing on her head. HE removed the rest of his clothes before climbing on the bed next to her.

"I bet you won't be saying that when I'm eight months pregnant" she said.

"I bet you won't want to jump my bones when your eight months pregnant either" he joked. "But I will find you beautiful no matter what" he told her. Cuddy pulled him to her and kissed him again her hands trailing down his back moving over his ass gently. Wilson's strong hands found their way down her neck and settled on top of her breasts. He gently squeezed them causing her to moan gently into his mouth. He moved his lips to her neck and left gentle kisses down her collarbone. She moved her hands to the front of his chest and quickly moved down below his waist. She took him in her hand and he sighed deeply at her soft touch.

"Just checking if you were ready" she smirked. Wilson smirked back as his own hands moved down in between her legs and pushed them apart. His slid his hand in between her legs and slid his finger inside her folds. Cuddy threw her head back in ecstasy, the touch of his hands on her hot centre made her want to explode.

"Just checking if you were ready" he smirked back.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. Wilson moved on top of her his kisses leaving a trail from her neck to her breasts. After paying her nipples attention with his teeth he moved lower down her stomach and beneath her legs. She parted them for him excited at where his directions were going. She had been lusting for him a lot since she had become pregnant but a lot of the time it was just about her desire to have him inside her. Tonight Wilson wanted to take his time and pleasure her, and Cuddy didn't mind at all. His tongue delved deep inside her as his thumb teased her clit. "Ohhh…… Jimmy" she moaned. She only called him Jimmy when they were together like this. At the hospital it was always Dr. Wilson or James and at home she just stuck with James. He loved it when she called him Jimmy. His right hand massaged her breast as his left thumb continued to circle her clit and his tongue dived in and out. The attention he was giving her body was bringing her close to the edge, she shuddered slightly her orgasm now incredibly close. She pulled him back up her body and captured his lips with her own, tasting her own juices still on his lips. She tossed them so she was now on top of him, her legs spread either side of him. He slipped into her with little effort her juices had coated her entrance and he fit her perfectly. She rocked backwards and forwards on his throbbing erection his hands holding her hips supporting her movements.

"Lisa, god you drive me crazy" he moaned. Lisa shuddered again as her orgasm threatened to erupt.

"Don't hold back" she told him.

"So close" he replied thrusting his cock deeper into her.

"Me too……" she began as her orgasm filled her sending her shaking all over his body. Seeing her writhe in ecstasy forced him over the edge and they both rode out their joy together. Once their breathing returned to normal Cuddy lay in Wilson's arms content and satisfied at least for now.

"So are you hungry now?" Wilson grinned.


	15. Chapter 16 The phone call

Chapter 16 – The phone call

The rest of the week in the diagnostics department went by without incident. Their patient was continuing to recover nicely and everything was going well for House and Cameron. They had settled into a nice routine the working week would come and go, normally socializing with Cuddy and Wilson on the weekend. House though thought otherwise. He was becoming bored with doing the same old thing time and time again. Cameron's mother would ring every second Sunday to check in with her daughter. She always called the same time 7:30pm after dinner but not too late to disturb their sleep she once told Cameron. Little did she know that House and Cameron often enjoyed fooling around on the couch after they had eaten dinner and if you had to ask House if he would rather her interrupt his sleep or his time with Cameron he would always say sleep. So when Cameron's mother rang the hospital Thursday afternoon to talk with her daughter, House was instantly intrigued.

"Dr. Cameron speaking" she spoke into the phone.

"Hi Allison, how are you?" her mother asked.

"Hi mom, I'm fine is everything OK?" she asked immediately concerned. She knew her mother's call pattern as well as House did and was surprised she was calling during the week let alone at the hospital.

"Everything's fine dear" she reassured her daughter. Cameron's mother was a politely spoken woman. Aged in her late fifties she had been married to Cameron's father for the past 35 years. They had a stable home life and marriage and both worked to put their kids through college. Cameron's mother was a secretary at a doctor's office – which is where Cameron's interest in medicine started to develop and her father, Bill was a teacher and football coach at the high school.

"That's good" Cameron said. "How's dad?" she asked.

"Your father's fine, I just rang to tell you I'll be in town this weekend and I thought it might be a good time to meet this new boyfriend of yours you've told me so much about" she said. Cameron froze on the spot, which was enough to draw House out of his office.

"Uhh, that sounds great mom, I'm sure he'd love to meet you" Cameron replied as she saw House cringe behind her. Neither of them had met each other's family yet and it was something they'd never really spoken about. House had spoken to Cameron's mother briefly when she had called previously but there had never been any formal introduction.

"And don't worry dear I've booked a room at a motel so I won't be in your way" she told her.

"Well we only have the one bedroom anyway" Cameron told her.

"My flight arrives Saturday morning at 10am" she said.

"OK I'll pick you up from the airport at 10am" Cameron said.

"Thank you dear, I'll see you then" She said as she hung up.

"Bye, Mom" Cameron replied. She turned around to see a look of devastation on House's face. "I guess you heard" she began.

"How long is she staying?" House asked as he slumped into the chair at the table.

"Only the weekend, and she's booked into a motel" Cameron told him trying to make the best out of the situation.

"Is your father coming too?" House asked.

"No just her, she didn't really say much on the phone" Cameron said trying to make the best of the situation. House stood up and limped back into his own office turning on the TV. Cameron followed him. "You're OK with this aren't you, I mean you were going to have to meet them eventually" she reminded him. House sat in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk.

"Parents never like me" he admitted to her.

"Does anyone?" she joked trying to lighten the mood. House smirked at her.

"I'm not going to behave differently" he warned. Cameron moved over and leaned on the desk near his feet.

"I don't expect or want you too" she said simply. "She will see that I love you and that you love me and that you make me happy and as long as her daughter's happy that's all that will matter" Cameron said. She walked over to him and placed her arms on either side of the arm rest on his chair. Lowering her head she kissed his lips and their kiss soon turned passionate.

"You're very convincing" House smirked.

"Really" she said with a smirk.

"I'm not totally convinced though" he said.

"Well I guess I'll have to work on you tonight then" she replied as she kissed him one last time and walked out of the room.

Cameron walked into the outer office and spoke to Cuddy's receptionist. "Hi Dr. Cameron" she greeted her.

"Hi, is Dr. Cuddy free?" Cameron asked, she couldn't remember her name Cuddy had gone through three assistants since becoming pregnant. The first one quit when House had yelled at her so that wasn't really Cuddy's fault. The second one quit when she sent a potential donor into her office and Wilson was inside with Cuddy in a compromising position. The third one was fired after she made a pass at Wilson at the hospital fundraiser.

"Yes, you can go straight in" she told Cameron. Cameron walked to the door and knocked waiting for Cuddy to respond.

"Come in" Cuddy replied. Cameron breathed a sigh of relief as she walked in and found Cuddy alone.

"Hey Lisa, are you busy?" Cameron asked.

"Just the usual paperwork, nothing that can't wait" she said as she placed her pen down.

"How are you feeling?" Cameron asked as she sat on the couch.

"Pretty good this morning" Cuddy replied getting up and joining Cameron on the couch.

"Wow, did you pop out overnight or what!" Cameron exclaimed shocked.

"Actually it was a little harder to get this skirt on this morning" Cuddy commented patting her stomach affectionately.

"You look great" Cameron told her.

"Thank you" Cuddy responded. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"It's not hospital business" Cameron began.

"That's good, I could use a break" Cuddy said before making herself comfortable.

"Can I ask you about House?"

"Are you two having problems?" Cuddy asked.

"No nothing like that I just wanted to know when you two were dating, did he ever met your parents?" she asked nervously.

"They hated him," Cuddy said bluntly. "First time they met him they hated him, in fact I think my whole family did" she recalled.

"Oh" Cameron sighed.

"Have they spoken to him on the phone at all?" Cuddy asked.

"My mum has only briefly" she told Cuddy.

"And how did that go?"

"OK I guess, my mom said he sounded nice" Cameron remembered.

"Are you sure she was speaking to House?" Cuddy joked causing Cameron to smile.

"I just want them to like him" she admitted.

"And if they don't?" Cuddy asked.

"Then I guess we'll deal with it when it happens, right now I don't want to think about it" Cameron said.

"Well I hate to say it but you've obviously been thinking about it, because you're here talking about it" Cuddy pointed out.

"I love Greg, I kind of saw us spending the rest of our lives together" Cameron said mostly whispering the last part.

"It's not the end of the world if your parents don't like him" Cuddy tried to reassure her. "Mine still hate him just not as much."

"Yeah but you married Wilson" Cameron smirked. "And they love him."

"Your mom will see how much he cares for you and what he does for you and most of all that he makes you happy, all parents want in life is for their children to be happy" Cuddy said. Cameron laughed as she heard her own words in amongst Cuddy's advice.

"That's exactly what I told him" Cameron told Cuddy.

"Maybe you should take your own advice" Cuddy suggested. "So how did House react to the news of your mother coming to visit?"

"He's a little annoyed I think at the short notice, I think he's going to use it as an excuse to get out of clinic duty" she warned her.

"How is your mothers visit affecting his ability to go to the clinic?"

"Apparently he is already under too much stress and the clinic patients may push him over the edge" she smiled.

"Looks like I'll be dragging him there myself" Cuddy sighed as she sat down behind her desk and continued her paper work.


	16. Chapter 17 Plans

Chapter 17 – Plans

It was early Saturday morning around 7am when Cameron's alarm went off. She opened her eyes and rolled over to look at House who was still sleeping next to her. She stared for a few minutes and then crept out of bed. House felt her move "What are you doing it's Saturday?" he asked still half asleep.

"I have to pick my mom up from the airport his morning" she reminded him.

"Not for another three hours" he replied.

"Well if you had let me clean last night like I wanted to instead of dragging me to bed I wouldn't need to be up this early" she smirked as she took some clothes from her the wardrobe.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night, in fact if my memory serves me the only thing you were asking for last night was more Greg please and harder, harder" he repeated in his best imitation of Cameron. Cameron grinned as she flung a t-shirt in his direction hitting him in the chest. "Hey that's abuse you know."

"So is tormenting your girlfriend the morning her mother is coming to visit and meet her boyfriend for the first time" she warned him.

"Yeah but I'm a cripple people will side with me" he joked. Cameron turned her back on him and headed into the kitchen. House reluctantly got out of bed and followed her to the kitchen where she was putting on a fresh pot of coffee. He limped up behind her and snaked his long muscular arms around her shoulders allowing them to slide under her neck. She placed her hands on his arms welcoming the contact. "Come back to bed" he suggested.

"I have too much to do" she told him.

"We have Wilson's cleaner come in once a week, what are you going to do that she didn't?" he asked.

"I just want to touch a few things up" she told him.

"Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" he asked as he lowered his right hand to cup her left breast.

"Do you ever tire of sex?" she asked while he continued touching her breast, although now he was kissing her neck as well.

"Not with you" he whispered seductively.

"Well it will have to wait" she said as she moved from his hold. House sighed and hung his head before limping back down the hall. Cameron followed him heading back to the bathroom. House slumped back onto the bed and returned to sleep. Cameron had a shower while House continued to sleep. She returned to the kitchen and wiped down the benches and swept the floor. She then went into the living room and gave the coffee table and piano a quick dust. After placing the cleaning supplies back under the kitchen sink she walked back to the couch with her coffee in hand and sat down. It was just after 8:30am and she had a little time to relax before having to leave for the airport. As she sat on the couch she suddenly leapt to her feet. She placed her mug down on the coffee table and began rummaging through the cushions on the couch she pulled them off the couch and flung them on to the floor. House had woken from his sleep and was standing in the lounge room watching her.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a grin as he watched her.

"Just making sure" she replied.

"Making sure of what?" he asked confused and slightly amused at the same time.

"That my mother doesn't find this" she said holding up a pair of House's boxer shorts and her bra.

"Hey I've been looking for those" he announced as he moved to the front of the couch and helped Cameron put the cushions back on. She handed him both garments as she sat next to him.

"You want some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied. Cameron got up and made him some coffee bringing it back to him on the couch. House had turned the TV on and was watching Sponge Bob. She nestled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He could tell she was tense about her mother's visit, but he wasn't entirely sure it was because her mom was meeting him for the first time. "So are you bringing your mom back here after you pick her up?" he asked.

"I figured I'd take her to the motel and get her checked in" Cameron began. "And then I thought I might take her shopping and have some lunch" she added.

"So when do I get to meet her?" House asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Tonight, I thought we could go out to dinner" she suggested.

"I'll come back here around 5pm with my mom and we can have a couple of drinks before we go out to dinner" she said. "Is that OK with you?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied. House knew how much this meant to Cameron that things go well and he was not about to ruin it. He was going to have to be on his best behavior tonight.


	17. Chapter 18 Arrival

Chapter 18 – Arrival

Cameron got dressed and left for the airport a short time later, she wanted to make sure she beat any traffic and not be rushed to make it to the airport on time. She parked easily enough and then headed inside the terminal. All the while walking through the busy terminal she couldn't help wondering why her mother had made a visit out here to see her and on such short notice. Not to mention her mother was coming without her father. 'Maybe he was sick?' she thought to herself. Maybe they needed her medical help. But if that were true then why didn't her dad come too, unless he was too sick to travel. Cameron pushed the negative thoughts out of her mind and made her way to the arrival's gate. Cameron's mother made her way off the plane, she was about the same height as Cameron had dark brown hair cut short and shaped to her head. She wore a pair of black trousers and a burnt orange sweater and pulled a rolling suitcase behind her. Her eye's the same piercing blue green eyes as Cameron lit up when she saw her daughter.

"Allison!" she yelled waving to her. Cameron immediately saw her and rushed to her.

"Mom, how are you?" she asked hugging her tightly. Cameron's mother returned the hug pulling back to look at her daughter.

"I'm great, let me have a look at you" she said as she looked her daughter up and down. "Have you been eating properly dear?" she asked.

"Yes mom" Cameron said rolling her eyes a trait she had picked up from House.

"Don't roll your eyes dear" her mother said. "Now where's this man of yours?"

"We're going to catch up with him later, I thought we could check into your motel and then go shopping and have some lunch – it will give us a chance to catch up" she declared.

"Sounds great" her mom agreed.

After checking into the motel and freshening up a little Cameron and her mother made their way to a local mall. They passed a baby shop and Cameron's mother was a little shocked when Cameron stopped to look in the window. "Do you need to tell me something dear?" she asked somewhat hopefully.

"No mom," she began rolling her eyes again. "I was looking for things for Lisa and Jimmy's baby" she told her.

"Oh that's right how far along is she now?"

"About four months" Cameron replied. They continued looking around a few more of the shops before stopping for lunch. They discussed all the usual chit chat during lunch. Her mother filling her in on how her brother was going in his life, about all the neighborhood happenings back home that Cameron had missed out on. Before long the frustration got to Cameron and she couldn't contain it anymore. "How's dad?" she asked. "Is he OK?" Cameron's mother hesitated a little before answering.

"He's fine dear, just busy with work" she answered.

"You would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you, I can help Greg is one of the world's best if not the best diagnostician" she told her mom.

"He's fine dear, we both are" her mother reassured her.

"Then why did you come all this way?" Cameron asked confused.

"I just wanted to see you that's all" she replied.

"That's all?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes that's all, do I need a reason?" she asked.

"No," Cameron answered still not convinced. They continued their lunch chatting about everything before Cameron took her mom back to the motel to let her rest before they went out for dinner that evening. As Cameron walked her mom to her room she stopped outside the door. "I'll come back and pick you up around 5pm and we can go back to my place so you can meet Greg before dinner" she announced.

"Don't be silly dear I'll get a taxi" she replied.

"Mom I can come and get you it's no trouble" she told her.

"Just give me the address and I'll meet you there a 5pm" she said.

"OK" Cameron finally agreed and wrote the address down on a bit of paper and handed it to her.

Cameron headed to the grocery store before making her way home to House. She was still none the wiser as to why her mother was there but she knew there was a reason behind it.


	18. Chapter 19 Whipped

Chapter 19 – Whipped

House had been wandering around the halls of his empty apartment when his phone rang. He figured he'd just let it go through to the machine. "House, it's me answer the damn phone" Wilson said. "Come on House pick up" Wilson said continuing to grow impatient. House limped over to the phone and picked it up.

"What?" he asked.

"Good morning to you too" Wilson joked.

"You rang me you should have expected this response" House quipped.

"True" Wilson replied. "Allison's mom arrived yet?" he asked.

"That's Cameron to you and no she and Allison are going to have lunch and go shopping she gets to meet me later" House told him.

"So you want to come over and watch the game?" Wilson asked.

"That depends is your missus going to jump you every five minutes?" House asked.

"She's catching up on some paperwork at the hospital" Wilson replied somewhat relieved himself.

"Alright see you in half an hour" House replied and hung up the phone.

An hour later House arrived at Wilson's house and let himself in. "I've really got to lock that door" Wilson commented to himself.

"Why your girlfriend stashed out back?" he asked.

"No just the wife" Cuddy answered as she walked down the hall and into the lounge room.

"I see the twins are enjoying motherhood" House quipped as he looked at Cuddy's breasts. "No wonder Jimmy boy has been ditching me for lunch" he smiled.

"If you keep those comments up it won't be long before Allison ditches you too" Cuddy grinned at him. Wilson looked at House.

"What?" he asked.

"How come you let her call her Allison?" Wilson asked confused.

"Because she never had a McDreamy moment with her" he fired back.

"Maybe I did" Cuddy chimed in causing both the boys to turn to her stunned looks on their faces. "Oh, come on that was too easy" she said as she gathered her brief case. Wilson was the first back to reality.

"Remember two hours and that's it" Wilson reminded her.

"Yes, James I'll be home in two hours" she replied childishly. He walked her to the door and she snagged her arm around his waist. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss causing little Jimmy to stir. "Down Jimmy" Cuddy grinned at him seductively feeling his mounting pressure building. "Bye House" she yelled over his shoulder.

"Bye cuddles" he said. Wilson sat down on the couch next to House. "And your complaining about sleeping with her?" he asked.

"I'm not complaining" Wilson began. "It's just sometimes it feels like she's just using me for sex" he continued.

"Boy, Wilson you really are turning into a girl" House commented. "I could only hope Allison is like that when she's pregnant.

"You've thought about that?" Wilson asked intrigued.

"About what?" House asked.

"Alli… Cameron pregnant with your child" he pointed out.

"I did when she miscarried" he said solemnly. Wilson now regretted bringing it up at all. He hated bringing up those memories for his friend.

"How's she coping with Lisa being pregnant was she upset?" he asked.

"At first it just bought the memory back, but now she's happy for the two of you. She knows how long Cuddy has wanted a child and she's OK" he told him. Wilson knew it was time for a change of subject.

"So are you worried about meeting her mom tonight?" he asked.

"Nope" House replied.

"This is Cameron's mom were talking about, it's going to be looking into the mirror in twenty, thrity years time" Wilson remarked.

"Did that bother you when you met Cuddy's mom?" House asked.

"Come on, you've met Cuddy's mom" Wilson smiled. Cuddy's mom was very attractive for her age, and it was easy to see the apple did not fall far from the tree in Lisa Cuddy's case. "Want a beer?"

"Sure" House agreed, "But I've got to be home by four to meet Allison" he told Wilson.

"Whipped?" Wilson asked.

"Every night" House grinned,"every night."

House arrived home around ten after four. Cameron was in the kitchen unpacking groceries. "Thank god you're here I was just about to call you" Cameron said ushering him down the hall.

"I was with Wilson" he said as he sat on the bed.

"I should have guessed" she huffed. "Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"I had two beers what's with the interrogation?" he asked.

"My mother is going to be here in less than an hour" she said as she hurried around trying to get him into the shower. House limped into the bathroom behind her and took off his shirt.

"You could always join me" he suggested as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I've already had mine" she replied as his lips crushed onto hers. Momentarily giving into him and his forceful yet welcome touch on her lips she felt his hands trail down her back. "Shower now" she pulled back leaving him standing alone in the bathroom.

Cameron began knocking on the bathroom door about ten minutes later. "Hurry up Greg" she yelled through the door.

"I'm sorry" he announced as he entered their bedroom. "It was a little _hard_ for me to get going in there" he replied.

"Hard I believe, little not so much" Cameron smirked. House looked down to the pile of clothes laid out on the bed for him.

"Are you dressing me now?" he asked.

"This shirt makes you look incredibly sexy" she smiled at him.

"Yeah and I really want to jump your mother too" he joked.

"But I want to jump you" Cameron grinned with a wicked look in her eye.

"So your theory is I wear this shirt so you can think about ripping it off me all evening, are you sure that's the way you want to go?" he asked.

"Your right, you know what you decide" Cameron said getting frustrated with herself. "This is ridiculous I'm doing exactly what I told you not to do I'm trying to change you" she threw herself down on the end of the bed. House snickered a little before sitting next to her.

"You are so hot right now" he whispered into her ear.

"Greg" she sighed.

"Sit up" he told her. "Relax, OK forget everything that Cuddy and Wilson have told you about me when I met their parents. Tonight is different because tonight is you and me" he reassured her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now get out of the room I have to change" he instructed.

"You've never kicked me out of the room when your changing before" she smirked as she walked to the door.

"I'm not responsible for my actions if you stay" he smirked back. And with that Cameron closed the door.


	19. Chapter 20 Introductions

Chapter 20 – Introductions

House emerged from the bedroom wearing the clothes Cameron had picked out for him. She turned to look at him when he entered the room looking him up and down. "So do I pass?" he asked with a smirk.

"You look very handsome" she told him. Cameron continued fussing around the apartment making sure every little detail was perfect. House stood there and watched her amazed at all the little rituals she was going through. He sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV throwing his feet up on the coffee table. Cameron watched what he was doing and went over to him placing his feet back down on the floor.

"Come here" he said grabbing her hand all pulling her down to sit next to him. Reluctantly she sat down. "Relax OK, the apartment Is fine, you look incredible just take a moment and breathe" he told her.

"Your right" she said slumping into his chest. "Do you love me?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I need to know" she replied.

"You already know" he told her.

"I like hearing it from you" she said. House wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He lowered his lips to hers gently teasing her before laying a soft kiss on her lips. His hands moved down her thigh as he continued to kiss her. Each kiss turning more passionate, House's hand moved to the hem of her dress and slowly lifted it, his hand desperate to touch her skin. Cameron removed her hand from his waist and pushed his out from under her dress. "My mother's going to be here soon" she told him.

"I'm bored" he replied with a grin.

"And I don't want to explain to her that my boyfriend is having a cold shower because he started something he knew he couldn't finish" she warned him.

"It's just a little preview for tonight" he said hopefully. Cameron took his hand that was under her dress and placed it in his lap. They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes, House keeping his hands and lips to himself, Cameron nervously fidgeting beside him. The silence was broken when there was a knock at the door. Cameron got up smoothed out her dress and headed to the door.

"Hi mom, you look great" she told her as she opened the door allowing her mother inside.

"So do you Allison, although a little more meat on your bones would go along way" she replied. As they made their way over to the couch House stood up.

"Mom, I want you to meet Greg" she said nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cameron" he said as he took her hand in his and gently kissed the top of it. Cameron was shocked but none the less moved on.

"Please call me Anne" she told him as she looked him up and down.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked her.

"Wine will be fine" she told him.

"Allison dear would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, wine is fine" she replied. House turned back towards Cameron's mother.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, please have a seat" he said gesturing towards the couch. Cameron sat down with her mother while House went and got their drinks.

"He's very charming Allison" her mother began. "And handsome too" she said.

"He sure is handsome" Cameron replied. "Although charming is not a word often used to describe him" she whispered to herself.

"This is a nice apartment" Anne commented.

"Thank you, a lot of the furniture is Greg's but I added a few things when I moved in here" she said. House returned with their drinks and handed them to the Cameron women. He then returned to the kitchen for his own drink before joining them.

"So Greg" Anne began. "What exactly is Diagnostic medicine?" she asked. House took a sip of his drink before responding.

"Depending on what sort of doctor you go to with your symptoms you're always going to get a diagnosis attached to their field. If you go to an Oncologist you're going to have cancer, if you go to a cardiologist you'll have a heart problem" he explained. "Come to us, we don't care where your problem is we'll cure you regardless" he said. Cameron was shocked at his reasoning, normally he just said patients came to him because the other doctors were too stupid to figure it out.

"It sounds very interesting" Anne replied.

"It has it's moments" Cameron said as she looked at her watch. They finished their drinks with the usual chit chat and then headed to the restaurant.

The restaurant House had booked for them was the restaurant where he and Cameron shared their very first official date as a couple. As House greeted the Maitre' D they were ushered to one of the best tables, House tipped him and they all sat down. As the waiter approached and took their order for the evening he accidentally knocked a glass of water across the table and onto House's leg. "I'm terribly sorry sir" the very nervous young man said.

"No problem" House replied, as Cameron's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't believe how well he had taken it. Normally he would have demanded the waiter be fired on the spot. The terribly embarrassed waiter fled to the kitchen as House excused himself to go clean himself up. As House made it into the rest room he began to curse the snotty nosed little brat as he described him. "Great" he mumbled. "Not only do I have to sit through three courses of dinner being polite I now have to do it with wet pants" he said. House dried himself off as best he could under the hand drier and returned to the table.

After their entrée, House noticed a lady making her way around the room selling roses. She approached their table and asked him if he would like to buy any. House took two roses out and presented them to Cameron and her mother. "Two beautiful roses for two beautiful ladies" he grinned.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick" Cameron whispered.

"Oh, it's beautiful thank you Greg" Anne blushed slightly. Cameron wanted to crawl under the table and die. This was not the Greg House she knew and fell in love with. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Anne asked as she headed to the ladies room. Cameron turned and glared at House.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with House?" she snapped.

"What?" he asked.

"This, whole charade what are you doing?" Cameron asked frustrated.

"Making this evening go a whole lot easier for you" he replied.

"By lying to my mother?" she questioned him. "I want her to meet the Greg House that I know, that I fell in love with" she said simply. "Not this….." she failed to finish.

"This what?" he asked curious.

"It's like a Wilson version of you only lamer" she remarked. House laughed at her reference. "I swear to God if you don't behave more like yourself" she began.

"You don't believe in God" he pointed out.

"I believe in you sleeping on the couch" she warned him.

"For being nice?" he asked amused.

"Please just be yourself" Cameron whispered as her mother returned to her seat. "Gradually" she whispered.

The dinner course came and went without incident and House had pretty much remained quiet. Their dessert arrived and the conversation sparked up again. "So Greg, where did you grow up?" Anne asked.

"Oh shit" Cameron thought. House hated talking about his childhood even to Allison what he had told her he hated to relive.

"I grew up all over the world, mostly the States but we spent some time in Asia and Egypt" he replied.

"Army?" Anne asked.

"My father was a marine" House grimaced.

"Do your parents live near by?" she asked.

"No" House replied. "Thank god" he thought to himself. "They live out east" he said. As the waiter came over and asked them if they would like anything else House just asked for the bill. As they headed outside to the car Cameron returned to the restaurant after leaving her coat inside. House and Anne stood on the side walk waiting for Cameron to return. House couldn't help himself he had to ask. "So did I pass?" he asked.

"You weren't the reason I came out here Greg" Anne replied. "Although it was nice to finally meet you" she added.

"Then why did you fly all the way out here for the one night?"

"I need" she hesitated. "I need to tell Allison something in person" she said. "But I don't want to ruin this evening it's been wonderful."

"She knows something is up, that you didn't fly out here for no reason" he told her.

"I haven't mentioned anything" Anne replied.

"Your daughter is an excellent doctor" House began. "Part of our job is being able to assess human behavior, when something's not right. She didn't even have to see you to know something was wrong" he concluded.

"She's always been smart" Anne said.

"Then do the right thing, and whatever news you have to break tell her" House asked. Cameron returned from inside the restaurant and rejoined the two of them.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked.

"Yes dear, let's go" Anne replied hoping into the car. House grimaced clutching at his leg in pain.

"You OK?" Cameron asked.

"It'll be fine" House replied "Just too much sitting" he told her.

"How about I drop you off first then take mom back to her motel" Cameron suggested. House nodded knowing that his plan would work. His leg was sore yeah but not too bad. He popped a couple of Vicodin and slipped into the passenger seat.


	20. Chapter 21 Talking

Ch. 21 - Talking

House began the drive back to their apartment. It was decided as they left the restaurant that Cameron's mother, Anne would join House and her daughter for coffee. House and Anne sat at the dining room an awkward silence floated over them. "Allison really cares for you" Anne stated. House looked up at her. "She always has, she always spoke highly of you whenever we talked" she continued.

"I didn't deserve it" he replied.

"She can see in you the good - what other's can't" Anne explained. "And I think I saw it tonight too" she grinned slightly.

"It was the wine" House joked.

"Do you love my daughter?" she asked.

"Yes" House replied without hesitation. Cameron walked into the room and placed the coffee down in front of her mother and of House. She then returned with her own cup and sat down.

"Allison, dear I, I think you know I didn't come out here just to catch up" she said.

"I thought you had something on your mind" Cameron admitted as she sipped her drink. Cameron sat along side House at the table her mother on the opposite side.

"There's no real easy way to say this" she began, pausing to take a sip of her coffee.

"Mom you can tell me anything, it will be OK" Cameron reassured her. Anne took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your father and I have separated" she announced. Cameron was shocked to say the least. Her face went white, and she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. House wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed them tight.

"What happened? Why?" Cameron questioned.

"His daughter came looking for him one day" Anne said wiping the tears from her eyes. The wounds of the pain he caused her were still to fresh.

"What do you mean daughter?"

"A young lady a couple of years younger than you knocked on my door one afternoon looking for your father" she explained. "When your father come home I confronted him about it with his 'daughter' and after she left he confessed everything" Anne began to sob softly.

"What do you mean everything?" Cameron asked. "What else is there?"

"He's had another family for the last twenty years" she said. Cameron stood up furiously pacing up and down.

"How could that be?" she asked in disbelief.

"He traveled" Anne said. "He said he fell in love with her that he loved us both."

"How could he lie to you, to all of us?" Cameron asked the tears now freely flowing.

"I don't know" Anne said wiping her eyes. House got up to go over and comfort Cameron. She had always loved and respected her parents and spoke of them both fondly, House could see this was shocking her to the core. Cameron pushed his arms away from her and he stood back not wanting to upset her further.

"When did this happen?" Cameron asked turning to her mother.

"A couple of months ago" Anne told her.

"And you're just telling me now!" Cameron yelled. "We spoke only a month ago, and you wait until now to tell me, you lied to me!!" she screamed.

"I didn't know how to tell you!" she screamed back. "You've always been daddy's little girl" she continued softly.

"It's late you should go you have an early flight in the morning" Cameron said. Anne looked over to House and then back to Cameron who would not look her in the eye. House picked up his keys and walked over to Cameron.

"I'll drop your mother back at her motel, and come straight back" he whispered to her forcing her into a hug which she reluctantly accepted. Anne and House walked out of the apartment the door shutting behind them.


	21. Chapter 22 Decisions

Chapter 22 – Decisions

House arrived at the motel and walked Cameron's mother to her room. He was anxious to get home and see her, and he sped most of the way home. He walked into their apartment and saw her sitting in the same chair she had occupied earlier that evening. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Your mother's at her motel" he told her softly. Cameron nodded. House had been gone for about half an hour. For that time she had been by herself – alone with just her thoughts. "Do you want a drink?" House asked her as he made his way to the kitchen. Cameron held up her glass and swirled the amber liquid around. House noticed the bottle was a little emptier than when he had last left it. He grabbed the rest of the bottle and a glass and headed back to the table where Cameron was. She threw her head back and finished the rest of her drink as House sat beside her. He filled his glass and then hers. He didn't know what to do next. He knew she would want to talk but he didn't want to push her either. That and not knowing what he should say pretty much ensured the silence that followed. If House's mum had come to him and said she and his father were separating House would have been over the moon. But this wasn't House, Cameron loved her parents. She always spoke of the stable upbringing she had and the love and affection her parents showed not only between themselves but to their children also. No one could care as much as Cameron did without being in a stable loving home environment. Now Cameron's whole world had been shattered, bought down to earth with a thud. House grabbed the half empty bottle of Jack and limped to the couch, once there he motioned for Cameron to join him. She got up and sat next to him lifting her legs up next to her leaning into his chest. "Twenty six years" she began taking a sip. House held her closer to him. "He had an affair, well it wasn't really an affair it was another life for twenty six years" she stated.

"How do you know?" House asked. Cameron glared at him. How dare he question her now at a time like this.

"My mother thought she was a couple of years younger than me, I was twenty eight this year" she said. "Are you going to take his side?" she asked angrily.

"I only care about you and what you're thinking" he replied softly pulling her back to him. Cameron returned to the position she was in previously.

"I hate him" she said spitefully. "And I hate her" she added.

"She was afraid to tell you" House said.

"She acted like nothing was wrong" Cameron spat. "We spoke on the phone and she said he was at the store getting milk" Cameron told him. Cameron took another sip from her drink and House did the same. "She lied to me, I guess you were right" Cameron said. House was shocked, he hadn't said anything remotely interesting.

"About what?" he asked.

"Everybody lies" she replied. Cameron finished the remainder of the glass and began to fill it again. She re-filled House's drink also.

Cameron was now getting a little tipsy, she had already had two or three drinks while House was gone and now she was on her third since he got back only twenty minutes ago. Cameron took another sip and sat back into the couch. "I forgot" she remarked as she climbed into his lap straddling his legs. The move took him by surprise almost spitting his drink out of his mouth. "You were such a good boy tonight" she said as she cupped his face in her hands and began to leave a trial of kisses down his neck. She moved back to his lips kissing him passionately.

"We don't have to do this" House said pulling back from her.

"But I want to" she replied resuming her assault.

"You're drunk" he responded.

"Not completely" she reasoned with him. House took both her hands in his forcing her to look at him.

"Let's just go to bed" he suggested.

"You read my mind" she smirked as she jumped from his lap and sprinted to the bedroom. House sighed as he got up from the couch and followed her. Cameron was already removing her clothes when House walked into their bedroom. As she saw him enter she quickly approached him throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm not going to sleep with you" House said. Cameron stopped dead.

"Don't you want me?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about you all day" he replied.

"Then what's your problem?" she asked as her hands delved down to his waist and started to undo his belt.

"You don't want to do this right now" he explained.

"If I didn't want to do this then why did I jump into your lap?" she questioned him as her hands trailed down his back and over his a$$. He was finding it harder and harder to resist her but he knew she wouldn't want it like this.

"A bit of Jack will do that to you" he said.

"So I can't have a couple of drinks and want to fuck my boyfriend?" she fired back at him.

"Cameron, listen to me" he pleaded.

"No you listen to me!" she yelled as she removed herself from him completely. House stood there waiting for her to continue. "I am capable of making my own decisions" she said.

"I know you are" House interrupted.

Cameron began to pace around the room putting her shoes and jacket back on. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Making my own decision" she replied. "If you don't want to be with me than I'll find someone who will" she said as she stormed out of their bedroom. House quickly limped after her.

"Cam…. Allison wait" he yelled after her, but it was too late. The door slammed shut - she was gone.


	22. Chapter 23 Rhinovirus

Chapter 23 – Rhinovirus

Cameron had no idea where she was heading. She was angry with everyone in her life that she cared about. Her mother had lied to her, her father had betrayed her, and now when she felt she needed him the most House had turned his back on her. She stormed down the steps of their apartment building and onto the street. She hailed a passing taxi and climbed in.

House quickly threw on his jacket and grabbed the keys to his bike, he picked up his helmet and raced out into the street. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Wilson's cell. "Hey what's up?" Wilson asked sleepily.

"Have you spoken to Cameron lately?" House asked.

"Not since yesterday" he replied. "Why what have you done now?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything" House shouted angrily. "Her mother told her something that upset her and she stormed off" House told his friend although sparing him some details for his sake and Cameron's.

"What makes you think she'll come here?" Wilson asked.

"Because she said she was going to be with someone who wanted to be with her" House explained.

"What about Chase?" Wilson suggested. House shut his cell phone and climbed on to his bike, he started the engine and headed to Chase's apartment.

The taxi carrying Cameron arrived at it's destination and she pulled out a $20 paying the driver before stepping out. She walked into the building and headed to the main door. She walked inside and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" the barman asked.

"Scotch" she replied.

"No problem" he said as he went about fixing her drink. It was getting busy this time of night on a Saturday evening. The college crowd was just starting to head out and Cameron blended in easily. The bartender placed her drink in front of her, she quickly finished it off and ordered another.

House arrived at Chase's apartment and started pounding on the door. Chase got up from his seat on the couch and answered the door. "House" he said surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Where is she?" he asked as he pushed past Chase into the apartment.

"Who are you looking for?" Chase replied.

"Cameron" House screamed at him.

"I haven't seen Cameron since we left work Friday" Chase told him. "What is going on?" he asked as he watched House search his apartment.

"Damn it!" House muttered.

"Did you two have a fight?" Chase asked cautiously.

"No" House replied, "Her mother had some bad news for her and she stormed out, I thought she might have come here" he explained.

"She used to go to 'The Hostel' some weekends" Chase told him.

"Where is it?" House demanded.

"It's a university bar on Main street" Chase said. "I'll drive you" he offered.

"It's fine I'll go by myself" House responded.

"It will be quicker if I show you, I'll drive you follow on the bike" he said. "I won't stay" he added.

"Fine, let's go" House agreed.

It hadn't taken long for a couple of guys to build up their nerve and go talk to Cameron. They bought her a drink and sat next to her at the bar. "My name is David and this is my friend Will" the young man said. David was about six feet tall, had dark hair and green eyes. He had a muscular frame and looked like he spent some of his free time at the gym. Will was a little shorter than David around 5"11, with short blonde hair cut down to a number one and dark eyes.

"Cameron" she introduced herself.

"We haven't seen you here before" Will said.

"I'm from out of town" she lied to them as she took a sip of the drink she had in front of her.

"Where are you from?" Will asked.

"Michigan" Cameron said, thinking of the first place that came to mind. "Are you guys studying at the University?" she asked.

"Yes," David replied. "Where Med students" he declared.

"Really" Cameron responded excitedly. "What year?" she asked.

"Second" Will answered.

"Are you studying?" David asked.

"I work at a…" Cameron hesitated. She didn't want to tell them she worked at PPTH and for Dr. House of all people. Let's face it if these two actually went to the neighboring university then they would know about House and his reputation and want to talk about him all night. House wasn't who she wanted to talk about right now. "I'm a receptionist at a legal firm" she replied. "So you guys are doctors?" she asked in her best 'dumb blonde' expression.

"Yep" they both replied.

"We're actually celebrating tonight" Will said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Well, this week Dave and I performed a successful heart transplant" Will told Cameron. Now Cameron knew that a second year med student would be allowed to observe such an operation but actually carry it out was another thing.

"Oh you watched how cool" she said.

"No we actually did it" Will said. "Dave held the beating heart in his hands" he continued with the lie.

"Wow!" Cameron exclaimed.

House pulled up behind Chase's car and waved as he parked the car out the front of 'The Hostel.' He parked the bike and headed inside. His eyes scanned the room until they laid eyes upon Cameron at the bar. He walked up to her and sat down beside her, David and Will now standing in front of her holding her attention. She sensed his presence, his scent letting her know he was there. He listened in on the conversation that was taking place with Cameron. "Here, touch his hand" Will said as he took Cameron's hand and placed it in Dave's. "That's the hand that held the heart" he said.

"That is so cool" Cameron blushed. House looked over to see Cameron's hand being held by another man and the jealously and rage built up inside him. "Maybe my friend could come by and see you at the hospital" she suggested them. "He has a Rhinovirus" she explained. "It's caused his well down there" she pointed to Dave's groin "To become you know limp" she said.

"Rhinovirus can be serious" Will added.

"The doctors said there is no known cure and they may have to cut it off" she blushed trying to contain her laughter.

"It is a shame but without an early diagnosis that can happen" David said putting an arm around her softly. House's blood was about to boil as he watched the interaction his hand gripping his cane tighter and tighter. Cameron moved from under his embrace and turned to House.

"I don't know" Cameron began. "What do you think Dr. House?" she asked facing him.

"How do you know that guys a doctor?" Will asked.

"She works for me" he replied. "Among other things" he winked at her.

"You're a doctor" Will realized his head hanging down. "You said you were a receptionist at a law firm" he spat.

"And you said you were a med student" Cameron replied.

"Let's just go" David said sulking away.

"By the way" Cameron yelled. "A Rhinovirus is a cold" she told them. Both men retreated to the back of the bar. House sat at the bar sipping his drink.

"So" House began.

"So" she replied.

"Another drink?" House asked.

"Can we just go home?" she asked him as she touched her arm with her hand.

"We've been through this" House said as he looked down at her hand on his arm.

"To talk" she added. House stood up and took her hand leading her outside to the bike.

"For the record" he said. "I'm not totally against sex tonight" he smirked. Cameron wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Me either" she whispered.


	23. Chapter 24 How?

Chapter 24 – How?

Cameron wrapped her arms around House's waist as they rode back to their apartment. The ride was quicker than Cameron would have liked, she needed to feel him close to her and she didn't want to let that go. He parked the bike and she reluctantly climbed down and waited for him on the side of the street. She removed her helmet and shaking her hair free of it's confines. He lead her inside the apartment and threw his keys on the table near the door. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his bottle of vicodin and swallowed two. In his haste to search for Cameron he had put his leg through a lot and now it was punishing him for it. Cameron fixed them both a bottle of water and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did" she said looking down at the floor unable to meet his eyes.

"How were you meant to react?" House asked as he took a sip of his water.

"I don't know" Cameron replied. "But I don't think that was the right way" she added.

"There is no right or wrong way" he replied.

"Well it must have been wrong if you pushed me away like you did" she said back defensively.

"Easy there" House began. "I'm on your side in all this" he reminded her. Her tone softened as she smiled at him.

"Sorry" she smiled.

"Stop apologizing" he admonished her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to him.

"How did you know where to find me?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Chase" House told her.

"You rang Chase?" she asked surprised.

"First I rang Wilson and Cuddy, and then I remembered what you said – that you were going to be with someone who wanted to be with you" he recalled.

"I don't love Chase" she told him.

"I know, but you were upset and emotional and he has taken advantage of you before when you've been like that" House explained. Cameron withdrew from his embrace.

"You think I'd go running back to Chase?" she asked horrified at his suggestion.

"You weren't thinking clearly" House told her pulling her back to him.

"House, Chase is my friend – he wouldn't do that to me, not again" she replied.

"I know he really cares for you" House said. "I think it might actually be possible for him to have grown up" House admitted.

"I'll tell him that" she joked.

"Everybody lies" House quipped back.

"How did he know where I was?" she asked.

"He remembered that you've been there a couple of times but not normally with us" House replied. Cameron crawled back into his embrace.

"No-one knows me there" she admitted. "Tonight I wanted to go where no one knows me, where they won't judge me" she said.

"No one is judging you" House said.

"I just wanted to be with someone who wanted to be with me" she said. This time House pulled away from her embrace.

"Unbelievable" House muttered to himself as he got up from the couch.

"House, wait that's not what I meant" she begged him.

"You were really going to go out and sleep with some random guy thinking that was what you needed?" he yelled.

"I don't know what I wanted" she sobbed.

"Do you really think that those two guys would have backed off if you suddenly changed your mind!" he yelled back. Cameron sat there in silence. "Not to mention you were going to throw what we have away because I refused to fk you!"

"I wasn't going to sleep with anyone, I just wanted the attention" she tried to explain to him. "After three years of trying to get you to go out with me do you really think I'd throw it away with some guy in a bar?" House shook his head as Cameron walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My entire heart belongs to you and only you" she continued.

"Is that all I get?" House smirked.

"What other parts of me do you want?" Cameron asked returning his smirk.

"Well I've grown quite fond of these" he said as he grabbed her a$$ cheeks.

"Uh, huh" Cameron replied.

"And these two" he said as he ventured to her breasts as he cupped them in his hands and squeezed them gently.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"How much time you got" he grinned. He moved his lips to hover over hers and kissed her softly. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"We should answer that" Cameron mumbled as House ignored the ringing phone and continued kissing her. House sighed and gave in to her. He limped over to the phone and picked it up as Cameron moved back to the couch.

"This better be good" he sighed into the phone.

"Did you find Cameron?" Wilson asked on the other end.

"Yes, she's home with me" he told him.

"So what's the deal?" Wilson probed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" House replied as he turned to see Cameron had fallen asleep on the couch.

"We'll see you around 5pm" Wilson said.

"Bring beer" House said as he hung up the phone. House threw the phone onto the chair and grabbed the blanket that draped over the back of the couch. He climbed onto the couch next to Cameron and lay with his chest pressing against her back. He wrapped the blanket over their bodies softly and wrapped his arms around her waist falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 25 Departure

Chapter 25 – Departure

House awoke a few hours later a searing pain shooting through his leg. He leapt from the couch as quickly as he could searching for some Vicdoin. Cameron felt the sudden cold against her back and turned to find House rummaging through his jacket pockets. "What do you need?" she asked.

"My Vicodin" he replied a little grumpy. Cameron got up from the couch to help him look. She made her way over to the table near the door and opened the draw. Pulling out the bottle she tossed it to him. He caught it and ripped the lid off swallowing two instantly.

"Come to bed?" Cameron asked her hand outstretched for him to take.

"In a little bit" he replied getting a glass of water from the fridge and returning to the couch.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Cameron asked moving toward him.

"Go to bed" he said. "At least one of us should sleep tonight" he continued.

"I can't sleep" Cameron said. "I've been laying here for the last hour with my eyes open thinking" she admitted.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" House asked.

"You sounded so peaceful" Cameron told him.

"I wasn't making any noise" he grinned.

"Your breathing says a lot about you" she warned him as she slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Ohhh really" he replied sarcastically.

"Earlier your breathing was calm and steady and then it slowly increased as your leg pain got worse" she informed him. She turned to face him. "And then when you get excited your breathing becomes really rapid."

"You'd make a good doctor" House quipped as he flipped on the TV.

Around 8am House woke up to the sound of Cameron's alarm on her phone. She had set it to remind herself to take her mother to the airport before the events of last night. Cameron immediately knew what the alarm meant. House rolled over to face her at some stage during the night they had made their way to the comfort of their bed. "Do you want me to take your mother to the airport?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" she asked. "I don't think I can face her yet, I don't know what to say to her" she said.

"Give it time" House said kissing her lips softly. House got up and hobbled to the shower. After he showered and dressed he headed to the motel to pick up Cameron's mother.

House knocked on the door of the motel room. Anne answered the door surprised to see him. "Dr. House what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Driving you to the airport" he told her.

"I didn't think you or my daughter would want to speak to me" she sighed opening the door to allow him in. "I was just going to get a taxi" she told him.

"Well I'm here so I may as well take you" he said. Anne moved to the other room and grabbed her overnight bag and returned to where House stood. She followed him out of the motel and to his car.

The ride over to the airport was mostly silent. "How is she?" Mrs. Cameron finally asked.

"Not good" House told her bluntly. This woman no matter who she was had caused his Cameron pain he wasn't about to make things easy for her.

"I didn't know what to say" she told him.

"The truth would have helped" House shot back.

"Do you know how many times I picked up the phone to tell her what he had done?" she asked angrily. "I just couldn't do it" she said.

"So now you drop it on her and run back home, leave the rest of us to pick up the pieces" he said.

"You think I should stay?"

"I don't know when she'll talk to you again" House admitted.

"I need to give her space, some time" she replied.

"I think that's best" House agreed. They arrived at the airport and House watched as she walked inside the terminal. She turned and walked back to his car.

"I am glad she has you" Anne told him. She then turned and proceeded to walk back inside the terminal.

House was skipping through the TV channels bored with the lack of anything decent on, he sulked back to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed next to Cameron. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon and she hadn't been out of bed all day. House normally wouldn't complain about her being in bed all day but the fact she had been sleeping through all of it and not talking to him was beginning to bug him. "Want me to run you a bath?" House asked.

"Why?" she mumbled.

"I thought you might like to take a shower or bath before Wilson and Cuddy come over for dinner" he said.

"I'm not good company right now" she said.

"Maybe it would take your mind off things" House suggested.

"I just want to go back to sleep" she said as she turned away from him.

"You can't they'll be here in five minutes" he said trying to encourage her out of bed.

"Fine" she sighed. "Just don't expect me to be all….." she paused looking for the words.

"All…. Cameron" he joked with her.

"Whatever" Cameron mumbled as she got out of bed and limped to the bathroom.

Wilson and Cuddy arrived shortly after and knocked on the door. "Use your key" he yelled. A few seconds later the lock turned and his two friends made their way inside the apartment.

"How's Cameron?" Cuddy asked. She and House had spoken during the day and he had told her what had transpired over the weekend.

"She's been in the bathroom for a while" House replied.

"Do you want me to go check on her?" Cuddy asked.

"Just give her a few more minutes" he said as he took the beer Wilson offered him.

"Well at least she's out of bed" Wilson commented.

"So I assume we're having take out?" Cuddy asked.

"Menu's are on the fridge" House said. Cuddy leapt up to her feet and into the kitchen.

"New craving" Wilson explained as House watched her leap to her feet.

"So she's stopped jumping your bones all the time?"

"No that's still going on" Wilson smiled. "She now has an insatiable taste for junk food" he laughed.

"Sounds look she's turned into the female version of House" Cameron said from behind them. "If she turns into an a$$ we'll have the trifecta." Wilson walked over to her and gave her a hug followed by Cuddy.

"We're sorry about what happened with your parents" Cuddy said.

"Thanks, and I don't mean to be rude but I really don't feel like talking about it tonight" she said as she moved to the couch.

"When you are ready you'll know where to find us OK?" Cuddy asked following her to her seat. "What's this about me turning into House?" Cuddy asked.


	25. Chapter 26 Come To Bed

Chapter 26 - Come to bed

House and Cameron sat at the table with Wilson and Cuddy. The four of them making small talk mostly about the impending birth of Cuddy and Wilson's child. Cuddy was now four months along was beginning to develop some weird cravings. "This morning she had me go out and get her a foot long from Subway" Wilson told them.

"I was hungry" she declared.

"It was 9am" Wilson said. "You'd just had breakfast."

"Isn't that your job Jimmy, to be at the beck and call of your pregnant wife?" House asked attempting to keep the conversation going.

"See even House agrees with me" Cuddy smirked.

"Well maybe you can ring House at four in the morning when you feel like pizza" Wilson joked. House watched as Cameron continued to push the food around on her plate. She had eaten a couple of mouthfuls but that was all. Wilson gathered up the empty dishes and took them into the kitchen. House followed him with their empty beer bottles. They began talking softly in the privacy of the kitchen. "I see what you mean" Wilson said as he looked back towards Cameron.

"Now on top of the fact that she sleeps all day she's not eating" House said.

"Well she did only find out yesterday, maybe she needs a little more time" Wilson suggested.

"If my mother told me she was divorcing my father I'd be over the moon" House said.

"But she doesn't hate her father" Wilson said. "She obviously had a very close relationship with both her parents, I can't imagine what she's feeling right now." House grabbed another beer from the fridge and handed it to Wilson and took another for himself and Cameron. They walked back into the lounge where the two women sat in silence. House handed Cameron a beer as he sat along side her.

"So got any names picked out yet?" House asked making a desperate attempt at a conversation. He had baby talk even if the parents were two of his closest friends.

"We haven't narrowed it down yet, but we have some finalists" Cuddy replied.

"For example?" House probed further.

"Well, James is on the list as well as Matthew, Jarrod, Harry, William and..." Cuddy was cut off by Cameron.

"Better not call him William unless you want him to grow up to be a cheating bastard" she scoffed before finishing the rest of her drink. Everyone turned to Cameron who ignored their glances.

"Well that names off the list then" Wilson agreed.

"What if it's a girl?" Cameron asked.

"We both like Sarah, and then we also have Tara, Jessica, and about a dozen others" Cuddy said. Wilson finished off his beer and threw the empty bottle in the bin in the kitchen.

"Well we better get going" Wilson said to Cuddy as he made his way back into the lounge. House limped to the doorway to say goodnight.

"Would you mind giving us a couple of days off?" House asked Cuddy as he got to the door. "I don't think she'll be up for work tomorrow" he said.

"Of course" Cuddy agreed.

"Let us know if you need anything" Wilson announced as he stepped into the hall. House nodded as he closed the door behind them, he walked over to his piano and sat down at the bench.

"Want me to play something for you?" he asked as he softly brushed the keys.

"No" Cameron replied. "Whenever you play that the piano it always leads to us having sex" she informed him.

"And thats a bad thing because?" he asked with a grin.

"Unless you want to play by yourself I don't care what you do" Cameron snarked as she got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed" she said. House closed the lid shut on the piano and went back to the couch turning the TV on as he sat down.

A couple of hours later Cameron came out from the bedroom and sat opposite him. House looked in her direction but didn't speak. "I'm sorry" Cameron began. "I'm taking my anger out on you and your the last person I want to hurt right now" she said.

"I don't think you want to hurt anyone" House declared quietly. "I think you're feeling too many emotions right now and you don't know which one to process first."

"There is one thing I do know" she said firmly. House looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I know I can't sleep properly without you in bed next to me."

"You did a pretty good job today" House joked. Cameron stood up and reached out for his hand.

"Come to bed" Cameron offered. House to one look into her delicate eyes that reached deep within her soul. Sensing she was about to shatter into a million pieces he took her hand and followed her to their bedroom. Cameron sat on the end of the bed as she watched House discard his clothing and then climb into bed with her in only his boxers. She climbed in beside him laying on her back, House lay on his left side his right arm holding her waist pulling her closer to him. They both closed their eyes and before long were asleep.


	26. Chapter 27 Women

Chapter 27 – Women

Cameron was lying awake in bed, the soft morning sunlight drifting in through the curtains. She leaned over to face House and softly pressed her lips to his. "Good morning" he mumbled.

"Morning" she replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waking you so we can go to work" she told him.

"Cuddy gave us a couple of days off" he told her. Cameron pulled back from him and sat up in their bed. "I suppose you decided this without talking to me" she shot at him.

"Judging by how you were yesterday I didn't think you'd feel like going to work" he explained. Cameron threw the covers back and stormed out of the bed.

"So you and my mother are going to make all my decisions for me for the rest of my life?" she asked angrily.

"I wasn't trying to upset you" House said as he followed her into the bathroom.

"Why don't the two of you get together and have lunch, see what else you can decide for me" Cameron yelled. House watched her make her way around the bathroom she approached him as she made her way for the door. He reached out and grabbed her hand taking it in his.

"Allison wait…." He began but was cut off.

"Stop trying to do what's best for me," she pleaded with me. "You caring like this, it's too much is driving me insane" she added. House threw his head back onto the wall behind him.

"Women" he huffed.

Cameron arrived at PPTH shortly before her scheduled start time of 8am. Cuddy was at the nurse's station when she saw her walk in. "Dr. Cameron" Cuddy yelled to her.

"Morning Dr.Cuddy" Cameron replied.

"I thought House and yourself were going to have a couple of days off" she queried her friend.

"I'd rather be working" Cameron responded.

"OK, but if you need anything let me know" Cuddy said placing an arm around her shoulder.

""Thanks" Cameron said as she headed to the elevator.

House managed to arrive at the hospital around 10am. He put his back pack in his office and made his way next door to Wilson's office. House knocked on the door and walked straight in. "How did you know I didn't have a patient?" Wilson asked.

"Lucky I guess" House quipped.

"How's Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"You mean Dr. Jekyll?" House said.

"She is going through a rough time" Wilson tried to support her.

"But I'm on her side" House said. "I haven't done anything wrong" he continued.

"What are you doing here any way? I thought the two of you were going to have a couple of days off?" Wilson asked.

"She yelled at me for asking Cuddy to have the time off and not telling her" House filled Wilson in on their fight earlier that morning.

"She feels betrayed" Wilson suggested.

"I haven't done anything wrong" House repeated himself.

"Right now, Cameron feels betrayed by not only her father but by her mother for not telling her soon enough" Wilson reasoned. "I guess you not telling her about taking some time off felt like repeating that betrayal" he said.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all" House replied.

"Take it or leave it" Wilson offered. House got up from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Women" he sighed as he shut the door behind him.

It had been an incredibly slow day at PPTH. There was no case for the diagnostics team. The clinic was slow, the one time Cameron would have liked a busy day to keep her mind occupied the hospital had let her down. It was four o' clock when Cuddy walked into the diagnostics chamber. "Hey Dr. Cuddy how's the bub?" Chase asked.

"He or she is fine thank you Dr. Chase" she responded.

"Still not tempted to find out the sex of the baby" Chase grinned.

"As long as it has ten fingers and ten toes and is healthy I don't care" she replied.

"Where's House?" she asked.

"Said he wanted to catch up on his soap" Foreman replied.

"But he's not in his office" she queried Foreman.

"Coma guys room" Cameron told her. Cuddy rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"You guys can all go home, no point staying here doing nothing" Cuddy told them. Chase and Foreman leapt at the chance to go home early leaving Cameron to gather her things together.

Cameron was busy making dinner by the time House arrived home. Throwing his bag down on the table and removing his jacket he picked up the remote for the TV and sat down on the couch. Cameron heard him enter and came in from the kitchen. "I'm making pasta for dinner" she said as she leaned on the couch behind him. Silence. Cameron returned to the kitchen and finished making their dinner. About a half hour later she placed their plates down on the table. The silence continued throughout their meal. Cameron picked up House's empty plate and took it into the kitchen, she placed her half eaten meal in the fridge. "So are we ever going to talk again?" she asked with a smirk.

"I've decided that I do less damage when I shut up" House replied flatly.

"Cuddy will be thrilled" Cameron joked. House finished the rest of his beer and walked over to the sink. "I think if I say I'm sorry it won't be enough" Cameron said as she slipped her hands around his waist. "You're probably right" House said as he twisted out of her grasp.

"Greg, please I need you to help me" she begged him.

"You won't let me help you" he raised his voice. "I tried to help you and you attacked me" he said. "You'll jump to the aid of anyone who needs it but when it comes to taking some help yourself you run the other way."

"I don't know what is going on with me" she cried. "I can't stand to be apart from you yet I can't be dependent on you either" she said as she moved towards him. House limped into the lounge room and sat on the couch, following him she sat along side him.

"No one is asking or expecting you to deal with this on your own" House told her.

"I'm scared" Cameron admitted. "Everything is different now" she said. House took Cameron's face in his hands wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Talk to me" he said.


	27. Chapter 28 Honesty

Chapter 28 – Honesty

Cameron settled next to House on the couch, taking a deep breath she began to try and explain the thoughts going through her mind. "My father William, but every one called him Billy - we've always been close. You know that saying daddy's little girl I think we gave it new meaning" she smiled softly at the memory. "He would take me to his office with him when I was on school holidays, prepare little outings for just the two of us I could tell him anything no matter how old I was" she said.

"He was your hero" House said looking at her.

"I idolized him, everything about him, my friends would always say how lucky I was to have him as my father" she recalled. "I know you haven't had the best relationship with your father so you may find this a little hard to understand I don't know" she hesitated.

"I have a very active imagination" he replied. He took her hand from her lap and held it placing it in his own.

"We can probably thank General Hospital for that" she smirked.

"And Spongebob" he smiled back glad to see a little of her pressure was easing by talking to him.

"I thought my parents had the ideal marriage, sure they had been through the usual stuff, illness, raising myself and my brothers, but they always seemed so reliable, so certain, so….." she searched her mind for the right words.

"Safe" House suggested.

"Yeah," she smiled warmly at him. "I knew what ever happened to me my mum and dad would always be together. They were always happy, they rarely argued and they were so in love" she now slowed down her talking holding back the tears. House stayed silent a little unsure of what exactly to say next.

"I'm not even sure I love my father right now" Cameron admitted quietly. "He didn't just have an affair Greg, this was a whole other life" she said. "This lie has gone on for an entire lifetime" she stressed her point to him. "I never thought he would be the kind of man that would do that to someone." House sat on the couch holding her hand more tightly as she continued to tell him how she felt.

"Do you think this will happen to us?" he asked the question, firstly he knew he didn't want the answer to and secondly knew she would instantly lie to him in reply.

"I haven't thought about it" she lied.

"Bullshit" he thought. He looked at her and turned to face her placing his arm on the back of the couch before speaking again. Cameron took note of his closeness and pulled back from him slightly.

"You have thought about it" he confronted her.

"My parents have just split up, and you think his is about us?" she asked raising her voice. House looked deep into her eyes. Neither of them spoke but remained locked in a trance.

"What did we always say we would do in our relationship?" House questioned her. "What did you make me promise you in the very beginning?" he asked.

"That we would always be honest with each other" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry what's that?" House smirked.

"That we would always be honest with each other" she repeated.

"You thought this would happen to us didn't you?" Cameron breathed deeply sensing her answer would not be what House wanted to hear.

"They had a perfect relationship" Cameron began. "And all of it had been a lie" she said.

"Exactly all of it" House concluded as he pulled her back closer to him. "Sure we have had our disagreements" he continued. "Wilson and Cuddy are going to save us a fortune in therapy bills" he quipped. Cameron's smile returned to her face briefly. "You think because your parents marriage has ended badly and they were so happy and hassle free – that because we have had one or two problems" he said.

"One or two?" she interrupted him. "Have you lost count?"

"I only lose count when I give you multiple orgasms" he smirked. "If you'll let me finish" he continued. "You feel that because they seemed so happy and we've gone about things differently that we'll never be truly happy" he finished.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" she asked.

"Because you are who you are" he replied. "Because your parents made you who you are, but not everything is rainbows and puppy dogs." Cameron looked down at her hand still entwined with his.

"So you think were doomed to fail?"

"No" he said. "I think were doomed if you don't let us try" he said.

"Me, this is my fault?" she questioned him. "Who denied their feelings for three years" she shoved him playfully.

"Have I ever hurt you?" House asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" House nodded knowing she needed to answer his wuestion to prove his point. "Yes" she said honestly.

"OK let me re-phrase that, have I ever intentionally hurt you?"

"No" she replied truthfully.

"I can't promise you that we'll never argue, but I can promise you that I will never hurt you intentionally" he said. "You will get through this, with my help with Wilson's and Cuddy's we are all here to help you – you just have to let us. Cameron nodded knowing he was right. "Most importantly you have to let us be us, stop basing us and how we should act on other people's relationships, you can never know the true story and everyone is different" House said as he kissed the top of her head. Cameron had a tear rolling down her cheek. House looked at her and sighed. "Well you weren't meant to cry."

"Do you have to be right all the time?" she asked wiping away the tears.

"It's part of my charm" he quipped.

"You have other charming qualities" Cameron added as she leaned in to kiss him. She brushed her lips over his and slowly ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his neck.

"For example?" he asked.

"Well this is a good start" she said as she continued to kiss him. She had to admit he was one hell of a kisser no wonder so many women fell for him.

"I think you should make a list" he joked well half joked. Cameron swatted his chest playfully.

"You could just show me" she played back.

"How am I meant to know what my charming qualities are unless you tell me" he smirked.

"Maybe we'll just have to try a few things until you find them all" Cameron replied.

"That could take some time" House said as he started the assault on her neck with his tongue.

"I've got a few minutes" she quipped. House immediately stopped kissing her and began to pout.

"Way to crush a guys ego" he said. Cameron got to her feet and reached out for both his hands to pull him up from the couch.

"Come on" she said.

"Not in the mood" he replied stubbornly.

"Yes you are" she whispered seductively.

"No it's gone" he said. Cameron looked down at the emerging development beneath House's jeans.

"Mt. Gregory seems to think otherwise" she smirked.

"We're two people obviously" House said "You're not doing either of us any favors" he whispered as he spoke to his groin. Cameron giggled at his behavior. He had once again rescued her from her feelings of self doubt, restored her faith in his love for her (not that it was ever really in doubt) she told herself.

"I could write a list" she began as she slowly undid the buttons on her top. House finally realized what she was doing and turned his attention to her. She flung her top of the back of the couch, House watched it sail by his head.

"Or?" he asked.

"Or you could help refresh my memory" she smiled as she lowered herself onto his lap gently and waited. "Well what's it going to be?" she asked.

"You've always had a terrible memory."


	28. Chapter 29 I'm not finished with you yet

Chapter 29 – I'm not finished with you yet

House stared at Cameron who sat atop his lap in her bra, Cameron was looking back at him lost in the gaze of his hypnotizing blue eyes. "Are you OK?" she asked concerned that he hadn't spoken or moved in a while.

"Absolutely" he replied. "Just enjoying the moment" he added as he cupped her face in his right hand. Cameron pushed her face further into his hand enjoying the contact.

"So is someone else" she smirked as she could feel the excitement building in Mt.Gregory. "So I guess I was wrong all those times" she said.

"When?" House asked as he let his hand slide down her neck and chest, pausing at her breasts.

"When I would scream out your name I should have been screaming out Gregory's" she quipped lowering her lips to his ear.

"Master and the apprentice" House replied with a grin.

"Well master" she began.

"I like that" he said.

"I thought you would" she said as she continued to kiss his ear and work her way down his neck and along his collarbone. House grabbed her breast with his right hand and squeezed it hard. Cameron moaned into his neck. She moved her lips back up to his, he instantly parted his lips joining her tongue with his own. His hands moved up and down her back and below her waist to feel the cheeks of her ass. Cameron pulled at the buttons on his shirt undoing them all and pulling the garment from his shoulders and down to his waist. Her hands dived under his t-shirt the contact with his skin sending her even hotter with desire. House's hands moved to the middle of her back where he undid the clasp of her bra and swiftly removing it. Cameron grabbed House's arms and raised them in the air enabling her to remove his t-shirt. House grabbed Cameron by the waist and gently rolled her so she was laying down on the couch and he above her. He lay on his left side his right hand free to explore her body. They lay on the couch feverishly making out like teenagers until they stopped for air. "Why do I feel like I'm a teenager babysitting and I'm about to be busted with my boyfriend?" she asked with a smile.

"Has it happened to you before?" House asked.

"No" Cameron responded.

"No as in you never invited your boyfriend over or no as in you never got caught?" he asked.

"The second one" she said.

"Dr. Cameron you surprise me" House said feigning shock.

"Did you ever get caught at some girls house when you were a teenager?" Cameron asked curious.

"You really want to know about my past experiences with women right now?"

"I like to know these things" she replied. House began to trace a lazy pattern on her stomach.

"I never got caught in high school or college, but someone did walk in on me and a woman once" House told her.

"Your parents?" she asked.

"No" House replied growing tired of tracing patterns on her stomach with his hand he moved his tongue there instead. Cameron began to moan as she was now ready to continue their adventures.

"Who?" she asked. House sighed knowing she wouldn't let up till she got her answer.

"Wilson" he said this time moving his tongue to her breasts.

"When did Wilson catch you?" she asked now very intrigued.

"Remember that time in my office when we……." He trailed off.

"Wait he caught us?!!" Cameron said aghast pushing House's hand away. Now she was embarrassed how was she ever going to look Wilson in the eye again.

"He left very quickly" House told her.

"This can't be happening" Cameron said now turning a bright shade of red.

"It didn't" House said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"It never happened, he never caught us" he smiled.

"You lied to me?" Cameron asked.

"No I joked with you" House explained. Cameron swatted him in the chest playfully and continued to he apologized, which took her three or four hits.

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her lips in an attempt to stop the barrage of assault coming her way. "I just couldn't resist" he said.

"So was any of that true?" she asked.

"He has caught me once before" House began. "He's always come and stayed here when his marriages have ended after he left his first wife he stayed on my couch for three months." Cameron was running her hands along his back. "Until he came home from the hospital one day and found me and Paula on the couch" House said.

"Paula's the escort right?' Cameron queried him. He nodded figuring it was now safe to return back to removing her clothes again. Cameron's hand had dived down beneath his jeans and was beginning to stroke Mt. Gregory.

"Yes" he nodded. "Since then we always hang the stethoscope on the door knob when we have a woman over" he informed her. Cameron laughed at the thought of Wilson walking in and catching House in the act.

"There's nothing on the door now" she said.

"It's locked" House said as he pushed her pants down her legs and threw them onto the floor.

"He has a key" she smirked.

"I don't care" House said as he felt Cameron unzip his jeans and finally free his throbbing erection.

Quickly discarding his jeans to the floor leaving the both in only a pair of cotton boxers for House and a pair of panties for Cameron. House's hand ran along Cameron's hip and down to the waist of her underwear. He ran his hand of the top of the cloth that separated him from his paradise. He could feel her hot and wet juices freely flowing from her just running his hand over the top of her made her arch her back and push into his hand. "You want me to touch you?" he asked teasingly.

"Either you do or I do" she shot back quickly growing tired of his teasing but loving it at the same time.

"Would you do that?" House asked as he kissed her lips sweetly his hand still hovering above her mound. She nodded as her hand left his back and slowly crept down her stomach and underneath her panties.

"She's really doing it" House thought to himself. He felt like he was going to explode as he ripped her underwear from her giving her better access. She looked up at him.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Anytime," he said. House was still lying on his left side keeping the pressure off his right leg. His right hand was free to run up and down the inside of her right thigh as he watched her fingers move in and out of her body. Cameron tilted her head back moaning as she found her favorite spot. Her breathing becoming more rapid and her movements quicker by the second. "Slow down" House suggested as he continued to watch enthralled in what she was doing. Noting every detail, where she touched, how long she touched for, how quick and how often. Cameron's hand circled her clit as House moved his hand down to his boxers and removed them "Ahhh thank god" he moaned as he kissed her. Cameron could feel Mt. Gregory poking into her side. Cameron moved her hand back down to her entrance and slid two fingers into the hole that was eagerly anticipating her. She looked over to House who was lying back lazily stroking his own erection. She took her hand and took his that was around his erection. Withdrawing her two fingers she placed his hand at her entrance and moved her hand back to her clit. House immediately plunged three fingers inside her and began thrusting. Cameron began to moan loving every move he was making. Her hand worked feverishly on her clit her climax now emanate.

"You look so hot" House said as he watched Cameron writhe next to him by the pleasure they were both giving her. "I'm going to come just watching you" he commented.

"I guarantee you I'll win" she panted out.

"Your close, very close" he remarked. Cameron felt the familiar feeling returning to her body. The heat building at her toes up to her legs.

"Ohhhh, fuck Greg" she screamed as her orgasm rolled through her. House watched as her body flung against him and he withdrew his fingers from her core.

"That was amazing" he spoke to her softly as she calmed. "You are amazing" he claimed.

"I'm not finished with you yet" she smiled.


	29. Chapter 30 I'll tell you on the way

Chapter 30 – I'll tell you on the way

They lay together on the couch, House softly caressing his hand across her stomach. Cameron's chest was rising and falling with her heavy breathing. "So you were saying?" he asked.

"What was I saying?" Cameron repeated completely unaware of what she had said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I believe you said something along the lines of you weren't finished with me yet" he reminded her. Cameron pressed her lips to his taking him in.

"Oh, I have plans for you" she said in between kisses.

"Do you plan on sharing these plans with me?" he asked his hands wandering across her body.

"Eventually" she gasped as his hands run across her nipple. House lowered his lips to hers once more and began kissing her with a furious passion.

"I think we would be more comfortable in the bedroom" Cameron suggested. "Although," she continued. "It doesn't look like you can walk anywhere" she added looking down at the tent pitching in his jeans.

"I'll deal with it" House replied. Cameron wriggled out from underneath him and headed to the kitchen. House simply lifted himself from the couch and watched a naked Cameron walk across to the kitchen. "I think I've died and gone to heaven" House said.

"What did you say?" Cameron asked emerging from the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"Nothing" House said as he took the bottle from her hands.

"Are you tired?" Cameron asked.

"No," House said without hesitation.

"You will be" Cameron replied. House followed Cameron to their bedroom and placed the water on the night stand. He swallowed a couple of vicodin as he settled into bed alongside her.

"I can still feel you shaking next to me" House whispered into her ear as he ran his hand along her thigh.

"I want to feel you quiver inside me" Cameron whispered back pushing House into over drive. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and Cameron rolled on top of House. Straddling his hips she began to kiss his neck and down his chest. "I've been horrible to you lately" she admitted.

"No you haven't" House responded.

"I have" Cameron said sitting up on his lap stopping her kisses.

"I don't care if you have been, I understand" House said, this being the last conversation he wanted to have right now.

"Do you?" Cameron asked him. "Because I didn't mean to be" she said.

"I love you" he told her as he kissed her gently and pulled her down on top of him.

"You do?"

"Yes, of course I do" he replied. "It's going to take a lot more than that to push me away" he said.

"I love you too" she replied. Cameron bent down to meet his lips and began to kiss him with an explosive passion never before experienced between them. Cameron's hand snaked down House's leg and stopped between his thighs. She strangled the ever growing bulge between his legs. "Do you want to play?" she asked.

"No" he replied before adding. "I want to fuck you" he said.

"You want me?"

"More than you'll ever know" he replied. Cameron felt him getting harder in her hand as she stroked the length of his shaft from base to head.

"So big" she commented.

"It fits you just right" he added as he took her nipple in his mouth biting it gently. Cameron moaned as she felt his teeth bite into her skin.

"Take off your boxers" she instructed. Sitting back to watch as House lost the last barrier of clothing that separated them. They lay there in each other's arms as Cameron lowered her lips down his body and took him in her mouth. Not all the way at first, he was much too big for that, just enough to tease him for now. He moaned as he felt the warmth of her mouth envelope his shaft.

"Fuck you're amazing" he said as he threw his head back. Cameron just smiled and continued to suck his shaft. House had a fist full of her hair and after a few minutes he knew he couldn't last much longer. He pulled her head back up to his chest as his heavy breathing continued.

"Why did you make me stop?" Cameron asked as she gently sucked his nipples.

"Because if I didn't this was going to end sooner than you'd like" he smirked. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her to him. House's cell phone began to ring on the night stand.

"You should get that" Cameron said.

"It's not important" he responded.

"How do you know?"

House kissed her before replying. "Because if it was they would have called the other phone first. The ringing of his cell phone stopped. "See" he said having proved his point. As they resumed their kiss Cameron heard the sound of the other phone ringing. "Whoever it is can wait" he said as he rolled on top of her. "We have unfinished business." Cameron grinned as she felt House on top of her, positioning himself at her soft wet core. He kissed her feverishly as he teased her, well Cameron would all it teasing. "House" she begged.

"Yes Allison" he replied.

"You love me right?" she asked. House was puzzled that she would ask this again when he had just told her earlier that he did.

"You know I do" he replied.

"Then for god's sake fuck me" she pleaded with him. House smirked as he took her advice and buried himself deep within her. She gasped at the contact and felt him inside her. His pace increased and Cameron clung to his shoulders bearing down as he dived deeper within her. As his thrusting continued she moaned as he bought her closer to the edge again.

"Ohhh Cameron" he moaned. "Fuck your incredible" he said as he tried to turn them.

"Don't move," she requested. "I want to look into your eyes as you come" she said. House continued his movements moving Cameron's legs slightly so he could dive deeper within her. "Your close, I can tell" she said.

"So are you" he replied breathlessly. House took his hands to her chest and began squeezing her nipples to torment her further. Cameron decided whatever he threw at her she would give back. So she in turn began grabbing his own nipples causing him to moan into her neck. As Cameron continued she felt her impending orgasm build.

"Gre!!!!," she screamed as she came.

"Ohhhhh Godddd!!!!!" he moaned right along with her. His quivering body lay next to hers as their breathing settled.

"I thought you didn't believe in God" Cameron quipped.

"Someone is responsible for you and that thing you do" he smirked. Before long House's cell phone began to ring again.

"Answer it" Cameron instructed. "It could be the hospital" she added.

"All the more reason not to answer" House replied. Cameron nudged him before reaching over him and grabbing the phone handing it to him. Not bothering to look at the caller id before he did so. "This better be good" he snapped into the phone.

"House" Wilson said breathlessly. "I need you to come to the hospital" Wilson said.

"I'm not dealing with your cancer kids Jimmy" House said as he snaked his arm around Cameron.

"It's Cuddy………………… she's cramping" he said trying to contain his emotions.

"Any bleeding?" he asked jumping to his feet.

"Some spotting" Wilson replied.

"We'll be there in ten minutes" House said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Get dressed I'll tell you on the way."


	30. Chapter 31 Where have you been

Chapter 31 – Where have you been?

House hurried towards PPTH sharing the details of his conversation with Cameron. "Are you going to tel me where we are going?" Cameron asked anxiously.

"Hospital" House replied as he drove along the mostly deserted roads.

"Why?" she asked.

"Wilson took Cuddy to the hospital, she's been cramping for a couple of hours" he told her.

"Is she bleeding?" Cameron asked.

"Spotting" House mumbled turning his attention back to the road. Cameron looked at the road in front of them now just as desperate to get to the hospital. Shortly after they pulled into the PPTH parking lot and rushed inside.

Cameron found Wilson standing outside an exam room, slumped against the wall he looked defeated. "How is she?" Cameron asked.

"Scared" Wilson said looking up at her. "We're just waiting on them doing an ultrasound" he explained. House joined them in the hall. "I've run out of things to say to her – I can't tell her it will be alright because I don't know that things will be alright" he sighed.

"Do you want me to go sit with her?" Cameron asked placing an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll be there in a minute" Wilson said. House stood alongside his friend but remained silent.

"There was always a chance of complications" House told him. "At her age it was never going to be easy" House said. Wilson remained silent. "This doesn't mean she'll lose the baby" he said. Wilson shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Where were you?" Wilson asked bluntly. Now it was House's turn to be uncomfortable. "I called your cell, paged you with 911, and rang your home phone, not to mention the numerous text messages and calls to Cameron's phone" Wilson said sternly. House looked forward not quite sure how to respond.

"Cameron has been going through a lot lately with this whole thing with her parents" House began. "We haven't had the same relationship we have become accustomed to" he continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You really don't want to know" House said as he brushed past Wilson into Cuddy's room.

"You're fking kidding me!!" Wilson yelled grabbing House by the arm stopping him from going inside. "I need you to come to the hospital and your ignoring my calls because you're getting your rocks off!!" he whispered.

"You think that if I knew what was going on I wouldn't have come sooner?" House asked. Wilson shook his head and stormed past House into Cuddy's room. House moved to follow him but Wilson's stare told him to stay outside for now.

Inside the room Cameron was talking to Cuddy. "How's the pain?" she asked slipping into doctor mode as soon as she walked in the door.

"It's good almost gone now" Cuddy replied. She lifted her head to Wilson watching him as he walked in. "Where's House?" Cameron asked, Cuddy turned to Wilson she to wanting to know the answer to Cameron's question.

"In the hall" Wilson replied. Wilson knew Cuddy and House would always be friends and they did share a past having attended the same college. Cameron sensed a little tension in his voice and changed the subject.

"You'd think being the dean of medicine it wouldn't take them this long to get an ultrasound machine" Cameron quipped.

"You're sounding more like him every day" Cuddy smiled softly. Cameron smiled and they all turned their attention to the door opening and House entering with an ultrasound machine.

"Anyone order room service" he joked as he set the machine next to Cuddy's bed.

"Where did you get that from?" Cuddy asked.

"Do you really care right now?" House asked back. Cuddy shook her head. House offered the wand of the ultrasound machine to Wilson. Wilson moved closer towards Cuddy and took her by the hand.

"Could you do it?" Cuddy asked grabbing Wilson's hand tightly as she looked at House. House nodded and Cameron grabbed the gel gently squirting the cold liquid onto Cuddy's exposed stomach. House turned his attention to the ultrasound machine. He began to wave the wand over her abdomen, the picture on the screen revealed a small fetus as House would say.

"Placenta looks intact" House began. "Didn't expect the two heads and the tail this early though" he joked.

"House" Cuddy said growing frustrated.

"Blood flow is good" he continued ignoring her tone. House knew what was next and he hated to admit it to himself but he wasn't sure he could do this. Here was his two best friends, both craving a child and wanting nothing more than to love and care for that child. He was about to listen for a heartbeat, the impending sound or silence would seal their fate. Cameron placed her hand on his shoulder as he flicked the sound on. House was rotating the wand over her stomach in search of the baby's heart beat.

"If you are screwing with me on purpose, then I swear to God House I am going to destroy you and your reputation" Cuddy warned. Everyone in the room tensed.

"Well if Satan's spawn would stop moving then….." House was interrupted by the sounds of the tiny baby's heart beating. Cuddy and Wilson both sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god," Cuddy cried turning to Wilson who was already moving to embrace her.

"I should have known" a voice came from the door way. They looked over to see Dr. Kia Cuddy's OBGYN enter the room.

"My apologies for not being here sooner Dr. Cuddy I was looking for my missing ultrasound machine" she said glaring at House. He moved away from the machine and passed the wand over to Dr. Kia.

"You can take it from here" House said handing her the wand.

"Why thank you Dr. House" she said sarcastically. "I assume you found the baby's heart beat?" she asked.

"Yes" Cuddy answered for him.

"Let's have a look around see what else is going on" Dr. Kia said. Cameron took House by the hand and squeezed it gently.

"We'll wait outside" Cameron told them leading House to the hall. Once outside they walked down to the seats and sat down. "What the hell happened with you and Wilson?" she asked him once away from the door.

"He wanted to know why I didn't get here sooner" House replied.

"Don't you mean we?"

"Not this time seems it's just me he's pissed at" House said tapping his cane on the floor.

"What did you tell him?" Cameron asked worriedly. It was bad enough they ignored his calls let alone what they were doing while they ignored those calls.

"I told him we were reacquainting ourselves with one another, I told him things between us haven't been the same this past week" House explained.

"He knows doesn't he?" Cameron asked. House nodded his head confirming her suspicions.

"Oh great" she sighed resting her head on his shoulder.


	31. Chapter 32 Unfinished business

Chapter 32 – Unfinished business

A slightly embarrassed Cameron sat with her head resting on House's shoulder. "You're embarrassed by this aren't you?" he asked her giving away a little grin at the same time. "Do you think that Wilson thinks we never have sex?" he asked. Cameron took her head from his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"I am not that naïve" she replied.

"Then why are you embarrassed?"

"Because he doesn't need to know the exact date and time that we have sex" she whispered silently hoping that no one else could hear their conversation.

"So I should stop giving him all the details then?" House smirked. Cameron whacked him on the back of the head. "Oww" he said raising his hand up to the spot on the back of his head that she had hit rubbing it gently. Looking over at her and seeing her still upset House again tried to diffuse the situation. "We have a running contest with them about the weirdest places we have had sex – how can this upset you?" he laughed. House was finding the whole situation slightly amusing. He wasn't bothered by Wilson's earlier outburst. He knew his friend was worried for his wife and his unborn child, lashing out at House was his way of coping.

"I just feel a little guilty we didn't answer the phone sooner" Cameron mumbled.

"Fine, next time the phone rings I'll make more of an effort answer it" House said somewhat giving in as his hand returned to his lap. Cameron took his hand and raised it to her lips kissing it gently.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Meanwhile back in Cuddy's room Dr. Kia was continuing her examination of Cuddy. Having just completed the pelvic exam Cuddy was settling back into bed. "Well" Cuddy asked nervously.

"From what I can tell the placenta shifted" Dr. Kia told them. Wilson tightened his arm around Cuddy's shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Wilson asked.

"It happens in a lot of pregnancies" she reassured them. "It caused the cramping and the spotting" Dr. Kia explained.

"What if it happens again is there any danger to the baby?" Cuddy asked.

"We'll give you some medication and have you on bed rest for the next few days and then I want to see you back in here for another exam" she said.

"But you can't guarantee this won't happen again?" Cuddy asked.

"Lisa, with any pregnancy there is likely to be complications and because of your age you know you are at a higher risk" Dr. Kia began. "If you take the medication and rest entirely which I'm sure Dr. Wilson will make sure you adhere to then the chances are a lot better this will not happen again then leaving it untreated" she concluded. Cuddy turned and looked at Wilson who bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for coming in" Cuddy said as she saw Dr. Kia get up to leave.

"You can call me anytime" she replied. "Just next time leave Dr. House at home" she smirked. A small smile returned to the face of both Cuddy and Wilson. He sat on the bed alongside her and pulled her to him. The tears now freely escaping from Cuddy's eyes Wilson rubbed her back soothingly.

"It will be OK" Wilson reminded her.

"I can't imagine being this close to delivering this child – our child and losing it" she cried.

"Me either" he replied with a deep breath. "But we didn't that's what we have to be grateful for" he told her. He continued to hold her in his arms as she settled. "How about we get you home to bed" Wilson suggested. Cuddy nodded in agreement as she looked around for her clothes.

"Where's House and Cameron?" she asked.

"In the hall, I think" Wilson replied.

"Why are you pissed with House?" she asked.

"I'm not" he replied lying just a little.

"James, you can't lie to me" she warned him. Wilson thought she had missed the interaction or rather the little amount of interaction and conversation that he had with House while he was here. Then again he realized it was Lisa Cuddy he was married to, hospital administrator and keeper of Dr. House for all these years.

"I just over reacted that's all" Wilson told her, actually he was more admitting it to himself.

"What about?"

"I was worried about you and the baby, and I took my frustration out on him that's all" he said.

"He'll understand" Cuddy said placing her hand on his forearm. "What did you say anyway?"

"I yelled at him for not answering his cell phone and ignoring his pager" Wilson confessed.

"This is House of course he is going to ignore a page from a hospital phone number" Cuddy almost laughed.

"I thought after persisting for so long he would answer" Wilson began. "But he was otherwise occupied" he whispered.

"What do you mean 'otherwise occupied'?" Cuddy asked intrigued as she slipped back into her jeans and lowered the t-shirt over her head. Wilson handed her the jacket that was on the end of the bed.

"He was," he paused trying to think of the best way to phrase this while Cuddy waited for him to continue. "How do I put this – occupied with Cameron" he revealed.

"They were" Cuddy said gesturing with her hands.

"Yep" Wilson nodded.

"Well it is House and Cameron after all, they do tend to go at it like rabbits" Cuddy remarked.

"Boy are my ears burning" House said as he stepped through the doorway.

"House" Cameron slapped him again.

"Would you stop hitting me" he pleaded. "By the way that sort of comment doesn't bear much weight coming from someone who has to jump her husband every hour" House replied.

"Greg!" Cameron yelled.

"James!" Cuddy yelled.

"House!" Wilson yelled which they actually all said at once.

"What?" he shrugged before they all broke out into laughter relieving the tension that had begun to fill the room.

"So is everything OK?" Cameron asked.

"The placenta started to move which caused the bleeding, with some medication and some bed rest everything should be fine" Wilson explained.

"Bed rest means bed 'rest' to you to Cuddles" House said heavily emphasing the word rest.

"Can we get out of here?" Cuddy asked ignoring the comment from House. Wilson took her by the hand and led her out of the room followed by House and Cameron. As they reached the car park House stayed with Cuddy while Wilson and Cameron walked to get their respective cars. Cameron reached her car which was purposely parked next to Wilson's.

"We both know he can be an a$$" Cameron began. Wilson turned to look at her with a smile. "But he does genuinely care about the two of you" she told him. "You should have seen the way he jumped out of bed and sped over here I had to finish getting dressed in the car" she smiled as she recalled the events of their journey.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I was just scared" Wilson said a little embarrassed. Cameron moved to where he was standing and stood in front of him.

"We are both here for you and Lisa no matter what" she said as she stood on her tip toes and hugged him.

"Hey Jimbo not really into the whole wife swapping scene until yours is up for it again" House yelled as he saw the interaction between his girlfriend and best friend.

"Typical House" Wilson smiled.

"Yeah, but he's our House" Cameron smiled.

Cameron pulled up and helped Cuddy into the car as House climbed into the drivers seat of their own car. "Call us if you need anything" Cameron told them both.

"We will" Cuddy smiled. "And thank you for coming down here in the middle of the night" she said. House sounded the horn behind them signaling he was ready to leave. Cameron walked back to the car and climbed into the passenger seat next to him.

"Why are you in such a rush?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"We have some unfinished business" he replied as he took off from the car park.


	32. Chapter 33 I had an itch

Chapter 33 – I had an itch

Wilson and Cuddy arrived back at their home and Wilson helped her inside. It was nearing 11pm and they were both getting tired. He watched her closely as she walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She had hardly spoken since they left the hospital. It had been a rough day, and a long one. "Feel like a shower?" Wilson asked as he sat down next to her on the end of the bed. She turned to face him nodding. "I'll get you a fresh towel" he said as he stood and headed to the linen cupboard. Cuddy got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She turned the water on and waited for it to heat to the desired temperature.

"Why don't you get the bag from the car while I have a shower" Cuddy suggested.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, I just want to have a quick shower and then go to bed" she told him. Wilson stepped out of the bathroom and out to the car. He took the bag from the car and placed it back inside their bedroom. Still hearing the shower running he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. The water stopped running as he returned to the bedroom and placed the water on the night stand. Cuddy emerged from the bathroom a short time later in her bathrobe and changed into her pyjamas. She climbed into bed with Wilson reflecting on the days events. She sat in between his legs resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her and fell protectively over her stomach.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied. "I just can't believe how close we came to losing our baby" she said fighting back the tears.

"We can't dwell on what didn't happen, we need to focus on the good news" he told her. "Our baby is alive and well and is going to drive his or her parents insane for many years to come" he said.

"I just want this so badly, for us you know?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah I do" Wilson admitted. "I want it too." Cuddy wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Thank you for being right by my side today" she said as she turned and looked up at him.

"There is no place I'd rather be." Wilson flicked off the light next to him and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and unborn child.

House had sped home after as he described it having being interrupted earlier in the evening. Cameron sat quietly in the seat alongside him, becoming used to his erratic behavior this was not unusual for her. House wondered why she was being so withdrawn on the way home. He pulled up to their apartment and headed inside Cameron trailing behind him. House made his way to the kitchen while Cameron went to the bathroom. House heard the water running and resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get lucky again tonight. As he adjusted his jeans he swallowed a couple of vicodin and placed the glass down on the bench. "House" yelled Cameron from the bathroom. House limped slowly down the hall and through their bedroom into the bathroom. Cameron was nowhere to be seen. Cameron however heard him enter the bathroom. "Could you help me with something please?" she asked. House saw a shadow move behind the shower curtain and moved towards it.

"Do you need another towel?" he asked curiously.

"Not quite" she replied as she reached out and pulled him into the shower with her clothes and all.

"What are you doing?" House asked surprised at her actions. The warm water beating down on his body causing his clothes to cling to his muscular frame.

"I thought you were going to help me" she pouted.

"What is it that I can do for you?" House smirked. Cameron's hands ran up the side of his body over his arms and to the top of his neck. They dropped down the front of his chest and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. She stripped it from his body and threw it over the top of the shower. Her hands then moved swiftly underneath his shirt. She lowered her head to hover over his right nipple before biting through the wet material and eventually taking his skin in her teeth. "Ohhh god Cameron" he moaned appreciatively into her neck. His hands floated over her back feeling the warm beads of water clash with her skin sent shivers through his body. She ripped the shirt from his chest and threw it on the floor behind them. She moved to unbutton his jeans as their lips locked in a passionate embrace – both hungry for the other. House stood back from her and pushed his jeans and boxers off his body a task made all the more difficult by the water and his throbbing erection. She stroked him playfully encouraging him to grow in her grasp. He kissed her neck, his tongue running along her collarbone as his hands ran over her breasts.

"You need a bigger shower" Cameron whispered to him.

"We" he replied as he continued kissing her. "Come with me" he instructed as he shut off the water leaving Cameron momentarily cold. As soon as she stepped from the shower and wrapped his arms around her lowering his lips onto hers taking in as much of her as he could. He walked her over to the counter her back up against the cold tile top.

"Oh, fuck me please House" she begged him her hands finding their way back to Mt. Gregory.

"Do you want me?" he asked his hands running up her legs.

"Why don't you find out how bad I want you" she suggested with a grin. With no further encouragement needed House brushed his hands in between her thighs and traced his fingers over her hot wet core. He held them there above her centre, waiting.

"Tease" she whispered.

"Patience" he replied kissing her neck. Cameron grabbed him playfully around the base of his shaft gripping a little firmer than she normally would.

"Use it or lose it" she fired back. House plunged three fingers deep inside her without warning causing her to gasp. "That's a start" she quipped before throwing her head back as he thrust his fingers inside her again. House suddenly withdrew his fingers from her and spun her around so she was facing the mirror on the wall. His hands parted her legs before his hand guided himself inside her now dripping core. He could see her reaction to him entering her on the mirror in front of them.

"Spread them" he ordered. Cameron spread her legs wider allowing him better access. His hands gripped her breasts as he thrust with such fury and passion that the counter was in danger of collapsing. Watching her face as he fucked her from behind was doing amazing things to his mind and to hers. Cameron's arm reached around behind her grabbing his head holding it down onto her neck.

"Ohhh fuck Greg this feels so good" she mumbled as she felt her orgasm build. House's thrusting continued and Cameron would push herself back onto him at just the right time blowing his mind.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" House said as his right hand moved down to the top of her core gently brushing her clit.

"This has got to be one of your better ideas" Cameron admitted encouraging his hand further south.

"Going to come too soon" he moaned into her neck.

"I want you to come inside me Greg" she said breathlessly. "I want you to make me come."

"Ohhhh fuck" he said as he gently bit her back. He started to rub her clit with explosive pace feeling her body begin to shake against him.

"Harder Greg," she moaned as he continued to thrust. Her quivering walls becoming wetter and wetter her impending orgasm beginning to build faster and faster in her own body and she could feel him beginning to shake as well.

"Allison" he screamed as he shot his load deep inside her. The feeling of him coming inside her pushed her over the edge past the point of any return.

"Greg, oh god" she screamed shortly after. Her shaking body stilled beneath his as he kissed her back and shoulders.

"That will leave a mark" he snickered as he kissed his bite mark on her shoulder. Cameron turned and faced him cupping his face in her right hand. She gently leaned in to kiss him and he returned the kiss his hands once again wrapping themselves around her waist. He handed her a towel and then took one for himself and began drying off. "So what did you want me for anyway?" House asked.

"When?"

"When you sked me in here you said you needed my help with something" he reminded her.

"Oh that" she smiled.

"Yes that" he smiled back.

"I had an itch" she told him. She got up from the counter and threw the towel in the hamper and walked into the bedroom naked. "But you more than took care of that" she grinned.


	33. Chapter 34 Sleep is for the weak

Chapter 34 – Sleep is for the weak

Cameron was awake shortly after they'd fallen asleep. She tossed and turned knowing she wouldn't wake House who was exhausted after their love making in the earlier in the evening and then their trip to the hospital to support Wilson and Cuddy and then returning home to the bedroom once again. She laid next to him watching him sleep unable to control the thoughts running through her mind. She couldn't bear to think of her father and the betrayal he had fed her for her entire life, her mother who lied to her and kept it from her. Then there was the mysterious young woman who turned up on her mother's doorstep. What did she want exactly? Did she want to confront Cameron's mother for betraying her own? In her mind Cameron's mother was the other woman. She rolled over closer to House and tried to sleep again.

It was 5am when Cameron woke up again she'd only slept for an hour or so maybe two. This time she couldn't be bothered trying to go to sleep again. Turning on the TV she decided to try and relax before going to work. After an hour or so she started to get ready for work and went about having a shower as quietly as she could while House slept. She put on a fresh pot of coffee deciding to lure House out of bed with the aroma of her famous coffee. It was 7:30am and he was still asleep, Cameron was heading out the door and stopped to make him some coffee. She walked into the bedroom and placed the freshly made cup on to the night stand. House felt her sit on the bed alongside him and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning" Cameron smiled placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Where are you going?" House asked.

"Work" she replied.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About 7:30" she said.

"It's too early, come back to bed" he said reaching out to her and trying to coax her back into bed.

"I have work to do" she said playfully pushing him away.

"What work?"

"Yours actually" she smirked.

"I'm sure after last night Cuddy will give you a leave pass" he said.

"I'd be very surprised if Wilson let her out of bed today let alone go to work" she told him as she stood up. As she reached the door she turned and called out. "I'll ring you in an hour to wake you" she said closing the door behind her.

Cameron walked into the lobby of PPTH and through the clinic. "Morning Cameron" Chase greeted her as he came through the lobby.

"Morning Chase" she replied back. "How was your night?"

"Good how was yours?" he asked back.

"Eventful" she said.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Cuddy had some cramping last night, so House and I ended up here with them" she explained.

"Is she OK?"

"She'll be fine with some meds and bed rest" Cameron said.

"What doctor in their right mind thinks they can get Cuddy to stay in bed" he snickered.

"I think Wilson will have his hands full there" Cameron laughed. They stepped off the elevator onto the fourth floor and made their way to the diagnostics office. Cameron immediately went to put on some coffee she needed a little help to stay awake this morning. Foreman walked in not long after them and sat down at the table. After they all had a cup of coffee they each headed off to different areas of the hospital. Foreman went to the clinic, Chase to the NICU and Cameron hung around the office to answer House's mail. Around 10am House walked into his office and then into the main chamber to see Cameron. He fixed himself some coffee and sat down at the glass table in the middle of the room.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked as he took a sip of the warm refreshing liquid.

"Not much" she said placing a stack of empty envelopes on the desk. "Did I keep you up?" she asked.

"Not really, I could feel you tossing and turning but figured there was no point both of us being tired and cranky this morning" he replied.

"Yeah you wouldn't want people to think you're a cranky old man would you" Cameron quipped back. House poked his tongue out at her and took another sip from his red mug.

"No case?" he asked. Cameron shook her head. "Where are Abbott & Costello?"

"Well I don't know who's meant to be Abbott and which ones Costello but Foreman's in the clinic and Chase went to help out in the NICU" she told him. House stood up and made his way to the door that separated his office form the main room.

"Will you do something for me?" he asked.

"I thought I did something for you last night" Cameron smirked.

"You do something for me every day but I want you to do something else" he said.

"I'm not speaking to him" Cameron spat at him instantly tensing at the mere thought of her father.

"Not him, but you should speak to your mom she's worried about you" he added. He walked into his office and sat down behind his desk. Cameron followed him into the office and stood before him.

"You spoke to her?" she asked.

"A couple of days ago" he replied. "She's worried about you." Cameron paused trying to process this new information.

"What did you tell her?" House took a deep breath.

"I told her you were a wreck, and that she should have told you as soon as she found out and not keep it from you" he said.

"You did" she seemed shocked.

"She wants you to call her" House said.

"I can't" she admitted. "Not yet." She stood there for a moment before turning and leaving him alone in his office.


	34. Chapter 35 I think House is right

Chapter 35 – I think House is right

Seeing as there was no case and the clinic was a little slow, Cameron decided that they should take an early mark and pay a visit to Cuddy. "Come on let's go" Cameron said as she walked into House's office.

"Again?" House asked. "After yesterday afternoon, last night and twice again last night when we got home which all up total four earth shattering orgasms you want more?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're sure of yourself today, maybe a little bit cocky" she replied.

"You of all people should know there is nothing little when it comes to my…."

"Stop" she interrupted him. "Before you even go down that road yes I know nothing in that department is little. I have scaled the heights of that mountain numerous times" she smirked. House picked himself up from the couch and walked to her wrapping his arm around her waist and leaning against his desk.

"I've forgotten what did you come in here for again?"

"I thought we could leave early" she began.

"Great idea" House agreed.

"And go see Cuddy and Wilson" she continued.

"Not what I had in mind" he mumbled.

"There your friends" she reminded him.

"Your point?"

"Your coming" she said. House reluctantly grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"We're going by the grocery store I told Wilson I'd get some things for dinner" she told House as they waited for the elevator.

"Only if we go by the liquor store too."

An hour or so later House and Cameron arrived at the Wuddy residence. Cameron knocked on the door and House being, well House didn't wait for Wilson to answer and walked in. Wilson was just about to open the door when House walked past him. "Evening House" Wilson greeted him and then turned to Cameron. "Here let me take one of those" Wilson said taking one of the bags Cameron was carrying.

"Thanks" she replied following him into the kitchen.

"So how's the spawn today?" House asked as he sat down next to Cuddy.

"I never realized how boring my days are without you until today" Cuddy remarked.

"I'm irreplaceable" he said.

"Everybody's replaceable" she quipped.

"No cramps?"

"Nope," she replied.

"Spotting?"

"Nope" she smiled.

"Dodged a bullet" he said.

"Which is better than you ever did" she smirked.

"Actually two better" Wilson said as he entered the room with Cameron.

"I thought the two of you were cooking dinner" House moaned.

"It's quiche it won't take long" Cameron told him. "Here" she said handing him a beer.

"How are you feeling?" Cameron asked Cuddy.

"Really good," she replied. "James has been taking good care of me" she smiled.

"I thought bed rest, meant bed rest" House said suggestively.

"We can lie in the same bed and not have it turn into anything sexual, unlike other people I know" Wilson said glaring at House.

"It's a gift" House smirked. After a little more conversation Cameron and Wilson returned to the kitchen to begin dinner.

As they went about preparing dinner neither were surprised at how well they worked together. "Do you want to talk about your parents?" Wilson asked after a while. "I know House isn't the best listener" he smiled.

"Actually you would be surprised at how well he has been listening to me through all this – you'd be surprised" she said.

"At House listening to anyone but himself, yeah I think I would be." Wilson began. "But I'm here if you want to talk."

There was a moment of silence before Cameron stopped what she was doing. "House thinks I should call my mom" she told him.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know if I can just yet" she admitted.

"Maybe all you should do for now is listen to her" Wilson suggested. "Listen to her explanation for why she didn't tell you sooner."

"I don't want to take my anger out on her though – that's what I'm afraid of doing" she told him. Wilson picked up the tray and placed it in the oven and turned back to face Cameron. "I did the same thing to Greg, I kept fighting with him and pushing him back when I needed him most, I'm surprised he hung around" she smirked to hide her true feelings.

"He waited three years to ask you out and even then he did it anonymously" Wilson laughed. "I think it's going to take more than that to get rid of him." They started clearing the bench down before joining the others in the lounge. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but… I agree with House – maybe you should call your mom" he said.

Back in the lounge room House sipped on his beer while he talked to Cuddy. "Did you do your clinic hours today?" she asked him.

"Oh come on your not even at work and your asking me if I did my clinic hours" he whined.

"I'll take it by that response the answer is no" she assumed.

"I did do my hours thanks very much" House shot back.

"Which one of you - Cameron, Foreman or Chase?" Cuddy asked.

"Does it really matter?" Cuddy gave him her best 'I'm still your boss look.' "I believe they call him the thunder from down under" House quipped causing Cuddy to giggle.

"Is this what you do all day think up nick names for your staff?"

"Sometimes it helps to take a break from all the porn on the internet" he replied. Cuddy gave him a disgusted glare and was pleased when Wilson and Cameron returned from the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes" Wilson informed them.

"So what have you two been chatting about?" Cameron asked.

"She's been pouring her heart out about how much she misses me" House said using his puppy dog eyes on Cuddy.

"I'm just worried you're going to destroy everyone while I'm gone and I won't have a hospital to go back to" she said.

"I couldn't do that" House began. "Then where would I go to for free food and sleep."

"Here" Wilson and Cuddy said in unison. House turned to Cameron who was nestled on the chair next to him.

"Isn't it said when couples start mimicking each other" he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.


	35. Chapter 36 The Letter

Chapter 36 – The Letter

Cameron had been quiet throughout dinner and had barely touched her meal. House observed her behavior but didn't comment. After enjoying a nightcap Cameron and House prepared to go home. "Thank you for coming by" Cuddy said as she walked to the door with Wilson.

"Anytime" Cameron said. "And remember if you need anything" she said.

"I'll call" Cuddy interrupted.

"I am here you know" Wilson said.

"And you are more than capable of taking care of my needs" Cuddy reassured him.

"I think Cameron was talking needs of a non sexual nature" House quipped. "Although…" he began.

"Don't even finish that thought" Cameron said. Wilson snickered and copped a slap in the chest from Cuddy.

"Let's get out of here" House said. Cameron and House walked out to the car and headed home. After riding home in almost complete silence House tried to get to the bottom of Cameron's behavior. "So what did you and Wilson talk about in the kitchen?" he asked.

"What?" Cameron replied.

"What did you and Wilson talk about?" he asked again.

"Nothing much, why?" she asked.

"Because you've hardly spoken since you spoke to him" House said. Cameron walked over to the table and picked up the mail beginning to read through it.

"He asked me how things were going with my mum" she told him. "He actually told me I should listen to you" she smiled.

"Finally everyone is coming around to my way of thinking" House said. Cameron came across a hand written envelope and looked at it curiously. She recognized the hand writing instantly as belonging to that of her mother. She froze on the spot. Sitting on the couch she stared at the envelope she held in her hands. Part of her wanted to open it, the other wanting to toss it in the trash. "What's that?" House asked.

"A letter" Cameron said.

"Well I can see that" he snarked. "Who's it from?"

"My mom" she told him.

"I'll go have a shower" he told her retreating to the bathroom leaving her to read the letter on her own. Cameron fidgeted with the envelope before finally breaking the seal and removing the thin piece of paper inside. Sitting comfortably she began to read.

_Dear Allison,_

_I hope you take the time to read this. I wanted to explain to you why I kept such a horrible secret from you. When you become a parent all you wanted to do is shelter your children from all the terrible things in the world while trying to fill their world with happiness. This is not possible. I realized this when I saw the betrayal in your eyes when you learnt of your father's actions. At that moment I felt a mere fraction of the shame your father must be feeling._

_I never intended to hurt you but I realized by not being honest with you I hurt you even more. If you have children one day you will know what I am saying when I tell you about the unbelievable desire you have to protect your children. All you can really do is love them. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner I hope that in time you will forgive me._

_Love Mom._

Cameron folded the letter and wiped the tears from her eyes. Picking up the telephone she dialed her mothers number.

An hour later she walked into the bedroom and found House asleep. He woke when he felt her climb into bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she said crawling next to him.

"Did you call her?" House asked.

"Yes," she replied. "By the way she says hi."

"You talked?"

"Yes, she explained a lot in the letter and on the phone" Cameron answered as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You forgive her?"

"Yes" Cameron said as she looked up at House planting a kiss on his lips. House deepened the kiss until Cameron pulled back.

"What about your father?" he asked. Cameron glared at House as he dared mentioned the man to her. She immediately pulled further away from him. House reached out to pull her back towards him. "No one's forcing you to talk to him" he said.

"Doesn't feel like it" she snapped removing her hand from his.

"OK, OK, I get the picture I will not mention it again unless you do first" House tried to reason with her. He cupped her face in his right hand and gently pulled it back to face him. She couldn't help but look into his blue eyes and melt instantly. She leaned into his soft touch as he pulled her down to lay next to him.

"So what did you and Cuddy talk about?" Cameron asked.

"Why?"

"You seemed so interested in what Wilson and I discussed" Cameron reasoned.

"Because you did a complete 180 in your mood when you did" House said.

"So you won't tell me what you and Cuddy talked about?" House sighed knowing it would be a whole lot easier to just end this now and tell her.

"She hounded me about clinic duty and I asked how she was feeling" House told Cameron.

"You'll never be able to take the administrator out of Cuddy" Cameron grinned. "Poor Wilson."

"I think he likes it" House began. "Dr Wilson I need you in my office STAT" he said in his best impersonation of Cuddy. Cameron laughed sinking deeper into his embrace.

The next morning all was quiet in the diagnostics chamber until Wilson walked through the door. "Not at home with the missus?" House asked.

"I had a couple of patients that I needed to see I'm heading back this afternoon" he told House. "Where is everyone?"

"Cameron is in the lab, Foreman is……………… actually I don't know where Foreman and Chase are" he admitted. Wilson threw a file down onto the table.

"I have a case for you" Wilson said. House looked at the file but didn't pick it up.

"Cancer?" House asked.

"Not my patient came in through the ER I just happened to be coming up here and they asked if I would bring you the file" Wilson said.

"You mean they saw you in the clinic and were too scared to ask me so they figured you'd get me to do it" House suggested.

"Does it matter, it's a case isn't it" Wilson told him. House stared at him in silence waiting for him to tell the truth. "OK yes, they were too scared to bring the file to you" he admitted finally. A small smirk spread across House's face as he picked up the file.


	36. Chapter 37 Bored

Chapter 37 – Bored

House skimmed through the file and paged his ducklings back to the conference room. By the time Foreman, Chase and Cameron returned to the room House had the symptoms listed on the white board.

"Differential diagnosis folks" House said greeting his team. "What are we looking at?" House asked.

"Can we read the file first?" Chase asked.

"If you want the patient to die then fine we'll wait while you catch up" House quipped. The ducklings quickly scanned the file as House impatiently looked at his watch.

"Could be cancer" Foreman suggested.

"Finally a suggestion" House began. "But no Wilson ruled that out" he continued.

"Infection" Cameron offered.

"Care to narrow down the field" Foreman said.

"Not without a better history" Cameron said. "Who took this history anyway?" she asked.

"File says he was admitted by Dr. Thomas he works in the ER" Chase commented as he turned the pages over.

"Forget the ER, or how she got here she's here!" House yelled. "Cameron do a history a proper one, Chase and Foreman re-test all the labs the ER already ran" he instructed before turning and going into his office.

Cuddy was sitting on the couch reading a book she had started reading about six months ago and never got around to finishing it. As she threw the book on the coffee table she remembered why she never finished it when she started it – it was crap. She took the remote off the seat next to her and started flicking through the channels. To say she was bored was an understatement. Cuddy was used to running a major hospital, organizing the budget, rosters, consulting on patients, treating patients, dealing with whatever saga House would bring her way each day. She missed the busy day to day dealings of the hospital. Picking up the phone she dialed PPTH and got Wilson's extension.

"Dr. Wilson speaking" he said.

"Hey" Cuddy greeted him. "You busy?" she asked.

"Just finished with a patient" he told her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied. "Exactly what I told you I would do."

"You're bored" Wilson concluded.

"Extremely" Cuddy told him.

"Why don't you finish that book you started reading all those months ago" he suggested.

"I did, I realized why I never finished it" she said.

"It sucks?" Wilson asked.

"Yep" Cuddy nodded. "Can you bring me home some of the paperwork that is on my desk?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea you're meant to be resting" Wilson reminded her.

"I am going out of my mind here please" she begged him.

"I'll think about it" he said. "House got a new case today" he told her.

"Well at least that will keep him occupied until I get back" Cuddy said as she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Want me to bring some dinner home with me?" Wilson asked.

"I'll make something" Cuddy said waiting for his eventual negative response.

"Rest" he told her.

"I'm capable of making dinner" she told him.

"Rest" he said this time more forcefully.

"Fine, but only for another day than I'm going back to work" she told him as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"If Dr. Kia tells you it's OK then yes you can go back to work" Wilson snickered enjoying the slight suffering his wife was enduring.

"Am I sensing some perverse sense of enjoyment in your voice?" she questioned him.

"We're husband and wife – you're pain is my pain" he told her the grin become more evident on his face.

"Oh, shut up" she scolded him.

"Just relax, sleep, think of some baby names" he suggested to her.

"You're no help" she toyed with him sitting back down on the couch and flicking through the channels.

"I'll be home around 6pm" Wilson told her. "I'll bring dinner."

Cameron completed the patient history and went to meet the boys in the lab. "History tell you anything?" Foreman asked.

"Nothing" Cameron replied.

"He's been in perfect health up until now" she told Foreman and Chase. "Anything new on the blood work?" she asked.

"Same results as what the ER had so far" Chase said.

"House seems to be in a bit of a mood" Foreman said as he waited at the computer for the test results. He continued to look at Cameron.

"What's your point?" Cameron asked.

"Everything OK?" Foreman asked.

"Before House and I started seeing each other and he would snap at us like this would you ask me what was wrong with him?" she asked.

"I just thought maybe you two had a little disagreement" Foreman said putting the results of the blood work up on the screen in front of him.

"House has always, and will always continue to be a jerk no matter what" Cameron told them both. "Don't come running to me every time the mean man says something nasty to you" she said in a huff.

"Blood work showed nothing new" Foreman told the group.

"Now what?" Chase asked. "That's everything."

"Back to the drawing board" Cameron said heading out the door.

"Don't you mean the white board" Chase quipped as he and Foreman headed out the door behind Cameron.

They walked into House's office to find him with his feet up playing his PSP. As he noticed them come into the office he paused his game and waited for them to deliver the results. "All the tests came back negative, ER didn't screw up" Foreman told him.

"History?" House asked.

"Nothing, been in perfect health until he starting feeling sick about a week ago" Cameron told him. House got up from his desk and walked into the main chamber of the diagnostics office. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and hooked his cane over the white board. The ducklings tossed ideas back and forth between them and House most of which we're quickly rejected by House. After listing some more possible causes House sent the team off to run some more tests on their patient.


	37. Chapter 38 You're asking me

Chapter 38 – You're asking me?

More tests had yielded more negative results. The patient was currently stable and the team was beginning to grow tired. It was around 11pm when House decided to pull the pin for the night. "Let's go home" he announced to the half sleeping members of his team. Foreman nudged Chase in his side to awaken him.

"Do you want one of us to stay and monitor him for the night?" Foreman asked.

"Let the nurses do it – I need you guys alert in the morning" he declared as he returned to his office and retrieved his back pack. Chase and Foreman said their farewells and headed out the door.

"You hungry?" Cameron asked.

"I'm always hungry" House replied as he walked to the door and into the hallway.

"Do you want to get something on the way home?" she asked not really in the mood to play his games at this late hour.

"There's left over Chinese in the fridge" House told her as they hopped onto the elevator and rode it down to the basement carpark.

Cameron and House entered their apartment and House immediately went to the kitchen to re-heat some of the Chinese. Cameron saw the flashing light on the answering machine and pressed the play button. "Hi Allison, it's me" came a soft soothing male voice over the answering machine. Cameron froze on the spot not expecting to hear his voice. "I know how upset you are with me" House moved to the doorway of the kitchen and watched Cameron's reaction as she listened to the message. Her muscles clenched and the color drained from her face. "Will you please call me so we can talk – let me explain" he begged her. Cameron instantly deleted the message and hurried off to the bedroom. House took his food from the microwave and leaned against the counter as he began eating. After finishing the plate he placed it in the sink and went to the bedroom. Cameron was in the bathroom just having finished brushing her teeth.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"I'm not talking to him" she said defensively.

"You'll have to eventually" House reasoned with her. He could see how much this was hurting her inside and wanted desperately to end her suffering anyway possible. Cameron glared at him. "But only when you're ready he added." Cameron breezed past him but House stuck out his arm to stop her. Wrapping both arms round her tightly he pulled her to his chest and hugged her. Cameron released some of the tension she was holding in and relaxed at his soft touch. For all the times he came across as a heartless, cruel bastard it was the moments like this – that no one else but she got to witness, it was in these moments that she fell for him even further.

The following morning the team sat around the table discussing more possible causes for their patients symptoms. "Something should have happened by now" House said frustrated as he looked at the whiteboard. Cameron picked up the messages from her desk and looked at them quickly before tossing them into the trash. House watched as she gathered herself and joined the team at the table.

"Not all diseases move this slow" Chase said.

"No st Sherlock" house replied growing more frustrated with the lack of new symptoms.

"What I'm saying is why don't we start looking at illnesses with slow incubation periods" he suggested. Foreman and Cameron looked at House to get the official go ahead for his suggestion. Just as he was about to respond the pagers of all three ducklings went off simultaneously.

"Patients room 911" Cameron told him as they leapt to their feet.

"Well it's about time" he sighed before limping out behind them.

Wilson was laying in bed with Cuddy his head at her feet as his hands gently massaged her limbs. "What about George" he suggested.

"Too old fashioned" she replied. "Lily?" she asked.

"Now who's being old fashioned" Wilson answered back. "I thought we were doing boy's names anyway?" he asked.

"It just popped into my head."

"We could call him Greg" Wilson snickered. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"Could you imagine the hell he would put us through if we named this child after him?" Cuddy asked throwing her head back on to the pillow. Wilson laughed as he thought of his friend revealing in the fact they had named their child after him.

"What about Cameron?" Cuddy said.

"Actually that's not too bad" Wilson pondered the prospect for a moment. "Nahh" he added.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Cameron Cuddy-Wilson?" he said together.

"Good point, but it would be fun to screw with House for a little bit" Cuddy said. Wilson moved up so he was face to face with Cuddy again.

"We have plenty of time to pick out a name" Wilson said as he pulled her head down to lay on his chest.

"Only four and a half months" she reminded him.

The patient had seized causing them to re-evaluate the possibility of infection and possibly a tumor. House ordered them to take their patient to have another MRI scan slicing through the pictures at a finer detail. "Cameron wait a sec" House instructed. "Did he call here?" he asked. Cameron nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"The phone messages you threw out, I guessed" House said as he walked out into the hall. Cameron followed him.

"That's it?" she asked confused. "No lecture?"

"You need to do this in your own time" House said as he turned to face her while waiting for the elevator.

"How am I going to know when that is?" she asked as she stepped onto the elevator with him.

"You're asking me?" House asked. "I hate my father."


	38. Chapter 39 God Father

Chapter 39 – God Father

Cuddy waited impatiently in the exam room for Dr. Kia pacing up and down the floor of the room. Wilson leaned against the wall himself anxious to get the all clear from Dr. Kia. After what seemed like forever Dr. Kia entered the room. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting" she apologized as she approached the exam table.

"It's fine" Cuddy replied going over and sitting on the table.

"How have you been feeling?" she asked.

"Good, a little bored but good" she replied. Wilson took position on the stool next to Cuddy as she laid down on the table.

"Did you get plenty of bed rest?" she asked Cuddy.

"Yes" Cuddy nodded. Dr. Kia looked to Wilson for conformation. He nodded his head in agreement.

"No paperwork, or hospital business for the last three days" he confirmed.

"That's great, now let's take a look see how the little one is doing." Cuddy lifted up her shirt as Dr. Kia took the ultrasound gel from the cart and squeezed it over Cuddy's abdomen. Cuddy reached for Wilson's hand and squeezed it gently as Kia moved the wand over Cuddy's stomach. After a few minutes of silence that no one could take anymore Wilson spoke up.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked anxiously.

"The placenta looks stable, your baby is doing great in fact" Kia turned and flicked a switch to enable them to here there baby's heart beat.

"Oh my god, is that the heart beat" Cuddy gushed.

"Yep" Kia responded listening to the steady rhythm of the baby's heart. "You're out of the woods for now" she continued. "But you still need to take things easy no marathon efforts OK?" she warned. Cuddy wiped the tears from her eyes as Wilson leaned over and brushed her lips softly.

"I will" she agreed.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Kia asked.

"No, we discussed it and were going to wait" Cuddy replied.

"Well I'll print some pictures for you both anyway."

"Thank you" Cuddy said as she wiped the gel from her stomach and sat up. After Kia had printed the pictures she left Cuddy to get dressed. As soon as the door had closed Wilson wrapped his arms around his wife. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple as she relaxed into his embrace.

"Let's go home" he suggested placing her coat on her shoulders.

"After we stop by diagnostics I told Cameron I'd let her know how things went" she told him.

House was sitting at his desk listening to his I-Pod, feet on the desk tossing his giant tennis ball in the air. "I'm glad to see some things haven't changed" Cuddy said as she walked into the office with Wilson.

"I was too distraught to work in your absence" House said.

"You never worked in my presence" Cuddy replied as she sat down on his couch.

"Good call" House replied. "So how'd the check up go? Do I still need to practice my sacrifice ritual for your demon spawn?"

"The spawn as you so nicely put it is in the clear" Cuddy told him proudly. Cameron entered the office closely followed by Chase.

"You got results for me?" House asked.

"You were right" Chase began. "He has several small tumors in his brain" he announced.

"Congratulations you just scored yourself another patient" House said tossing Wilson the file.

"Tomorrow" Wilson said. "We're going home."

"How'd the appointment go?" Cameron asked.

"Great, everything is fine" Cuddy told her.

"That's fantastic" Cameron said as she walked over and hugged Cuddy and Wilson.

"Congratulations" added Chase.

"Thank you, I'll be back at work tomorrow – but until then we're going home" she said as she took Wilson by the hand and led him out the door.

"Hang on I almost forgot" Wilson said reaching into his pocket and pulling out an ultrasound picture and handing it to House and Cameron.

"The first picture of your god child" he declared as he turned and continued out the office with Cuddy. Cameron gushed at the picture as House stood there before snapping back into reality by the sound of the phone ringing in the outer office. Chase left to answer it. He returned shortly after exiting.

"Cameron" he said.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Phone call" he said simply.

"Who is it?" she asked still looking at the picture.

"Your father" he told her. Cameron looked up at House who immediately met her gaze.

"Tell him I'm in the clinic" she said.

"I just told him you were here" Chase said.

"You've lied before – do it again" House instructed. Chase turned and returned to the outer office. He left the door open so Cameron and House could hear his side of the conversation.

"Mr. Cameron" he began. "She's been called down to the clinic for a consult" he lied to him. He nodded his head and scribbled a number down on a piece of paper. "I'll let her know you called" he said and hung up the phone. Cameron walked out into the office and met Chase before he could walk back into House's office. "He said to let you know he called and to call him back at this number when you get time" Chase said handing Cameron the piece of paper.

"Thank you" Cameron said taking the paper from him.

"Well I'm going to check on the patient" Chase said as he made a hasty retreat. Cameron scrunched up the piece of paper she held in her hand and tossed it in the trash.

Later that evening after dinner Cuddy and Wilson relaxed together on the couch. "Did you see his face when we told him he was going to be the god father?" Wilson asked.

"It was something I don't think I've seen for a long time – I don't know how to describe it" Cuddy continued.

"It was almost like……" Wilson began.

"Pride" Cuddy finished for him.

"I wouldn't go that far" Wilson said.

"What else would you call it?" She asked. "He loves you like a brother, the silence on his part was enough" Cuddy said.

"It is rare to see him lost for words" Wilson admitted as he shut off the TV.

"I was watching that" Cuddy objected. Wilson crept down towards her as he hovered over her body. He ignored her complaint and began kissing the side of her neck. Cuddy soon forgot about the program she was watching and melted into his kiss.


	39. Chapter 40 You

Chapter 40 – You

Wilson's hands crept down his wife's frame going slowly to take in every part of her. Cuddy was enjoying his touch, enjoying him taking his time. Wilson lifted her shirt up slightly as he kissed her stomach growing more and more by the day with his child inside her. He moved up towards her breasts his tongue twirling around her sensitive nipples. A small cry escaped her mouth encouraging him to continue his exploration of her breasts. "Ouch" she cried causing Wilson to look up at her in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The baby kicked" she replied.

"I felt it" Wilson said as he moved off her slightly and placed his hand over her stomach feeling the baby kick again. Cuddy placed her hand over his as their child continued to kick.

"Take it easy" Cuddy whispered to her unborn child.

"Is this the first time you've felt it kick?" Wilson asked.

"I would have told you if I'd felt it before" she told him. "I am so glad you got to be here for this" she said.

"Me too" he said as he lay down next to her.

"Why don't we go to bed we'll be more comfortable" she suggested. Wilson hoped up from the couch and reached out for her hand leading her to the bedroom. Wilson slipped off his clothes and changed into his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt. Cuddy watched him undress as she changed into a pair of satin pyjamas. She eagerly climbed back into bed keen to carry on where they left off in the lounge room. Wilson crawled in bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips Cuddy adding passion to the kiss – climbed on top of him straddling his waist. Wilson's hands held on to her waist as she began a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Lisa wait" he began, rolling her onto her side locking his arms around her.

"What?" she asked.

"This doesn't feel right" he said.

"This" she said cupping his length in her hand, "Feels incredible to me." Wilson instantly grew harder at her touch.

"That will always feel great" he gasped. "But….."

"But what?" she asked squeezing him gently.

"This is going to sound really weird" he said. Cuddy let go of him and settled into a more serious position.

"Try me" she said wanting him to continue with his thought.

It's just," he searched his mind for the right words to continue. "It feels weird making love to you when"

"You've been making love to me for a while now – and you're just telling me it feels weird?" Cuddy asked puzzled.

"Not that, well not exactly that it's just like I feel as though we just got busted" he admitted.

"Busted by who?"

"We were fooling around and our child kicks you and I just feel a little weirded out that's all" he said embarrassed.

"We've had sex since we found out I was pregnant – why now?" she asked.

"Because he or she never kicked you in the middle of it before" he replied. Cuddy smiled and settled gown on to his chest. "You think I'm crazy" he said.

"No," Cuddy responded. "I think it's cute."

"It doesn't solve our problem though" he added.

"What problem?"

"Well at the moment my very erect state and your horniness" he told her as his hand traced lines on her shoulder.

"Is horniness a word?" she asked.

"Yes it is" Wilson replied.

"You have a hand don't you?" Cuddy quipped hinting how Wilson should solve his problem.

"I haven't been able to touch you for four days" Wilson reminded her. "I want to be with you."

"James" she began climbing on top of him. "I need you inside me, four days has felt more like four weeks. You're not going to make me beg are you?"

"Begging – how exactly would you do that?" he teased. Cuddy slapped him on the chest knowing she had made the first error by admitting that she needed him.

"I need you too" he told her cupping her face in his hands. Wilson rose to meet Cuddy's lips holding onto her as his hands moved across her back and down to her ass. His lips settled on her nipples taking them in paying attention to both of them. Her hand slipped down beneath them stroking his length while at the same time brushing over her now very swollen nub. Her breathing quickened as her own pace became more furious. Wilson saw what was happening and placed his right hand on her stomach resting his thumb on her clit. Cuddy felt the familiar heat beginning to rise through her body she latched on to Wilson's now pulsating cock in between her hand. "Fuck Lisa" he moaned as he thrust two fingers inside her with his other hand.

"Oh god James" she screamed as she felt his fingers enter her moist centre. It didn't take long for her orgasm to hit her walls crashing around his fingers as she came. Wilson kissed her neck as her breathing calmed down before pulling her down on to him and lying on top of her. He buried himself between her legs and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Ready to go again?" he asked softly. She nodded and moaned appreciatively when he effortlessly slid inside her. She was soaking wet enabling him to slide in and out with ease. The friction between them bringing his orgasm closer and closer with each thrust.

"James" Lisa moaned as she too could feel her second orgasm building within her. Wilson pushed himself deeper inside her finally pushing them both over the edge. They collapsed within each others arms as their breathing slowed and their exhaustion took over. "I'm glad you got over that" she said as she took in a deep breath.

"Me too" he replied kissing her forehead.

"We're having a baby" she said. Wilson looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"We're actually having a baby" she replied.

"Yes" he smiled.

"I was thinking about what you said" she told him.

"What I said when?"

"What you said about not wanting to have sex because it felt more real" she explained.

"Wait a minute so while we were having sex you were thinking about what I had just said?" he asked a little hurt.

"Not for the entire time" she said trying to cover. "Your right though" she added.

"About what?"

"Feeling the baby kick – made it real, and the ultrasound pictures" she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Wilson wasted no time in returning her kiss. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Thank you" he replied back. "Although I am still a little surprised you were thinking about it while we were having sex" he added.

"Not for the entire time" she told him.

"I'm surprised you thought about it at all."

"I can do two things at once" she smirked. "What do you think about?"

"OK this conversation is turning really weird really quickly" Wilson commented as he settled down on to the pillow.

"What's weird about asking your husband what he thinks about while making love to his wife?" she asked. "Unless it's something you don't want me to know" she grinned.

"You" he said seriously. "I'm only thinking about you" he said placing one final kiss on her lips and laying his head back down on the pillow. Cuddy got the feeling that he was a little upset by what she had said.

"James," she whispered.

"Uh huh" he mumbled.

"For the record I only thought about it tonight" she said hoping that he would accept her apology of sorts. He moved his arm to wrap around her and pulled her closer to him as they fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 41 Shattered

Chapter 41 – Shattered

Cameron didn't mention the phone call she got from her father and why she had Chase lie about her not being there. House knew she didn't need to mention it, and he knew not to push her either. She occupied herself around the apartment after making dinner for herself and House she did the dishes and a load of washing too. None of this was particularly out of the ordinary for her, House still used Wilson's cleaner that his third wife had fired yet Cameron for some reason found it calming to clean House's apartment. She'd been in the kitchen for about half an hour before House got up and went looking for her. Cameron was standing in front of the sink her back towards the door way that House walked through. She held her left hand with her right small droplets of blood dripping into the sink. House unaware of her injury walked up behind her and stood next to her. He saw her hand and the tears falling from her eyes. "What happened?" he asked frantically taking her hand and applying pressure to it with a towel.

"The glass broke" she told him gesturing to the shattered glass with her other hand.

"Why didn't you say something?" House asked as he looked at the wound washing it with cold water.

"I don't know…" she said. "It just happened." House led her over to the kitchen table and sat her down. He grabbed the first aid kit from the cupboard and returned to the table.

"It doesn't need stitches" he said as he wiped the wound dry.

"I picked the glass up to put it in the sink and it slipped – I tried to grab it but it shattered and cut my hand" Cameron explained. House dressed the wound and wrapped her hand.

"I think this puts an end to your cleaning for a while" he said as he kissed the injured hand. Cameron smiled and kissed him on the forehead thanking him as she headed back to the lounge room. House grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined her in the lounge. Cameron had her laptop open and was flicking through a medical journal as he sat alongside her. It was now close to 10pm and Cameron wasn't about to slow down and relax just yet. House knew she was just trying to distract herself from thinking about her father. He flicked through the TV channels while Cameron continued to work. After about another hour House decided he had had enough and went to bed. "I'm going to bed" he announced to Cameron who was still engrossed in the article she was reading. He paused waiting for her reply.

"I'll be in shortly I just want to finish this article" she told him not even looking up from the page she was on. House took his cane and limped to the bedroom.

The next morning Cameron went to work at 8am as usual. House had been up and down throughout the night and was still at home asleep when she left. Wilson came into the diagnostics office around 8:30am looking for the file on his patient. "Morning" he said as he greeted Foreman and Chase.

"Morning" they replied.

"Where's House?" he asked.

"Not in yet" Foreman replied as he placed his empty cup in the sink. "You after the patient file?" he asked.

"Yeah" Wilson confirmed. Chase handed him the file from Cameron's desk.

"Cameron here?" Wilson asked.

"In the clinic" Foreman told him.

"We did another lot of blood tests late yesterday for you the results should be ready by now" Chase told him.

"Thanks" Wilson said. "Anything else I need to know?" Wilson asked.

"Not that I can think of" Foreman replied. "If anything comes to mind we'll let you know" he said.

"Tell House I want to see him when he gets in" Wilson said as he left the two doctors.

Cuddy was easing herself back into work at the hospital. She didn't want to rush back into work at out her health and that of the baby at risk. She grabbed a file from the pile and headed towards the exam room. "Morning Allison" she said when she saw Cameron.

"Oh hey Lisa how are you?" Cameron greeted her.

"I'm good, glad to be back at work finally" she admitted.

"You'll take it easy though won't you?" Cameron asked.

"Is Wilson paying you to keep an eye on me?" Cuddy joked.

"He cares about you" she replied.

"I know" Cuddy said. "He's been great through this whole thing" she said. Cuddy looked down and saw Cameron's wounded hand. "Oh god what happened to your hand?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I was cleaning up the apartment last night and I dropped a glass into the sink, it shattered in my hand before I could catch it" she told Cuddy.

"Does it need stitches?" Cuddy asked.

"No House checked it out for me last night, it's just a scratch" Cameron reassured her. "House just wanted me to have this on it for a couple of days you know what he thinks of the clinic patients and what diseases they might have" she joked.

"Yeah, well I guess it doesn't hurt to be careful" Cuddy agreed.

House strolled into his office around lunchtime. Cameron was at her desk answering his mail and saw him come in. She grabbed his mug and filled it with coffee heading into the office with the mail he needed to look at. "Morning" he greeted her his arms wrapping around her waist. His lips immediately searched for her own and was rewarded with a searing kiss.

"I believe its afternoon" Cameron said as she pulled back from his embrace.

"Whatever" he replied before kissing her again.

"You do realize we have glass windows all around us?" Cameron asked as she pulled back from him again.

"We can close them" House suggested as she limped to the window and began closing the blinds.

"You just got here and you're slacking off already" Cameron smirked.

"I haven't seen you since last night" he reminded her.

"Well if you get up and come to work on time then maybe you would see more of me" she quipped.

"I could see more of you at home in bed – naked" he suggested.

"You could take a picture to it would last longer" she replied.

"That's not a bad idea" House said getting to like the idea. "Alright take off your clothes" he told her.

"House!" she said. "You need to read these" she said handing him his mail.

"I thought I was going to take naked pictures of you?" he said disappointedly.

"Later" she said as she headed out the door. "By the way Wilson wants to see you." House watched her walk down the hall and then tossed his mail on the desk. After all he was hungry and Wilson was buying.

Wilson was farewelling his last patient before lunch when he saw House approaching his office from down the hall. "Nice to see you made it into work today" he commented as he turned back into his office hearing House follow behind him.

"I was hungry it's you're turn to buy lunch" he replied. Wilson laughed.

"My turn when was it ever your turn?" he asked.

"I'll think better on a full stomach" House told him as he impatiently tapped his cane on the floor.

"What do you have to think about?"

"Obviously whatever you're going to tell me over lunch" House replied.

"What makes you think I have something to tell?"

"You came looking for me – that either means you're getting a divorce or you scored last night. Now knowing you and Cuddy are not hiring lawyers yet, that means I'm going to have to hear about you scoring with Cuddy last night. Now if I must sit through that will you at least buy me lunch?" House asked.

"Your team just referred me a patient what if I want to ask you about him?" Wilson asked trying to counter House's argument.

"If you wanted to know about the patient you would ask them – I know nothing about the patient" House told Wilson. Wilson reached over his desk and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

"Come on I'm buying" he said as they walked out of the office together.

They sat down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, Wilson of course paid for House's Reuben sandwich. "So how was it?" House asked.

"House!" Wilson said.

"I assume you bought me here to talk to me about the amazing sex you had with Cuddy last night" House probed.

"I did not have amazing sex with Cuddy last night" Wilson said just as Cuddy and Cameron walked up behind him.

"That's not what you told me last night" Cuddy said a little pissed. The color drained from Wilson's face. House had set him up. A mischievous grin spread across House's face which Cameron caught and quickly admonished him for with a glare.

"No I was just about to tell House we had mind blowing sex last night" he corrected himself.

"Just remember we have Pablo" Cuddy reminded House with a smirk.

"Not for long Cameron has some great ideas to get him back" House said as he looked over towards Cameron. Cameron wasn't really focusing on the conversation anymore and just nodded.

"You haven't been to do your clinic hours today" Cuddy reminded House.

"The days not over yet" House retorted.

"You were rostered 10am -11am" she fired back.

"I did them" Cameron defended him.

"He's meant to do them not you" Cuddy smiled.

"Wouldn't you rather a doctor down there that actually gives a damn like Cameron?" House asked.

"I just want you to do as your told" Cuddy said.

"Good luck with that one, he won't even do what he's told at home" Cameron interrupted.

"Your meant to be on my side here" House whined to Cameron.

"Sorry I was wrong he does do what he's told at home" Cameron began.

"See" House responded.

"In the bedroom" she quipped.

"Gee House I never took you for one of those submissive types" Wilson quipped.

"What did I do to piss you off?" House asked looking at Cameron. Cameron laughed as the four of them resumed their lunch.


	41. Chapter 42 Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 42 – Unexpected Visitor

Cameron, House, Wilson and Cuddy sat at a table in the cafeteria. Wilson was talking with House about his newest patient who just happened to be House's former patient. "So you're patient is now Wilson's patient?" Cuddy asked House.

"I diagnosed him jobs done" House replied.

"So that frees you up to do your clinic hours this afternoon" Cuddy said simply without skipping a beat.

"I thought we'd been over this Cameron did them" House whined.

"No Cameron did her hours" Cuddy said. "You still owe me yours."

"I have a sore leg" House complained.

"I'm four months pregnant" Cuddy responded playing his little game.

"Four and a half" Wilson interrupted.

"I have a note" House offered.

"I don't care" Cuddy said firmly. House rolled his eyes.

"Fine but I'm taking Cameron with me" he said looking towards her suggestively.

"Cameron's coming with me" Wilson informed him.

"Excuse me?" House asked shocked.

"I told Wilson I'd give him a hand with our former patient" Cameron told House. Wilson smirked from his seat next to House.

"First you take my patient now you're taking my girlfriend too? House glared at Wilson. "Now who am I meant to ditch work with?" he asked.

"Maybe you could do some work for a change" Cuddy suggested.

"Wouldn't want to destroy my reputation" House said sulking in his chair.

After lunch, Cameron left with Wilson and Cuddy returned to the paperwork in her office. House returned to his office to pick up his PSP before he headed down to the clinic. As he walked into his office he turned to the outer office and saw an older gentleman sitting in the chair. He watched him for a few minutes unnoticed before eventually walking in. The stranger was of average height, brown hair and green eyes. Of an average build he stood as he heard House walk into the room. The two men looked each other up and down. "You must be Dr. House" the stranger greeted him his hand outstretched.

"What are you doing here?" House asked bluntly.

"I need to talk to my daughter" he said.

"She's not ready to talk to you yet" House told him.

"You know what's best for my daughter?" Mr. Cameron asked.

"Yes" House replied bluntly.

"I think she is the best judge of that."

"She trusts me – which is more than I can say for you at the moment" House fired back.

"I don't know who you think you are but I would appreciate it if you told me where my daughter was" Mr. Cameron said starting to become angry.

"I'm not going to tell you where she is" House began. "Do you know what you've done to her?" he asked.

"I need to explain things to her."

"Explain what that you were too selfish to love just one woman" House spat.

"I know I've stuffed up but how am I meant to make amends when she won't even talk to me" Mr. Cameron said now pleading with House.

"You don't get to make that decision, you gave away that right when you lied to her" House said flatly. Mr. Cameron hung his head defeated. He knew House was not going to let him see his daughter so he turned to leave. His hand was on the door knob when he turned and faced House.

"Will you at least tell her I was here" Mr. Cameron begged. House looked over at the man standing before him. He nodded. As he watched him walk down the hall House pulled his cel phone from his jacket pocket and dialed Wilson's number.

"What's up?" Wilson asked.

"Cameron still with you?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Don't ask any questions and make sure she stays by your side until I tell you otherwise" House instructed Wilson.

"OK, I assume you will tell me why later" Wilson replied.

"Yeah" House said as he snapped his phone shut. House walked out into the hallway and stood in front of the elevators alongside Cameron's dad. "I haven't changed my mind" he said. "I want to make sure you don't take any detours on the way out" House told him. The elevator arrived and they both stepped inside riding to the ground floor in silence. House stood at the clinic desk as he watched him walk into the car park and climb into a taxi. Cuddy walked up behind House glad to see he had made it to the clinic without her having to go up to his office and drag him down.

"Glad to see you could make it" Cuddy commented. "Who was that?" she asked.

"No one" House replied as he picked up a patient file.

"It must have been someone judging by the way you were looking at him" Cuddy remarked.

"It was Cameron's father" he told her.

"Did she call him?" Cuddy asked.

"No he just turned up" House said. "And I'd prefer she didn't know about it" he said.

"You need to tell her he was here" Cuddy warned House.

"She isn't ready to speak to him yet" he defended himself.

"How do you know?" Cuddy asked following him into the exam room.

"Because I'm with her every night when she doesn't sleep, I'm there when she sobs quietly trying not to wake me, and I'm there when" House stopped. Cuddy placed her hand on his shoulder reassuring him.

"I'm sorry" she began. "I forgot how hard this is on the both of you" she said.

"I hate seeing her hurt and not being able to do anything" House admitted.

"You've got it bad" Cuddy joked with him. If there was one thing she knew for certain about House it was he loved to joke at tense moments.

"I don't want to give up the sex" House joked back. "Hookers were sending me into debt" he smirked. Cuddy grinned and headed for the door.

"Just be there for her House that's all you can do" Cuddy said as she shut the door behind her.


	42. Chapter 43 Romantic?

Chapter 43 – Romantic?

House returned to Wilson's office a short time later, he checked to make sure no one else was with Wilson before he took a seat in front of the desk. "So?" Wilson asked.

"So what?" House replied.

"So why was I babysitting Cameron before?" he asked.

"I didn't want her to run into her father" House explained tapping his cane on the floor.

"Wait her father was here" Wilson said in shock.

"He was in the diagnostics office when I got back from lunch" House said.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to leave" House told him.

"And he left just like that?" Wilson asked a little surprised that Cameron's father would give up so easily, but then again House can be very persuasive.

"I explained it would not be in his best interests to upset her at the moment."

"Are you going to tell her he was here?"

"I don't know yet, I don't think she'd want to know" House thought out loud.

"What if she finds out and then resents you for not telling her sooner" Wilson suggested.

"It wouldn't be the first time she's yelled at me" House said sinking further back into the chair.

"I think you should tell her before she finds out from someone else" Wilson warned him.

"No one else besides Cuddy knows he was here" House said.

"How does Cuddy know?" Wilson asked intrigued.

"She saw me walk out with him" he said.

"Well I'd tell her for your own good" Wilson said.

"You always tell that's how you ended up with three ex-wives to support" House quipped. Wilson rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the chart in front of him. "I'm going home" House announced heading out of the office.

House walked into the diagnostics office and saw Foreman chatting with Cameron. "Hey you ready to go?" Cameron asked House.

"When am I not ready to leave this place?" House asked.

"Good point" Cameron replied.

"Where's Chase?" House asked.

"He left already" Foreman informed him.

"Just for that he can do my clinic hours tomorrow" House declared. He grabbed his backpack from behind his desk and threw it over his shoulder. As House and Cameron walked down to the car park House made his way to his bike, Cameron to her car. "Where you going?" he asked.

"Well to get home I need to drive my car" she replied sarcastically.

"Come with me" he suggested.

"I don't have a helmet" Cameron said.

"Now you do" House said as he handed her his helmet. "Come on we haven't been on a ride together in ages" he whined.

"You miss riding with me?" Cameron teased as she moved towards him.

"Yes" House whispered.

"Or do you miss my arms wrapped around you while were riding?" she asked.

"Can it be both?" he asked. Cameron rose up to capture him in a kiss her arms wrapping around his neck as his arms trailed lazily around her waist. "So what do you say you up for it?" House asked playfully.

"Bring it on" Cameron smiled.

Cameron and House rode for about an hour truly blowing free the cobwebs of the city and the hospital. They pulled over to the side of the road and took a short walk down to a bench that looked over the valley. Princeton was a great city to live in, you had all the comforts of the city but after a short drive through breathtaking scenery you can truly relax. House popped a vicodin as he waited for Cameron to join him. "What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"What are you talking about?" House asked.

"You never do this" Cameron mentioned.

"Do what?"

"Romantic things like this" Cameron said.

"This is romantic?" House asked.

"Bringing me out here to watch the sunset, could be considered romantic" she smiled.

"I just wanted to go for a ride" House said shrugging his shoulders.

"OK" Cameron said still smiling not believing his true motives. They sat silently Cameron leaning against House's shoulder his hand resting on her knee. "Cuddy looked good today" Cameron commented.

"Hell yeah" House answered a little too keenly. Cameron glared at him. "What? Pregnancy is doing wonders for the twin's" he added digging himself deeper into the hole. Cameron sat up straight removing all contact with House. "Come on I was only kidding" he said finally. "Your twins are the only ones I want" he said nudging her gently. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and began to kiss her neck tickling her in all the right places. "Am I forgiven?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think you need to put in a little more time on your apology" Cameron grinned.

"If you ride the bike home I could get an early start" he said as his right hand ran up the back of her shirt.

"Let's stay here for a bit" Cameron suggested. "Then go home."

"You driving?" House asked.

"I think I'll leave that to you" she said. She rested her head back on his shoulder as his arm remained around her shoulders. House returned his attention to his surroundings and was soon deep in thought. Should tell Cameron about her father's visit? How would she react? Would she want to see him? "Is something wrong?" Cameron asked, the fact that House had stopped harassing her had not gone unnoticed.

"Let's go home" House said as he stood and reached out his hand for her. Cameron took his hand and stood allowing herself to be pulled into his embrace. His right hand falls around her neck gently and he brings her lips to his. Their kiss turned intense as their hands began roaming each other's bodies Cameron moving her hands along House's back moaning as his hands moved down to her waist and pressed her body to his. She could feel the excitement building below his waist highlighting the need to get home fast.

"I think we need to leave" Cameron said pulling back from House.

"Or what?"

"Or we might get arrested" she grinned. Cameron moved back to the bike and threw on her helmet waiting for House to join her. He was composing himself as he limped to her and threw a vicodin into his mouth. "Is your leg sore? She asked.

"Which one?" he smirked. House climbed on to the bike and started it, Cameron climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he sped home.


	43. Chapter 44 Coffee

Chapter 44 – Coffee

Wilson opened the front door of the home he shared with his wife Lisa Cuddy. He threw down his briefcase and took off his jacket placing it over the back of the couch. Cuddy walked in behind him and placed her briefcase down next to him and her jacket on top of his own. Wilson made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. "What do you feel like for dinner?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" Cuddy replied unable to hear him clearly so she walked into the kitchen.

"What" Wilson yelled stopping mid sentence when he felt Cuddy closing in on him her hands resting on his hip. "Do you want for dinner?" he asked again softly.

"Something spicy" she decided.

"Spicy, OK" Wilson said closing the fridge door and turning to face her properly. Cuddy seemed to have moved cravings in the last few days since their scare. She has moved from jumping Wilson every chance she got to now craving some really bizarre foods – some she hadn't even liked before she now craved.

"Why don't we just order in" Cuddy suggested. "Neither of us have been to the store in a few days the cupboards are practically empty we'll order in tonight and go shopping tomorrow after work" she said.

"You need to take care of yourself and our baby" he smiled.

"One night of takeout food isn't good to kill us" she said smiling. "Besides he lived on the stuff before Cameron come along and he's fine."

"Yeah for how long?" Wilson asked. Cuddy stalked her way up to Wilson and placed her hands around his neck.

"Please" she begged him in the lowest most seductive tone she could muster. Wilson immediately caved. Who was he to say no to the beautiful woman before him who just happened to be carrying his baby. He closed what little distance was left between them and brought her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"OK" he agreed reaching behind him and taking the menu down from the fridge handing it to her. "You order I'm going to have a shower" he said as he slipped from her embrace.

Cameron and House arrived back at their apartment and Cameron headed into the kitchen to start dinner. House confused by her absence went to find her. "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched Cameron take the ingredients from the fridge.

"Making dinner, I'm starving" she told him.

"I thought you were hungry for other things?" he asked as he pinned her between himself and the kitchen counter.

"No you were" she replied with a smile.

"You didn't need much convincing to come home" he smirked.

"I told you I was hungry" she said again. "Besides you might want to build up some energy for later" she said reasoning with him.

"And what do you have in mind for later?" he asked as he began to nibble her ear his hands diving underneath her shirt.

"I bought home some charting for you to catch up on" she joked. House immediately stopped what he was doing.

"You really know how to kill the mood" he said flatly.

"And I know how to bring it back to life to" she smiled seductively as she put the pasta on the stove to boil. House reluctantly gave up and went into the lounge room to watch TV.

About thirty minutes later Cameron yelled to him to let him know dinner was ready. She took two beers from the fridge and followed House back onto the lounge. "So how's the patient?" House asked as he ate the pasta Cameron had prepared for him.

"Do you really care?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"He's going to have to go through some chemotherapy before we can operate to remove the tumors" Cameron reported. "Wilson really does care for his patients" she added. House remained silent.

"Good for him" he said finally.

"I'm not having a go at you House" Cameron said realizing her opinion may have been misinterpreted.

"I know you weren't" he began. "Wilson and I have different styles but they both get the job done" he said.

"So did you miss me today?" Cameron asked changing the subject.

"No" House replied.

"Well maybe I'll have to work with Wilson more often to make you appreciate me more" she smiled.

"As long as you make coffee in the morning and throughout the day I'm fine with it" he replied.

"So all I am to you is a coffee bitch?" she asked.

"There is the whole sex thing to that's pretty good" he smirked. Cameron took his empty plate from him and took them into the kitchen.

"I'm going to have a bath" Cameron yelled from the hall. House almost leapt to his feet and hurried down the hall to meet Cameron at their bedroom door.

"Want company?" he asked a grin spreading across his face.

"Well I don't think there's any coffee involved and according to you if I was gone you would only miss my coffee and sex" she smiled back.

"But there's sex" he smiled back.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because you can't resist me" he smiled back inching closer to her. She could now feel his breath on her body, she knew he was right.

"I hate you" she said throwing her lips onto his forcing him up against the wall. Cameron broke their kiss and headed to the bathroom to start their bath.

"I hate you too" House whispered.

House followed Cameron into the bathroom and leaned against the wall watching Cameron disrobe. Cameron could feel his eyes on her – watching her every move, following every item of clothing to the floor. "Enjoying the show?" she asked after a few minutes.

"You wouldn't believe me how much if I told you" he smiled back. Cameron walked over to where he was standing and stood before him.

"So I should find out for myself?" she asked as she trailed her hand down to cup his length through his jeans.

"Dear god" he breathed in deeply.

"You're right I wouldn't have believed you" she smirked as she turned the running water off. "Now it's my turn" she said as she stood back and watched House remove his clothes. His sneakers and socks he'd already kicked off in the lounge room, his shirt was the first to go, ripped off over his head with no time wasted undoing more than the first two buttons. His t-shirt was next revealing his well toned chest and incredible biceps that Cameron would often use as a pillow. As his hands began to undo the belt buckle and fling it to the floor he undid the button of his jeans and pushed them to the ground. He sighed at the release Mt. Gregory received from the confines of his denim jeans. His excitement hadn't waned in fact it had grown as he knew there was only one garment left separating him and Cameron and a liaison in their bathtub. Removing the final obstacle he limped to her and held her hand as she climbed into the bath and then waited for him to do the same before sitting down.

"I was wrong" House admitted.

"About what?"

"What I'd miss" he replied. "I'd miss this too" he said as he kissed her neck.

"I hope that's not all you'd miss" she said.

"I don't have time to list them all" he whispered into her ear.


	44. Chapter 45 Just For Fun

Chapter 45 – Just For Fun

"So how was your day?" Cameron asked as she relaxed further.

"The usual, clinic, avoiding the clinic, avoiding Cuddy" he said. He still didn't know if he should tell her that her father had come to see her. He knew from her own words that she didn't want to see him that it was too soon. So he stayed quiet, hoping she would change the subject soon.

"My mum called today" she told him. Of all the subjects she could change it to it would be that.

"How is she?"

"She says to say hi, which I still can't understand how or why she likes you so much" Cameron said.

"It must be you Cameron women" he said. "Do you have a sister?" House smirked. Cameron slapped him across the chest.

"You didn't answer my question" House prompted her.

"She's doing better" she replied. "She's talking about taking a vacation somewhere to get away for a while."

"As long as it's not here" House said. After about another half an hour Cameron and House both got out of the bath tub and went to the bed room. Dressed in only their robes they lay on top of the bed together.

"I'll be right back" Cameron said as House made himself comfortable on the bed. She returned not long after with her hand behind her back.

"What have you got?" he asked. Cameron settled with him on the bed and placed the mysterious object on the floor. House leaned in to kiss her soft lips and she soon returned her kiss soon forgetting about what she had on the floor. House reached over to pick it up but was met by Cameron's hand swatting him away. House picked it up and held it in front of her.

"A camera" he stated. Cameron paused a little embarrassed about what to say next.

"There are no pictures of us" Cameron whispered.

"Why do you want a picture when you can have the real thing?" House joked.

"Because I'm not always with the real thing am I?" she replied back.

"I guess a few pictures wouldn't hurt" House agreed. Cameron reached out to take the camera from him he held it back from her playfully.

"House you said you didn't mind" Cameron said.

"As long as I get to go first" he insisted.

"Fine" Cameron agreed curious to see what pictures he would take of her. House pulled Cameron on top of his lap so she was straddling his waist. He held the camera with his right hand and turned it on, his left hand moved to the belt of Cameron's bathrobe as House untied it and he soon pushed it off her shoulders revealing a naked Cameron before him. "These weren't exactly the pictures I was thinking of" she admitted.

"These are for my own private collection" he told her as he happily snapped away. After a few minutes of playing his game Cameron undid the tie on his own bathrobe and pushed it aside revealing his chest. She leaned down and began kissing his neck her hands caressing his shoulders and before long her tongue moved around his nipples. "You're making it very hard for me to concentrate" he said although absolutely loving what she was doing to him.

"Hopefully it's not the only part of you that's hard" she snickered.

"People are so wrong about you" House said distracting her from his right nipple.

"What people?" she asked.

"Did you have to stop?" he whined.

"Tell me and then I'll continue" she bargained with him.

"People think you're the nice naïve Dr. Cameron – turns out you're quite the little vixen" he smiled. Cameron satisfied with his response turned her attention back to his chest. House's free hand curled through her hair brushing it from her face so he could watch her. Cameron raised herself up and threw the bathrobe off her body and to the floor she pulled House up and removed his fully from his body throwing it to the floor on top of her own. She pushed him back down onto the bed and began to work her way slowly down his chest and to his growing erection. She kissed his inner thigh teasing him her tongue ran along his shaft from base to tip. She blew the hot air from her mouth onto the cool moisture she had left on his shaft. A deep moan escaped his lips, as she then took him into her mouth and began moving up and down. "Oh…. Allison" he moaned. She'd been moving up and down on him forever and he didn't know how much longer he could take before he came inside her mouth. Cameron raised her head and began working a trail of kisses back up his stomach and to his neck. He drew her mouth onto his claiming her in a deep kiss. His hands ran down her body and inside her thigh, moving quickly to her moist centre. He took his thumb and ran it over her causing her body to tremor. The top of her body collapsed on to him.

"Oh, fuck Greg" she moaned into his neck.

"That is one tenth of the way you have made me feel for the last ten minutes" he grinned. "Isn't payback a bitch." He teased her a little more slipping one finger just inside her and then dragging it out again.

"I think we should stop playing games" Cameron suggested kissing him again as he drew in a deep breath. She took his rock hard erection in her hand and lowered herself down on top of him and then off again.

"I thought we were going to stop playing games" he begged as he cupped her breast in his hand. Cameron lowered herself down on him again and House steadied her with his hands on her hips.

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispered playfully in his ear. House thrust deep into her as she began to rock back and forth leaning back further to allow him to plunge deeper within her.

"Fuck……….. Cameron you're………. incredible" House screamed in between thrusts. Cameron couldn't speak she could feel her orgasm building the heat already at her waist flushing through her body. House slowed wanting to prolong her orgasm further and delay his own a little longer. His slow thrusting however had the opposite allowing him to hit deeper levels within her sending her towards the edge.

"House I'm…….." she breathed out heavily.

"Are you going to come for me?" he asked resuming his frantic pace thrusting harder and harder.

"Fuck……." She screamed. House closed his eyes as he felt his own orgasm begin to surge through his body. "Open your eyes" Cameron instructed. They remained closed. Cameron leaned down closer to him all the while his thrusting continuing. "Open your eyes and watch me come for you" she told him. His eyes shot open and Cameron leaned back rocking with him harder and harder than before. Her body shook and her eyes locked with his as she convulsed on top of him. Feeling her shake on top of him and feeling the vibrations around his cock send him plummeting over the edge.

"Ahhhh Cameron" he yelled as he released himself inside her. She stayed on top of him squeezing every last sap of energy from his body. She gently rolled off him and laid on her side facing him, House moved his hand along her leg tracing circles that only he could see. Cameron's eyes were closed unable to open them still recovering. Before she could react she felt his hand surge in between her legs and then two fingers deep into her core. Still sensitive from her orgasm she threw her head back onto the pillow.

"House what are you doing?" she asked. He ignored her and continued to thrust his fingers inside her.

"I want you to come again" he said.

"I just came for you" she replied as she shook slightly.

"That's it baby come again" he said pressing his lips to hers. Cameron shook violently as House delivered her second orgasm in as many minutes. Satisfied House pulled out of Cameron and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Cameron took a few minutes to calm herself before she could speak again.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"What?" House asked playing dumb.

"You know what" she replied.

"Just for fun" he smirked. Cameron crawled out from underneath him and got up from the bed. She staggered as she tried to get her footing still a little unsteady on her feet. House snickered as he watched her make her way to the bathroom.


	45. Chapter 46 Cocoon

Chapter 46 – Cocoon

Cameron woke up the next morning encased in House. She was laying on her back his left bicep acting as her pillow. House was laying on his left side his right leg thrown over the top of Cameron's body and his right arm draped across her stomach. She was in actual fact in a House cocoon. She looked at her watch on the night stand, 6:45am. She moved slightly trying in a nice way to wake him, after two unsuccessful attempts she turned in his arms till she was facing him and began to softly kiss the inside of his shoulder. "You know some great ways of waking me up" House said his eyes still closed.

"And I haven't even tried them all yet" Cameron replied.

"Then I'm going back to sleep" he announced. Cameron watched him settle back into sleep. "I'm waiting" House said impatiently.

"You're not asleep yet" Cameron began. "How can I wake you if you're not asleep?" she asked.

"Pretend" House said. Cameron leaned across his chest and bit his nipple softly, then taking a deep breath she blew on it sending a shiver through his body.

"Awake?" she asked.

"I am now." House leaned over her and began kissing her lips softly his eyes wandered over to her watch on the night stand picking it up and looking at it he sighed. "It's 6:55am" he moaned.

"What's your point?"

"It's 6:55am" he repeated.

"And you start at 8am" she informed him.

"What's your point?" House asked.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to turn up on time occasionally" she suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to stay in bed occasionally either" House retorted.

"I have clinic this morning" she told him as she crawled out of bed.

"All the more reason to stay in bed."

"You have clinic too" Cameron reminded him.

"Do I have too?" he questioned.

"If you get out of bed now we can have a shower together" Cameron proposed. House threw his head back on the pillow as he weighed up his options, then climbed out of bed following Cameron to the bathroom.

Just before 8am Cameron and House arrived at PPTH and made their way to the diagnostic's office. Cameron put on the coffee and starting sorting through the mail. Chase and Foreman arrived soon after.

"Morning" Cameron said.

"Morning" Chase replied.

"How's it going?" Foreman asked.

"Good, you?" she replied.

"Great, I have a couple of hours before House gets here to start bugging me" Foreman said. Before Cameron could speak to alert him of House's presence he stepped through the door.

"Morning Homie" House said.

"Damn" Foreman said.

"Miss me that much?" House asked.

"Like a hole in the head" he replied.

"We've already done that to you – you know recycling sucks let's do something new" House quipped. Cameron grinned as Chase let a small snicker escape his mouth.

"What are you so happy about Wombat?" House turned to ask Chase.

"You're picking on Foreman for a change" he smiled.

"Not for long" House said as he tossed Chase his name badge. "Go be me for a couple of hours."

"What did I do?" Chase asked.

"Did you have to do anything?"

"Come on Chase let's go" Cameron said heading out of the conference room.

"Cameron make sure you page me if you need a consult" he smirked.

"Dream on" she replied as the door closed.

"You really think she'd fool around with you in the clinic?" Foreman asked with a little laugh.

"Wouldn't be the first time" House replied as he went back to his office.

Cameron and Chase arrived at the clinic and were greeted by Cuddy. "Morning Chase, Cameron" she said.

"Chase what are you doing here you're not rostered on today" she said.

"House" he began.

"I should have guessed" Cuddy said. "Is he even here?"

"Yeah he's in his office" Cameron replied.

"Well that's a start I suppose" Cuddy said.

"I had to bribe him to get him here on time" Cameron said.

"With what?" Cuddy asked. "Second thoughts don't answer that" she smiled.

"Chase thank you for coming down. I'm going to go see if I can get House down here" she said as she headed off to the elevator.

"Shouldn't you warn him?" Chase asked Cameron.

"Where would the fun in that be?"

After a couple of hours listening to patients Cameron had seen about 8 including one teenage boy with a laser pointer stuck in the most uncomfortable spot. Cameron pulled it out of her lab coat within a sealed plastic bag and placed it behind the counter.

"You should enter that in the strangest things removed from a patient contest" Chase suggested.

"I think I could win" Cameron smiled.

"Looks like it's slowing down here want to get a coffee?" Chase asked.

"Sure" she replied. They grabbed their coffee and headed outside to the front of the hospital. It was set on beautiful grounds which Cuddy ensured were kept in immaculate condition all your round.

"You're in a pretty good mood" Chase commented as he sipped his coffee.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cameron asked.

"I just thought you might have been a little upset with what's going on with your parents" he replied.

"I spoke with my mum, and we're talking more" she told him.

"So did you talk to your dad yesterday?" he asked.

"No, why would I have spoken to him yesterday?" Cameron asked confused.

"I just thought considering he came here to see you that you might have agreed to talk to him."

"He was here yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah, he came when I was finishing up lunch, I told him he could wait for you in the office" he told her.

"I didn't know he was here" she said. "I was working with Wilson after lunch yesterday I didn't even go back to the office till it was time to go home" she said.

"He must have got tired of waiting" Chase said as he took another sip.

"Yeah" Cameron said. Her mind was ticking over, she still didn't know if she wanted to see her father but at the same time part of her wanted to confront him about everything. Then her thoughts turned. House went back to the office after lunch – why didn't he tell me my father was here? He would have known who it was, House would have worked it out.

"We should head back in" Chase said tossing his empty cup into the bin. Cameron didn't reply she was still thinking about her father coming to visit. "Cameron" Chase tried again.

"Sorry, what?"

"We should head back in" Chase said.

"Yeah" Cameron agreed walking back in with him. The waiting room had only one patient when they returned. "Do you mind taking care of this I need to go speak to House for a minute" she said.

"Sure" Chase nodded. He watched as Cameron walked away, hurrying to the elevator before it closed. "Shit" he said out loud. "House is a dead man."


	46. Chapter 47 Furious

Chapter 47 – Furious

Cameron was furious. Her father had come to see her and House had taken it upon himself to decide whether or not she should see him. It was happening all over again - her mother would try and decide what was best for her by not telling her about her father. Being the youngest meant everyone tried to protect you, to keep things for you because they didn't want you to get upset. Just because you are a few years younger than them doesn't mean you can't handle it she thought to herself. It had been happening her whole life though even her father had been responsible for keeping things from her and now he was doing it to. As Cameron thought more about it she realized it wasn't so much it was kept from her but more the fact that she wasn't given the opportunity to decide for herself. She paced inside the elevator as it traveled to the fourth floor and the doors opened. She remained inside as two nurses stepped in she pushed the button for the ground floor. As she exited the elevators she saw Chase at the nurses desk. "That was quick" he remarked.

"He wasn't there" Cameron lied to him. She wasn't sure why she lied to him it just came out.

"Lucky for him" Chase whispered. Cameron turned to face him. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Fine" Cameron replied. "Do me a favor?" she asked Chase.

"Sure" he replied.

"Don't mention this to House, you know me knowing about my father being here and everything" she said.

"OK" he agreed not wanted to get involved any further. Chase picked up the next patient file and went into the exam room.

Later that night House and Cameron arrived home. House threw himself down on the couch in front of the TV while Cameron went to the bedroom. Cameron had barely spoken to him all day. She had dodged him at lunch time and remained in the clinic most of the afternoon, well at least that's what she told him. With no patient to monitor Cameron had spent most of the day on the roof, and House's spy in the clinic told him she wasn't there where she said she was. It had been twenty minutes since they had arrived home and House had not heard a word from Cameron. Sighing he got up from the couch and limped to the bedroom. Cameron was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. Her wet hair hung around her shoulders as she combed it thoroughly. "What do you feel like for dinner?" House asked.

"Why don't you decide for me" Cameron snapped.

"Is it that time of the month?" House quipped back.

Cameron glared at him. "Well you seem to like making all my other decisions for me I figure it's a matter of time before you decide the day to day things for me" she hissed back angrily.

"And women say they don't get hormonal and moody" House commented as he stepped further into the room. Cameron stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, House went after her. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"You tell me" Cameron said.

"You're the one who has spent all day avoiding me" he said.

"I was in the clinic" Cameron lied.

"Bullshit" he yelled. "You were there in the morning you didn't go back after lunch."

"Spying on me too now?" she asked.

"I'm not spying on you" he said stepping closer to her. "What have I done to piss you off?" he asked.

"Remember when my mum was here and told me about her and my dad?" she asked. House nodded. "What was the thing I told you hurt the most?"

"Was I supposed to be paying attention?" House joked. Cameron sighed and tried to push past him he grabbed her shoulders and held her back. Slowly everything was starting to make sense to House. He had solved the puzzle of why she was pissed with him and there was nothing he could do. "I was going to tell you" he whispered.

"Really when?" Cameron spat.

"Tonight actually" he said.

"Well I already know" she said breaking free of his grip and heading to the lounge room. House winced the pain in his leg becoming worse and all this walking around wasn't helping. He followed her into the lounge room. House sat down next to her on the couch as she stared at the TV.

"I should have told you" he agreed.

"Too late for that" she said.

"Will you give me a chance to explain myself?"

"Let me guess – um you were trying to protect me and didn't want to see me get hurt?" she asked.

"Yes" House hung his head.

"You were just looking out for me?"

"Yes" he agreed again.

"I am so sick of people trying to protect me" Cameron said.

"Yeah would hate to have people looking out for you because they love you" House yelled trying to defend himself.

"I get that people care about other people, what I don't get is why they take away that person's right to decide for themselves how they feel" Cameron fired back.

"I have seen you go through an emotional nightmare since you found out, we have gone to hell and back because of it and I wanted to prevent that from happening again" House explained.

"So this was all about you, you having to pick up the pieces when I fall apart" Cameron assumed.

"This is not about me" House disagreed with her. "I didn't want to see you hurt again so I tried to prevent it for as long as I could."

"Well look how well that turned out" Cameron snapped. Cameron and House were both standing facing each other.

"Do you think I set out to hurt you?" House asked.

"I don't know what you were trying to do" Cameron sighed.

"If you think for a moment I don't care about you" House began.

"That's not the point here House" Cameron interrupted him.

"Then what is all this yelling about?"

"You need to have control, you need to be the one protecting everyone around you" she said.

"Look around you Cameron how many people do you see in my life?" he argued.

"I don't need protecting House" she began to yell again.

"And I don't need to be rescued" he yelled back. "You think you can save me?" he challenged her.

"I don't want to save you House" she agreed with him.

"Yet every day you try and rescue me" he said.

"That's crap House" she yelled.

"Then what the hell was today about, getting me to go to work on time, trying to get me to go to the clinic?" he asked.

"It's your job House" she said. Cameron began to pace the room heading over to the piano she ran her hand through her hair. She was growing tired, frustrated with all the yelling – she wanted to be alone. She stormed off towards the bedroom, and House followed her wanting to continue the fight. When he arrived at their bedroom her saw Cameron throwing some clothes into an over night bag.

"Don't do this stay and we'll talk about it" he said.

"I need some time to myself right now" she told him.

"Fine then, you stay I'll go" he offered. She stopped packing her bag and looked up at him.

"This is your place you should stay" she said quietly. House walked over to her and took her right hand in his.

"This is our place" he began "And we both belong here, if you need some space I'll go" he said. Cameron remained silent but still held on to his hand. House didn't know what to say next the ball was in her court. Slowly she let go of his hand. House went to the ward robe and removed his back pack, throwing in some spare clothes and picking up his motor cycle jacket he headed down the hall. Cameron followed him as he walked to the door a small tear falling from her eye. House had his hand on the door knob as he turned to say goodbye.

"Are you going to stay with Wilson and Cuddy?" she asked. House shook his head.

"I'll stay at a motel" he said.

"OK" Cameron nodded her head. And with that he left. Cameron walked back to their bedroom and curled into a ball on the bed crying.


	47. Chapter 48 Compromise

Chapter 48 – Compromise

Cameron cried herself to sleep that night. Well it wasn't really much sleep it was more exhaustion from the emotional state she was in. She thought about calling Cuddy but decided not to given everything she had been through lately. It was 6am still dark outside and Cameron thought about the previous night's argument with House. She had yelled at him for trying to control her, one of the very things she was pissed at her mother for – trying to control her reactions and emotions by not telling her about her father. She loved House and she knew he was looking out for her, but why did he have to keep this from her. So many times during the night she had picked up her phone ready to call him back into her arms, to make love to him and promise to never fight with him again. She couldn't. Two more hours and she had to go to work – she had to face him.

House had stopped at the liquor store on the way to his motel. Once he arrived he threw his bag down onto the bed and grabbed a glass. Filling the glass with some ice and adding the scotch he slowly took a sip. "Never thought I'd be here" he thought to himself. Should he call Wilson? No point Wilson would probably just yell at him and tell him it was his fault that he shouldn't have left. House played out their conversation in his mind.

W: You idiot what did you do?

H: Nothing.

W: You're in a motel House.

H: I didn't tell her that her father came to visit

W: Why not?

H: I'm mean

W: House be serious

H: She needs some space, so I gave it to her.

W: You need to apologize

H: For what?

W: For lying to her

H: I didn't lie to her

Wilson glares at House with his Super Jim pose.

H: I just didn't tell her straight away

W: Cameron is the best thing to come into your life, don't blow it

H: What if we're not meant to work?

W: How will you know till you apologize?

H: I didn't do anything wrong

W: Then why are you in a motel?

H: She wanted space I gave it to her

W: Go home before she kicks you out for good and you end up in our spare bedroom

H: You owe me. 3 wives equals 3 times you were my roommate

W: I can separate you and Cuddy at work, but not at home.

H: Don't worry Jimmy I won't kick you out of your side of the bed.

W: You love her don't you?

House looks at Wilson, he knows he doesn't need to answer.

W: Then fix it.

The more House thought about it the more he knew he had probably stuffed up but his intentions were good. It was 6am dark outside and after 2/3 of his bottle of scotch and 3 vicodin he still couldn't sleep. He looked at his watch, Cameron would probably be going to work in a couple of hours. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Just after 8am Cameron walked into PPTH and through the main lobby. She rode the elevator to the fourth floor hoping to avoid any sign of Cuddy or Wilson. Foreman and Chase were both assigned to the clinic this morning so she would have a little time to herself. She didn't know if House was going to come into work today, if she knew him at all she could bet that he drank last night and wouldn't be fit to come to work today. That would result in Cuddy asking her where he is and then Cameron having to tell her something. At least she would have a couple of hours before she would have to think about that, maybe he would surprise her and come in after all. Cameron decided to make herself busy and stick to her usual routine by sorting through his mail.

Around lunchtime Cameron headed down to the ER to help out. Along the way she passed Chase.

"Hey Cameron how are you?" he asked.

"Fine" she replied. "You?"

"Good, busy morning in the clinic" he told her. "Is House here yet?"

"Haven't seen him" which wasn't a lie she told herself.

"Well Foreman and I are heading to lunch you want to come with?"

"I can't the ER is a little backed up the asked me to help out" she said.

"OK, I'll page you if we get a case" he said as he headed off. Cameron walked through the doors of the ER happy to see that there were indeed a lot of patients waiting. At least this would take her mind off things.

Cuddy was getting suspicious. It was after 1pm and she had not had a single complaint about House, and she had not seen him all day. She walked out into the lobby and jumped onto the elevator heading to the fourth floor. As she reached the glass doors of House's office she saw that the blinds were closed. "Probably sleeping" she thought to herself. She pulled on the door only to find it locked fine I'll go around she said walking to the door of the diagnostics office. As she finally entered his office she saw it was empty, picking up the phone at his desk she paged him.

House looked at the pager on the coffee table vibrate. He looked at his watch 1:23pm, there was no way he was going to bother going to work now. He picked it up and saw it was Cuddy who was paging him, House sat up and rubbed his face trying to wake himself up. Soon she would go to Cameron and ask where he was.

Cuddy walked next door to Wilson's office, she knocked before being summoned inside. "Hey" she said.

"Hey" he replied closing the file he was working on. "What's up?"

"Have you seen House?"

"Come to think of it I haven't and it's well past his feeding time" Wilson joked.

"He isn't in yet" Cuddy told him.

"Have you asked Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"She's next on my list I just thought you might have spoken to him" Cuddy said.

"Have you paged him?"

"Yep, no reply" she said.

"Do you want me to call him?" Wilson offered.

"I'll speak to Cameron first" Cuddy said turning and heading back downstairs. As Cuddy arrived back in her office she paged Cameron to come see her. A few minutes later Cameron arrived. She paused outside Cuddy's office and took a deep breath before knocking. "Come in" Cuddy announced. Cameron hesitantly walked in.

"Hey Lisa, you paged me?" she said.

"How's it going I haven't seen you all day?" she asked.

"The usual" Cameron replied.

"Is House going to grace us with his presence today?" Cuddy asked looking over the stack of papers on her desk.

"I don't know" Cameron replied. Cuddy looked up at her.

"Is it his leg?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, you are still living with him aren't you" Cuddy joked having no idea how close she was.

"He didn't stay at home last night" Cameron admitted. Cuddy's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked concerned dropping the administrator side of her questioning and going into friend mode.

"We had a fight" Cameron told her as Cuddy made her way to the couch and urged Cameron to sit.

"What about?"

"Well it wasn't really a fight, well maybe it was, I didn't want him to go" Cameron began to cry. Cuddy wrapped an arm around Cameron and pulled her closer. Cameron composed herself and began to tell Cuddy the story of what happened. "This whole mess with my parents" she began. "The most frustrating thing and thing I hate the most is the fact they try and control me by not telling me straight away they keep things from me" she paused for a breath. "My family has been doing it my whole life. Greg knew that I hated things being kept from me."

"What didn't he tell you?"

"That my father was here, he said he didn't think I was ready to speak to him. He took away my right to choose to decide for myself" Cameron cried.

"He loves you he doesn't want to see you hurt" Cuddy said.

"So I should let him tell me only what he thinks I need to hear?" Cameron asked.

"He should have told you, but" Cuddy paused.

"But what?" Cameron asked.

"You need to weigh up how much he pissed you off versus how much it would hurt you not having him in your life" Cuddy suggested.

"You mean compromise?"

"Yeah, I'm not saying he didn't do the wrong thing but he did it because he loves you" Cuddy said.

"I don't know if I can be with someone who isn't being up front with me all the time" Cameron asked.

"Then you may as well not date House" Cuddy said bluntly. Cameron looked at her shocked. "Well I'm right aren't I, he even says himself everybody lies, but you have to look beneath his lies and see the motives behind it" Cuddy said. Cameron took in what Cuddy was saying and then stood.

"I don't know where he is, all he told me was he was staying at a motel" Cameron said. "Thanks" she said as she walked out of the office. Cuddy went to her desk and dialed Wilson's extension.

"Did you find him?" Wilson asked.

"No, he and Cameron had a fight he spent last night at a motel" Cuddy told him.

"I'll try his cell" Wilson said and hung up.


	48. Chapter 49 Just Checking In

Chapter 49 – Just Checking In

Cameron went to the locker room and splashed some water on her face. Cuddy had said some interesting things and she needed to clear her mind. The hospital was the last place she was going to be able to think clearly. She was stuck though her day wasn't finished till 5pm, three more hours hopefully she could survive without discussing House with anyone.

Wilson hung up the phone from Cuddy and dialed House's cell. House leaned over and looked at the caller ID, he should have expected this call sooner or later. He listened as the phone rang out once, then twice by the third time he picked up the phone and threw it into the wall smashing it into tiny pieces. "Well that was smart" he thought. "What if she tries to call." House climbed off the bed and picked up the shattered pieces of the phone and threw it in the trash.

Wilson on the fourth attempt got the message telling him the number he was trying to reach was no longer in service. Cuddy walked into his office hoping that by now he had some information on House, not only as his boss but as his friend. "Well?" Cuddy asked.

"The phone rang out and then he disconnected it" Wilson told her.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I didn't even get to talk to him how would I know where he is?"

"Where would he go?" Cuddy asked.

"How would I know?" Wilson replied.

"Well you're his best friend" she spat back.

"And I know when he gets like this it's best to leave him alone" Wilson told her.

"I'm worried about Cameron" Cuddy told him.

"How is she?" Wilson asked concern now showing for his friend.

"She was upset and I think in shock a little" Cuddy explained.

"What happened?" Cuddy proceeded to tell Wilson about the argument House and Cameron had the night before. "I told him to tell her" he sighed.

"You knew" Cuddy yelled.

"Keep your voice down" Wilson said rushing to hush his wife. The last thing he wanted was Cameron pissed at him too.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cuddy asked.

"Because I thought he was going to tell her" Wilson defended himself. "This is not my fault" he said.

"I know" Cuddy agreed. "She has been so good for him, and he has been good for her too" she continued.

"It will work out, just give them time to work it out" Wilson said.

Cameron finished the rest of her shift and managed to avoid Foreman and Chase's questions about House's absence. Finally she could go home. Home to what an empty apartment, no one there to greet her ask her about her day. No one to hold her while she sat and watched her favorite medical drama on TV, no one to make fun of all the mistakes the doctors make while she watches her favorite medical drama. Then there was a part of her looking forward to going home and trying to sort through everything in her head. To take into account everything Cuddy had said to her earlier. She was just about free from the walls of the hospital when it happened. "Cameron" Wilson yelled out to her causing her to stop. Cameron turned around to face him.

"I'm fine" she cut him off before he could speak.

"I just thought you might want some company tonight" he offered.

"I just need some time alone" Cameron told him. "But thanks" she said.

"Well you know where we are if you need us" he said. Cameron nodded her head and turned walking out of the hospital lobby. When she arrived back to the apartment she opened the door and went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of red wine and returning to the couch. She wanted to call him she really wanted to call him. She thought about what Cuddy had said and she was right House lied all the time. To his patients, his friends, those he loved he lied to Wilson all the time. If Wilson disowned him every time House lied to him they wouldn't be friends now. But there was the fact he liked to control everything including her, Cuddy said he did it because he cared, he loved her. Was that enough for her? Could she forget his controlling ways and see through all the crap that he loved her and she loved him. She picked up her cell and dialed his number. She was greeted with the same message Wilson had received earlier. "Obviously he doesn't want to talk to me" she sighed as she took a sip of her wine.

House was slowly going insane, he was stewing over his argument with Cameron. Why did he leave anyway? That's right he didn't want her to go and he honestly didn't think she would let him walk out the door. Did he want to go? Deep down in the depths of his heart did he want to go? House picked up his cane and headed to the door closing it behind him. As he walked the streets of Princeton he settled on the first bar he could find and went inside. No matter what he did he couldn't get his mind off Cameron. He was trying to protect her, this is what he does he looks out for those he cares about and if she couldn't see that then it was her problem. "What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Scotch" he replied.

"Want anything to eat?" she asked. House figured he should eat something he hadn't touched a thing all day.

"What won't give me Salmonella poisoning?" he asked

"Steaks pretty good" the waitress smirked back.

"Cook it well done" he said as the waitress headed to the kitchen with his order. A short time later she returned with his scotch.

Cameron was beginning to feel hungry herself. She looked in the fridge for something to eat and pulled out the left over's from the previous night. She poured herself another glass of wine and sat back on the couch. After a couple of mouthfuls she couldn't eat anymore and pushed her plate onto the coffee table. She sat back and nursed her glass in her hand. Then as she thought more about it she came to a decision. "Who am I to judge" she thought to herself.

"You're the one who's been pushed around and controlled all these years" Evil Cameron said.

"But he was only looking out for me" Good Cameron replied.

"Too control you, if you cave now he'll run your life forever" Evil Cameron snickered.

"House isn't like that" Good Cameron countered. "He just has to solve the puzzle."

"That's his way of controlling things" Evil Cameron pointed out.

"Maybe it's the one thing left he has control of. He lost control over the treatment with his leg, with them forcing him into rehab" Good Cameron replied.

"So he gets to dominate you for the rest of your life together?" Evil Cameron asked. "To keep things from you make decisions for you, not ask your opinion on anything?"

"He's not like that" Good Cameron defended House. "At work my opinion is heard."

"So that's why you read that self help book last year, because your ideas were being considered?" Evil Cameron asked with a grin.

"Since then they've changed, he is capable of change" Good Cameron said.

"But how much will he want to change for you?" Evil Cameron asked. "Do you deserve it?"

"I deserve to be loved" Good Cameron said.

"At what cost?" Evil Cameron replied.

"He's changed already and he doesn't know it" Good Cameron insisted.

"Why should he change for you?" Evil Cameron asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm willing to change for him" Good Cameron told her. "I'd do anything for him" she said. "And I'm going to tell him exactly that" Cameron said as she grabbed the phone again and dialed his number. In frustration she got the same message. Slumping onto the couch she dialed Wilson's cell.

"Hey Cameron are you OK?" he asked.

"Have you spoken to House today?" she asked.

"No he isn't answering my calls" Wilson told her.

"I keep trying him and I'll I get is that message telling me his phone is out of range" she told him.

"That's all I got too" Wilson said.

"Do you know where he'd go?" Cameron asked.

"I have no idea, normally the only place either one of us go is to the others place and I can tell you he's not here" he said politely.

"OK thanks" she said.

"Do you want me to help you find him?" he asked.

"No he obviously doesn't want to talk right now so I'll leave him be" Cameron told him.

"He's not going to leave you Cameron" Wilson reassured her.

"I hope not" she said. "I've been so stupid."

"So has he" Wilson reminded her. "Tomorrow morning he'll drag his sorry a$$ into work and beg for forgiveness" he said. Cameron smiled at the thought knowing he was probably right.

"Thanks Wilson, I'll see you tomorrow." Cameron placed the phone down on the couch and made her way to the bathroom deciding to soak a little before bed. Closing the bathroom door and turning the water on she didn't hear the phone ring in the other room.

House was waiting patiently for Cameron to answer the phone. She wouldn't recognize the number as he was calling from a pay phone across the street from the bar. The phone eventually clicked over to the answering machine. "Hey Smurfette it's me just checking in" he said solemnly. "My cell phone had a little accident I guess you could say we had a little Russell Crowe moment, I was kinda hoping you'd be home because I don't know the number of the place I'm staying at. Anyway I'll call you before I go to bed maybe you'll feel like talking then" he said and hung up.

Cameron was relaxing in her bath, her mind and heart clearer now knowing how she truly felt about him she loved him, accepted him faults and all and she couldn't wait to tell him. Her head was leaning back on the end of the tub as she felt a shiver run through her body. "That's weird" she thought. "That only happens when House is in the room" she said to herself. Climbing out of the bath and wrapping a bathrobe around her she stepped out into the hall. "House" she called out tentatively. There was no answer so she turned and went to bed hoping to see him in the morning.


	49. Chapter 50 House, Greg House

Chapter 50 – House, Greg House.

The air was brisk and a cold fresh wind blew across his face. He was happy, happier than he had been in the last twenty four hours anyway although he hadn't spoken to Cameron he felt more positive about going home to her, going back to their apartment, to her arms, to their bed. He had missed her more than he thought he ever would and they'd only be apart for a day. A small smile swept across his face as he thought about her again. House began to walk back to his motel an extra spring in his step or limp as the case may be.

Cameron crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up around her. She regretted she had been unable to find House but hoped Wilson was right and that he would be at work in the morning. She wanted to tell him she was stupid and she was willing to deal with anything that they came up against. She would accept him with all his flaws and he would accept her. With a smile on her face Cameron closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

House was about a block away from the motel he was staying at, his leg was beginning to bother him but the thought of hearing Cameron's voice on the phone drove him on. Suddenly a car came roaring around the corner. The driver was in a drag race and flying around the streets of the city in pursuit of his challenger. He lost control as he rounded the corner and skidded sideways across the street hitting the curb and hurtling into the curb. House was knocked to the ground as the car came to an abrupt halt.. House was conscious he lifted his head off the pavement and felt the pain throbbing inside his skull he raised his hand to his head and felt the blood pouring from the open wound on his head. He tried to lift himself up but clutched at his ribs in pain, both drivers of the car sped off fearing the repercussions of their actions. Soon the pain became too overwhelming for House and he passed out on the side of the road.

Cameron had awoken abruptly not long after she had fallen asleep last night. Feeling that same shiver run down her spine, her body covered in sweat. She searched for him but again came up empty handed. Around 7am she woke to get ready for work going through her usual morning routine, shower, breakfast, coffee and then out the door. As she walked to the door she saw the blinking light on the answering machine. Reaching down she pressed play. . "Hey Smurfette it's me just checking in" he said solemnly. "My cell phone had a little accident I guess you could say we had a little Russell Crowe moment, I was kinda hoping you'd be home because I don't know the number of the place I'm staying at. Anyway I'll call you before I go to bed maybe you'll feel like talking then." Cameron was excited and relieved to hear his voice again.

"I wonder why he didn't call last night before bed?" she thought to herself. "Oh well" she said and headed to the hospital. She walked into the lobby and headed into the elevator. When she arrived at the office she found Cuddy waiting for her. "Morning Lisa" Cameron said.

"Hey Allison how'd you sleep?" Cuddy asked.

"Better than the night before" she replied.

"Did you find House?"

"No, but he called and left a message on the machine last night, while I was in the bath so hopefully he'll call back today" she said.

"Why don't you just call him back on his cell?" Cuddy asked puzzled.

"He said he had a little Russell Crowe moment with his phone, I'm guessing he threw it against a wall" Cameron explained.

"That does sound like something he'd do" Cuddy agreed.

"Do you need something?" Cameron asked.

"A favor actually, two of my doctors have called in sick for their ER shift this morning and I can't get anyone in to cover till this afternoon so I was thinking seeing as you guys have no cases you might be able to help out?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure, I'll just drop my things off and head down" Cameron said.

"Thank you, I'll cancel your clinic hours for today" Cuddy said.

"No problem I'll be there in a couple minutes" Cameron replied. Cameron placed her bag down at her desk and removed her jacket. Placing her lab coat on Cameron made a fresh pot of coffee and made her way to the ER.

House had spent the entire night lying on the side of the road. It was dark where he lay unable to move cuts and bruises over his face and the dried blood almost made him unrecognizable. He began to hear muffled voices approaching and the sound of footsteps growing quicker and louder. Soon two strangers were standing over him. "I'll call an ambulance" the first voice said. She was female around her mid 20's. Then he heard the muffled tones of a male voice, he was older in his early thirties obviously out of breath he'd been trying to keep up with a much younger woman in an attempt to impress her. The woman took her jacket off and placed it over House's shivering body.

"Cameron" House said softly.

"You'll be OK the woman tried to reassure him, we've called an ambulance" she said. Her male companion approached them.

"Ambulance will be here in about five minutes they said" he told her. The woman applied more pressure to the open wound on House's head. Minutes later the sound of sirens could be heard approaching.

"Cameron" House said again. The paramedics arrived and began questioning the couple who had found him.

"How long has he been here?" the male paramedic asked.

"We don't know we just found him and called an ambulance straight away" she replied. The paramedics began examining House, after stabilizing him they placed him onto a stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

"We better let them know were coming in" the paramedic said. His partner got onto the radio and alerted the hospital.

"Princeton Plainsboro ER come in" he sounded over the radio.

"This is Princeton ER go ahead" the nurse replied.

"This is bus 22 we have an incoming patient, Male looks to be in his forties, open head wound, possible broken bones to the left leg and arm, and internal injuries, most likely result of an MVA. BP is low and heart rate stable" he said.

"What's your ETA?"

"Ten minutes" he replied. As the ambulance closed the doors the woman who had found him picked up his wallet and cane from the ground and handed it to the paramedic at the back of the ambulance.

"He has ID in his wallet" she told them.

"What's his name?" the paramedic asked.

"Says his name is House, Greg House he's a doctor" she said. The paramedic closed the door and they hurried to the hospital.

Cameron walked into the ER as one of the nurses approached. "Dr. Cameron nice to see you down here" she said. Cameron was well liked by everyone in the hospital and especially by the ER nurses because she was always willing to lend a hand.

"Thanks Julia" she replied.

"You staying or just passing through?" Julia asked.

"Staying to help you guys out for a while" Cameron told her.

"Good, we have an incoming victim of an MVA" she told Cameron.

"ETA?"

"About five minutes" Julia said looking at her watch. Julia heard the radio sound and she returned to the desk to pick up the receiver. "Princeton ER go ahead" she said.

"Hey Princeton this is bus 22 with your incoming MVA were about to roll through your driveway we have an ID on the guy from his wallet, turns out he's a doc we think he might be one of yours" they said. Julia held her breath.

"What's the name?" she asked.

"House, Greg House" the paramedic repeated.

"Shit," Julia said dropping the receiver and running to Cuddy's office. She barged through the door not waiting to announce herself. Cuddy immediately looked up from her paper work.

"What's wrong?" she asked Julia.

"We have an incoming MVA victim, male in his forties" she breathed out heavily.

"I'm sure Dr. Cameron can handle it" Cuddy replied.

"That's the problem" Julia said.

"What?" Cuddy asked slightly confused.

"The paramedics found a wallet on the victim and just radioed in his ID" she continued. Cuddy's first thought was Wilson, but he had come to work with her this morning.

"Who is it?" Cuddy asked anxiously. Julia paused trying to compose herself.

"It's Dr. House" she said. Cuddy leapt into action racing from behind her desk into the hall.

"What's the ETA?" she asked.

"They were pulling into the driveway when the radioed his ID through" she said hastily following Cuddy to the ER.

"Page Dr. Wilson get him down her stat, and Dr. Foreman and Chase" Cuddy instructed her assistant. The paramedics were already wheeling their patient through the ER handing off the information to Cameron who was listening intently. They wheeled the trolley into position and transferred him to the bed. "Cameron stop!!" Cuddy yelled. Cameron had her stethoscope raised preparing to listen to her patients chest. She looked into the eyes of the man that was staring up at her. She dropped her stethoscope to the floor as she recognized the man she loved lying before her, his crystal blue eyes met hers as a tear fell down her cheek.


	50. Chapter 51 Doctors & Nurses

Chapter 51 – Doctors and Nurses

Cuddy rushed to the bed alongside Cameron and looked down at the frail figure of House lying before her. Blood soaked his face along with the bruises he had received from the accident and swelling she could tell he was in pain. Cameron composed herself and took a deep breath placing the stethoscope on his chest listening to his breathing. "Cameron" Cuddy began.

"There's some crackling in his lungs" she said ignoring Cuddy. "We'll need a chest x-ray and a full trauma series" she instructed. The nurses began hurrying around her trying their best to stabilize House before sending him to x-ray. Wilson rounded the corner with Chase and Foreman behind him. No one had the time to tell him why he was needed in the ER. He moved toward the bed and saw Cuddy walk towards him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's House, he's been in an accident" she told him.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"We don't know yet Cameron is examining him" Cuddy said.

"She can't" he said.

"I know that's why Chase and Foreman are here" she told him, as she looked over to them they took their cue and went to take over from Cameron.

"What's his vitals?" Chase asked.

"Heart rate is good, BP is low" she told him. "I've ordered a chest x-ray and full trauma series plus a head CT" she told Foreman.

"We'll take it from here" Foreman told her gently. Cuddy touched Cameron's hand as she reached to pull her back from the bed to let them work. Cameron walked out of the trauma bay and into the hall, Cuddy followed her as Wilson watched on. She continued to walk until she reached the sanctuary of Cuddy's office, opening the door she entered with Cuddy and fell onto the chair. There Cameron sat with her head in her hands tears freely falling from her eyes as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

"He's going to be OK" Cuddy told her.

"We don't know that for certain" Cameron replied.

"He has the best doctors looking after him" she reassured her.

"Why is this happening?" Cameron sobbed. "I pushed him out of my life and now when I realize I want him in my life it all gets taken away again."

"We don't know that, but if there's one thing I know it's House" Cuddy began. "He's a fighter he survived his infarction, he's been shot twice, and both of those times he didn't have you to live for" Cuddy concluded.

"I don't know how much fight he has left in him" Cameron admitted.

"He won't give up" Cuddy said. Wilson knocked on the door softly before entering. "How is he?" Cuddy asked.

"He's stable there about to take him to x-ray" he explained. Cameron nodded and wiped her eyes. "He's asking for you" Wilson continued. Cameron stood up and straightened her hair wiping her eyes once more. Cuddy held her hand as they walked out of her office and into the ER. They stood on the edge of the trauma room and Foreman approached them.

"He's stable, we suspected a fracture in his left leg and possibly his left arm it looks like he took most of the impact on that side" he began.

"Are you worried about the head trauma?" Cameron asked.

"He is fairly alert and is aware of what day it is and where he is, I'll give him a full neurological exam when he gets back from the CT after the x-ray" he said.

"We have to take him to x-ray soon but we'll give you a few minutes alone with him" Chase offered.

"Will you be OK?" Wilson asked as he stood next to Cuddy and Cameron.

"Yeah, I just want to see him" she replied.

"Let's clear the room" Cuddy yelled and the nurses starting piling out into the hall.

"Just yell if you need us we'll be right outside" Cuddy said as she left with Wilson. Cameron took a couple of slow tentative steps to House's bedside and slowly took his right hand. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Smurfette" he whispered. Cameron grinned, she loved it when he called her that.

"I'm sorry" was all she could say as the tears started to fall again.

"Don't cry" House pleaded with her. He reached up with his hand and wiped away the tears that were falling.

"I was stupid to react like that" she cried.

"It doesn't matter" House replied. "None of it matters anymore" he told her.

"I love you" Cameron said wiping the tears from her cheek.

"I love you too" he whispered back. Cameron leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'll take care of you" she said.

"I know you will" he smiled. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"You're making jokes at a time like this?" Cameron smiled.

"I'm just that good" he smirked. There was a soft knock at the door as Wilson reappeared.

"They need to take him to x-ray now" Wilson said.

"No hello?" House asked.

"I see the accident hasn't affected his charming qualities" Wilson joked.

"Thankfully not" Cameron smiled at House.

"There's always a next time" Wilson joked. Foreman and Chase entered and went to either end of House's bed.

"We'll be back in about half an hour" Chase told Cameron.

"She's coming with us" House said. Cameron turned to him a little shocked. "I'm not letting you idiots stuff this up" he warned.

"Foreman and Chase are quite capable of running x-rays House" Cameron said although a little pleased he wanted her there with him.

"You're coming" he told everyone but mostly Cameron.

"Alright lets go then" she agreed holding his hand as they travelled down the hall.

House was laying on the x-ray table as Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Cuddy and Wilson all examined the results. "It looks like a clean break" Wilson said as he looked at the film.

"I think it might need surgery to hold it in place considering how much weight he bears on his left side" Cuddy expressed her opinion.

"A consult wouldn't hurt" Chase agreed.

"I'll call Wallace get him to take a look" Cuddy said.

"What about the arm?" Cameron asked.

"He's broken the wrist by the look of it but it shouldn't need surgery" Foreman said.

"Well it won't hurt to get Wallace to take a look at both films anyway" Cuddy suggested.

"Who tells him?" Chase asked. All eyes in the room went between Cameron and Wilson.

"It would be better coming from me" Cameron said.

"Would you guys stop talking about me and get me the hell out of here!" House yelled right on cue.

"Bring the films no doubt he'll want to see them himself" Cameron said.

House settled into a room and Cameron sat on the bed next to him. "So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"We think you'll need surgery for the break in your leg, Cuddy is asking Wallace to take a look at the films" she said. "Your wrist shouldn't require surgery though" she said.

"I wasn't talking about me" House interrupted her.

"What we're you talking about?"

"Us" he told her. "Is there us anymore?" he whispered. "Can you live with me knowing I'm most likely going to interfere in your life when you don't want me to?" Cameron hung her head unable to look House in the eye.

"Can you live with me?" she asked back. "I'm going to be there for you" she added.

"I have not stopped thinking about us since this stupid fight happened" he admitted. "I will do whatever it takes to have you in my life."

"And I will accept whatever happens as long as you are with me" Cameron smiled as she leaned down and kissed him, brushing her hand through his hair.

"You know I never meant to hurt you" House whispered into her ear.

"I know I just wished this whole thing never happened" she said.

"Well at least one good thing has come out of it" House smirked.

"And what might that be?" Cameron queried him.

"We'll get to play doctors and nurses while you look after me" he grinned.

"House you're not going to be able to move one half of your body for at least a month" she told him.

"Isn't that the way you like it?"


	51. Chapter 52 No Sh t Sherlock

Chapter 52 – No Sh!t Sherlock

Cameron remained at House's bed side while waiting for Dr. Wallace to review the films of House's leg fracture. Cuddy walked in through the door with Wilson behind her. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Super" he replied sarcastically. "Like I've been hit by a bus" he added.

"Greg" Cameron moaned. House rolled his eyes and clarified his comments to Cuddy.

"Well I'm in pain" he corrected himself.

"Dr. Wallace is on his way down with the films" she told him. Just as she finished speaking Foreman and Wallace entered the room.

"Dr. House sorry to see you like this" Dr. Wallace said. Dr. Wallace was in his early fifties and contrary to popular belief he actually had quite a lot of respect for House.

"There's an upside this one over here has to give me a sponge bath" he said as he gestured towards Cameron with a smirk.

"Why didn't you die?" Cameron asked.

"Just lucky" House replied.

"I've reviewed the films Dr. Foreman gave me and I agree with him that we need to put a pin in your leg and secure the break" he began.

"When?" House asked.

"We have an OR booked and ready to go" Wallace said. "I'll see you up there soon." House nodded as he watched Dr. Wallace leave the room.

"I'll go get your meds" Cuddy said as she left Wilson and Cameron alone with House. Cameron leaned over to House and gave him a kiss.

"Will you be alright here for a minute?" she asked. "I need to go to the bathroom" she added.

"I'm sure Jimmy boy here will keep me company till you get back" House replied. Cameron hurried out of the room and ran down the hall after Dr. Wallace.

"Dr. Wallace" she yelled causing the older man to stop just before the elevator.

"What can I do for you Dr. Cameron?" he asked as they stepped on board the elevator.

"Please call me Allison" she told him.

"Then you should call me Kevin" he told her. "Do you have a question about the operation?"

"I was wondering about the rehab, and the effects it will have on him?" she asked. "As you know he's not one for rehab."

"In order to get complete use of his leg back he'll need to do the required rehab" he told her. "I'm not going to lie to you Allison – it's not going to be easy" he told her.

"That's what I was afraid of" she whispered to herself.

"There will be times when he will be in considerable pain" he warned her.

"He already is I just don't know how much more he can take" she admitted.

"I will make sure I discuss his case thoroughly with his physiotherapist and have yours and Dr. House's full involvement in selecting an appropriate physiotherapist" he reassured her.

"More like one he hasn't pi$$ed off" Cameron grinned. The elevator arrived and Dr. Wallace stepped out. "Thank you" Cameron said as the doors closed and she pressed the button to return to House's floor.

Cuddy returned to House's room with the medication required for his surgery. "I'm not sure I trust you with that" House said as he saw Cuddy approach.

"Stop being such a baby" Cuddy said.

"I have every right to be scared" he whined.

"Grow up would you" Wilson interrupted.

"Where's Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"She went to the bathroom" Wilson told her. Cuddy held off on giving House his meds until Cameron got back. House clutched at his leg grimacing in pain. "The morphine is wearing off" Wilson said.

"No sh!t Sherlock" House griped. Wilson and Cuddy both watched as House clutched at the sheets trying to distract his mind from the pain.

"Maybe we should give it to him" Wilson suggested. "Knocking him out right now will be the best thing for him" he said. Cuddy looked over at the strained look on House's face. She took a step toward him.

"Don't" House told her.

"House you're in pain" she told him.

"Wait" he said forcefully.

"I'll page her" Wilson offered. As he turned to pick up the phone Cameron walked around the corner and back into the room.

"Page who?" Cameron asked.

"We were waiting for you before we gave House his sedation" Cuddy told her. Cameron walked over to the bed and picked up House's right hand in hers squeezing it gently. Wilson and Cuddy took a step back to give them some space.

"I don't know what to say" Cameron admitted shyly.

"I'm going to be alright" House told her brushing the stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he whispered back. "While I'm asleep" he continued. "I'm going to be dreaming of the sponge bath you're going to give me" he smirked.

"Me too" she smiled back. House curled his face up in pain and Cameron turned to Cuddy. She walked over to the IV line coming out of House's arm and placed the needle into the tube pushing the meds through.

"We'll be right here when you wake up" Cameron said running her hand through his hair. House was out to it as two orderlies entered the room and took him to the OR. Cameron stood in the same spot turning slightly to watch them wheel House out of the room. Wilson walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Cameron turned into his embrace and began to cry softly.

"He'll be OK" Wilson said as he rubbed her back gently.

"He has more chance of having a cardiac arrest on that operating table than any normal patient, the amount of vicodin he takes has secured that for him" she sobbed.

"House has survived an infraction and two gunshot wounds he's not going to give up now" Wilson said.

"I just don't know how much more his body can take." Wilson thought about what Cameron was saying and he knew she was right. House's body had gone through hell of a lot, between everything else there was House's vicodin habit and his alcohol intake plus a diet of take out food wasn't on his side either.

"You know what I think the differing factor is in all this is?" Wilson asked.

"Your wife and I have already had this discussion" Cameron replied.

"She's pretty smart you should listen to her" Wilson joked.

"We have to be realistic here Wilson, there's every possibility House," she paused.

"Cameron stop thinking that way" Wilson admonished her softly.

"That he won't make it" Cameron finished. Wilson pulled Cameron closer to him and hugged her again. "Let's get you some coffee" Cuddy suggested.

"I'm going to go wait in his office" Cameron told them.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Cuddy asked. Cameron nodded and the three of them walked out of the room and into the hall.


	52. Chapter 53 Waiting

Chapter – 53 Waiting

Cameron walked into House's office and took a seat in his chair behind his desk. The morning sun was struggling to come through the blinds. Cuddy walked over to the window and opened the blinds fully while Wilson sat down opposite his desk. Cameron looked lost in her own thoughts as she stared out the window into the distance. So many things were running through her mind, the argument she had with House, her parent's bitter separation, her father's betrayal of her mother and their family – things were becoming so out of control she just wanted to go back to times when she and House were totally engrossed in one another and nothing else mattered. Now her once perfect model of a happy marriage was shattered, she wasn't speaking to her father, and her boyfriend was having emergency surgery – what else could go wrong? Cuddy walked back into the office with coffee for Cameron and Wilson and a cup of tea for herself. "How are you feeling?" Cameron asked Cuddy as she tried to distract herself from thinking about House.

"Good, he or she is a little active today though" she said as she rubbed her expanding belly.

"That's a good sign" Cameron said reassuringly.

"Yeah except my stomach feels like the spin cycle of a washing machine" Cuddy replied with a laugh.

"Have you thought of any names?" Cameron asked.

"We were actually talking about it a couple of days ago weren't we" Wilson said.

"He" Cuddy said pointing to Wilson "Suggested we name it Greg" she laughed.

"Oh you wouldn't would you?" Cameron cringed. "We'd never hear the end of it" she smiled.

"It would actually be the perfect revenge naming the demon spawn as he calls it after him, it would be fitting" Cuddy smirked. The three friends laughed at the thought momentarily forgetting what House was going through.

"Apart from you and House being the god parents we haven't really decided anything" Wilson said.

"We should probably think about converting one of the rooms into a nursery soon" Cuddy commented.

"Which room did you have in mind?" Cameron asked.

"The bedroom down the hall from us" Cuddy replied.

"She'll probably sleep in a bassinet in our room for a month or so anyway" Wilson said.

"She?" Cameron began. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Cameron asked.

"He or she" Wilson corrected himself. Cameron raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously" he said.

"He's right he has no idea, neither of us do" Cuddy defended her husband.

"Well you know House and I will help you with anything you need" Cameron said.

"I think you and House might have your hands full for a while" Cuddy said referring to House's rehab.

"Do you know how hard it s going to be to get House to actually attend let alone complete the required rehab?" Cameron said.

"He has too" Cuddy said.

"I know but he didn't do it when he had the infarction" Cameron began.

"When he was shot everyone but House did the rehab" Wilson added.

"Exactly" Cameron said with a sigh.

"Punish him" Cuddy suggested.

"How?" Cameron asked.

"What's the one thing House absolutely loves?" Wilson asked.

"Vicodin" Cuddy replied.

"Alcohol" Cameron offered.

"Monster trucks" Cuddy added.

"Sex" Cameron said.

"Exactly" Wilson agreed. Cuddy and Cameron looked at each other puzzled.

"You're telling me I should withhold sex from him unless he completes his rehab?" Cameron asked.

"Yes" Wilson said with a smirk.

"That's cruel" Cuddy grinned.

"I couldn't do that to him" Cameron smiled. "I'll just have to support him" she decided.

Chase was assisting Dr. Wallace in House's surgery. So far all was going well, they had repaired the break in the leg and were about to stitch him up. Foreman watched from the observation room above as they removed the intubation tube from House's mouth and transferred him to the bed. The monitors started beeping alerting them to House's low oxygen levels. "What's going on?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"We just moved him to the bed" replied one of the nurses. "Maybe a wire came loose" she suggested. Chase returned to the OR and grabbed a stethoscope and began listening to House's breathing.

"He has decreased lung sounds on the left" he announced.

"How the hell did that happen?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"Foreman get down here" Chase yelled. Foreman was already on his way downstairs before Chase had yelled to him.

"What is it?" Foreman asked as he rushed through the doors of the OR.

"Decreased breath sounds on the left" Chase told him.

"From what?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know let's just stabilize him first we'll worry about that later" Foreman replied.

"He's not getting any air" Chase announced as House's stats kept dropping.

"His lungs collapsed" Foreman declared as he looked at Chase who nodded in agreement with him. Chase reached behind him and grabbed a needle from the tray. He pierced House's chest with the needle and pulled back temporarily re-inflating House's lung. His stats went up. Chase looked over to Foreman who removed the needle.

"We need to get an x-ray and a chest CT" Chase said.

"Trauma from the accident could have caused the lung damage" Foreman said.

"But why did it take so long to present?" Chase queried.

"We'll know more when we get the x-ray and CT scans" Foreman said. As Foreman and Chase wheeled House to the door House's stats began to drop again.

"Damn it" Chase said as he listened to House's breathing again. "His lung isn't re-inflating properly" he announced. "We'll have to tube him" he decided. Foreman grabbed the scope from the tray and prepared House for the procedure pausing as he was about to start. "What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"If I kill him I know he's going to haunt me" Foreman quipped.

"Then don't kill him" Chase grinned. Foreman inserted the scope and the tube with no problem and House's stats began to improve again.

"Let's get those scans so we can work out what the hell is going on" Foreman said.

"I'll go talk to Dr. Cameron" Dr. Wallace offered. "I'll let her know you'll be down to update her as soon as you have any news" he said as he walked out of the OR.

"I have a feeling Cameron will be joining us in a few moments" Chase grinned.

Cameron was now pacing the room while she waited for news on House's surgery. Cuddy was on the phone while Wilson remained in the seat opposite House's desk. "Dr. Wallace is on his way down" Cuddy announced.

"Did everything go OK?" Cameron asked anxiously.

"That was his nurse she was just letting us know he was coming to see us and he would tell us everything when he got here" Cuddy said as she went to Cameron and gave her a reassuring hug. The next few minutes while Cameron waited felt like hours, she continued to pace up and down the room until Dr. Wallace finally walked in. Cameron walked to the front of the desk where he stood leaning against it.

"We repaired the fracture in House's leg" he began. "With a little physiotherapy he should regain full use of it" he added. Cameron breathed a sigh of relief.

"When can I see him?" Cameron asked.

"He's having some scans done" Dr. Wallace told them.

"Scans, why?" Cameron queried.

"When we transferred him from the OR table to his bed his oxygen levels began to drop" he said. "Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman diagnosed him with a collapsed lung and re-inflated it in the OR" he concluded.

"How did it happen?" Cuddy asked.

"There not sure, they have taken him to have an x-ray and chest CT" he said.

"I'm going down there" Cameron announced.

"Dr. Cameron wait" Dr. Wallace said as she got to the door. "There's more" he said. Cameron paused and turned back to stand before him. "They were unable to re-inflate the lung so they had to tube him" he said.

"Oh God," Cameron gasped holding her hand to her mouth. Wilson and Cuddy both rushed to Cameron to comfort her.

"It's probably related to the trauma from the accident" Wilson reassured her and himself.

"Come on we'll go down and see him" Cuddy suggested leading Cameron to the door.

"No" Cameron said. "I'll wait till Foreman and Chase bring him back to his room" she declared. "They need room to work."

"OK then" Cuddy said and walked with Wilson and Cameron back to House's room. Once they arrived Cameron sat in the chair and waited.


	53. Chapter 54 Still Waiting

Chapter 54 – Still Waiting

House lay on the table motionless as the machine moved over his head neck and chest. "Placement of the tube is good" Foreman said.

"At least that's one thing he won't yell at us for" Chase offered.

"Take a look at the lungs" Foreman told Chase. Chase moved down to focus on House's lungs.

"Right lung is fine" Chase said continuing to examine further down House's chest.

"Hold it" Foreman said. "What's that?" he asked. Chase zoomed in on the small image on the screen and enlarged it.

"It looks like cartlidge from his rib cage" Chase began. "It must have dislodged when they transferred him from the table to the bed" he added.

"That would be enough to puncture his lung" Foreman said.

"And explain why it can't re-inflate" Chase continued.

"He needs to go back to the OR" Foreman announced.

"I'll book us a room" Chase said.

"I'll tell Wilson" Foreman responded.

Cameron was sitting in House's room with Cuddy and Wilson. All the time being away from him she kept thinking about seeing him, but she couldn't bring herself to go and visit him even though he was only two floors away. Wilson's pager sounded and he reached to unclip it from his belt. "It's Foreman" he told them. "I asked him to page me when he had news."

"Why didn't he page me?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know?" Wilson replied.

"I am House's girlfriend don't I have a right to know what is going on" she demanded.

"Cameron" Cuddy intervened. "I'm sure Foreman just wants to keep everyone informed" she tried to calm her friend down.

"Why is he telling Wilson first – what is it bad news?" she asked becoming more and more agitated.

"It's not bad news" Wilson tried to reassure her. "It's just because I'm his proxy" he said. Cameron turned away from both of them and looked out into the hall. Wilson walked over to her and stood behind her. "I'm not keeping anything from you" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Foreman is just following protocol" Cuddy added.

"It would be the same if the situation was reversed" Wilson said. Cuddy looked at him a little bewildered.

"What?" she asked.

"House is still listed as my medical proxy" Wilson told them both.

"That's nice to know, considering I am your wife" Cuddy replied. Somehow Wilson had dug himself into one hell of a hole here.

"Foreman is on his way up, he'll tell us together" he offered. Cameron nodded and quickly turned her head to the door when Foreman and Chase entered.

"How is he?" Cameron asked.

"We're prepping him for surgery" Foreman revealed.

"Again, why?" Cameron began to cry.

"The scan revealed he has a piece of cartlidge from his rib that has punctured his lung, which is why we had to tube him" Foreman replied.

"We need to remove the cartlidge so it doesn't cause any further damage" Chase told them.

"He's being brought back up here now, you can see him before he goes if you like" Foreman told Cameron.

"No" Cameron shook his head. "Just do the surgery" she said before walking out of the room. As Cameron took the stairs House was being wheeled out of the elevator and back to his room, Wilson and Cuddy stood aside while he was made comfortable. House was unable to speak with the tube down his throat. Cuddy walked over to him and took hold of his hand gently. House awoke at the touch of her hand on his.

"Greg House unable to talk this is going to be fun" she smirked. "I can pretty much say anything I want right now and you can't reply" she taunted him. Wilson snickered in the background. "So when I tell you I'm doubling your clinic hours you can't bitch about it" she grinned. "Or when I tell you I'm moving your parking space" she smiled. House simply lifted is left arm and hand and raised his middle finger. "You're going to be fine" Cuddy reassured him running her hand through his hair. "You're in good hands Chase and Foreman will take good care of you" she said. As she stepped back Wilson stepped forward to speak to his friend.

"Did Chase and Foreman tell you why you're going back to the OR?" Wilson asked. House nodded. His eyes weren't focused on Wilson he was too busy searching the room for her. "We'll be right here when you wake up" he told him. House reached over to grab hold of Wilson's coat and taking a pen from his pocket protector. Wilson gave him some paper to write on. Wilson looked down at the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Cuddy asked.

"He wants to know where Cameron is?" he replied.

"I'll go find her" Cuddy said as she slipped out of the room.

Cuddy had searched her office, House's office, the locker room and even the clinic in search of Cameron. Finally she went to the roof. A frail looking Cameron stood leaning against the wall as Cuddy approached. "House is back in his room" Cuddy began. "He's asking for you." Cameron hung her head as she heard the words escape Cuddy's lips. She knew he would.

"How many people do you think you've had to tube over the course of your career?" Cameron asked. Cuddy was a little thrown by the question but answered none the less.

"Hundreds maybe why?"

"Why can't I face him?" she asked.

"How many family members or loved ones have you tubed?" Cuddy asked.

"None" Cameron said softly.

"There's a reason why we don't treat our loved ones" Cuddy said.

"I have done it a hundred times, treated patients like House and when it comes to the most important person in my life I can't do it" Cameron sighed.

"It's different when someone you love is looking back at you" Cuddy agreed. "He needs you Cameron."

"I don't know if I can" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"He needs to see you, looking back into his eyes, I can only imagine how hard it would be but you need to try" Cuddy said. Cameron looked out over the roof top and took a deep breath. Turning she walked towards the door and headed down the stairs. As Cameron stood outside House's room Cuddy walked in. "Are you up for another visitor?" Cuddy asked. House looked at Cuddy hopefully. "Cameron's waiting for you outside" she told House. House nodded and everyone quickly cleared the room. Cuddy stopped as she neared Cameron. "We'll be right outside" she said. Cameron walked inside to where House lay on the bed.

"You scared me" she admitted to him. House closed his eyes and grabbed her hand. He took her hand and rested it over his heart gripping her hand tighter. "You're going to be fine" she told him. "I'll see you when you wake up." House nodded his head slightly. Cameron turned and nodded to the waiting team outside. They came in as Cameron leaned over the top of House and kissed him on the forehead and then whispered into his ear. "I'll give you a real kiss when you come back." House smirked and they wheeled him out of the room.


	54. Chapter 55 Haunting

Chapter 55 – Haunting

House was wheeled into the OR where Chase and Foreman were waiting. Chase looked down at House who looked back up at him. "If I don't survive this" House began. "I'm going to come back and destroy you" he said.

"Trust me House" Chase said. House closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Let's get in fix it and get out" Foreman suggested.

"That was my plan" Chase agreed.

Cameron sat alone in House's room waiting for his surgery to finish. Wilson had gone to grab a bite to eat with Cuddy and Cameron chose to stay. She wanted a little time to herself to think about what had happened over the last few days with her and House. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and a tiny piece of paper with a number scrawled across it. She took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello" the older man's voice answered.

"I need you to not speak and hear what I have to say" Cameron instructed.

"OK" he agreed.

"You will never be able to understand the amount of betrayal and hurt I feel by what you did" she began. "I can't imagine not talking to you again – but it can't be now it has to be on my terms" she enforced.

"I understand" her father replied.

"I have pushed away the man I love because of what you did, and I can't believe I ever contemplated doing it to begin with" Cameron continued.

"I never meant for any of this to happen" her father admitted.

"What you never meant to get caught?" Cameron spat getting increasingly angry.

"No," her father told her. "No, I don't mean it like that, I never meant to hurt you or your mother" he said.

"Well you did" Cameron replied forcing her tears back. Silence remained on the phone for what seemed like the longest time.

"Allison" her father spoke up. "Don't let this boyfriend of yours ever go a day without knowing how much you love him" he said.

"I guess you just had to much love to go around" she snarked immediately thinking she sounded like House.

"I'm sorry, I do love you" he said.

"Please don't call me" she told him. "I need time to sort through this" she said.

"I'll give you all the time you need" her father replied. Cameron hung up the phone and placed it back into her pocket.

"Thank god that went well" Chase said as he snapped his gloves into the bin outside the OR doors.

"Since when has such a simple procedure been so stressful?" Foreman asked.

"Since you're boss threatened to make your life a living hell which you know he is more than capable of while he is alive so for him to do it when he's dead isn't much of a stretch" Chase smirked.

"Let's go tell Cameron" Foreman smiled.

Foreman and Chase walked down the hall and into the elevator. Once they arrived at their floor they exited and headed towards the room where Cameron waited patiently. She looked from the floor as soon as they came in.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well apart from your boyfriend threatening to haunt us for all of our days to come if we stuffed this up" Chase began. "It went fine. We removed the fragment of rib that was floating and caused the lung to puncture and then stitched up the hole in the lung" Chase said.

"Thank you" Cameron whispered as she stood to hug Chase and Foreman.

"He's breathing on his own and should be back up here soon" Foreman added. Cuddy and Wilson entered the room.

"It went well?" Cuddy asked.

"Perfectly" Foreman told them. "He'll be back here soon."

"Thanks" Wilson said shaking Foreman and then Chase's hand. The sound of two orderlies approaching with House in bed turned everyone's attention to the door. He was still unconscious as they wheeled his bed into position and then left. A nurse approached and checked his IV line and medications were running smoothly.

"I'm going to go catch up on some paperwork in my office" Cameron whispered to Wilson. "Call me when he wakes up" she requested. Wilson nodded his head and kissed his wife on the cheek before she walked out.

"Well I'm going to have a shower" Chase said. It was just before 6pm and had been a long day for everyone involved.

"I need coffee" Foreman said. "I'll come back and see how he's doing before I go home" he told Cameron. Wilson moved a chair close to House's bedside for Cameron and pulled one up behind her for himself. They both sat together and waited as House slept.

It was around 8pm and Cuddy returned to House's room with some much needed food for Wilson and Cameron. She slid the pizza onto the table and sat down on the arm of Wilson's chair. Cameron hadn't eaten since the night before and wasn't complaining. As they ate silently Cameron felt House's hand tighten around hers. She turned her head to him and smiled as his ice blue eyes looked upon her. "Pepperoni" he mumbled.

"You've just woken up from two major surgeries and all you want is pizza?" Cameron asked.

"You're attached to the pizza" he smiled.

"You can't eat solid food yet" Wilson admonished him.

"Kill joy" he replied.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked.

"Tortured, you're eating pizza in front of me" House replied. Cameron threw her slice back into the box as did Wilson and Cuddy.

"Happy now?" Cuddy asked. House still had hold of Cameron's hand and was not letting go, and either was she.

"So how are you really feeling?" Wilson asked.

"Morphine is still working" he replied. Cameron brushed the hair from his face and looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth but sooner or later they would have to take him off the morphine.

"Well I'm going to take my wife home" Wilson announced as he helped Cuddy up from the chair. "I would offer Cameron a ride but I think the chances of you leaving House's bedside right now are pretty slim" he smiled. Cameron turned to Wilson and smiled. "Thought so" he said.

"Please try and get some rest" Cuddy told Cameron.

"I will sleep better here than I would at home" Cameron told them. "I'll be fine, besides what can he do to me?" she smirked.

"I'm more worried about what she'll do to me" House joked. Wilson and Cuddy headed home leaving Cameron alone with House. "Finally" House sighed holding her hand closer to his body.

"There just concerned about you" Cameron said as she kissed his hand.

"I had a dream about you" House told her.

"Really?" Cameron asked. House nodded. "Are you going to tell me what it was about?" she asked.

"The kiss you promised me" he smiled.

"Was it good?"

"I think the real thing would be better" barely able to keep his eyes open.

"You need to sleep" Cameron told him. His eyes closed but he forced them open again.

"I need you" he whispered sleepily.

"I'm not going anywhere" Cameron replied.


	55. Chapter 56 What a day

Chapter 56 – What a day.

Wilson had been silent for most of the car ride home. Cuddy would try and talk with him and occasionally he would respond with a grunt or a sigh. To an untrained observer it would look like they were in the middle of world war three. Wilson had been through hell in the last twelve hours almost as much as Cameron. The fact that he saw his best friend go through two life saving operations today was not lost on her. They pulled into the driveway and walked into their home, Wilson glad to finally be home quickly slumped onto the couch. Cuddy went to the kitchen grabbed him a scotch and a bottle of water for herself. As she returned to the lounge room she saw Wilson had taken off his jacket, kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie. "Here" she said handing him the scotch.

"Thank you" he replied taking the glass from her hand.

"Hell of a day" she continued.

"I'd say Cameron's day was worse" he commented.

"Yours wasn't much better" she said as she sat on the couch next to him curling up beneath him.

"You must be tired" he remarked. Cuddy suddenly sat up and glared at him.

"Will you let me take care of you for five minutes?" she questioned him.

"Sorry" he said sipping his drink.

"Look I know today was rough on Cameron and you" she began.

"House is your friend too, in fact you've known him the longest" Wilson recalled.

"Yes, I have and he knows how much I love him and I also know how much you love him too" Cuddy continued. Wilson sighed before continuing.

"When he does things to himself, like overdosing on vicodin and alcohol or inflicting migraines on himself" he said.

"Or electrocuting himself" Cuddy offered with a smile.

"I can blame him, be angry with him" he said. "But when he gets hurt innocently like this I don't know who to be angry with" he admitted.

"Why do you think you have to be angry?" Cuddy asked.

"Because my friends whose life was let's just say, challenging to begin with just got a million times more complicated" he told her.

"Thankfully the leg that he broke was his right one" Cuddy suggested. "At least he should regain full movement with it."

"He'll never have full movement of that leg" Wilson responded.

"He'll get back to what is relatively normal for him" she rephrased her words.

"The pain in going to be almost unbearable" Wilson toiled as he took the final sip of his drink. Cuddy reached to the table behind her and grabbed the bottle of scotch from it.

"And we will be there every step of the way to help him and to help Cameron with whatever they need" she said as she refilled his empty glass. Wilson was sitting forward on the couch as he listened to Cuddy's words seep through his mind.

"Everything was going so well for him – I mean he and Cameron had a fight sure but they had sorted that out, he's in a relationship that is not destroying his soul for once and then this happens" he sighs. Cuddy reached her arm across his back and rubbed his shoulders. Moving in behind him and placing her legs on either side of him she began to massage the tension away from his neck and shoulders.

"Stop thinking so much" Cuddy told him. Wilson turned to look at her. "He is alive, and he will recover with our help" she said.

"And a truckload of vicodin" Wilson joked.

"Maybe we should invest in their company" Cuddy joked with him. Wilson smiled along with her.

"I'll look into it" he said.

"I know this has been a rough day on you and me and particularly Cameron, but in five months you are going to be a dad" she reminded him. Wilson turned to look at her. "And I can guarantee you House will be there with Cameron and us as we welcome our child, their godchild into this world. He will be his usual sarcastic, grumpy self and he will be a pain in the ass" she said.

"Shouldn't I be massaging your shoulders?" Wilson asked.

"No but you can massage my calves they are killing me" she replied. Wilson leaned back into his seat on the couch and Cuddy moved so her legs were sitting in his lap. He began to massage her aching muscles as he allowed what she had said to sink into his mind.

"You're an incredibly smart woman" he told her.

"They don't give these Dean of Medicine jobs to just anyone" she smirked.

House had been asleep for the last two hours or so and Cameron had remained faithfully by his side for the entire time, leaving briefly to use the bathroom which was located in his private room anyway. She sat in the chair and leapt suddenly when she felt her phone vibrate on her leg. "Hello" she answered.

"Hey Cameron, it's Wilson how's he doing?" he asked.

"Sleeping but not much a couple of hours here and there" she told him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Wilson replied. "I'm heading to bed now, I just wanted to call and see how you were both doing" he added. Cameron stood up and headed into the bathroom so she could speak a little louder, closing the door behind her as she continued the conversation. "Cameron are you still there?" Wilson asked worried by her silence.

"Yeah I just headed into the bathroom so I wouldn't wake him" she told Wilson.

"You can crash on the couch in my office if you need" Wilson reminded her.

"I think I'll stay here."

"You need to rest to."

"I know it's just for tonight I want to be here when he wakes up again" she told him.

"Well I'll stay with him tomorrow night" Wilson offered.

"He'll like that" she said.

"Well I'm going to go to bed try and get some sleep" Wilson said.

"I'll call you if there's any change" Cameron said.

"Good night Allison."

"Night James." Cameron hung up the phone and returned to the chair that was by his side. She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to which he squeezed back. "I didn't know you were awake" Cameron said.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Around 1am" she said. "Wilson just called to check up on you." House nodded and then turned to look at his IV line.

"Saline is almost empty they'll be in to change it soon" he commented.

"Since when are concerned about the nurses schedules?" she asked.

"Well I don't want you taking advantage of me and then have someone interrupt it" he smiled.

"I think they should lower your morphine dose" she joked. Right on cue a nurse walked in with a fresh bag of saline. The nurse noted a few things in the chart and made some small talk with Cameron.

"How are you feeling Dr. House?" the nurse asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck" he replied sarcastically.

"Actually they tell me it was a car, let me know if there's anything either of you need" the nurse replied and walked out of the room leaving them alone once more. Cameron was trying to hide the smile on her face when House caught her.

"I suppose you think that was funny" he remarked.

"That she can handle you're crap – yes it's one less complaint Cuddy will get from a nurse who's looking after you" she agreed.

"Well I can tell you right now nobody is giving me a sponge bath except for you" he warned.

"I heard that the male nurses are lining up to bath you" she teased him.

"That could be fun" he joked back. Cameron swatted his arm playfully as he took her hand and held it again.


	56. Chapter 57 No Sleep

Chapter 57 – No Sleep

"Good morning" Chase greeted both House and Cameron as he entered the room. Cameron yawned before answering.

"Hey Chase" she replied.

"Not much sleep" he assumed.

"Enough" Cameron reasoned with Chase. House was shaking his head behind her and Chase smirked causing Cameron to turn her head.

"How are you feeling House?" Chase asked deflecting attention away from House's actions.

"Terrific" he replied. Cameron and Chase both looked at House and rolled their eyes. "Wow that was good, did you two practice that?" House asked.

"Are you in any pain?" Chase asked.

"If I was in more pain than I should be I would tell you" House replied.

"We need to monitor your pain levels closely" Cameron told him.

"And I'm fine" House reassured her. "You haven't left his room all night you would have noticed if I wasn't handling it" he added. Chase looked over to her.

"What about when you slept?" Chase asked.

"I slept here" she told him. "He's fine, the nurses are pretty good with his medication I think they are scared of his potential mood if there late with his pain relief" she said.

"How's the breathing?" Chase asked turning his direction back to House once more.

"Getting better" House said.

"I'll turn your oxygen don to 80" he noted in the chart.

"I'll start you on some breathing exercises and arrange for a physio to come and see you" Chase told them. Placing the chart on the end of the bed he sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed.

"So any instructions?" Chase asked.

"Just do your clinic hours and try not to kill anyone while I'm gone" House replied. Chase smiled and looked over at Cameron. She wasn't really listening to the conversation Chase and House were having. The strain of the last 24 hours was beginning to tell on her face. House also looked over at Cameron, he

too knew what she had gone through and the exhaustion that captured her once beautiful features swept across her pained expression.

"Well I better go, the clinic beckons" he declared and got up to leave. "I'll see you both later" he said closing the door behind him. As he made his way to the elevator Cuddy and Wilson stepped into the hall.

"Morning Dr. Chase" Cuddy greeted him.

"Morning Dr. Cuddy, Wilson" he replied.

"Hey Chase, have you been to see him this morning? Wilson asked.

"Yeah I'm just heading down to the clinic" he said.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked.

"He's good not in too much pain, just the usual" he began.

"Until we have to stop the morphine" Cuddy commented.

"He's breathing is better so I've turned his oxygen intake down to 80, and I'll arrange for a physio to come up and see him this afternoon" he concluded.

"How much money are you going to offer the physio?" Wilson joked.

"You want to chip in?" he smirked back.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" Cuddy sighed.

"This is House were talking about" Chase smiled.

"Ask Roberts first" Cuddy suggested. "He's new maybe we can fool him."

"Thanks, well I better go or I'll be late" Chase said as he breezed past them. He stopped just before he got to the elevator and ran back to them. "One last thing" he began. "Cameron hardly slept last night she didn't leave his room, maybe one of you could convince her to have a shower and get a little sleep" he suggested.

"I'll give it a shot" Cuddy said. Chase headed back to the elevator as Cuddy and Wilson headed to House's room. House was trying to eat his breakfast when they walked in.

"Have you ever eaten this crap?" House asked Cuddy as she walked in holding the fork full of food in the air.

"Good morning House" Cuddy said ignoring his remark.

"Well have you" he continued to probe further not willing to let it drop.

"No, I haven't" she admitted.

"Taste it" he offered holding the fork out for her to take.

"House" Wilson interrupted.

"I dare you I dare one of you to taste it" he continued.

"What about Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"I want you to do it, so you will do something about it" he explained.

"Fine" Cuddy sighed as she took the fork from him and took a sample of the breakfast from his plate. She swallowed the food, screwing her face as she did so. "Oh that is bad" she freely admitted quickly put the lid back on the tray.

"Really?" Wilson asked. She nodded as she took a drink of water.

"See" House said happily proving his point.

"I'll look into it" Cuddy said. "Get much sleep?" she asked.

"More than she did" House answered as he gestured at Cameron.

"I slept enough" she defended herself.

"Yeah you can really function on two hours sleep – if you were lucky to get that" he replied.

"Why don't you go and crash in his office" Wilson suggested.

"I'm fine seriously" she told them. House reached over for her hand and grabbed it. Cameron looked over at him and settled into her chair more comfortably.

"Well I'll go get you a decent breakfast" Wilson offered. "What do you feel like?"

"Pop tarts" House said.

"What are you four?" Cuddy asked. House responded by poking his tongue out at her.

"What about you Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"A latte please" she replied.

"Nothing to eat?" Wilson asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll just eat whatever he has" she told him.

"Alright I'll be back in a few" Wilson said as he kissed Cuddy goodbye and ventured off to grab them some breakfast.

"Bring me back something" Cuddy yelled as Wilson left.

"You just ate an hour ago" he commented. Cuddy glared at him.

"Well maybe if I wasn't caring your child I wouldn't have to eat every two hours" she snapped back.

"OK, OK I get the picture, anything in particular you crave?" he asked.

"Surprise me" she smiled.


	57. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 – I miss you

Wilson had returned with breakfast for House and Cameron and Cuddy. House had eaten very little and Cameron ate less than he did. The fact that she was sleeping very little and eating very little had Wilson concerned. Wilson and Cuddy left leaving House and Cameron alone. "I haven't told your parents about your accident" Cameron suddenly spoke up.

"They don't need to know" he replied.

"Your mother would like to know" she countered.

"They would want to visit and just end up getting in the way, I need less complication right now not more" he tried to persuade her.

"You should call her and let her know" Cameron suggested. House rolled his eyes trying to think about how he could get out of this.

"No" he said firmly.

"Fine I will" she replied stubbornly picking up the phone next to his bed. 

"You don't know the number" he smirked.

"555 – 0989" she recited without missing a step.

"How did you get that number?"

"Your rolladex, I was flipping through it while you were in surgery yesterday" she said.

"What think you were going to have to ring them and tell them that their son was dead" he joked. Cameron looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yesterday that wasn't out of the realm of possibility" she said forcing back the tears, barely able to speak over the lump in her throat. House realized his attempt at humor had the opposite effect on Cameron to what he would have liked. 

"Allison" he began getting her attention. She looked up at him and wiped the tear from her eyes that she could no longer hold. "I have one reason to be alive" he said. "You."

"No you don't" she countered.

"You don't think your enough reason?" he questioned her.

"You have this hospital, Wilson and Cuddy" she continued to give him reasons why he would live.

"All of which would mean nothing without you" he smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him so she sat on the side of the bed. She leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Think about calling them?" she asked him.

"I'll think about it" he agreed. Lying his head back down on the pillows he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"I feel disgusting" he replied. "I can still smell the antiseptic from the surgery" he complained.

"I'll go get a damp sponge for you to wipe your face with" Cameron said as she hopped off the bed and went outside to the nurses station. 

"Is there something you need Dr. Cameron?" asked Bridget one of the nurses.

"I was just wondering if I could get a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth for Greg" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry we haven't been in to give him a bath yet" she apologized.

"It's no problem I thought I would save you the time" Cameron explained.

"Actually that would be great we're a little backed up here this morning, one of our patient's coded early this morning" Bridget told Cameron.

"Did they recover?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, but it's not looking good, I'll go get you what you need" Bridget said as she headed off to the supply room. A few minutes later she returned and placed everything onto a trolley for Cameron.

"Thank you" Cameron said as she turned back to House's room. As she slid open the door she saw House asleep she wheeled the trolley next to his bed and submerged the cloth into the warm water. She closed the curtain around his bed to give them a little more privacy. Squeezing the cloth to remove the excess water she gently began to wash his hands and arm. House's jerked at the sudden contact. "Relax it's me" she soothed him.

"I thought it was some deranged nurse" he replied closing his eyes again.

"There not game enough to get this close to you" she smiled. Cameron washed his other arm before placing the sponge down and removing the gown he was wearing.

"I have no pants on" House remarked.

"They removed your clothes when you came into the ER" she told him.

"I know that but why don't I have pants or something?"

"I can get Wilson to go home and get you some if you like" Cameron offered.

"Well it's you I'm worried about" he said.

"Why me?" Cameron asked curiously.

"How are you going to contain yourself knowing I'm naked under these sheets?"

"I think I'll manage" she smirked. She picked up the sponge once more and began running it softly across his chest. House's head fell back onto the pillows and closed his eyes enjoying the soothing caress from Cameron. She ran over the top of his shoulders and gently down his chest and stomach. She pulled the blanket off his legs and started at his feet working her way up his legs one at a time. She washed his inner thigh careful not to dislodge his catheter.

"Let's take that out" House suddenly spoke up.

"What?"

"The catheter, let's take it out get rid of it" he said.

"Are you sure you should be moving around so much" Cameron asked. "You've only been out of surgery for a day" she added.

"I'll be fine, besides aren't you telling me I should be moving around to help my recovery?"

"Actually no I don't think I've said anything like that" Cameron answered. She was right she hadn't pushed House to move from his bed and he hadn't.

"It sounds like something you'd say" House remarked.

"We don't want to put your recovery back any further" Cameron tried to reason with him.

"There is no medical reason I need it in anymore, I've set new records for length inserted my job here is done" he quipped. She smiled at his joke and agreed with him.

"Do you want me to do it or should I get Wilson?" she asked.

"Wilson will just get jealous, you do it at least I know you won't be shocked." Cameron placed the sponge down and snapped on a pair of gloves.

"You ready?" she asked as House braced himself. He nodded as Cameron removed the catheter.

"Thank god" he sighed in relief. Cameron removed her gloves and placed the rubbish in the bin in the corner of the room.

"Now where was I" she said as she returned back to his side to continue the sponge bath. She washed over his thigh gently going over his scar and running her hand down his inner thigh.

"Cameron" he moaned huskily.

"Should I stop?"

"No" he answered. Cameron continued to run her hand up and down his length.

"I think I should stop" Cameron said pulling her hand away. She rinsed the sponge in the water and squeezed off the excess. She wiped his face and ran it through his hair. House reached up to grab her hand with his.

"I miss you" House told her sincerely.

"I miss you too" she replied. As she washed the last of the dirt from his body she placed the sponge on the trolley with the water. She handed House a toothbrush and she looked on while he brushed his teeth. "Feel better?" she asked once he had finished.

"Much" he replied. House could feel his eyes getting heavy as his head laid back on to the pillows.

"Go to sleep" Cameron told him.

"Why don't you go have a shower too" House suggested. "I'll just sleep till you get back" he told her.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep" she told him. House closed his eyes and was soon drifting off to sleep. Cameron stepped out into the hall and called Wilson.

"Hey Cameron what's up?" he asked.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"I have a patient coming in a few minutes" he replied. "What do you need? Is House OK?"

"House is fine, I was just going to go have a quick shower and change into some clothes I have in my locker" she told him. "He's asleep and I don't want him to be alone if he wakes up while I'm gone" she explained.

"I wish I could come down there but I will be at least half an hour with my patient" Wilson said.

"It's OK" Cameron told him.

"Cuddy has a light morning though she's just doing some paperwork in her office which she could do in his room" Wilson offered.

"Oh don't bother her" Cameron said.

"It's no bother she'd love to do it" Wilson remarked. "I'll send her down to you" he said as he hung up the phone cutting her off before she could answer. Cameron quietly snuck back into the room and stood at the end of his bed. A few minutes later Cuddy arrived and Cameron met her at the door.

"Thank you for doing this Lisa" Cameron began.

"It's no problem, we are here for you don't forget" Cuddy reminded her.

"I shouldn't be too long, I just don't want him to wake up and there be no one here."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me" Cuddy said. "Besides you'd do the same for me if it was Wilson in there and not House."

"You're right" Cameron agreed. "I'll be back as soon as I can." 


	58. Chapter 59 NewShampoo

Chapter 59 – New Shampoo

Cameron made her way to the female locker room downstairs. She went to her locker and opened it taking a towel from it and grabbing some soap and shampoo also. The last couple of days sitting with House had made her body feel stale a nice hot shower was just what she needed to bring her back to life. She sat on the bench behind her and collected her thoughts for a moment before standing and making her way to the shower. As the steam from the hot water began to fill the room she disrobed and stepped inside the shower. The warm beads of water soothed her aching muscles and soaked into her flowing hair. She stood under the spray for a few minutes as the tears threatened to fall she willed herself out of it. "He is alive" she thought to herself. "I have the man I love in my life for hopefully the rest of my life – I am not going to cry over this anymore" she promised. Wiping her face she began to shampoo her hair and wash her body rinsing away the self doubt she had about herself, her relationship with House and his accident. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself off and dressed quickly eager to get back to him.

Cuddy sat working in House's room, occasionally glancing up to see if he was still awake. After about half an hour he woke up to find Cuddy with her eyes glued to the file in front of her. "Did I die and go to hell?" he asked.

"I thought your version of hell would be stuck in the clinic with a full waiting room" Cuddy sniped back without lifting her eyes from her work.

"This is a close second" he replied. Cuddy smirked at him and looked up from her work.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Water" he said pointing to the jug on the table. Cuddy stood and poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Where's Cameron?" he asked.

"She's gone to take a shower freshen up a bit" she told him. "She did tell you."

"Hello, on morphine here memory is a little fuzzy" he quipped.

"Either that or its alzhiemers, at your age you should be checked" she joked.

"Well you would know" he joked back.

"Hey," she said slapping him on the arm.

"Hey" he shouted back. "I'm the one in the hospital bed maybe you should stop hitting me?"

"You started it" Cuddy replied.

"I did not" House said.

"Did too" she replied. Cameron could hear the bickering out in the hall and wondered if she hadn't got off on the children's floor by mistake.

"I told you to be nice" Cameron said as she walked back into the room.

"You told me to be nice to the nurses" House corrected her. "She" he said pointing a finger at Cuddy "Is not a nurse" he concluded.

"No I'm just your boss" Cuddy interrupted.

"And your best friends wife" Cameron added. Cuddy looked over at Cameron giving her a nod of her head agreeing her. Cameron moved closer to House's bed and squeezed his hand.

"Well I better be going" Cuddy announced. "I have a budget meeting in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Lisa," Cameron said.

"Next time I'll bring his charts so he can sign them off" she told them.

"At least you know he's not going anywhere for a while" Cameron said.

"I'll stop by and see you guys later" Cuddy said as she left. House remained quiet as he watched Cameron take a seat on the chair next to his bed.

"Want to watch some TV?" Cameron asked.

"No" House replied bluntly.

"Want to read the paper or a magazine or something?" she offered.

"No" he replied again.

"Are you OK?" she asked him confused by his sudden refusal at everything.

"Where's my hello?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't say hello to me when you came back – I want my hello" he whined. Cameron sighed before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hello Greg" she said.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"What more do you want?"

"Come here" he said pulling her closer to him as she stood over his bed. He placed his hand behind the back of her neck and pulled her in for a breathtakingly passionate kiss. "You smell like strawberries" House commented as he broke their kiss.

"New shampoo" she smiled back still reeling from their kiss.

"I like it."

As Cuddy walked to the elevator one of the nurses approached her. "Hi Dr. Cuddy, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Bridget asked.

"Sure" Cuddy replied. "You can ride down to my office with me if you like" she said. The stepped into the elevator which was empty so Bridget decided to now was as good a time as any to talk to her.

"I'm worried about Dr. Cameron" she began. 

"We're all a little bit worried about Dr. Cameron right now, but you've got to see it from where she is coming from" Cuddy said.

"I understand, I wouldn't want to leave my husband's bedside either and I'm sure you wouldn't leave Dr. Wilson's either" she continued. The two stepped out into the hall and walked to Cuddy's office. Once inside with the door closed Bridget continued. "It's just that she is going to have a long road ahead of her once Dr. House is released and I think she might be doing too much now" she explained.

"Like what?" Cuddy asked now becoming more curious.

"Just the nursing side of things, things she shouldn't be concerning herself with. Don't get me wrong we are not angry that she is doing this we appreciate her skill and reputation as a doctor" Bridget emphasized.

"But you don't want her to burn herself out" Cuddy finished for her.

"Exactly, changing the IV, checking his meds, sponge baths – well actually she can keep doing the sponge baths" she smiled softly. "But I think it might help her if she lets us worry about him while he's here and then she can worry about him when he goes home" Bridget said. Cuddy took in everything that Bridget was saying.

"I didn't realize she was going to those lengths" Cuddy commented.

"We don't want to upset her we just want to help her" Bridget explained once more. "The nurses love Dr. Cameron we don't want to see her put through so much."

"I understand what you're saying" Cuddy reassured Bridget. "I'll have a word to her later today" she told her.

"Thank you" Bridget said as Cuddy walked towards the door.

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy" Bridget said as she left and headed back up to the ward. Cuddy returned to her desk and opened the file she was last working on. She would have to find a way to talk to Cameron later in the day and hopefully have Cameron not take offence to it.

Later that afternoon Foreman walked into the room to check in with his boss. "How's everything?" he asked.

"Food still sucks" House remarked as he screwed up his face.

"You made Chase go and get you lunch" Cameron said.

"Yeah but I had to look at the crap they tried to serve me, yuck!" he replied.

"Chase is in the process of arranging your physiotherapy for this afternoon" Foreman told them. Cameron looked towards House cautiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Well you don't have a great track record with physiotherapist's" Foreman recalled.

"Because there idiots" House said.

"There not all idiots" Cameron defended them.

"If I get told to visualize any part of my healing, he or she is going to become good friends with my cane – and in some states considered married" he told them both. Cameron laughed and was glad to see through this whole ordeal she had never lost the real House. Once the physio started though she didn't know for how long that would last. 


	59. Chapter 60 Dr Matthews

Chapter 60 – Dr. Matthews

"Dr. Matthews I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Chase asked as he cornered the physiotherapist in the hall.

"What can I do for you Dr. Chase?" he asked.

"Just wanted to know how you were settling in" Chase lied, he figured he'd warm up before coming right out and asking Matthews to be House' physiotherapist.

"Settling in well, everyone here is nice they've made me feel very welcome" he replied already aware of what Chase was going to ask him. Chase nodded trying to build up the nerve to ask the young doctor to work with a man who had shattered many a young doctors dreams. Matthews was two years out of med school, and had settled on a specialty in physiotherapy after a stint in plastics and reconstructive surgery. The fresh faced thirty year old had come to the hospital highly recommended by his former peers. According to House this meant one of two things. Either he was a very bad doctor and the previous hospital was trying to off load him on to another hospital or he was a brilliant doctor. Then as the case may be if he was so brilliant why would they let him go. All these thoughts ran through Chase's mind as he built up to the big moment. Matthews was confident which Chase thought was ignorance, how could this man not have heard of House's reputation in the hospital?

"That's good to hear" Chase said still dancing around the topic.

"Well if there's nothing else" Matthews said as he turned to head back to his office toying a little with Chase.

"Actually there's one more thing" Chase began. "I was wondering if you'd review a patient for me, we need to start on his rehab straight away" he said.

"What sort of injuries do they have?" Matthews asked.

"Broken right leg, and left wrist, he also has a pre-existing injury in the right thigh which resulted in chronic pain" Chase explained.

"Does this person have a name?" 

"House" Chase mumbled barely able to hear himself speak.

"I'm sorry who?" Matthews asked. Chase took a deep breath.

"Dr. House" he finally admitted. Matthews looked up at him in shocked horror.

"The infamous Dr. House hey" Matthews said.

"That's one word to describe him" Chase replied. Matthews had Chase right where he wanted him.



"I'm sorry I'm a little busy to be taking on new patients right now" he bluffed.

"Look despite what you may have heard about House he's not a complete jerk" Chase defended his boss.

"I didn't hear he was a jerk" Matthews told him. Chase followed him down the hall. 

"So you'll take it?" he asked hopefully.

"I actually heard he was more of a grumpy ahole, hell bent on exposing everyone's flaws but his own, and not willing to listen to anyone else's opinion but his own" Matthews summarized. Chase smiled surprised at how well he had summed House up.

"Apart from all that he can have his nicer qualities" Chase said.

"Look as I mentioned I'm pretty busy with current patients and then clinic hours too" Matthews began to explain to Chase.

"Clinic hours" Chase said excitedly. "I can ease the load a little for you" he offered.

"Really?" Matthews asked fighting to contain his smile.

"Yeah, I'll do half your clinic hours for the duration of his therapy" Chase proposed. Matthews paused pretending to be considering Chase's offer. Truth be told he had only a moderate patient load and his clinic hours were not interfering with his schedule at all, he just disliked clinic duty.

"Alright you have a deal" Matthews agreed taking the file from Chase.

"Excellent" Chase said handing him the file.

"Tell Dr. House I'll see him around 4:30pm" he said as he turned and left Chase standing alone in the hall.

Cameron walked back into the room with House's pain medication. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep alerting Cameron to the fact he was in pain. She picked up his file and noted the dosage she was to administer in his chart. Placing it back down she woke him gently. "Greg, baby wake up" she rubbed his arm gently. He slowly opened his eyes to see her staring back at him. "I've got your pain meds here" she told him.

"I need to go to the bathroom first" he told her.

"I'll get you a wheelchair" Cameron replied walking to the other side of the room and grabbing the chair and wheeling it back over next to his bed. House lifted his body up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Cameron hooked the IV onto the chair and lifted him into it carefully trying not to jostle his ribs. She pushed him into the bathroom.



"I'll take it from here" he told her.

"Let me help you" she offered.

"I'll be fine, take a seat I'll call you when I'm ready" House said closing the door. Cameron went over to his bed and started straightening the sheets. Wilson walked into the room puzzled by House's absence.

"Where is he?" Wilson asked.

"Bathroom" Cameron replied.

"I thought he had the catheter?" Wilson asked confused.

"I took it out earlier, he didn't want it in anymore" she told him.

"Did the nurse help you take him to the bathroom?" Wilson asked getting to the point of his visit.

"No I did" she replied.

"You should have called a nurse" Wilson said.

"I can look after him" she snapped.

"No one's saying you can't" he said walking closer to her sitting on the other side of the bed opposite to where she stood. "The nurses have noticed how much you're doing for him" he began.

"He'd do the same for me" she whispered.

"Actually I think he would let the nurses do their job" Wilson countered.

"Have they complained about me is that what this Is all about?" she asked growing angrier by the second.

"This is about you accepting some help" Wilson explained to her.

"I know when Cuddy was here I was going nuts trying to make sure she was OK but then I realized I needed to take a back seat sometimes" he reasoned with her.

"You think I'm smothering him or something?"

"No, nothing like that" he continued. "House has a tough road ahead which he won't survive if you're not there to help him, all I'm suggesting is while he's here in the hospital take all the help you can get let the nurses do their job and you focus on being his girlfriend till he goes home." Cameron nodded silently before she heard House call out to her. Cameron returned to the bathroom and wheeled House back to bed.

"Hey Wilson trying to put the moves on my girl while I'm out of the room?" he joked.



"Just came by to make sure you hadn't killed anyone yet" Wilson replied. Wilson helped Cameron put House back into bed.

"I remember you saying something about pain meds" House recalled. Cameron picked up the syringe and checked the dosage again to be safe. She loaded the meds into the IV and disposed of the empty syringe into the bin.

"Are you comfortable?" Cameron asked. House nodded leaning his head back slightly against the pillows. "I'll give you boys some time alone" she said as she made a hasty retreat.

"How are you really feeling?" Wilson asked.

"Enough about me already what's up with her?"

"Who Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"No the virgin Mary, of course Cameron" he quipped. 

"Maybe she's a little tired" Wilson offered trying to cover up the conversation he and Cameron had just minutes before.

"So who ran to mommy?"

"What are you talking about?" Wilson asked as he picked up House's chart and pretended to read it.

"No wonder you suck at poker" House commented. Wilson relented and put down the file. 

"One of the nurses mentioned to Cuddy that they were worried about her" Wilson said.

"Worried about what?"

"That she's extremely tired and trying to do everything for you" Wilson told House.

"It's Cameron of course she's going to try and do everything" House replied.

"Unless she hears it from you" Wilson said. He sat in the chair vacated by Cameron. "You have a tough recovery ahead" he continued.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you're little speech earlier" House interrupted him.

"Then you get where we are coming from?" House nodded. He knew Cameron was doing her best to prove herself to him, to prove how much she loved him. "Maybe if she heard it from you" Wilson suggested.

"What then maybe she could be pissed at the both of us?" 

"Then maybe she'll go home and get a decent night's sleep, or at the very least accept some help and let the nurses do their jobs" Wilson said.



"What if I don't want her too?" House asked.

"Don't want her to what?" 

"Stop helping me" House whispered.

"Well the sponge baths you can keep," Wilson smirked.

"I can't even let her do that without Mt. Gregory here getting carried away" House said.

"Mt. Gregory" Wilson said holding his hand to his mouth holding back the vomit. "I'm never having sex again" he gasped.

"Oh, relax don't pretend Cuddy doesn't have yours named" House fired back.

"Whether she does or not is not the issue I still wouldn't tell my best friend" he yelled as loud as he could, which was actually a whisper as he didn't want the whole hospital to hear him.

"I'm guessing James Jnr, or little Jimmy" he teased.

"Enough, can we get back to talking about Cameron here" Wilson said getting rather flustered.

"What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about you talking to Cameron telling her to take things easy while you're here so she'll be ready for things when you go home" Wilson said.

"I'll talk to her" House agreed.

"Good now I have a patient to see" Wilson said as he got up and turned to leave. "I'll pop back with some dinner later keep you and Cameron company for a while" he told him. 


	60. Chapter 61 House vs Matthews

Ch. 61 Matthews vs House

Cameron returned to House's room not long after Wilson had left, a nurse had come in to take his blood pressure and check his pain level nothing out of the ordinary just routine. "Is everything OK?" Cameron asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine Dr. Cameron" House answered.

"What's with calling me doctor all of a sudden?" Cameron asked.

"You did go to medical school didn't you, I guess I should have looked at that part on your resume before I hired you" he smirked. Cameron sat down alongside him.

"When did you last have pain meds Dr. House?" Bridget asked as she looked at the file.

"He had 5mg of morphine two hours ago" Cameron replied for him. House looked at the nurse with a please don't expression on his face, so she left it alone.

"Call us if you need anything" Bridget said as she replaced the chart and left to check on her next patient. Cameron turned back around to face House standing to re-arrange his pillows for him. House reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Sit" he told her.

"What am I your dog?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well if you wanted to call me master I wouldn't complain" he smirked back.

"Gee and I thought you would go for the whole licking your crotch angle" she smiled. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Dr. Matthews asked standing in the door way.

"No come in" Cameron said recognizing Dr. Matthews and immediately feeling sorry for him. She wondered how badly House was going to crush his spirits.

"Greg this is Dr. Matthews" Cameron introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Dr. House" Matthews said sitting House's file down on the table.

"So you're the sucker" House whispered.

"If by sucker you mean injury rehabilitation coordinator then yes I am" he smiled.

"Where'd you study?" House asked.

"Hopkins" he replied.



"Impressive" Cameron thought to herself.

"Where were you before here?" House continued to question Matthews.

"New York General" he told him. "Then I switched specialties and came here."

"What were you doing?"

"Orthopedic surgery for two years" he replied.

"Why the change?"

"Got bored" he replied flatly.

"Try diagnostics it's never boring" Cameron spoke up.

"Dr. Cameron will you be helping Dr. House once he returns home?" Matthews asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then if it's OK with you Dr. House I'd like Dr. Cameron to stay and learn the exercises too" he explained.

"You were never going to get her to leave anyway" House said.

"Where do we start?" Cameron asked.

"First thing I want you to do for me Dr. House is" he began.

"Wait, drop the doctor thing, just call him House" Cameron interrupted him. "Everyone does" she finished.

"No problem" Matthews acknowledged. "Now first thing I want you to do is close your eyes and visualize the healing process, what you're going to be able to do when our rehab is completed."

"Oh shit" Cameron thought House is going to have a fit. This is exactly what drove House away from rehab five years ago. Boy is Matthews starting off on the wrong foot. House opened one eye than the other. He looked over at Matthews who had the beginnings of a smirk forming on his face before erupting into laughter.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Wilson asked me to throw that at you" he admitted.

"I think Wilson is going to have a very close relationship with my cane" House mumbled.

"I would like to get started as soon as possible though" Matthews told them both.

"Well he's not going anywhere just not between 3-4pm" Cameron said.

"Well my calendar is pretty wide open" Matthews told them.



"I thought you told Chase you were pretty packed with patients?" Cameron asked.

"I just told him that so he would do half my clinic hours for the duration of your rehab" he admitted.

"Nice" House agreed. Cameron smiled as she saw House had taken a liking to the young doctor.

"How about 10am tomorrow, seeing as Chase is covering my clinic hours we can both have a late start" he suggested. House nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I'll see you in the morning" Matthews said as he left.

Wilson walked into House's room carrying a plastic bag full of take away food. "Excellent" House said as he saw Wilson place the bag down in front of him. Wilson past a tray over to House and one to Cameron, Cuddy walked in behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He handed her another tray as she sat behind him. House opened the lid on his tray as his face developed a look of horror. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Dinner" Wilson replied.

"It's…… it's" House began.

"Steamed vegetables and chicken" Wilson informed him.

"It's….." House continued.

"You can eat it House it won't kill you" Wilson told him. Cameron placed her tray aside.

"See even Cameron isn't eating it" House commented. Wilson looked over to Cameron and she avoided his stare choosing to only look at House.

"I'm not hungry, I had something earlier" she told him. "I'll reheat it later."

"You could always give it to Cuddy she seems to be eating for three people instead of two these days" House remarked.

"Hey I am pregnant" Cuddy defended herself.

"Yeah, you're a doesn't hide that fact anymore" House quipped.

"Bite me" Cuddy replied. They carried on eating and talking amongst themselves until Wilson and Cuddy had finished eating. House reluctantly ate his meal which he enjoyed but would never admit it to Wilson. Cuddy began to yawn quietly as Wilson cleared away the rubbish.

"I think I should take you home" he told her. Cuddy nodded her head and went over to Cameron.

"This pregnancy thing really sucks sometimes" she commented to Cameron as she gave her a hug.



"Think of the reward" Cameron suggested.

"The reward is right now using my bladder as a pillow" she remarked. She walked closer to House and kissed him on the forehead unknowingly giving House a great view of the twins.

"You should be pregnant more often" House commented as he looked at her cleavage. Cuddy looked down realizing she had given him the perfect opportunity to look down her top.

"Always an a" Cuddy smiled. "I'm using your bathroom before we go" she said as she walked away. An awkward silence fell over the room. Cameron not talking to Wilson, resenting his earlier remarks about her taking care of House. Wilson not knowing what to say as he didn't want to upset Cameron even further. Finally Cuddy emerged from the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Wilson asked her.

"Yep, I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said as she walked out with Wilson.

"Oh Wilson one last thing" House began. "You might want to visualize my cane, next time you see it it may be shoved up your….."

"House" Cameron cut him off.

"I'll be back in an hour or so" Wilson laughed as he walked out into the hall with Cuddy. Cameron looked at her watch.

"I'll go get your pain meds" Cameron began.

"Don't" House stopped her.

"Why don't you need them?" she asked.

"They'll be here in a minute" he told her.

"And I can walk out there and be back in a minute with them" she told him as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm starting to think you're trying to poison me" House smirked.

"Then whose name would I scream out loud?" she questioned. A nurse knocked on the door and walked in quietly.

"I have your pain meds Dr. House" she told him. She noted the dosage down on the chart and administered the drug into his IV. "Anything else?" she asked.

"No" House replied. Cameron turned to sit in the chair next to House.

"I'll bring you back something to help you sleep in a couple of hours" she told him.

"Cameron" House said causing her to turn and face him. "Will you do something for me?" he asked.



"Of course" she said.

"Good, now don't argue just do it" he ordered her.

"OK" she said growing a little concerned.

"Go home" he said.

"House," she began.

"You haven't slept in I'm guessing four days now?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said.

"I wasn't home for two of those days but I have been here for the other two and I've seen you hardly sleep at all" he told her.

"Are you trying to push me away because it's not going to work" she told him bluntly.

"I'm not pushing you anywhere, you need to rest to sleep, to stop worrying about me every minute of every day," he told her.

"What are you saying?" she asked confused from a lack of sleep.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but let the nurses do their job" he said as he took her hand.

"You hate nurses we do all your patients tests because you hate nurses" she said.

"You need to let them help" he said. Cameron reluctantly hung her head thinking about what he had said, and what Wilson had said earlier.

"Does that mean no more sponge baths?" she asked with a smile.

"That honor will always be yours and only yours" he smiled back. Cameron leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "One more thing" he added. Cameron pulled back a little worried about what he was going to say next.

"I'm not going home" she decided to tell him first.

"Good, now close the blinds and lock the door" he instructed her.

"Greg, you are not up for anything" she warned him.

"Will you just do as you're told woman." Cameron walked over to the blinds closed them and locked the door securing them inside.

"Now what?" she asked.



"Come here" he said as he moved across the bed making room for her. Cameron climbed in next to him. She lay on his left side using his bicep as a pillow his broken left wrist resting across her back.

"Comfortable?" she asked him.

"Not quite," he said as he leaned in to her meeting her lips with his own in a searing kiss. His tongue was fighting for entry to her mouth which she gave to him, as they melted further into each other's passion having almost forgotten what it was like to be completely engrossed in the other. They broke the kiss as Cameron settled back onto his bicep.

"Now?" she asked.

"It's a start."


	61. Chapter 62 Self Control

Chapter 62 – Self Control

Wilson returned to the hospital about an hour later as promised. He figured he could keep Cameron company while she sat by House's bedside and may even be able to convince her to get some sleep in House's office. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way to House's room. As he walked up to the door he noticed the blinds were drawn. He gently pulled on the door, locked. "What's going on he thought?" to himself. He got back into the elevator and went into his wife's office, heading to the draw behind her desk e found the master keys he was looking for. As he stood with the keys he suddenly stopped. His cell phone ringing in his pocket, he looked at the caller ID which showed it was Cameron. "Hey Cameron, I was just coming in to see you guys why is the door locked?" he asked.

"Cameron likes to sleep naked" House replied in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Cameron's asleep" he replied.

"Wow, how did you manage that?" Wilson asked amazed.

"A quick ride up Mt. Gregory knocked her right out" House smirked.

"You're in no condition to be doing……" he paused.

"Doing what making my woman scream to a God she doesn't even believe in?" House toyed with him.

"You're going to push your rehab back even further" Wilson told him in frustration.

"Relax would you, all you need to know is you don't need to come by tonight we're fine" House told him.

"You're sure?" Wilson asked as he turned the lights off in Cuddy's office and walked through the lobby.

"Just go home and make love to your wife" House replied.

"Alright we'll see you guys in the morning then" Wilson said as he hung up and walked out to his car.

"Was that Wilson?" a sleepy Cameron asked.

"I told him to go home" House replied as he pulled Cameron closer to him.

"You should try and sleep" Cameron told him. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah" House sighed.

"Do you need any meds?" she asked. "I could go get them for you" she said sitting up. House looked at her before she lay back down in his arms snuggling as close to him as she could without causing him any 

discomfort. She leaned over and kissed his him, House soon deepening the kiss as Cameron's hand trailed up and down his chest.

"God I miss you" House sighed as they broke their kiss.

"I know" Cameron told him. "I miss scaling Mt. Gregory" she snickered. Cameron took House's hand and held it closely as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The following morning Cameron was the first to wake. She slipped out of House's grasp and headed to the bathroom. When she returned she saw he was awake too and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sitting in the chair" she replied a little confused.

"Get your sweet piece of a back into this bed" he ordered her. Cameron smiled and climbed back into bed laying on her right side her left hand falling across his abdomen.

"You slept well" Cameron commented. House nodded, he'd slept more last night than he had since he was admitted three days ago.

"So did you" he replied. Cameron agreed as she trailed her hand up and down his chest. She ran her hands up and down his stomach ducking under the bed sheet to run her hand along his thigh grazing his semi-erect member as she did so. House lay with his head back on the pillow enjoying the touch from her not having realized how much he missed the skin on skin contact. Cameron stopped her actions and placed her hand by her side.

"Why did you stop?" House asked unable to hide the disappointment.

"I didn't realize I was teasing you" she whispered.

"Haven't you noticed by now that I always wake up like that?" House said referring to his aroused state.

"Yes, and I love it…. But" she paused.

"But what?"

"But you have a broken right leg and broken ribs, I can't do anything about your current state without causing you immense pain and push your rehab back even further which I am not going to do" she said bluntly. House sighed knowing she was right. It was too early to even try and push the boundaries and possibly even delay his discharge from hospital.

"At least wheel me to the bathroom" House requested. Cameron got up from the bed and grabbed the chair placing it alongside him. House tossed his legs over the side and climbed in. She wheeled him inside and left him as she went to open the blinds and unlock the door. She returned to the bathroom as 

House was beginning to wheel himself out one handed. She pulled the chair out and placed him back alongside the bed. Just then a nurse walked in and helped Cameron get House back into bed.

"It looks like you slept well last night Dr. House" she remarked. "It says on your chart we didn't give you any sleeping pills."

"Took something stronger" he replied. The nurse looked at him a little puzzled before looking over at Cameron hoping she would clarify House's comment.

"It was legal" Cameron said as she placed the wheelchair back in the corner. The nurse decided to let it go figuring Dr. Cameron wouldn't do anything dangerous in regards to House's meds.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to give you your sponge bath" she said as she placed the chart back on the end of the bed.

"Uh uh" House began. "That privilege belongs to her" House said pointing to Cameron.

"I can take care of it" Cameron assured her.

"Alright" the nurse replied heading out the door I'll bring you back everything you'll need" she said as she walked out the door.

"Are you sure you want me to do this again?" Cameron asked.

"Why wouldn't I, I sure as hell don't want them doing it" he told her.

"But," Cameron paused.

"But what?"

"You get aroused every time I touch you this is just adding insult to injury" she replied.

"Cameron" House began but paused when he realized Cameron wasn't looking at him. "Allison" he continued once she turned and faced him. "You don't have to touch me to turn me on, just sleeping next to you last night did that."

"So you're telling me when I touch you even though it's only to give you a sponge bath I don't turn you on?" she asked.

"Hearing the sound of your voice turns me on, seeing you walk down the hallway turns me on, when you clench it turns me on, lying on top of me screaming my name turns me on" he explained.

"So pretty much everything I do turns you on?" she asked with a little laugh.

"Is that so surprising?"

"Yeah, I guess it is" she said honestly. "How are you able to work?"



"Self control" he replied.

"You, Dr. House exercising self control?"

"Either that or I just drag you to the clinic and have my way with you" he smirked. The nurse returned with the everything needed for the sponge bath and quickly left. Cameron stood up and wheeled the tray closer to the bed.

"Ready?" she asked.


	62. Chapter 63 Rehab

Chapter 63 – Rehab

House sat on the chair Cameron had come to call her own while she sat on the bed. House's leg was elevated resting on top of the bed. Matthews entered the room and stood on the opposite side of the bed. "How are you this morning House?" he asked.

"Well I just had the most amazing sponge bath" he smirked as he glanced over at Cameron.

"The nurse's that good are they?" Matthews queried raising an eyebrow.

"Mine is" House said leering suggestively at Cameron.

"Down boy" Cameron said as she sat up next to House's leg on the bed.

"You ready to get started?" Matthews asked.

"Let's get this party started" House quipped.

After half an hour of exercises and House's bickering Matthews was beginning to get frustrated. "This is fuing ridiculous" House screamed forcing Matthews o take a step back.

"House this is necessary" Matthews tried to persuade him.

"Crap!!" he replied.

"OK let's move on" Matthews declared. "I need you to stand up for me" he instructed. House stood up with Matthews standing next to him for support. House reluctantly did as he was told and completed his exercises. As he lay back on the bed Cameron moved to his side and took his hand. "Raise your leg for me, a bit at a time" Matthews said. House raised his leg a couple of inches off the bed and grimaced with pain.

"That's great Greg, you're doing well" Cameron encouraged.

"Alright I think that's enough for today House" Matthews said as he made a couple of notes in his file. "The last part of the session I think Dr. Cameron can complete for you" he said.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked. Matthews tossed her a bottle of baby oil which she caught.

"A massage of his leg, help ease the pain of the session and get the blood flow working properly" he told her.

"Now we're talking" House smirked.

"Of his injured leg only" Matthews smiled as he looked over at House.

"You a killjoy too?" House asked.



"I'll see you day after tomorrow" Matthews said as he walked towards the door.

"Why not tomorrow?" House asked.

"Want to give you a break" he replied.

"I want to get out of here" House told him.

"One step at a time House" he told him. "Now be a good patient and let Dr. Cameron give you your massage" he smirked as he walked out into the hall. Cameron looked at House and leaned down kissing him on the lips.

"I'm proud of you" she remarked.

"Don't start that crp" he told her.

"What crp?" she asked.

"That you're so proud of me crp" he said.

"I am, you didn't kill him" she laughed.

"Shouldn't you be doing other things?" he asked referring to his massage. Cameron threw the sheet back over the other leg and poured the oil into her hand rubbing it too warm it in her hands. As she began to caress his leg he closed his eyes as her actions soothed his aching leg. It was at that time that Wilson and Chase decided to pop in and see how his first session had gone.

"If you're going to do that could you at least close the blinds?" Wilson asked.

"It's not what you think," House began. "Although I really wish it was" he added. Cameron finished up and threw the sheet back over House. She went to the sink and washed her hands.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"Fine" House replied gruffly. Wilson looked over at Cameron and the news Chase was about to deliver was not about to improve his mood.

"You slept well last night" Chase commented. "How's the pain?" he asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom" he announced. Cameron helped House to the bathroom and went back to the room where Wilson and House stood.

"Maybe we could do this later" Cameron suggested to Chase sensing where this was going.

"He doesn't need to be on the morphine anymore?" Wilson told her.

"He just had his first rehab session and you're going to tell him your stopping the morphine" she snapped.



"We should have done it sooner" Chase admitted, realizing he should not have let House go on this long.

"You fed up" she said sternly.

"He wasn't sleeping, he needed something" Chase reasoned with her.

"So you compromised his health, you know he is an addict" Cameron argued.

"Look he has to do this now the longer we wait" Wilson interrupted trying to calm Cameron.

"Get out" Cameron told them.

"Cameron, be serious" Chase said. She walked over to the bathroom and wheeled House back into bed.

"You two still here" House commented.

"We need to discuss your meds" Wilson said.

"Good, I could use some morphine right now" he declared.

"We're putting you back on the vicodin" Chase told him. House looked towards Wilson and then back at Chase.

"You couldn't tell me this yourself so you bought him with you?" House asked pointing at Wilson.

"I wanted to see how your rehab went" Wilson said.

"Look I don't care what you give me just give me something for this pain in my leg" he yelled.

"I'll get your meds" Chase said looking for any excuse to leave the room.

"I'll come by and see you later when the meds have taken affect" Wilson said as he left. Chase returned and handed House his vicodin. Cameron sat by House and watched him swallow his pills.

"Maybe you should take a nap" Cameron suggested.

"Care to join me?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" she smiled.

Wilson walked into his wife's office and sat across from her waiting as she finished her phone call. Smiling she looked over at him hanging up the receiver. "How did his first session go?" she asked.

"OK I guess" he replied.

"What does that mean?"



"I happened to arrive the same time as Chase was telling him he was stopping the morphine and going back to the vicodin" Wilson told her.

"Oh" Cuddy sighed knowing what kind of mood House would have been in.

"Add that to the fact he was in a bit of pain after his first session he was not happy" Wilson told her.

"How's Cameron?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"She seems to be OK, she was the only one who escaped his wrath" Wilson smiled.

"That's a good sign I guess" Cuddy compromised.

"How is your day going?" Wilson asked changing the subject.

"Hectic" she replied instantly regretting it as Wilson grew even more concerned than he previously was.

"You need to relax take it easy" he told her.

"So you keep telling me."

"Your five and a half months pregnant and have already been in hospital once I don't want to see you back here as a patient till your water breaks" Wilson said as he walked to her side of the desk and gently massaged her shoulders.

"That feels so good" she admitted dropping her shoulders letting his hands ease the tension in her body. Wilson continued to ease her worries and placed a kiss on top of her head. He stopped when her phone rang. Picking it up she asked the person on the line to hold.

"I'll pick this up later tonight" Wilson said as he placed his hands in the pocket of his lab coat.

"Promise?"

"I promise" Wilson smirked as he left her office.


	63. Chapter 64 Eventually

Chapter 64 – Eventually

House hadn't slept much even with Cameron lying next to him wrapping herself around him. The pain was back as constant as he was before the accident. The morphine had given him relief from his nightmare a glimpse into a world without pain a tease showing him what life could have been like. Cameron stirred when she felt him shift onto his side. "Did you sleep?" she asked.

"A little" House replied. Cameron hadn't slept much either she felt unable to help him, to help him through this.

"Are you hungry?" she asked noticing that it was almost two o' clock.

"I'm always hungry" he said.

"Well I was talking about food not sex" she told him.

"I can't believe you would think that I would be talking about sex at a time like this" he said feigning the look of hurt and shock on his face.

"Oh please" Cameron said turning to face him. "If you could jump me right now you would" she continued.

"Why do I always walk in when you two are discussing your sex life?" Wilson asked. Cameron closed her eyes and lay her head down on House's shoulder. House picked up on her uneasiness and made a mental note to question her about it later.

"What do you want?" House asked.

"See if you two wanted anything from the cafeteria" he replied.

"A Rueben" House ordered. He looked down at Cameron who had her eyes closed.

"Cameron do you want anything? Wilson asked. Her eyes remained closed as she didn't reply.

"She's asleep" House lied to Wilson. "Grab her a salad she can eat something when she wakes up." Wilson didn't believe House but decided not to push it at the moment. He knew she was still pissed at him for agreeing with Chase about the meds and for not intervening sooner. He nodded and left to grab their lunch. As the door slid closed House ran his hand up side knowing she wasn't asleep.

"What's up with you and Super Jim?" he asked. Cameron slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired" she lied to him.

"Sure, little miss 'I'm not happy unless everybody is happy' was tired when her friend came in" House snarked. Cameron sat up from his embrace and threw her legs over the side of the hospital bed. Now he'd pissed her off. "That was not tired" he told her. "That was I'm pissed with you, believe me I know 

what that is coming from you." Cameron sat on the bed and pulled a brush from her bag fixing her hair making her feel half way normal again.

"Why do you have to analyze every single thing?" she asked. "You have to solve the puzzle, it's….." she couldn't finish.

"Annoying" he offered for her.

"It makes it incredibly hard to keep things from you" she replied.

"Well I didn't think we were doing that" he said.

"We're not" she said.

"Cause I seem to remember a conversation a few weeks ago that we had where you promised me and I promised you we wouldn't keep anything from one another" he reminded her.

"I'm not keeping things from you" she said getting annoyed.

"Well you're keeping something from me, like why you're so pissy with Wilson today" he fired back. Cameron stammered around what she was trying to stay, standing at the end of the bed.

"We can't do this now" she said flatly.

"Do what, talk? I'm not going anywhere in a hurry" he said.

"I disagreed with him about your treatment" she yelled. House sat back as he listened to her talk. "I told Chase he was wrong about taking you off the morphine so soon after your rehab session it should have been done sooner" she sighed.

"I'm not bothered about the morphine" House lied.

"Now who's holding back" Cameron quipped sarcastically.

"OK I admit it being pain free was…." He couldn't put it into words how good it felt. Wilson re-entered the room with lunch for House and Cameron and placed it on the table.

"I'll check on you later" he said as he almost ran to the door.

"Wilson" House yelled. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face House and Cameron.

"I made sure the Rueben has no pickles on it" Wilson said hoping to end the questioning there.

"The little lady is pissed with you" he began. "Care to explain?" he asked. Wilson sighed knowing he was not going to escape this.

"We disagreed about your morphine" he said suddenly finding an interesting pattern on the floor.

"That's what she told me to" House told them.



"We argued friends argue sometimes" Wilson offered as explanation.

"No, there's something else" House declared.

"Greg, don't worry about it" Cameron tried to make him drop the subject. "Wilson and I are going to go talk" she said as she went to his bedside and kissed him. "I'll be right back eat your Rueben" she told him. Wilson followed Cameron out into the hall and onto the elevator. Neither of them said a word as they rode to the fourth floor and then stepped out heading to House's office. Cameron closed the door behind them but remained quiet.

"Is this really about the morphine?" Wilson questioned her.

"It's about you lying to him" she told him bluntly.

"Cameron what are you talking about?"

"The Vicodin" she replied. "You cut the dosage" she said bluntly.

"How did you know?" Wilson asked.

"I could have just looked at his chart but I didn't need to" she began. "When he doesn't sleep, when you can see the sweat on his forehead when he hides it from you every time he grimaces in pain you notice."

"He's only been back on it four hours" Wilson said. "How could you tell the difference after just four hours?"

"You will never understand the connection Greg and I have" she told him.

"You don't think I have a similar connection to Cuddy?" he asked.

"I don't know did you have the same connection with your other wives?" she fired back. Wilson glared at her but was also concerned he had never seen this side of her the one where she went all out to protect who she loved.

"I'm trying to help him" Wilson told her softly.

"Yeah funny how people keep things from you always say they have your best interests at heart, there just trying to protect you" she screamed at him. Then it dawned on Wilson what this was truly about. From the scattered conversations he had with House about Cameron's parents he knew she was seething about their lack of openness about their marriage when it came time to tell her. He realized the problem and couldn't think of a way out of it.

"I know how this looks from your point of view" Wilson began.

"Really you do?" Cameron asked sarcastically. "I don't think you do." Wilson moved towards her and tried to calm her down. He sighed and slumped down onto House's recliner.



"I have known House for almost ten years" he began. "I knew him before the infarction happened. I saw his relationship with Stacy before and after. I saw him taking the vicodin and then more vicodin. I saw you come into his life four years ago. I've seen him drunk in bars, I've been in bars drunk with him. I've seen him go through withdrawl twice once when he made a bet with Cuddy that he wasn't an addict – the bet by the way was my idea not hers as he believes" he paused before going on as he watched Cameron sit on the couch. "I have seen him passed out on the floor of his apartment covered in vomit fearing that he had overdosed" Wilson choked back tears as he relayed his stories.

"This gives you the right to toy with his life?" she asked.

"No, I didn't have any right to do it without running it by him" Wilson agreed.

"Then why?" she asked.

"I'm tired" Wilson admitted. "I am tired of worrying about how much he takes and about what damage it is doing to him. House is my closest friend and most people who view our relationship do so from the outside they never really get to appreciate it like you or Lisa and have no clue what I'm fighting for" he sighed.

"it doesn't get any easier" she told him knowingly moving over to the arm of the recliner. "The more you know him the more you love him" she smiled.

"His friendship is worth fighting for, but every now and then I get a little tired and do something stupid like this" he said as he wiped his face with his hands.

"I may have overreacted given recent events" Cameron said placing her arm around his shoulders.

"You're going through a lot" Wilson reasoned for her. "You need to take care of yourself too" he added.

"I keep taking it out on the wrong people" she said. "First House now you" she concluded.

"What are friends for" Wilson smiled at her. "Come on let's go back" he said as he stood pulling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry" Cameron said wrapping her arms around him. Wilson returned her hug.

"Why don't you come stay at our place tonight" he offered. "House is well looked after and you need some sleep."

"I'll sleep better here" she answered as they walked out the door.

"Eventually you will go home though?" he asked worriedly.

"Eventually" she smiled as she stepped on to the elevator.


	64. Chapter 65 I want out

Chapter 65 – I want out

Cameron and Wilson walked down the hall and stopped outside House's room. They both paused for a moment not sure how to continue. "Are you going to tell him?" Cameron asked.

"If he hasn't noticed then no" Wilson replied.

"This is House, believe me he knows" Cameron smiled.

"Let's see" Wilson said as he walked in ahead of Cameron. She followed him into the room to find House having finished his Rueben now washing it down with his coke.

"Did you two kiss and make up?" House asked as he placed his cup on the table.

"Yes," Cameron answered for them.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"The usual" House told him.

"The usual as in the usual amount of pain or the usual but more pain?" he queried him.

"You're concerned about my meds, that's what the two of you fought over" House assumed correctly. Wilson looked at the floor as Cameron made herself comfortable in the chair next to the bed. Wilson then nodded confirming House's suspicions. "My guess is Cameron here went postal on you're a because you screwed with my Vicodin dosage."

"What makes you think I screwed with your dosage?" Wilson asked amazed at how quickly House had worked it out.

"Five years of taking the stuff, you think I wouldn't know when you cut it in half!" he screamed. Cameron was growing concerned for House. His blood pressure and heart rate were increasing she tried to calm him.

"House, you need to calm down" she pleaded with him.

"You really thought you could fuck with my meds and I wouldn't know?" he asked.

"I was trying to help you" Wilson explained.

"And I guess you're sticking up for him now that your bestest buddies again" House snapped at Cameron.

"I'm not condoning what he did" Cameron told House.

"Who am I kidding you're probably in on it" House fired back.



"When would I have the time to conspire with Wilson I haven't left your side since you were brought here" she shot back.

"House I acted alone" Wilson admitted. "Cameron, Cuddy, Chase, Foreman had nothing to do with it."

"Super Jim acted all on his own" House said angrily. House's heart rate and blood pressure continued to rise causing the alarms to go off.

"Yeah, and I'll do it again too" Wilson yelled back at him.

"You've done it every time so far I wouldn't expect anything else" House replied.

"Maybe because you keep trying to kill yourself" Wilson yelled. Cameron walked closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Greg, calm down you've had surgery this is not good for you" she begged him.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while" Wilson said storming out of the room. Cameron sat on the bed beside House.

"You knew didn't you?" House asked turning to Cameron. She nodded. "How?"

"I've come to know you, your moods your pain levels" she explained. "I knew something wasn't right" she added.

"I've never seen you that angry with Wilson before" Cameron commented.

"Same could be said about you" House replied with a smile.

"We're OK" she told him. "He told me why he did it."

"That's not the reason you were pied with him?" House said. "Well not entirely" he finished.

"He lied to you, to us both but mostly you" she began. "He said he was trying to protect you, look out for you when you can clearly make decisions for yourself" she said.

"It reminded you of what your parents did to you" House said squeezing her hand gently. Cameron wiped a tear from her eye and squeezed his hand back.

"I hated it when it happened to me I didn't want to see it happen to you too" Cameron told him.

"I'm glad you're looking out for me" House smiled.

"Are you and Wilson going to sort this out?" she asked.

"He'll cave realize he can't change me and that he can't live without me" he smirked.

"One day he might realize he can try living without you" Cameron whispered.



"Well aren't you a kill joy" House said leaning his head back on to the pillow. "What about you?" he asked. Cameron looked down at him. "What if you want to try living without me?" he asked.

"Won't work" Cameron replied without missing a step. "I've been down that road before, I'm afraid you're stuck with me" she said as she leaned cross his stomach her left arm supporting her. House raised his left hand and cupped her face in his hand. While he didn't say anything to support her words, to her his actions spoke volumes.

Wilson had seen his last patient of the day and was making the appropriate notes in the file when his wife walked into his office. "Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey" he replied.

"Thought we might call in and see House and Cameron before we go home" she suggested as she walked to his desk and stood beside him leaning against it.

"You go, I'll finish up here" Wilson told her. Cuddy had heard about the argument House and Wilson had earlier that afternoon. She was trying to get him to talk about it without bringing it up.

"I'll wait" she said patiently.

"You go on ahead, I'm not his favorite person right now" he admitted.

"Because you cut his meds?" she asked. Wilson looked up at her. "Chase" she said answering the impending question from his lips about who had told her.

"He's a little annoyed" Wilson began.

"And Cameron would have calmed him down by now" Cuddy said trying to smooth things over.

"House is an addict, there are some things you don't mess with when it comes to addicts, mainly there addiction which I did today" Wilson sighed.

"You were trying to help him" Cuddy reasoned.

"This time and the three or four other times" Wilson replied.

"He'll forgive you" she told him.

"I don't think so."

"I'm going to visit him and you're coming with me" Cuddy said standing up and handing him his jacket. "get your stuff together and lets go" she instructed.

"And if I don't?"



"Then you're going to be having a very lonely night" she whispered in a clearly seductive tone. Wilson knew she had beaten him.

"Fine" he declared as he packed up his brief case threw on his jacket and followed her out the door.

Cameron sat in the chair as she watched House flick through the channels on the TV. Her head was beginning to drop her eyes closing but she willed them to stay open. House noticed her head falling up and down. He switched off the TV gaining her attention and waited until she looked at him. "You should go home with Wilson and Cuddy tonight" he suggested.

"I'm fine, I want to be here with you" she told him.

"You're exhausted" he replied.

"I will sleep much better here in this room then without you" she said.

"Please" he begged.

"You've never begged me before" Cameron smiled.

"You've never knocked me back before" House smirked. It was at that moment that Cuddy entered with Wilson.

"Dear God I'm cursed" Wilson sighed. "Every time I walk into this room you two are discussing your sex life" he grimaced.

"It turns your wife on, she makes me do it" House snarked.

"I get by fine without you" she said. Cuddy sat by Cameron in the other chair and Wilson stood by the end of the bed.

"How is the evil spawn today?" House asked.

"Our baby is fine thank you, apart from using my bladder as a pillow" she commented. "I've been to the bathroom five times since lunch."

"That's sure to kill the mood tonight" House warned smirking at Wilson. "Although, Wilson here is pretty quick sometimes."

"House" Cameron slapped his hand.

"What? It's true" he pleaded his case.

"Speaking from experience?" Wilson teased back. This was their way of moving on, well actually more of House's way of moving on and most males too.



"Are you guys done stroking your egos?" Cuddy asked.

"Let's hope so" Cameron joked.

"It's not like you to complain" House said looking at Cameron.

"You have your moments" she smiled. The friends continued to talk for the next hour or so until Cuddy began to shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"Is your back sore?" Wilson asked.

"A little, and I need to pee again" Cuddy announced as she got up.

"So you going to come stay at our place tonight?" Wilson asked Cameron.

"No, I'll stay here with Greg" Cameron replied.

"You should go with them" House urged her.

"You kicking me out?" she asked playfully.

"If you would get a decent night s sleep" he argued.

"I'll come back and pick you up later if you want" Wilson offered.

"I'm fine here" Cameron said.

"I told you she wouldn't leave" Cuddy said as she emerged from the bathroom. "So I arranged for them to bring a bed in here for you to sleep in."

"If she isn't leaving then there's no way she's sleeping in a bed opposite me" House began.

"Thank you for going to all this trouble" Cameron said as she hugged Cuddy.

"Do you want me to pick up some clothes for you?" Cuddy asked.

"That would be good" Cameron replied.

"I'll bring them by in the morning" Cuddy told her. "Anything I can get for you House?" she asked.

"My discharge papers" he joked.

"How about your dictations so I can bill your patients and their insurance companies" she quipped.

"I'm off sick" House replied. Cameron walked Cuddy and Wilson to the door and closed it behind them as they left. She closed the blinds and locked the door before returning to House and climbing into bed next to him. House wrapped his left arm around her as she settled in next to him in what had become almost second nature to them now. She slipped her arm across his chest and started tracing patterns up and down his body.



"I want to get out of here" House announced.

"I want you home too" Cameron agreed.

"Then let's go" he said.

"You need to be here" Cameron told him.

"I lay around all day, which I can do at home" House argued.

"You need to finish your rehab" she reminded him.

"Which you can bring me in for" he said.

"You have broken ribs, a broken leg, and broken hand, should I go on?" she asked.

"I want out" House said finally.


	65. Chapter 66 Adjusting

Chapter 66 – Adjusting

House had woken up earlier than normal even for him. The pain was becoming more prevalent in his leg from the lack of morphine and he was finding it more difficult to adjust. He looked over and saw Cameron sleeping soundly, it was amazing how the two of them both relied on the other to sleep so soundly. He could not sleep as well without her next to him and she was the same, so he lay there thinking. House was frustrated beyond belief, it was hard for him to be confined to a bed all day, and not confined the way he would like – with Cameron lying next to him. Well she was next to him now but if he had his way and House had to be confined to a bed he would happily do it if Cameron was there too – naked. This was not his idea of fun and his mind began to wander as he looked over her sleeping form wondering what she dreamt of. What kind of future could he give her? He thought to himself. He was addicted to Vicodin, had half the mobility of a normal man, drank to excess, he started to question what he could offer her. He pulled her hair back off her shoulders exposing her neck. Did she want kids? He pondered. They'd sort of talked about it, and let's face it for a man of House's years, and his addictions the odds were not stacked in his favor. She was settling for him as far as he saw the situation. He had questioned himself before in regards to their relationship and she had dismissed him everytime and his as she put it pathetic selfish thoughts. He had to accept she loved him for who he was, addict or not. Just as he loved her caring, trying to fix everyone, treat every patient like your mother nature of Cameron. They both had their flaws and he loved her for them. If he could believe that about her why shouldn't he believe she could feel the same about him. He leaned over her neck and gently kissed the exposed flesh as his hand crept up her stomach to her right breast cupping it softly. Cameron relaxed further into his touch the smile spreading across her face. "I could get used to this" she told him as he continued his delicate touch.

"Imagine what I could do if we were at home" he said still pushing the idea of an early release.

"Not much" she replied. "You're out of action for a little longer yet."

"Don't remind me" House sighed as he stopped stroking her breasts and kissing her neck. Cameron felt the warmth of his touch leave her and the harsh cold replace it.

"The time will fly by" she tried to reassure him.

"It's not you that has to refrain from sex" he said.

"What you think I'm going to run off with someone else because I can't contain myself?" she asked a little pied.

"Chase is becoming more and more appealing isn't he?" Cameron slapped House's chest hitting him right in the ribs.

"Ahhh fk Cameron" he screamed. "I was kidding" he told her.



"I forgot how much of an a you can be" she said as she held him as the pain subsided.

"You forgot I'm an a?" House asked after a few minutes.

"You've been on morphine for the last few days, it tends to make you less of an ass" she smiled. "I know this is hard for you" she said. "Just think of when you can have your way with me again" she smirked.

"I have been I think that's half the problem" House told her. Cameron looked down the bed and the growing bulge beneath the sheets.

"Do you want me to give you your sponge bath?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"I think we should skip it" he replied. "For now at least."

Wilson returned from his morning shower and watched as Cuddy continued to sleep. She had an uncomfortable night, her back was causing her pain and it seems their child was using her bladder as a pillow. He decided to let her sleep as long as possible before waking her. Wilson turned to face the wardrobe and remove his suit for the day. Cuddy opened her eyes and looked him up and down, standing in just his boxers Cuddy was reminded how sexy he actually was. "Wilson" she called out to him. He turned surprised at her calling him that whenever they were outside the hospital or alone she always called him James. Cuddy was sitting up supporting herself with her right elbow, he turned and looked at her walking to the bed and sitting on the side of it.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"You could say that" she replied as she sat up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist softly kissing his shoulders. Wilson quickly determined what exactly she needed as he enjoyed her hands moving beneath his boxer shorts and cupping his length in her hands. It didn't take long for little Jimmy to spring to life and Wilson turned to face her, his lips finding hers and beginning their assault. Cuddy fell back onto the bed taking him with her. His hands clawed at the hem of the shirt she was wearing pulling it up as he kissed up and down her inner thighs. He followed the trail of the shirt with his tongue caressing her body as every inch was revealed to him. She ran her hands through his hair pulling him up to lean on top of her and kissed him passionately. Her hands pushed his boxers down his legs and he helped her by pulling them off the rest of the way as she pulled her t-shirt off her leaving them both exposed. His tongue danced across her already sensitive nipples resulting in her moans, begging him not to stop. His hand dived beneath her legs and felt her moist warm core which was more than ready for him. He was teasing her and she knew it. "Two can play this game" she thought as she reached down and took his rock hard length in her hand. She stroked him gently and he continued to gently caress her – it was just a matter of who would give up first.

"Do you always get what you want?" he asked breathlessly as it was becoming more and more difficult to deny what he and Cuddy both wanted.



"I have my…." She began but was interrupted by Wilson's cock thrusting within her.

"So do I" he whispered into her ear as his rhythm increased. Cuddy arched her back allowing him to go deeper inside her. The warmth encased him as he brought her closer to him holding on to her tightly. She rolled them so she was on top and Wilson supported her with his hands on her thighs encouraging her to guide their movements. "Ahhh" he breathed out. "God you feel so good" he told her. Wilson moved his right hand from her thigh and rested it on her clit causing her body to immediately tremble with sheer delight.

"Jimmy, please" she begged him. Wilson continued to massage her clit increasing the speed and slowing it pushing her to the edge. She continued to ride them both to the brink of ecstasy warning him as she drew close. He could feel her walls clamp around him sucking the life from his rigid cock as he spilled inside her and she followed right behind. Collapsing onto him with exhaustion he wrapped his arms around her still quivering body and savored the moment for as long as he could. As their breathing slowed and she could feel him relax she slowly crawled off him. He reached out and took hold of her hand.

"Don't go" he told her.

"I have to pee" she said.

"That kid is going to have to find another part of your anatomy to use as a pillow" he smirked.

"The sooner this kid is out of me the better" she replied as she walked or rather waddled to the bathroom. Wilson snickered as he watched her rather awkwardly make her way to the bathroom.

Wilson and Cuddy arrived at the hospital a little over an hour later. Cuddy had a bag of clothes for Cameron seeing as she had not been to her and House's apartment since his accident. They walked to the door and went to open it only to discover it locked. "Why is this door locked?" Cuddy asked a passing nurse. The nurse simply shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way.

"It was like that last night" Wilson told her. "I guess they don't want to be interrupted" he smiled.

"Doing what?" Cuddy asked. "He can't do anything" she said. Wilson leaned around her and knocked on the door. Cameron crawled out of the bed and went over to the door unlocking it and pulling the blinds open slightly.

"Morning" she greeted them.

"Why is that door locked?" Cuddy asked House.

"Cameron sleeps naked, and I don't like to share" House replied.

"No she doesn't" Wilson answered a little too quickly. Cameron saw the look on House's face and had to act quickly.



"With him in bed next to me it just makes it easier" she said boosting House's ego and at the same time deflecting any unwanted questions from anyone else. Cuddy handed the bag to Cameron who took it and placed it on the other side of the bed.

"How did you sleep?" Wilson asked.

"Like a baby" House replied. Cameron gave him a questioning look. She knew he hadn't slept well. His sleep had been disturbed from the pain in his leg. Deciding to let it drop for now she figured she would ask him about it later.

"You're late" House announced to Wilson. "It's after 9am you're normally here to see the cancer kids way before this" he said.

"Maybe I just came to see you after I did my rounds" Wilson offered. House wasn't buying it.

"Then Cuddy wouldn't be wearing her coat it would be hanging in her office" House observed.

"Does it matter?" Cuddy asked.

"You had sex this morning" House said as Cameron looked on shocked. "That's why you're late" he declared.

"The fact that she is five and a half months pregnant and needs more sleep doesn't weigh into the equation?" Wilson asked.

"It would if she didn't have that thing and you weren't strutting in here like John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever" he quipped. Cameron giggled at House, watching him return to some sense of normalcy by embarrassing his friends.

"Please can we stop discussing this?" Wilson asked.

"Well that proves it, you never want to talk about it either" House said with a grin.

"Jealous?" Cuddy asked. "Just because you're out of action doesn't mean the rest of us are" she added. After many years of knowing and dating House in college and then being his boss since she hired him at PPTH she could handle him and knew which battles to fight. Cameron cringed wishing Cuddy hadn't of said that given the earlier conversation she had had with House. But he did bring it on himself.

"What no sympathy?" he asked.

"Maybe for Cameron" Cuddy smiled as she looked over to Cameron.

"Did you bring me food?" House asked.

"Eat what they bring you" Cuddy told him.

"It tastes like crap we've been through this" he reminded her.



"New menu, revamped the suppliers everything" she told him. Just as she finished her sentence an orderly entered and placed a tray on the table before him.

"Well we should be going" Wilson said as he helped Cuddy to her feet.

"I'll see you later" Cameron said as she watched them leave. House lifted the lid off the plate and looked at what was laid out before him. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice and coffee.

"You try it" House told Cameron.

"It's your breakfast" she replied.

"I'll split it with you" he offered. Cameron knew the only way to get him to try it was to eat it herself.

"You're worse than a child" she declared as she loaded up the fork and placed it into her mouth. House watched her with interest. "It's good" she told him as she handed him the fork. House took a mouthful and tried it for himself. Cameron sat back as she watched him eat a hospital prepared meal for the first time in four days.


	66. Chapter 67 Good Luck DrCameron

Chapter 67 – Good luck Dr. Cameron….. You'll need it!

The rest of House's week had been pretty uneventful as far as he was concerned. He had completed all assigned physiotherapy for the week and the weekend, Cameron had been by his side the entire time. He had humiliated Cuddy on more than one occasion after which she made him complete his dictations. One constant remained however and it was one he knew he could do without. He hated being a patient at the hospital. Cameron had been able to monitor his moods and keep the nurses at bay when she felt he was at his worst and most threatening. But the new nurse who had just started at the hospital was not prepared for his wrath, although she had been warned by numerous other staff. So after Cuddy had consoled this particular nurse – the second this week she decided it was time to act. She summoned Chase, Matthews, and Wilson to her office for a meeting at 2pm. They all arrived at Cuddy's office promptly at 2 o' clock. "Thank you for coming at such short notice" she began. They all nodded in understanding. "I need your imput into this sensitive issue" she added.

"Is this about House?" Chase asked.

"How did you guess?" Cuddy asked.

"The parade of nurses leaving your office this week is a bit of a giveaway" Wilson remarked. Matthews looked over at him and the two doctors shared a smirk.

"So what do you want us here for?" Chase asked.

"If I don't get him out of my hospital soon, I'm not going to have any nurses left" Cuddy remarked.

"Has he been that bad?" Matthews asked.

"I just had to transfer one of those nurses to a different ward" Cuddy told him.

"Oh" he said. Matthews had come to like House and he found the older doctor to have a wicked sense of humor.

"So my question is, can he go home?" she asked almost pleaded with them.

"Medically he is doing well" Chase began. "His wounds are healing and I'm pleased with how much he is moving around with his rehab" he concluded.

"So you would be OK with signing him out of here?" she asked.

"I don't see a problem no" Chase said. Cuddy then focused her attention to Matthews.

"How's he going with the rehab?" she asked him.

"He's doing OK, Dr. Cameron will need to do additional rehab at home with him as well as bringing him in here every second day to complete the rest of his program" he told them.



"They've been expecting that since day one" Wilson offered looking towards Cuddy.

"So what we're saying is there is no medical reason why he can't be released?" she asked the group of doctors. They looked amongst one another before giving a unified answer.

"Yes" Chase answered.

"Thank god" Cuddy replied as she sighed in relief.

"I'll leave you to tell him the good news" Chase smiled as he got up and headed to the door.

"I never thought it would feel so good to kick House out of my hospital" she commented.

"Want me to come with you?" Wilson asked.

"I'm sure he'll need you to drive him home" she told him.

"I have a late appointment but I think I can manage leaving with him by 6pm" he said.

"Great lets go tell him before he destroys somebody else."

Cameron was lying on the bed watching House as he sat in the chair in his room, his leg elevated and playing his PSP. Hearing the door open she turned and sat up as she saw Cuddy and Wilson come in. "What did he do now?" Cameron asked.

"Hey" House said. "What makes you think I did anything?" he asked. Cameron, Wilson and Cuddy rolled their eyes at him as they took a seat.

"In the past week, I have had a total of six nurses complain about you" Cuddy began. Cameron hung her head in her hands. "One of which I had to transfer to another ward" she finished.

"I'm gifted" he replied.

"To avoid any more unexpected transfers from this floor I have decided to let all my nurses have a lot less stress in their lives" she told him.

"You're renting out Jimmy boy?" House quipped. Cameron smirked as he continued to joke with Cuddy. Cuddy stood up and sat on the end of the bed next to his leg.

"I'm releasing you" she said.

"Well it's about time" he said as he flung his leg off the bed. "How quickly can you pack?" he asked Cameron.

"Hold it there, I can't take you home till 6pm I have a late appointment scheduled" he told House seriously crushing his hopes.



"Cancel it" House asked.

"I can't but I should be finished by 6pm as long as you're ready to go by then" Wilson told him.

"Chase and Matthews want to come by and give you some final instructions for when you go home" Cuddy told him.

"It's only three hours House" Cameron said. "Just think of how good it will be to sleep in our bed tonight" she whispered into his ear.

"Well I'm going to go break the good news to the nurses" Cuddy said as she hopped off the bed.

Cameron packed House's bag and collected her own things so they were ready to go right on time. Chase walked into the room for what would be the final time.

"Hey Chase" Cameron greeted him.

"It's my favorite duckling" House spoke up.

"Hey I thought I was your favorite?" Cameron said jokingly.

"Are you in power to sign my discharge papers?" House asked.

"I'll remember this" she grinned.

"Ah sorry to interrupt" Chase began.

"Give me my release papers" House demanded trying to snatch them from Chase.

"Not yet, have to give you the once over" he replied.

"Fine, just hurry up and get it over with" he replied. Chase went about examining House, he checked his blood pressure, heart rate, his aerobic capacity, the wounds on his leg.

"Your legs coming along well" Chase said. "Matthews says your actually completing your rehab" he smiled.

"Blame her for that" House said pointing at Cameron.

"What did you bribe him with?" Chase asked.

"Sex" Cameron replied without missing a beat.

"Wish I didn't ask" Chase whispered to himself.

"Cruel and unusual punishment" House said. Chase continued to examine House.

"I need you to sit up and raise your arms up over your head as high as you can for me" Chase told him.



House lifted his arms just about level with his shoulders before he grimaced with pain.

"That's good" Chase told him. He turned and made a final notation in House's chart and signed the discharge papers. "Sign these and you're a free man" he said. House quickly signed the papers and handed them back to Chase.

"Let's get out of here" House declared.

"Not just yet, Wilsons not here yet and Matthews hasn't been by to talk to us yet" Cameron reminded him.

"My ears are burning" Matthews said as he walked into House's room with Wilson in tow.

"Well the hell have you been?" House demanded.

"I do have other patients than you Dr. House" Matthews said. "Besides the nurses are throwing a little party to celebrate your discharge" he smirked.

"Can we get this over with" House pleaded with them. Matthews explained to Cameron what House would need to do once he got home and also gave her some tips on how to cope with him at home.

"Well I'm all done" Matthews announced.

"Finally" House sighed.

"Hop in" Wilson told House as he pulled the wheelchair up to the bed. House jumped out of the bed as quickly as he could. Cameron and Chase gathered the bags and followed them out of the room and to the elevator. As they made their way through the foyer of the clinic Cameron could hear the nurses lined up on either side of the entrance. They were indeed celebrating his release complete with balloons and streamers and a big sign above the exit reading 'Good luck Dr. Cameron….. You'll need it!' Cameron smiled at the sign and waved to the nurses on her way out.


	67. Chapter 68 Home

Chapter 68 – Home

House took in a deep breath when he stepped outside for the first time in almost two weeks. The fresh air hit his lungs as he was wheeled to Wilson's waiting car. Cameron helped him into the backseat and placed his seatbelt around him as Wilson threw the bags in the boot. Cuddy climbed into the front seat and Cameron sat in the back with House. The ride to their apartment was quick but for House it wasn't quick enough. As soon as Wilson pulled up in the street outside House had his seatbelt off and was eagerly awaiting someone to bring him his wheelchair. "He's like an excited puppy" Cameron joked as she wheeled the chair to his door. Cuddy grinned as she opened the door for House and Wilson grabbed the bags. Cameron managed to wheel House inside as Cuddy held the door open for them. "Do you want to go straight to bed?" Cameron asked House.

"I've spent the last two weeks in bed and not in a way I would like" House quipped. "The couch will be fine for now" he continued. Cameron placed the wheelchair in front of the couch and House slid himself over onto it. Wilson emerged from the bedroom and joined them in the lounge.

"It's clean" Cameron commented.

"Well it helps when you've been living at the hospital" House snarked.

"There's no dust" Cameron told him.

"We had Rosa come over and clean the apartment for you, before you came home today" Cuddy told them both.

"Thank you" Cameron said as she hugged both Cuddy and Wilson. "Do you guys want to stay for dinner, it will probably be just take out but it's better than nothing" Cameron offered.

"Maybe another night, I'm a little tired" Cuddy replied as Wilson snaked his arm around her waist and walked to the door with her.

"Thank you for everything you two have done for us" Cameron began. "I know I haven't exactly been…myself with everything that has gone on."

"Don't worry about it" Cuddy scolded her playfully. "You would do exactly the same for us if the situation was reversed."

"She's right" Wilson reassured Cameron.

"Well I know it's not much but thank you anyway. I know Greg means it too, but you know him" Cameron said looking over at the couch.

"We know" Cuddy smiled.



"Well have a good night" Wilson said. "If you need anything or you feel like going on a murderous spree just call us OK" he told her. Cameron laughed softly.

"I will thank you again" Cameron said as she closed the door behind them. She headed back to the couch where House was flicking through his TIVO listing. House put the remote down and pulled Cameron closer toward him. "Be careful you're not well" she reminded him.

"I know that, but there has to be some benefit of being at our home" he said as he softly kissed her neck.

"Is this the only reason you wanted to come home so badly?" she asked.

"Amongst other things" he replied still kissing her neck.

"What other things?" House pulled back from Cameron and settled onto the couch.

"Well I can catch up on my soap" he began. Cameron rolled her eyes. "I can sleep as long as I want."

"You did that at the hospital anyway" Cameron told him.

"I can touch you whenever I want" he smirked.

"You did that at the hospital too" she smirked back. Cameron placed her hand on his jaw and caressed her hand softly toward his neck. "I'm glad you're home" she whispered.

"Me too" he acknowledged. House leaned in and softly grazed her lips, teasing her begging to be let in to devour her. She willingly returned his kiss as she ran her hand through his hair, opening her mouth and letting their tongues explore. The passion of their kiss quickly grew before House pulled back panting.

"Maybe I should order us some dinner" Cameron suggested.

"Good idea" House agreed. Cameron handed him the various menu's from under the phone.

"Here you pick" Cameron told him.

"What do you feel like?" he asked.

"I'll be happy with whatever you get" she told him as she sat back and watched him survey his choices. House gestured for the phone which she gladly handed to him.

"I'm going to unpack your bag" she told him as she hopped up from the couch. Before House could get a word of protest in she was already off to the bedroom.

Cameron had packed away most of House's clothes and toiletries and was sitting on the bed. Reaching into the bottom of his bag she pulled out his motorcycle jacket and held it to her. The jacket had a hole in the arm of it where House had made contact with the concrete, thrown with such force after the car hit him. The police didn't have any leads at the moment and they didn't like the chances of finding the 

driver. His dried blood clung to the jacket as she ran a delicate finger over the edges of the material. Tears began to form in her eyes as she imagined the pain and fear that must of flooded through his body as he lie in wait for either his impending death or his eventual rescue. After the fatigue of the last few weeks, her argument forcing him to leave and then his accident Cameron had become aware of how much he meant to her. Her emotions had reached boiling point as she sobbed quietly holding onto his jacket as it was the last piece of him. Suddenly the sound of his voice calling for her shook her from her pain. She brushed the tears from her eyes and raced out to him.

"Are you OK?" he asked as he gently pulled her onto the couch next to him. She nodded rather unconvincingly. Then she shook her head, the tears falling again.

"I realized how close I came to losing you" she sobbed.

"I'm right here" he said as he hugged her rubbing his hands on her shoulders. Cameron was still holding onto his jacket. "What is that you're holding?" he asked.

"Your jacket from the night of the accident" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. House took the piece of clothing from her and examined it. He looked at the tears and the blood dried to the material.

"I guess I'm going to need a new one of these" he joked. Cameron laughed along with him.

"I realized what you mean to me – or rather how much" she confessed.

"I know, I had the same thought" he admitted as he pulled her closer to him again. Cameron settled into his embrace feeling more at ease and happy then she had felt in weeks.

"We should go away" Cameron suggested catching House off guard.

"I thought you wanted me to finish the rehab?" House asked looking at her a little confused.

"After the rehab, when you have a clean bill of health" she clarified.

"I don't know about a clean bill of health" House joked.

"We could go away before Cuddy has her baby and then be back to help them if they need it" she added.

"So you can help them" House corrected her.

"You have to help Wilson too" she replied.

"I will, I will help him drink the night his child is born" House informed her. "Of course being the spawn of satan we may have to sacrifice a virgin" House quipped.

"You wouldn't know any" Cameron smiled. House pulled her on top of him as he began to kiss her. Cameron who was being mindful of his leg followed him and delved deeper into the kiss, her hands 

running down his chest as he held onto her hips. Just as they had begun to rediscover everything they loved about the other the door bell rang.

"Dinner" Cameron said. House nodded.

"I guess it's better now than five minutes from now" House said. Cameron reluctantly climbed off his lap and grabbed her purse off the table before heading to the door. The teenage delivery boy stood before her at the door and handed over their meal as he took the money.

"Italian?" she queried him. Cameron went into the kitchen and grabbed them some plates and cutlery before sitting down to dinner.

About an hour later after they had finished eating and the dishes were done, House and Cameron sat on the couch together. Cameron yawned slightly as House watched TV. "Why don't you go to bed" he suggested rubbing her arm.

"I want to sit here with you for a little while" she told him. He thought about how little sleep Cameron would have gotten over the past couple of weeks. Even though she stayed in the hospital and slept next to him, she never slept for long and there's nothing like falling asleep in your own bed he thought.

"Maybe we could both go to bed" he said.

"You're not tired" she told him.

"By the time I go to the bathroom, change and get into bed I will be" House said. Cameron agreed and helped House into the wheelchair and into the bedroom. After they brushed their teeth and Cameron helped House change into some boxer shorts, he watched her change and then she helped him into bed. House yawned as she climbed into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her body as close as she could mould to him. His left bicep acted as her pillow as his right arm draped over her waist and his left leg took all the weight over his injured right leg.

"How does it feel to be home?" Cameron asked him. House's eyes remained closed as he answered.

"Perfect."


	68. Chapter 69 I hate sports metaphors

Chapter 69 – I hate sports metaphors

It wasn't long before House's slumber was disturbed by the returning pain in his leg. He reached to the bedside table and swallowed his Vicodin. Cameron felt him stir and turned to face him. "I'm fine" he answered before she could even speak.

"Your leg?" she asked him. House nodded as he massaged it gently. He threw the blankets off him and gently hung his leg over the side of the bed.

"What do you need?" Cameron asked as she watched him.

"I can't sleep going to watch TV" he replied.

"Let me get the chair for you" she said climbing out of the bed.

"I can manage" he told her.

"If you didn't have a broken wrist I would agree with you but seeing as you do" she began. House sighed as he knew Cameron was right but would never admit it. Cameron pushed the chair as close as she could to the bed and put the brakes on holding it in place. She helped him gain his balance as he climbed into the chair. She wheeled him into the lounge room and sat onto the couch and House remained in his chair.

"Go back to bed" House told her.

"I'm fine" she yawned.

"You're tired, and before I woke you, you were in a deep sleep" he reminded her.

"How do you know I wasn't already awake?" she asked him.

"Because I had been awake for half an hour already and you weren't" he told her. Cameron smiled at him as she sat next to him.

"I'll sleep here, in case you need anything" Cameron suggested.

"As comfortable as that couch is you need a good night's sleep in your bed" he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, now go to bed" he ordered her. Cameron stood up and placed a kiss on his forehead before heading to the bedroom and climbing back under the covers. House flicked on the TV turning the sound down and flicked through the channels.



It was around 6:30am the next morning when Cameron was startled from her sleep. A loud bang coming from the bathroom jolted her awake and quickly to her feet as she leapt out of the bed. As she ran into the bathroom she saw House on the floor his chair pushed behind him.

"Greg" she screamed as she rushed to his side. He was lying with his back towards her clutching his wrist. She looked him over and thankfully saw no blood from a head wound. "I'll call an ambulance" she told him as she tried to calm herself down.

"No" he spoke up softly.

"Greg you could have a concussion" she told him as she checked his head more closely.

"I didn't hit my head" he told her as he pulled himself into an upright position.

"Let me help you into your chair" she said as she pulled it closer to them both. House accepted her help and sat in the chair his leg and his wrist in no mood to argue. She wheeled him back into the bedroom and helped him back into the bed. "You need to get checked out" she said.

"I'm fine" he replied as she fussed over him pulling the blankets up and fluffing his pillows. "Cameron" he began placing his hands on hers stopping her. Cameron looked deep into his eyes.

"At least tell me what happened?" she asked. House nodded as he told her what lead up to the events of her finding him on the floor.

"I woke up and needed to go to the bathroom" he began.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Cameron asked. House glared at her getting no result from Cameron.

"You were asleep" he sighed. "And there are something's we men like to do on our own" he continued. "Anyway I didn't put the brake on the chair and when I went to sit back down and come back to bed it of course moved from under me and I fell" he said. Cameron got up from her side of the bed and handed House two vicodin.

"You scared me" she admitted to him. House wrapped his arm around Cameron and pulled her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"This is hard for me" he said.

"I know" she replied.

"I'm not used to accepting help from people" he told her.

"I'm not just people" she said as she sat up from him.

"No you're not" he said grabbing her hand to pull her back to him.

"Will you at least let me check you out?" she asked.



"You can check me out any time you want" House replied seductively.

"That wasn't what I had in mind" she grinned back.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" he smirked. Cameron got up and grabbed her bag from the wardrobe. After giving him a thorough examination which revealed no ill effects from the fall Cameron returned her bag to the wardrobe and sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you hungry I could make breakfast" she offered. House shook his head.

"Come back to bed with me?" he asked simply. Cameron smiled and happily crawled back into the bed with him.

"How's your hand?" she asked.

"Vicodin helps" he said. "It took the brunt of the fall" he recalled.

"Natural reaction to stick your hand out to stop yourself from falling" she said.

"Did you sleep last night?" he queried her.

"Some" she told him.

"You need your rest" he reminded her.

"I'm getting enough sleep" she replied.

"Well you're really going to need it, when they give me the all clear to resume my strenuous activity" he smirked.

"Really" she began. "You might be suffering from a lack of form" she quipped.

"How dare you even question that" he feigned hurt.

"You're the one who'll be lacking the match practice" he replied.

"I hate sports metaphors" she said.

"So I take it you don't want to, sink the putt, visualize the basket, put the ball in the back of the net," he queried.

"If any of those things you mentioned translates into us having sex then yes I want to do all those things" she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Why does that shock you?"



"Well yeah because the last one is a little kinky" he smirked. Cameron whacked his stomach carefully as she looked up and caught his eyes looking back at her. Cameron reached up and caressed the side of his face as he brushed the hair from her face.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes" she admitted.

"I have much better qualities" he replied.

"Really like what?" she teased. House pulled her closer to him and gently touched her lips his tongue darting across the bottom of her lip begging her to let him in. She opened her mouth and her tongue danced with his. His right hand wandered down the side of her body the soft touch feeling like jolts of electricity. Desperate for air but not wanting to lose the other's touch they reluctantly broke. "I hope no one else knows about that particular talent" she smiled.

"That one is all yours" he smiled back as he resumed kissing her.

There was a soft knock on the door which woke Cameron. House's arm was around her shoulders his hand lying on top of her breast. Cameron grinned when she saw their position remembering their kiss had continued for a little longer than it should have for either of them. The knock sounded through the apartment again. She looked at her current situation and how comfortable they both were. Her better judgment told her to answer the door but her selfish side told her to stay right where she was. She settled closer into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"Good girl" House smiled his eyes remaining closed.


	69. Chapter 70 Clean bill of health

Chapter 70 – Clean bill of health

The rest of the week progressed well for House and Cameron. They got themselves into a comfortable routine which resulted in Cameron getting more sleep and House finally letting her help him. The weekend bought a visit from Cuddy and Wilson and the four friends enjoyed dinner. House had been completing his assigned rehab tasks and Matthews was pleased with his progress thus far. This morning House was going to the hospital to see Chase to have a post-op check up. As Cameron wheeled House through the lobby of the hospital and to an empty exam room Cuddy popped in to say hello.

"Good morning" she greeted them both.

"Hey Lisa," Cameron replied.

"Holy sh!t you're huge!" House exclaimed.

"House you saw her two days ago" Cameron admonished him.

"I was trying to be discreet" he replied.

"As opposed to now" Cameron smiled.

"Well thank you House" Cuddy said with a smirk.

"The twins do look outstanding this morning" he complimented her with a raise of his eyebrows. Cameron glared at him from the exam table which she was sitting on. House felt her gaze penetrating him. "Not as beautiful as yours though" he tried to cover.

"Is Chase going to give you the all clear day?" Cuddy asked.

"We'll have to wait and see what the little Aussie has in store" House said as he shifted in the chair. As soon as House muttered the words Chase came in.

"Morning" he greeted everyone.

"Hey Chase" Cameron replied.

"Well I'll leave you to it" Cuddy said as she turned to leave and leave Chase to his exam.

"Take Cameron with you, she could use the girl time" House suggested.

"You don't want me to stay?" she asked House.

"I'll be fine, go have some quality girl time with Cuddy you've been hanging with me for the last two weeks" House reasoned with her. Cameron hopped off the exam table and followed Cuddy to the door. "Hey" House yelled calling her back to him.



"What now you want me to stay?" she asked leaning over him.

"No" he said as he leaned in to kiss her which she returned with as much passion as he delivered it. "Just wanted to say goodbye properly" he smirked.

"Call me when you're done" Cameron said as she left with Cuddy. House frowned as he watched her leave.

"Shall we get this over with?" Chase asked.

"You read my mind" House agreed.

Cameron and Cuddy made their way to the cafeteria and grabbed some coffee taking a seat at a table in back so they could talk privately. "So how are you?" Cuddy asked.

"Good" Cameron replied. "How are you doing?"

"Healthy as can be, and baby is doing well too" she told her. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"That sounds like something I should be asking you" Cameron replied.

"You've been looking after him 24/7 for the last three weeks even when he was in hospital you didn't rest" she explained.

"He needs me, I'm not going to let him down" Cameron said.

"You could never let him down" Cuddy told her.

"He would do the same for me, I know you don't think that he would but…" Cameron began.

"I know he would do the same for you" Cuddy said with a small smile.

"Where thinking about going away for a few days after he gets better" Cameron told Cuddy.

"That would do him and you a lot of good" Cuddy said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Is it kicking?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy replied. "Really hard" she added. Cameron smiled as she watched her friend enjoying the moments of early motherhood. "Here give me your hand" Cuddy said.

"No it's fine" Cameron refused.

"It's OK" Cuddy reassured her.

"No I should go check on House see how he is doing" Cameron said getting up from the table.



"I'll come with you" Cuddy said as she stood to walk with Cameron. The two friends walked out of the cafeteria and back down to the clinic.

"You're lung capacity is back to normal" Chase commented.

"Cutting back to one pack a day helped" House quipped.

"Dr. Matthews tells me you're rehab is coming along well and I can take that cast off your hand today and put it in a brace" he told him. Chase grabbed the saw from the table and began to hack away at the cast on House's wrist. After removing the cast and cleaning it Chase examined it a little closer. Turning behind him to grab the brace from the table he opened the packaging to reveal a bright pink brace.

"No way is that thing going on my wrist" House commented.

"I thought it would match your eyes" Chase smirked.

"If you want to leave this room with your balls still intact I'd find a replacement pretty quick" House insisted. Chase snickered as he put the pink brace down and grabbed the black one from behind him on the bed.

"Better?" he asked holding it up.

"Just hurry up" House said. Chase applied the brace to House's wrist and tied the Velcro straps securely.

"Is that too tight?" Chase asked. House lifted his wrist and moved it slowly. He shook his head.

"Well that's all I need," Chase said making his final notes in the chart. "You are free to resume any activities you undertook before the accident" he grinned.

"Be sure to note that in my chart" House said as he flipped open his cell and dialed Cameron's cell number. Chase walked out of the room and returned House's chart to the desk.

"Hey" Cameron answered.

"We're good to go" House told her. Cameron hung up the phone as she walked into the exam room.

"How'd you go?" Cameron asked.

"Let's go home" he announced. Cameron walked behind House and let the brakes off the chair wheeling him into the lobby.

"How'd he go?" Cuddy asked Chase as she watched Cameron and House leave through the lobby.

"Clean bill of health" he replied.


	70. Chapter 71 Time and time again

Chapter 71 – Time and time again

House was quiet as Cameron drove back to their apartment. She looked over to him wondering what was on his mind. "How was Cuddy?" House asked.

"Good," she told him. "The baby is healthy and her blood pressure has been a slightly elelvated" she said.

"I wonder what Wilson's blood pressure is like?" House joked. Cameron snickered as she thought about Wilson had gone through in the last couple of months. Getting Cuddy to cut back her work load was not exactly an easy task. "Feel like going out for lunch?" House asked Cameron.

"Uh, I guess so, but isn't your leg bothering you?" she asked concerned.

"It's fine, besides I have my vicodin with me and I don't really want to go back to the same four walls just yet" he explained. Cameron was a little confused. House had been given a clean bill of health, Chase would have told her if something was wrong – House would have told her.

"Is everything OK?" she asked going against her better judgment.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Did Chase say something?" she probed further figuring there's no turning back now.

"I'm fine, I just want to get out for a while, being at home is driving me nuts" he told her. Cameron accepted his answer and dropped the conversation.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" she asked.

Cuddy wandered into Wilson's office after lunch. She hadn't seen him that morning and was keen to tell him House had gotten the all clear from Chase. "Hi" she said as she sat on his couch.

"Hey, sorry I had to miss lunch" he told her as he joined her on the couch.

"That's OK, did you at least eat something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had a sandwich at my desk" he replied. Wilson grabbed her legs and took off her shoes and began rubbing her feet.

"How did you know that was exactly what I felt like?" she asked as a smile spread across her face.

"My talents do spread beyond the kitchen" he told her.

"And the bedroom" she smirked.



"How has your day been?" he asked as he continued massaging her feet. Cuddy threw her head back on the couch enjoying the soft caress of his hands.

"Good, I have far less crp to deal with when House isn't here" she said.

"Wasn't he having his check up today?" Wilson pointed out.

"He was in just before lunch, Chase gave him the all clear" she told him.

"I assume he and Cameron couldn't wait to get home to make up for lost time" he joked.

"They were pretty quick to leave" Cuddy smiled. "Cameron was a little weird though" she continued.

"Weird how?" he asked.

"We were having coffee in the cafeteria while Chase was examining House" she began. "And then the baby started kicking me again."

'Looks like we have a soccer player in there" Wilson sat patting her belly.

"Well I invited her to feel it kick and she brushed me off" Cuddy said.

"She brushed you off?" Wilson asked confused.

"Well she didn't want to feel it kicking" Cuddy explained further.

"Oh, maybe she feels weird about it" Wilson said offering an explanation.

"She's a doctor there's nothing weird about it" Cuddy reasoned.

"Well I don't know – I'm sure when the baby comes she will be fine" Wilson said.

"Well she's the godmother so I hope so" Cuddy said. Wilson continued rubbing her feet as she closed her eyes enjoying, the few moments peace he had created for her.

"We're leaving at five o' clock" he reminded her.

"My last appointment is at four o' clock should be finished by four thirty" she told her husband.

"I'll come by and pick you up as soon as I'm finished" he said. Cuddy looked at her watch and let out a sigh.

"I have a potential donor coming in fifteen minutes" she said.

"Stay five more minutes" he tried to reason with her.

"By the time I walk back to my office my fifteen minutes will be up" she laughed at herself. Wilson slid her shoes back on her tired swollen feet and helped her to the door. She paused giving him a sweet kiss on the lips before leaving.



House and Cameron were enjoying a late lunch at a quiet café. As they sat outside in the picturesque garden surroundings House breathed in the fresh air.

"So have you had any thoughts on where you might like to go away for a few days?" Cameron asked him.

"You can pick" he told her.

"You don't care where we go?"

"Not really" he admitted.

"Do you not want to go?" she asked.

"I will go anywhere with you, any time" he said as he took a bite of his lunch.

"As long as you don't have to decide where" she smiled.

"If I pick it you won't want to go" House explained.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked as she sipped her drink.

"Spring break in Miami" House suggested.

"OK" Cameron quickly agreed shocking House.

"You do not want to go to Miami during spring break" House told her.

"I just agreed to go didn't I?" House thought about the situation for a minute.

"Let me re-phrase that, I don't want to go and have to beat up all those college students who can't keep their greasy mitts off you" he said. Cameron laughed as he told her.

"That sounds more likely" she agreed.

"So where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere with you" she smiled as she reached across the table and grabbed his hand stroking it gently. He returned the gesture.

"So we want to go away but we can't decide where" House said.

"Well we don't need to decide right now, we have plenty of time" she said. House finished up his lunch and sat back enjoying his coffee. "This coffee is almost as good as yours" he commented. Cameron smiled as she sipped her coffee placing the empty cup down on the table.

"Are you ready to go home?" Cameron asked.

"We need to make a stop along the way" House said.



"OK" Cameron said as she took control of his wheelchair and headed back to the car. Once House was in the car and Cameron climbed in the driver's seat she turned to him. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"I thought we should restock the cupboards we have hardly anything to eat at home" House commented. Now Cameron was really worried – House hated shopping but grocery shopping was his pet hate.

"I can get Wilson to stop by the store on the way home" she said.

"He's done enough, we can go now" House said. Cameron thought it was probably not best to push him right now and decided just to do what he wanted and go to the store. As Cameron drove to the store House sat silently a million thoughts running through his mind but one continued to come to the forefront time and time again.


	71. Chapter 72 5 Stars

Chapter 72 – 5 stars 

Cameron and House strolled through the grocery store, House was able to walk for short periods with the aid of his cane and the boot he was wearing protecting his leg so Cameron just grabbed a few things they would need for the next couple of days and decided they would come back as they needed. When they arrived home Cameron placed the bags from the store on the bench in the kitchen and House sat on the couch. House reached into his pocket and took out his vicodin swallowing two, after having lunch out and then grabbing groceries on the way home his leg was beginning to ache. After Cameron had packed away all the groceries she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went in to see what House was doing. "Do you want anything?" she asked but paused as she saw his sleeping form on the couch. She smiled and went to the bedroom picking up the phone to call Chase.

"Hey Chase it's me Cameron" she said.

"Hi Cameron what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing just thought I'd thank you for seeing House today" she said trying to work up to the real reason she was calling.

"It's no problem" he told her a little confused as to why she would thank him like that. A brief silence flowed through the conversation.

"So everything with House was OK?" she asked.

"Why did he say something?"

"No, should he have said something?" Cameron asked growing more concerned.

"He's fine, everything is going as well as can be expected" Chase reassured her.

"What do you mean as well as can be expected?"

"Cameron calm down, House is never going to fully recover in regards to his leg the best we can hope for is getting him back to where he was" he told her. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Cameron told him although she was having doubts herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just worry about him that's all" Cameron admitted.

"I can understand that" Chase agreed.

"So how are things at the hospital anyway?" she asked.

"Foreman is running around the joint like he's running the department" Chase grimaced.



"Can his head still fit through the door?" Cameron snickered.

"Just" Chase laughed.

"I don't know how long House will be able to stay away for, especially now he is walking again" Cameron admitted.

"The sooner the better someone needs to put Foreman back in his place" Chase said.

"Well I better let you go before your boss catches you talking and sends you to do his clinic hours" Cameron laughed.

"Yeah right" Chase laughed back. "Let me know if I can do anything to help you guys out" Chase offered.

"You've done enough already, but thank you" she replied.

"I'll speak to you soon" Chase said.

"Bye" Cameron said as she hung up the phone. Cameron lay down on the bed still puzzled by House's behavior. She hadn't slept with House for three weeks – by far the longest they had gone without being together and she thought for sure House would have jumped her in the car on the way home. It had been a big day maybe he was just tired she thought to herself. Cameron lay her head down on the pillow and before long was asleep.

A couple of hours later House awoke with a severe pain shooting through his thigh. His sleep on the couch had done him little for his pain. He got up and went in search of Cameron, starting in the kitchen he then went to the bedroom where he found her asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there on the bed nestled against his pillow. House sat on the edge of the bed. Cameron opened her eyes and rolled over to face him. "How did you sleep?" she asked him.

"OK till my leg woke me up" he replied.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About 6:30pm I think" he told her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she sat up in bed.

"I'm always hungry" he said.

"Yeah but sometimes you're hungry for sex not food" she smirked as she ran her hand down his leg. House swept his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him kissing her lips. She soon opened her mouth and their tongues touched exploring each other. Cameron's hand moved higher up to House's leg and graced his inner thigh. House followed her hand with his own and grabbed hers taking it off his leg holding it in his hand.



"Let's go get something to eat" House suggested as he pulled her up off the bed.

"You must be hungry" Cameron giggled as she followed him to the kitchen.

"Starving"

"What do you feel like?" she asked him.

"Well that steak looks good" he said as he sat on the stool by the bench watching as Cameron moved around the kitchen. Cameron prepared a healthy salad to go with their steak as she happily cooked their dinner chatting with House as she did so. House hanging around to talk to her while she made dinner was just adding to his weird behavior but she didn't mind. Things between them were going smoothly they weren't arguing so she saw no reason to question it.

Cameron cleared their plates after they had finished eating and placed them into the sink. "How's your leg?" she asked.

"Better" he replied.

"Would you like me to run a hot bath for you?"

"Only if you plan on joining me" he told her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she said as she made her way down the hall. House limped behind her as he grabbed a fresh pair of boxer shorts and pyjama bottoms for himself and Cameron's underwear and pyjamas also. As he limped into the bathroom he leaned on the edge of the sink while Cameron undid the Velcro straps on the boot and carefully slid it off. "The bruising has really cleared up" she noticed.

"Yeah it's coming along" House said.

"Was Chase OK with how things were progressing?" she asked.

"He wasn't complaining" he replied. Cameron turned and shut off the water checking the temperature. House stripped off his t-shirt and began to pull his tracksuit pants off. Cameron walked towards him and slid her arms around his waist sliding her fingers against his skin. House tilted his head towards hers and took her lips in a searing kiss, her hands running up and down his back. His hands roamed over her body falling onto her buttocks as she slid his pants to the floor with little effort. She pushed his boxers down and helped him steady himself. She kissed him again forcing him back against the counter. "The water's going to get cold" he commented. Cameron pulled back realizing he was right. She helped him into the bath and then stood back as she took off her t-shirt. Unhooking the buttons of her jeans and then sliding the zip down she stood out of them and kicked them over to join House's clothes in a pile. She reached behind her back undoing the clasp on her bra tossing it aside also. As she removed the last article of clothing from her body she looked over towards House who was watching every move she made.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked.



"I give it 5 stars" he remarked with a smirk. Cameron carefully stepped into the bath leaning gently against his chest and sitting in between his legs. House dove into the water retrieving the sponge and poured it over Cameron's shoulders soothing them.

"That feels good" she commented allowing the warm water to sooth her aching body. She rested her hands on his thighs either side. As he washed her body and she in turn washed his, her desire for him grew. After about half an hour the water began to grow cold. "Maybe we should get out" she suggested.

"Good idea" House agreed as Cameron stood and wrapped a towel around her body. She stood at the side of the bath for him to lean on her as he stepped out. She dried herself off quickly as she handed him a towel and he did the same. As she slid on the fresh pyjamas he had bought in for her he dried his hair and the top half of his body. When Cameron had finished dressing she took the towel from him and dried his leg gently, she helped him dress and then placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I feel like ice cream" she said as she gathered up their discarded clothes and placed them in the hamper.

"Didn't we but ice cream?"

"I believe we did" she said.

"Then let's go" House said gesturing for her to lead the way.


	72. Chapter 73 Does that answer your questio

Chapter 73 – Does that answer your question?

House was resting on the couch while Cameron went to the kitchen and took the ice cream out of the freezer. Choosing to forgo the bowls she simply grabbed two spoons and went back to the lounge room. House watched her walk back into the room ice cream in hand. She handed him a spoon as she curled next to him on the couch. "Anything on TV?" she asked as she removed the lid off the ice cream tub.

"Haven't looked yet" House replied as he took the tub from her hands and helped himself.

"Hey, were sharing that" she said.

"I thought this was just for me?" he queried her. Cameron tried to take the tub back from him but he snatched it back before she could get it. She tried again, House keeping her at bay. She slumped back onto the couch pretending to give up. House looked over at her pouting and felt guilty. "Oh here" he said holding the tub out for her to take.

"Thank you" she began but he snatched it back for a third time. A sinister smirk crept across his face, Cameron reached her hand out across his chest as she grabbed his right nipple twisting it further and further. House screamed, quickly giving in and handing it over to her.

"Cheat" he said as he rubbed his nipple.

"What can I say you taught us to twist and manipulate in order to get what we want" she replied.

"I didn't mean it literally, or for it to be used on me" he declared. Cameron took another spoonful of ice cream savoring her victory as House flicked on the TV. Cameron leaned back against his shoulder and he took a spoonful of ice cream.

Cuddy and Wilson had enjoyed a late dinner, as she headed straight for a relaxing shower when she came home from the hospital. Wilson was now sitting with her in the lounge as she went over some paper work that she had bought home with her. "Have you thought about when you're going to leave work?" Wilson asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you don't think you can work right up until you give birth do you, I mean the board is going to have to replace you while you're on maternity leave" he said.

"Well it's not affecting me yet" she replied.

"Because you're only 5 and a half months pregnant" he told her.

"I'm six months pregnant where the hell have you been for the last two weeks?"



"Sleeping at the hospital with Cameron most nights" he fired back.

"That didn't come out the way it should have" Cuddy smiled. Wilson realized how he spoke may have been misunderstood he laughed at his own mistake.

"That obviously wasn't what I meant" he laughed.

"I should hope not" Cuddy grinned.

"I'm sorry I guess with everything going on I haven't been paying much attention to you" he sighed. Cuddy reached out to him and placed her paperwork on the table.

"You have been nothing but supportive to me through this whole pregnancy" she smiled.

"I just haven't been here."

"You are here, whenever I need you, you are right here" she took his hand. "I love you please don't beat yourself up over this" she pleaded with him.

"I love you too" he smiled back. "So back to my original question when are you going to finish up at the hospital?"

"The board are yet to decide on a temporary replacement and when they do I want to be able to show him or her a few things" Cuddy explained.

"Like how to deal with House" Wilson suggested.

"That will take two weeks in itself" Cuddy smiled.

"Maybe we should go shopping on the weekend get some stuff for the nursery" he said.

"I guess we should look at getting that stuff soon" Cuddy agreed with him.

"Do you want to find out what were having?" Wilson asked as he looked over at his wife.

"It would be easier to choose colors for the nursery" she thought.

"We could just go neutral pale colors" Wilson added.

"We should have a look at the hardware store on the weekend too" Cuddy told him.

"So does that mean we're going to find out or not?" Wilson asked again almost pleading with her.

"You really want to know don't you" she teased him.

"Yes" he admitted looking right into her eyes.

"I have another appointment next week we can find out then" she told him. Wilson smiled and pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. Wilson's hand ran down her neck 

as he deepened the kiss cupping her breast through the t-shirt that she was wearing. She moved closer to him still resting on top of his lap as he sat with his back against the arm of the couch. Cuddy paused in her kisses up and down his neck, Wilson pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, it's just" she began but stopped unsure of how to continue.

"What?"

"Well I'm huge" she stated flatly. "Do you really find me attractive?" Wilson smirked as he listened to her question.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"I'm serious" she replied. Wilson took her hand and placed it in between his legs below his waist, she could feel the emerging bulge beneath his pants.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. She cupped his length in her hand squeezing it gently.

"Yes" she whispered embarrassed she'd even bought the topic up at all.

"I love you, and I'm attracted to you no matter how you look" he said.

"It was stupid" she admitted.

"Yes it was" he agreed smiling. "Now where were we" he asked as he resumed kissing her.

Cameron put the remainder of the ice cream back into the freezer and cleared the dishes into the sink. After washing them and leaving them to dry over night she went back into the lounge room. House had his feet up on the couch sound asleep. She smiled at him and gently nudged him to wake him. "You should come to bed" she suggested. "A night on the couch will do you no good" she added. House slowly got to his feet and grabbed his cane heading off to the bedroom. As he reached the bed he sat on the edge of it and removed the boot from around his foot. Cameron removed the sweat pants he was wearing and helped him slide them down over his injured leg, she tossed him a t-shirt which he discarded choosing to sleep without it. As Cameron changed into her pyjamas he crawled into bed and waited as Cameron crawled in next to him. It had been over three weeks since they had been together, they argued and then just as they began to talk House had his accident. They had never been able to properly reconnect in the way either of them would have liked. Cameron ran her hand across his chest as he lay on his back. "I like it when you sleep with no shirt on" she admitted with a small smirk. Although no lights were on House could see the look on her face.

"It's not too bad when you do it either" he agreed. Upon hearing the words leave his lips Cameron sat up and took off her shirt throwing it to the floor. House sat up with her draping his hands around her neck and pulling him to her in a passionate kiss. Cameron's desire instantly re-emerged for him, 

although it had never really gone from their bath earlier. Her hands ran up and down his back until she pushed him backwards onto the pillow. She carefully climbed into his lap mindful of his leg and began kissing his chest. "Cameron" he whispered into her ear. She continued her kissing gently sucking on his nipple. "Cameron" he spoke again trying to get her attention.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked leaping up beside him.

"No," he replied. "I'm just really tired" he sighed. Cameron nestled up into his shoulder and lay her head on his bicep. His arm remained draped around her but he could sense the disappointment in her body language. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	73. Chapter 74 You're not telling me evrythi

Chapter 74 – You're not telling me everything.

Cameron hadn't slept much the previous night. After waking for about the fifth time at seven o' clock she gave up trying to sleep any further and got out of bed. She went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. House felt her get out of bed, he too had not slept much. His leg was already aching this morning which was not a good sign. Instead of getting up he decided to rest his leg and stayed in bed. Cameron went about her morning as usual – breakfast, doing a bit of cleaning around the house, a load of washing and she managed to do it all without disturbing House who as far as she knew was still asleep in their bed. It was now around 10am when the phone rang, rushing over to the coffee table to pick it up she sat on the couch a little out of breath. "Hello" she answered.

"Hey Allison, it's Lisa" Cuddy replied.

"Oh hey Lisa how are you?" she asked.

"Good, are you OK? You sound out of breath I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Cuddy asked.

"No, I just ran to get the phone that's all I didn't want to wake House" she told her.

"Is he worn out from last night?" she quipped.

"We went out for lunch after his check up at the hospital and then stopped at the store on the way home – he probably did too much" Cameron admitted.

"I thought he would have dragged you straight to the bedroom kicking and screaming" Cuddy laughed.

"Do you really think I would fight him if he did?" Cameron asked back with a smirk deflecting the initial question.

"Do the two of you have plans tonight?" Cuddy asked.

"No, just hanging out" Cameron said.

"Wilson and I thought we might come over and see the patient" Cuddy told her.

"That would be great, I think he could use another male to talk to at the moment" Cameron replied.

"Is everything OK?" she asked again growing more concerned.

"Yeah, it's just I think he would like to have a manly conversation about football or something" Cameron explained.

"Well, we'll come by after work around 6pm" Cuddy said.

"OK, I'll cook something simple" she said.



"Don't go to too much trouble" Cuddy warned her.

"Just a quiche and a salad" Cameron informed her.

"Sounds great I'll see you later" Cuddy said as she hung up the phone. Cameron hung up also and placed the phone back on the coffee table. House came out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked curious.

"Cuddy she and Wilson are coming by for dinner tonight" Cameron told him. "How'd you sleep?" she asked as she got up and went to the doorway where he was standing.

"I should be asking you that question?" he replied.

"I asked you first" she smiled. House smiled back as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" she smiled back. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"What was the question?" he joked. Cameron rolled her eyes at him as she snaked her arms around his waist.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him again.

"About as well as you did" he told her.

"Did I keep you awake?"

"No," he lied. He had spent most of the night thinking about her, about what was going through his mind. Between that and the throbbing in his leg he barely slept. "Are you going to tell me what kept you awake?" he asked.

"Too much caffeine I think" she lied.

"I thought we were going to be honest with each other" House questioned her. Cameron turned around and headed back to the bedroom. She began stripping the sheets from the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Changing the sheets what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're avoiding me" he commented.

"I could say the same for you" she snapped back. House hung his head and limped over to her, he reached out and grabbed her hand trying to get her to stop. When that failed he sat on the bed making her unable to continue.

"Talk to me" he pleaded with her.



"Why didn't you sleep last night?" she asked getting angry.

"My leg was bothering me" he told her half the story.

"If your leg bothers you – you normally get up and walk around go to the lounge or something" she told him.

"I didn't want you to worry" House said. He reached out and took her hand pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed.

"You're not telling me everything" she insisted.

"You haven't told me anything" House replied. Cameron got up from the bed and took the sheets that were on the floor taking them to the laundry. House got up from the bed and went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He wasn't going to get the truth out of Cameron right now, and if he knew her half as well as he thought he did he already knew why she hadn't slept well – him.

The rest of the day past by uneventfully, House napped on the couch a little with Cameron until she started to get dinner ready. They hadn't spoken much about why neither of them hadn't slept the night before and both of them were looking forward to the distraction of Wilson and Cuddy coming for dinner tonight. There was a knock on the door House got up and limped over to it opening it revealing Cuddy and Wilson on the other side. "We could have a problem" House announced.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't think you'll fit through the door" he replied. Cuddy slapped him on the arm and walked past him as he let her in. "Hey stop hitting the cripple" he said.

"Stop being an a" she replied.

"Speaking of a" he began but was cut off by a glare from Wilson telling him to back off.

"Excuse me" Cuddy began.

"Dinner smells good" distracting Cuddy hopefully long enough for her to forget what House had said or that she never really heard it. Cameron walked into the room and greeted them.

"Do you want a beer Wilson?" she asked.

"Beer would be good" he said.

"Lisa do you want a cup of tea or a water?" she asked.

"Water would be good" Cuddy replied. "I'll help you" she said as she followed Cameron to the kitchen. Wilson and House made their way to the couch and sat down and House resumed flipping through his Tivo listing.



"Chase gave you a clean bill of health yesterday" Wilson commented. House continued flicking through the listing.

"Yep" he replied. Cameron returned with Cuddy behind her and handed Wilson his beer and handed the other to House.

"You're not having a drink" House noticed looking at Cameron.

"I might have a wine with dinner" she told him. Wilson noticed the distance between the two. Not just the physical but the emotional also.

"So how's the leg coming along?" Wilson asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Getting there" he replied. "Team got a case?" he asked looking at Cuddy.

"No, Chase has been helping out in the NICU and Foreman has been in the clinic when I can get him down there" she added. "He's becoming more and more like you everyday" she said.

"You can't beat the original" House replied. Cameron excused herself to put the finishing touches on the salad in the kitchen.

"So is the spawn of Satan going to be a girl or a boy?" House asked.

"We don't know yet" Cuddy sighed.

"Have I hit a nerve?" House asked.

"Lisa is in two minds about finding out the sex of the baby" Wilson told House.

"Find out, helps picking the clothes easier there's only so much yellow and white you can dress a kid in" he said simply. Cameron began placing the food on the table and called them over for dinner.

After dinner the boys retreated to the couch while Cuddy helped Cameron clear the plates. "Don't even think you are going to help me" she told Cuddy as she began stacking the plates in the sink.

"I can help" Cuddy told her.

"And you can sit your a on that stool and not move too" Cameron added.

"OK," she agreed holding her hands in the air surrendering. Cuddy watched as Cameron washed the plates and scrubbed the benches down. Cameron scrubbed furiously across the surface of the bench, obviously distracted and it was not lost on her friend who had been observing her from the moment she sat on the stool. "OK stop" Cuddy said.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked. Cuddy got up from the stool walked over to Cameron and took both of her hands leading her to the other stool next to her and forced her to sit.



"If you keep going there is going to be no bench left" Cuddy began. "Tell me what is going on" she insisted. Cameron sighed she knew she'd feel better once she got things off her chest and a women's point of view would be helpful.

"House and I" she began nervously fiddling with the towel in her hands.

"Cameron" Cuddy reassured her gently holding her hand.

"We haven't slept together in over a month" she admitted.

"Well he was in an accident" Cuddy replied.

"I know that technically it's been more like two weeks because we argued before the accident and then he spent a week in the hospital and then a week here at home" she said rather quickly.

"Whoa, slow down" Cuddy told her. "Take a deep breath and start again."

"Chase gave House the all clear yesterday morning, House would normally be ripping my clothes off in the car but he…." She paused looking for the right words.

"Maybe his leg was hurting him more than he was letting on" Cuddy suggested.

"He said his leg was fine we even went out to lunch and then he practically begged me to take him grocery shopping" she told Cuddy. "In all the years I've known him even before we were together he's never liked shopping of any kind" Cameron said frustrated.

"So you're wondering why you and House haven't picked up where you left off…. Physically?" Cuddy asked.

"Maybe he sees me more as his mother than his girlfriend" Cameron thought.

"That would never happen" Cuddy said. "Have you asked him about it?"

"He says everything is fine, when I tried to lead him towards sex last night he told me he was tired" Cameron recalled. "Does that even sound like him?" she questioned Cuddy. She sat there frozen unsure of what to say.

"Maybe he is" was all Cuddy could come up with.

"Has he said anything to Wilson?"

"Wilson hasn't mentioned anything" Cuddy told her. "You should really be talking to House about this" Cuddy told her. "I thought the two of you were going to be more open with each other" she challenged her.

"Open huh" Cameron huffed. "He couldn't even tell me why he didn't sleep well last night he just asked why I didn't sleep well" she said.



"Did you tell him?"

"Not exactly" Cameron replied.

"Talk to him, be honest and tell him how you feel" Cuddy told her simply.

"I think you're right" Cameron said. "I'll talk to him later.


	74. Chapter 75 Confused

Chapter 75 – Confused

Wilson sat on the chair opposite House who took up his favorite position on the couch. House swirled his scotch around in the glass as Wilson finished his beer. "When you thinking of coming back to work?" Wilson asked.

"Haven't thought about it" he replied.

"You're enjoying spending time with Cameron"Wilson grinned.

"Well we are living together so they whole liking each other thing helps" House snarked.

"And I guess the fact you get to go at it like rabbits doesn't hurt either" he smirked. House ignored his comment and took another sip of his scotch. "If Cuddy was home nursing me back to health I'd be taking full advantage too" he continued.

"Wait till Cuddy takes maternity leave" House told Wilson.

"She thinks I don't find her attractive" Wilson admitted.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do," Wilson shot back. "But you know Cuddy she's conscious about the way she looks right now she doesn't feel attractive" he said.

"Therefore she doesn't want to have sex with you" House interrupted.

"We are having sex just not as much" Wilson corrected him.

"So she's gone from jumping you every five minutes to what every ten?" House joked. Wilson laughed at his comment.

"I couldn't help but notice you high tailed it out of the hospital pretty quickly the other day once Chase gave you the all clear" Wilson said as he settled back into the chair.

"Cameron and I had lunch" House told him.

"Yeah, sure" he smirked.

"Went to a little café a couple of blocks away" he continued.

"Are you seriously telling me after getting the all clear that you – Greg House choose to forgo sex with your incredibly attractive girlfriend for the sake of food?" Wilson quizzed him. House shrugged his shoulders. "What is wrong with you, this isn't like you." House got up from the couch and grabbed his cane heading for the door. He opened the door and looked back at Wilson gesturing for him to follow 

him outside. Confused Wilson followed anyway and sat on the steps with House. "What the he!! Is going on?" Wilson asked. "Why are we out here?"

"I don't want Cameron to hear" House said.

"Hear what?"

"This has to stay between us no telling the missus" House threatened Wilson.

"OK, this must be important for you to play that card" Wilson said. House took a deep breath before continuing.

"Cameron and I" he began as Wilson waited patiently. "We haven't slept together for a while" he said.

"How long has it been?"

"About three weeks" House replied.

"Three weeks?" Wilson asked aghast. "Are you fighting – I can sense a little tension in there but I didn't think it was anything major" he said.

"Well we fought before the accident and I have been out of action for the last two weeks" House clarified.

"So what's stopping you now?" Wilson asked.

"Mt. Gregory is more of a mole hill than a mountain at the moment" he whispered embarrassed.

"Has this happened before?" Wilson asked. House shook his head. "Well it's not uncommon for this to happen after trauma" he suggested.

"I'm a doctor too you know" House snapped. "There is no medical reason related to my accident that would cause this" he said.

"Well let's look at other factors" Wilson began. "You've been known to drink a bit, your Vicodin intake isn't doing you any favors" he added.

"Hasn't affected me before" House tried to get out of it.

"And as a doctor you should know that it's not uncommon for these problems to present themselves after prolonged use of these materials" he said.

"Why now?" House asked. "All I want to do is take her right now and fk her and I can't even do that" he said angrily.

"Maybe you need to give it time" Wilson told his friend.

"I have it's been a week and a half" House said.



"What does Cameron say?" Wilson asked. House remained silent and looked at his friend. "She doesn't know does she?" How are you getting around this?"

"I told her I was too tired and my leg was sore – I've just been avoiding putting myself in that situation" he declared.

"Which would be hard" Wilson said. House glared at him for his use of the word 'hard'. "Sorry" he apologized. "I assume she does want to sleep with you?" he asked.

"She's only human" House replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's really a matter of what you're going to do" House told Wilson.

"What could I possibly do?" Wilson asked confused.

"Write me a script…" House requested.

"No way" Wilson denied him not even letting him finish his sentence.

"Why not?" House asked frustrated.

"I'm not going to pump more drugs into your system" Wilson argued with him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" House asked as he watched his friend get up from the steps.

"Give it time" Wilson replied.

"It's already been too long" House pleaded with him.

"She is not going to leave you" Wilson reassured him.

"She deserves to be with someone that can give her everything" House said.

"House it's temporary,"

"How would you know?" House snapped.

"Because everything you have done to yourself has been temporary" he replied.

"You think I did this to myself?" House questioned. Wilson shook his head.

"I really don't know" he said as he got up from the stairs and began to head inside. "But I do know one thing."

"What?" House looked at him as he stood up.



"You need to tell her what's going on" he declared. House limped past him into the hallway and back into his apartment. At the same time Cuddy and Cameron emerged from the kitchen, House and Cameron shared a knowing glance as did Cuddy and Wilson.

"We should get going" Cuddy announced as she grabbed her bag.

"Thank you for coming" Cameron said as she followed her to the door. She gave her a hug as she said goodbye.

"Talk to him" Cuddy whispered as she returned the hug. Cameron nodded and said goodbye to Wilson as he took Cuddy's hand and walked outside to their car. Inside the apartment House was sitting at his piano absentmindedly hitting the keys. Cameron walked down the hall and into the bathroom House could hear the shower running and was still building up the courage to talk to her. When he heard the water stop running he filled his glass of scotch and walked to the bedroom.


	75. Chapter 76 Vacation

Chapter 76 – Vacation

House sat on the bed looking into the bathroom waiting for Cameron to emerge. Her bathrobe was wrapped around her body and she was drying her hair with a towel. Her hair fell across her face blocking her vision of House on the bed. She looked up seeing him for the first time "Sh!t House!" she yelled. "You scared the crap out of me" she said.

"Come here" House requested reaching out for her. Cameron threw the towel to the end of the bed and walked to him. Cameron didn't push him to talk she decided to let him to take direction of the conversation as she sat down next to him. He held on to her hands tightly as he took in a deep breath. "So" he began. "Do you know what I want to do right now?" he asked her.

"No" Cameron replied shaking her head.

"We haven't been together in almost a month" he started to say. "Physically" he clarified for her.

"I know" she agreed.

"I want to give you everything you expect from a relationship" he continued.

"Greg," she interrupted him. House looked deep into her eyes she had called him Greg. This was going to be serious. "I don't want to push you if you're not ready" she said.

"I am more than ready" he replied. "My mind and heart are willing, very willing – but Mt. Gregory as we have taken to calling him has decided to take a little vacation" he told her. Cameron placed her hand on his leg rubbing it gently.

"When did it start or not start?" she asked concerned.

"About two weeks ago" he replied softly.

"You're only just telling me now?" she asked surprised.

"This is not the easiest conversation for a guy to have" he reminded her. "Add to the fact that guy already has mobility issues and an injured leg he doesn't need for his 'third leg' to be out of action too."

"It doesn't matter, we can work through this" she told him.

"I know I didn't tell you straight away" he began. "But when I saw us fighting I didn't want to risk losing you again" he admitted.

"I don't care that you can't get around like everyone else, I don't care that your leg is hurt, I don't care that Mt. Gregory has taken a little vacation" Cameron told him. "They could chop both of your legs off tomorrow and still wouldn't leave you – they are going to have to bury with you when you die" she said as she cupped his face in her hand. "And I will definitely never stop loving you, I'm afraid you're stuck 

with me" she added. House smirked as she spoke to him. "What can I do to help you?" she asked. House leaned towards her and gently ran his lips over the top of her own kissing them gently. She kissed him back eagerly having missed his touch.

"I don't want to tease you, to promise you things, to take the car for a test drive only to have it go back to the dealership" he added. Cameron smiled putting them both at ease.

"The thought of sitting here and not helping you is more painful than the thought of what may not happen" she reassured him. House kissed her again, Cameron immediately opened her mouth caressing his tongue with hers. His hands ran down her neck to her chest as he gently fondled her breasts through her dressing gown. Cameron stood up from her spot on the end of the bed and stood in between his legs. She undid the belt of her robe and her gown fell to the floor, revealing herself to him naked.

"My god I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are" House whispered.

"Let me refresh your memory" Cameron said as she took House's right hand and placed it on her hip. She then took his left hand and placed it on her left breast. House moved his hand around her breast gently enjoying the feel of her in the palm of his hand again. Cameron wrapped her hand around his neck as she closed her eyes she too enjoying his touch – the man did have great hands after all. She moaned as the hand on her hip travelled down her leg towards her thigh running around the back of her leg to grab her a. She moaned as he leaned forward and took her left breast in his mouth biting as his tongue swirled around the nipple. "House" she moaned heavily. She reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it up his torso. He reluctantly pulled back from her breasts allowing her to remove the shirt fully. She then pushed him back onto the bed and undid his belt removing it from his jeans. Slowly she slid his jeans down his legs and discarded them to the floor climbing onto the bed to lay on top of him she removed his boxers.

"Maybe we should stop" House suggested. "Before this goes too far" he added.

"Tell me what to do" she told him.

"I don't know" he yelled frustrated with himself. "I am in bed with a women I love and find extremely sexy and arousing and let's not forget to mention the fact that she's naked and wants to do me" House yelled. "And my stupid fued up anatomy won't let me do what I want to her" he concluded.

"What do you want to do to me?"

"What?" House asked.

"Tell me" she began. "What you want to do to me" she said as she lay down next to him her hand running up and down his chest. House closed his eyes and thought about what Cameron was asking him, it was no different to anything they'd done before.

"Which version do you want?" House asked.

"I want all the details" Cameron replied as she sucked on his exposed nipple.



"I want to pleasure you in ways your mind can't even fathom" he began.

"How?" she asked him.

"I would strip you of all your clothes" he continued.

"I think we've taken care of that part" Cameron smiled.

"Then I would run my hand up your calf towards your thigh following my hand would be my lips kissing the same path" he said. "My hand would tease your core feeling you quiver at my touch it urges me on as I trail my hand back down your inner thigh and feel your moist centre. Knowing that I am responsible for your pleasure makes me… excited."

"Listening to you is having the same effect right now and you haven't even touched me yet" Cameron told him. House looked at her not sure whether he could really have that affect on her.

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked him. Cameron reached over and took his hand and placed it between her legs. "Now do you believe me?" House could feel her warmth encasing his fingers as he supported himself on his left arm.

"I believe that as good as your intentions are this isn't working" he sighed. Cameron brushed the hair from his face and kissed him. He kissed her back and she climbed on top of him straddling his waist, she resumed kissing him as he ran his hands up her back. He lowered his lips to her neck, she leaned back giving him easier access. House slid his hands down Cameron's hips as she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders. Their lips joined once more as House's hand delved in between her legs and felt her almost dripping in anticipation for him. Teasing her clit he felt her quiver "Greg" she moaned.

"You know I'm going to make you come" House told her as he pushed harder on her clit.

"Oh god" she moaned. "Your fingers are incredible" she told him. House moved his fingers inside her first two and then three, as far as he could without hurting her. Moving them in and out increasing her pleasure she began to shake beneath his touch. He rested his thumb on top of her clit applying the right amount of pressure to push her right over the edge. Cameron screamed loud enough to wake the dead as she came. She fell onto his chest as he pulled his fingers from her body and lowered his body back onto the bed taking Cameron with him. She relaxed next to him as his arm fell across her waist, looking into his face to talk to him. "Nothing?" she asked. House shook his head confirming her suspicions. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine" he replied. She couldn't read him properly but she knew he wasn't fine.

"You seem angry" she told him.

"Not angry just a little frustrated I couldn't join the party" he admitted.

"We will solve this" she told him. "And when we do I'll make sure you never feel frustrated again" she said.



"I hope so."

"Let's do a differential" Cameron said.

"Not really willing to share this information with Chase and Foreman" House informed her.

"Surely the two of us could try though" Cameron insisted.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything" he admitted.

"Well we can't rule out trauma as a contributing factor" Cameron said.

"We can because things were fine immediately after the accident it's only been the last two weeks" House said.

"What do you think the problem is?" Cameron asked.

"If I knew I would fix it" he replied.

"Do you think the Vicodin could have something to do with it?" she asked.

"Maybe" he sighed. "Let's go to sleep" he suggested. Cameron leaned over on top of him and kissed his neck.

"We could always give it another shot" she spoke in between kisses on his neck. House reached up and took her hands.

"Not tonight" he told her. Cameron sighed and pushed herself on top of him rolling over to the other side of the bed. House rolled over and pulled her back to him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked kissing the back of her neck.

"I love you" Cameron whispered. House took her hand and wrapped it in his as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	76. Chapter 77 I know

Chapter 77 – I know

The soft morning light filtered in the widow of their bedroom. It's warmth slowly filling the room waking Cameron from her sleep. She felt House's arm draped across her stomach, they had moved during the night, she had felt him get up and go to the lounge room for a while but he had returned. She turned to face him and found him staring back at her. "Morning" she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back eagerly.

"Morning" he replied.

"You didn't sleep much last night" she commented. House stayed quiet as he lay on his back listening to her talk. "If something was bothering you – you would tell me wouldn't you?" she asked.

"You think this is psychological?" he asked looking at her.

"Maybe" she whispered now sorry she bought it up especially when he was already tired and grumpy. House threw the covers off the bed in anger as he reached for his cane and stormed to the bathroom.

"The only thing I don't tell you these days is when I go to the bathroom – you know everything else" he yelled. Cameron got up and followed him to the bathroom. "What now you're going to watch me?" he asked. "Here why don't you hold it" he screamed. It took all of Cameron's resolve not to yell back or even just to say anything. She simply closed the door separating them and went to the kitchen.

Cuddy was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Wilson when he skipped down the stairs. "I made you some toast" she said as she handed him a plate.

"Thank you" he said as he kissed her. He put the plate down and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again more passionately.

"And what was that for?" Cuddy asked as they broke away.

"That was for the great sex last night" he smirked.

"I'm glad you had fun" she smirked back. Wilson took a bite of his toast as he glanced at the morning paper. "Did House talk to you last night?" Cuddy asked as she sipped her tea.

"We always talk" Wilson replied wondering where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Did he talk to you about a specific problem?" Cuddy asked as she sat down next to him.

"Should he have?"

"Cameron mentioned something" she continued.

"About them not having slept together?" Wilson asked.



"So he did tell you?" she confirmed.

"He did mention it yes" Wilson agreed.

"Then why the hell can't he talk to Cameron about it?" Cuddy wondered.

"Because he's House" Wilson offered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I would hate to see this be the end of them" Cuddy admitted.

"You think Cameron will leave him because of this?" Wilson asked totally surprised.

"No, I just don't want him to push her away" Cuddy told him.

"When I spoke to him last night he was going to talk to her tell her everything" Wilson reassured Cuddy.

"I hope he did" Cuddy sighed.

"So Cameron suspects something?" Wilson asked.

"He's been distant with her" Cuddy explained to Wilson. "She doesn't know why but because he is who he is she didn't want to push him" she said.

"If I know House they would have talked about it last night and spent the entire night making up for lost time" Wilson said.

"You think it's that easy with him?" Cuddy asked.

"He had no other option" Wilson told her.

"He told you that?" she asked.

"Not in so many words" Wilson replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to write him a script" Wilson told her as he placed his empty plate in the dishwasher along with Cuddy's.

"For Viagra?" Cuddy asked shocked.

"He was desperate – and don't ever let him know that I told you" Wilson warned her. "I told him he had enough drugs running through his system and I wasn't going to add to it especially when he wouldn't come In for a physical" Wilson continued.

"But Chase checked him out the other day" Cuddy said as she slipped on her coat.

"Yeah for his leg and we both know House would never admit this to another doctor especially someone like Chase or Foreman" Wilson explained.



"Well I hope for Cameron's sake they talked and sorted this out" Cuddy said. "She has been through so much lately with her parents and then House getting hurt – she doesn't need it right now" she said. Wilson picked up his briefcase and met his wife at the door.

"He has rehab today I'll stop in and see how things are going" Wilson told her easing her mind.

Cameron emerged from the shower and changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and shirt. She walked into the lounge room to see House reading a medical journal. "You have a rehab session in half an hour" she reminded him. House threw down the journal onto the coffee table and went into the bedroom to change. Cameron picked up the journal he was reading and flicked through it. They hadn't spoken since House's outburst earlier that morning. She knew he was angry with himself – frustrated she just hated that he took it out on her. But she wasn't going to let him win, she wasn't going to be pushed away. House came back into the lounge room and sat on the sofa, Cameron stood and went and got House his shoes handing them to him. She sat on the coffee table as she watched him tie the laces on his Nike's, a pain shot through his leg and he grimaced. Cameron placed the right shoe on to his foot and ties the lace for him. As she finished she sat her hands on his thigh rubbing it gently, House took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"I don't mean to yell at you" he said softly.

"I know" she replied.

"I'm not trying to hurt you"

"I know" she replied again.

"And contrary to what you may think I'm not trying to push you away either" he smiled.

"I know."

"Then say something" he begged her.

"I don't know what to say to you, I don't want to say something and have you push me away because of it" she told him. "I never know how you're going to react" she said. House sighed thinking about what she had said.

"I don't know why his is happening" he began. "I have no issues with us or our relationship" he continued rubbing his thigh.

"I believe you" she told him brushing the side of his face with her hand.

"Then why the hell isn't this happening?" he asked frustrated.

"We're going to be late" she said softly as she stood up and grabbed her jacket and purse. House picked up his cane and headed to the door following her. House walked out in front of her and Cameron locked 

the door behind them. As she turned and walked down the steps she saw House waiting for her at the car. "You know I'll wait" she told him. He looked up at her as she stepped closer to him. "As long as it takes I'm not going anywhere" she continued as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He quickly returned the kiss and ran his hands down her back, Cameron pulled back from him and hurried to the driver's side door hoping in.

House and Cameron made their way into the hospital and to the elevator. As they got off on the third floor and headed to the physical therapy room they greeted Dr. Matthews. "Good Morning House, Cameron how are we today?" he asked.

"Crap" House replied.

"Well I hope that's just you not the both of you" Matthews quipped.

"His leg has been troubling him a bit" Cameron told Matthews.

"Been doing the exercises?" he asked.

"The little women over here likes to play nurse" House winked as he looked at Cameron.

"Only because you like to play hide the stethoscope" she fired back. Matthews watched the banter between the two. He wondered how two people could like each other like this but then figured that different things worked for different people.

"Well let's get into it so the two of you can get back to your games" Matthews said before House could reply. The session continued as normal. Matthews went through the exercises and Cameron assisted where needed. He showed her a couple of different exercises to try at home to get the leg healing qucker. "I would like to try one last thing with you Dr. House if you don't mind" Matthews said sitting on the chair next to the exam table House was lying on.

"Witches spell?" House asked.

"Not quite" Matthews replied. He reached into his pocket and removed a packet of needles showing them to House and Cameron.

"Acupuncture?" Cameron asked.

"It has been known to help" Matthews told her. She however was not the one that needed convincing it was House they needed to worry about. Cameron looked over at House and took his right hand.

"It couldn't hurt" she reasoned with him.

"If nothing else it will relieve some tension" Matthews told them. "And I'll make sure the nurses don't cast a voodoo spell" he added.



"Try it just this once, and then if there is no change we don't have to do it again" Cameron told him.

"You mean I don't have to do it again" House corrected her.

"Please" Cameron begged.

"Well we can't have you begging in public can we" House agreed to the treatment.

"Alright I need you to lie on your stomach for me with your arms on either side of the table" Matthews instructed. He placed the needles in certain points around House's body. House flinched at the pain as the needles hit the more sensitive areas. After about five minutes Matthews removed the needles and disposed of them before helping House to his feet. "Your body will feel a little heavy around the areas we worked on" he explained.

How long will that last?" Cameron asked.

"It should go away by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest" Matthews said. "Tomorrow morning you should wake up feeling better, not as tense in your other muscles" he told House. House and Cameron walked towards the door and Matthews followed behind them.

"Thank you" Cameron said as they walked out into the hall.

"Let me know how it goes Wednesday" Matthews yelled out as they left.


	77. Chapter 78 You Miss Daddy

Chapter 78 – You miss daddy

House walked into Wilson's office with a heavier than normal limp and plonked down onto the couch. Wilson closed the file on his desk and looked over at him. "How did the session go?" he asked.

"I feel like a pin cushion" House replied as he lifted his leg onto the coffee table. Wilson looked at his friend a little confused before he realized what House was referring to.

"So you let him try acupuncture?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"He ran it by me yesterday, wanted to know how you would react towards it" Wilson began. "I'm actually surprised you agreed to it" he continued.

"Cameron can be quite persuasive" House informed him.

"So I take it the two of you talked" Wilson commented.

"We talked, slept and then fought again" House replied.

"How the hell did you manage to fight after you talked - the whole idea of talking is to avoid fighting" he told him.

"I'm special" House quipped.

"I'll say" Wilson mumbled. "But everything's OK now?" he asked.

"Nothing is ever going to be OK" House replied cryptically. Wilson turned his head puzzled by his friends comment.

"What does that mean?"

"There is always going to be something it just depends if Cameron's going to be able to get past it or not" House said.

"Or you do – you can't blame the success or failure of this relationship on Cameron's ability to predict your moods" Wilson warned him.

"No this is squarely on my shoulders" he said with a sigh.

"There is no one person responsible for the success or failure of a relationship" Wilson said. "And if you believe that then you may as well not bother" he continued. "It takes both sides."

"Got time for lunch?" House asked changing the subject.

"I guess I'm buying" Wilson assumed.



"Of course" House agreed.

"Let me ring Cuddy" Wilson said as he picked up the phone.

"No need Cameron's talking to her now" House said as he got up from the couch. "There meeting us at the cafeteria" he told him.

Cameron walked into Cuddy's office and sat down in front of her desk. "How's it going?" Cameron asked a rather flustered Cuddy.

"Today is the first day where I am actually looking forward to maternity leave" she replied.

"You weren't before?" Cameron asked.

"Not entirely" Cuddy admitted. "Sitting at home with nothing to do but wait, Jimmy won't let me lift a finger at home now can you imagine what he's going to be like when I go on leave" she joked.

"Have you thought about when you're going to finish up?" Cameron questioned.

"Probably another month" Cuddy said. "Jimmy and I were talking about it over the weekend and I think that would give me enough time to get things ready at home in case I deliver before my due date" she finished.

"Have you had thoughts on the nursery colors?"

"A little we're going to go shopping on the weekend and look at some things" she said. "So how did House's rehab go?" Cuddy asked.

"He's going which is good, Matthews tried some acupuncture on him today" Cameron told her.

"It's not like House would have agreed to that in a hurry" Cuddy said.

"It took some persuasion on my part" Cameron smiled.

"So you and House talked last night after Jimmy and I left?"

"We did, and we're working through it" Cameron told her. She wasn't entirely sure House would want Cuddy knowing about his current situation so she didn't elaborate. "I thought things were going well until we argued again this morning."

"He doesn't mean to" Cuddy told her.

"I know," Cameron agreed. "I told him he's not going to push me away, this is worth too much to both of us."

"Good for you" Cuddy told Cameron.



"The boys are meeting us at the cafeteria for lunch" Cameron told her.

"Great I'm starving" Cuddy said as she leapt from her chair.

House walked past his office and thought it would be best if he called in on Foreman and Chase while Wilson continued on to the cafeteria to meet the Cameron and Cuddy. He opened the door and stuck his head inside. "What's up, kill anyone lately?" he asked.

"Hey House" Chase replied. "When are you coming back to work?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" he replied feigning hurt.

"Cuddy won't let us do anything besides clinic duty and Foreman is running around here like the boss" he whined.

"You miss daddy?" House teased him.

"Hey House hows the leg?" Foreman asked as he walked into the room.

"Never better" he replied.

"Chase, have you done your clinic hours today?" Foreman asked as he went about making a coffee. Chase rolled his eyes and looked at House who smirked.

"Not that it's any concern of yours" he replied.

"I'll get Cuddy to loosen the chain around your neck" he smirked as he strolled out the door.

Cameron saw Wilson approach and waved him over to the table she had reserved for them. "Is Cuddy with you? He asked.

"She's in the line" she told him as she pointed over her shoulder.

"House's rehab session went well this morning I hear" Wilson remarked as he sat back in the chair.

"Yeah, I guess so" Cameron replied.

"What's up?" Wilson asked.

"Has he said anything to you?" she asked back.

"House says a lot to me most of the time I try and block it out" he joked. Looking over at Cameron he realized she wasn't in the mood to joke. She was just as tired and frustrated as House looked and he hated seeing his friends go through this. "He did mention he was having trouble in a certain area" Wilson said.



"What do you think?" she asked.

"I haven't examined him" Wilson replied.

"As his friend what do you think?"

"As his friend it could be any number of things – it could be to do with the amount of vicodin he takes combined with the alcohol or it could be psychological" he added.

"He is so angry right now" Cameron told Wilson.

"I know this is going to sound trivial and pointless information but just hang in there and hopefully it will resolve itself" Wilson reassured her. Cuddy joined them with a tray full of food and placed it down in front of them. House walked up behind her and reached for one of her fries. She slapped his hand quickly.

"Back off" she told him.

"Are you telling me that's all for you?" House asked.

"I am pregnant" she snapped back. Wilson covered his head wishing House hadn't started this.

"With octuplets?" he asked. Cuddy glared at him as Cameron got up from the table.

"Come on Wilson lets go get some lunch" she said as she turned to House. "You want a Rueben?" House nodded as he tried in vain again to steal a fry only to be slapped again.

"Give it up" Wilson whispered as he walked past House's shoulder.

"I heard that" Cuddy growled.


	78. Chapter 79 Absolutely Part 1

Chapter 79 – Absolutely Part 1

House and Cameron finished lunch with Cuddy and Wilson instead of going home Cameron thought some retail therapy might be in order. House decided to go home and have a nap, the earlier rehab session had worn him out and they both figured it would be best for his recovery. Cameron walked through the mall and only to stop at the front window of a video games store. She couldn't go any further without going inside and buying what she thought was the ideal present for House. After making her purchase she continued shopping for a little longer picking up a new pair of jeans for herself. Deciding to make one last stop on the way home she made her way back to the car and left.

About an hour later Cameron returned to their apartment with a number of bags. She quietly walked inside and placed them on the coffee table. After taking off her jacket she made her way to the bedroom and found House asleep on the bed. Alongside him was a bottle of vicodin and a bottle of Jack Daniels, she sighed as she took away the bottle and returned pulling the blanket up over him. She turned to leave for the final time but stopped when his hand reached out and grabbed her. "What did you bring me?" he asked.

"What makes you think I bought you anything?" she asked playfully.

"Because you're you" he replied as he pulled her closer to him. She lay down facing him as he pushed the stray hair from her face.

"I bought some things for Cuddy's baby" she told him hoping to diminish his hopes. House didn't believe her.

"And?"

"And what?" she asked back.

"Are you going to make me get out of this bed and look through all the bags you have in the lounge room?" he questioned her.

"I bought myself some jeans" she added linking her hand with his.

"Are you going to make me torture you?"

"I thought you were going to go look for yourself?" she replied.

"I was but it's more fun this way" he countered as he kissed her lips gently. She returned his kiss with passion her hands roaming his body.

"Well if you want to see what I bought you, you'll have to get up" she told him.



"I don't think I want to" he said simply as he continued kissing her as his hands run up and down her back.

"I don't think I want you to either" she replied enjoying the moment too much. Cameron moved closer to House all the while careful of his leg her hands crawled underneath the t-shirt that he wore before pushing it upward to his chest. Her soft lips kissed their way along his waist up to his stomach and her tongue began to circle his nipples. House cupped her denim clad behind in his hands encouraging her to continue further. He moved his hands back up her body ripping off her shirt before smacking his lips onto her own. Cameron pulled him towards her enabling her to remove the shirt from his own body before throwing it to the floor. House's head hit the pillow and Cameron followed him down their lips never parting until he spoke.

"Cameron stop" he told her softly. She stopped what she was doing and buried herself on the left hand side of his body. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"It's not your fault" she told him as she kissed his along his jaw line. House was becoming even more frustrated if that was at all possible. "Besides I don't mind trying" she smirked as she crawled back on top of him.

"So what did you buy me?" he asked re-igniting their previous conversation.

"Come with me and you'll find out" Cameron said as she reached down to pick up her shirt.

"Will you do me a favor?" House asked as he climbed out of bed behind her.

"Anything" she replied.

"Leave the shirt off?" he smiled. "You never know it might help" he added. Cameron handed the shirt to him which he took and she lead him to the lounge.

"Close your eyes" she told him. House sat down on the couch and closed his eyes in anticipation. Cameron grabbed the first of three bags and handed it to him, he pulled the box out of the bag and looked at it.

"You bought me an X-Box 360" he gasped.

"I know you have been eyeing one off" she told him. "And I got you this to go with it" she added handing him the next bag. House quickly moved on to the next bag removing Guitar Hero 3 from it.

"You are fantastic" he said as he gently took her by the back of her neck and kissed her deeply.

"So you like it?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked amazed. "I love it."

"Good" she replied. "There's one more when you're ready." She reached down and handed him the smallest and final bag. He looked inside it and his eyes lit up when he saw it.



"You know me to well" he smiled as he pulled the nurses uniform from the bag and held it up.

"I thought we might be able to have some fun with me being your nurse" Cameron whispered into his ear.

"You're a little vixen aren't you?" House asked.

"And you love me for it" she told him.

"Absolutely" he replied.


	79. Chapter 80 Absolutely Part 2

Chapter 80 – Absolutely Part 2

House and Cameron had spent most of the night playing Guitar Hero. Admittedly House had as he put it "Kicked Cameron's ass" but she was improving. Around 11pm they decided to call it a night and head to bed.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower" Cameron called out to House as he made his way to the bedroom. He changed into his boxers and slipped underneath the sheets. Cameron got out of the shower and dried herself off walking into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her. House took off his shirt as he watched Cameron's towel drop to the floor.

"Don't" he told her.

"Don't what?" Cameron asked confused.

"Don't bother putting clothes on" he said.

"Then what do you suggest I sleep in?"

"You're not going to be sleeping" he told her. Cameron looked at him as she took an old t-shirt from the draw and slipped it on.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come to bed" he requested. "Don't make me drag you" he added for good measure. Cameron climbed into bed alongside him and House immediately pulled her to him. She could feel his erection pressing against her naked body.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed. "When did that happen?" she asked. House was however more interested in kissing her neck which he did.

"I don't really care" he replied. Cameron kissed his neck in return but pulled back when he spoke. "I saw you get into the shower, something snapped I guess" he said. House rolled her onto her back and took her t-shirt off. "I told you not to put this on" he reminded her.

"I wanted you to work for it" she smirked. His lips moved down her neck to her left nipple as he began to lick and bite applying just the right amount of pressure. Her hands running through his hair encouraging him further still. His hand slid down in between the two of them and softly stroked her clit causing her to moan into his neck. He smiled taking immense pleasure in well bringing her pleasure once again.

"I feel like I'm going to burst" he told her as his head began to circle her right nipple.

"I want you to fuck me – don't wait" she told him.



"You're soaked" he informed her as two of his fingers slipped inside her.

"Oh, Greg" she moaned. House's removed his fingers from her body and moved his hands up to her thighs pushing them upward. He kneeled before her teasing her, Mt. Gregory fully erect and busting at the seams to enter her. "Are you going to make me beg?" she asked him. He lowered his lips down onto hers and devoured her tongue with his own.

"Not tonight" he replied as he thrust into her.

"Ahh fuck" she gasped as his rythym built into a steady and penetrating pace. The angle he was creating by holding her legs in place sent her thriving eager for more.

"I almost forgot how good you felt" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to make sure you never forget" she replied as she moved her hips in time with his pushing him closer to the brink.

"Ahhh fuck it – stop that or this shows going to be over before it even begins" he told her. Cameron ignored him continuing her movements pushing him closer and closer.

"I've never felt you this hard before" Cameron said as she stifled back a moan. House continued to thrust inside her his leg beginning to ache but he pushed through the pain.

"You've never been this wet" he told her. Cameron moaned as she heard him thinking of how true it was.

"Oh, Greg I'm close" she warned him. "Harder" she screamed. He pushed deeper and harder than he ever had before her moaning and screaming bringing him closer to his own climax. Cameron squeezed her walls and his throbbing cock as he plunged deeper this sending him over the edge.

"Shittttt Ally!!" he yelled as he spilled inside her. Cameron followed House with her own climax the sound of him screaming her name pushing her over the edge. Exhausted they collapsed onto the bed and held on to one another. They lay like that for a few minutes neither of them able to speak.

"That was" Cameron began.

"Amazing" House interrupted.

"Indescribable" Cameron added as she rolled over to face him.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen again" House remarked.

"Are you kidding me – that can surely happen again" she told him.

"Well maybe the sex but not the little vacation before it" he said. Cameron lay her head on his chest and began drawing random patterns on his chest.

"And I haven't even tried on my outfit yet" Cameron commented.



"You'll get your chance sooner than you think" House said.

"Do you want me to put it on for you now?" she asked as she kissed him.

"Absolutely."


End file.
